Nunca Te Olvidé
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Fui una niña feliz que ignoraba el horror del mundo en el que vivía, hasta que mis dos mejores amigas fueron reclutadas por el ejército nazi. Perdí a mis amigas… y a mi primer amor, aunque creo que ella nunca lo supo. La vida me dio la oportunidad de recuperar a Sam, y ahora, seis años después, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla, tenía delante de mí a Kara.
1. ESPERANZA

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

 _El mundo que voy a describir en mi fanfic está basado en la Tierra X que conocimos en el crossover de las series DC, y en lo que conozco de la Tierra X de los cómics. Y a esa mezcla, le he añadido cosas de mi imaginación, así que habrá de todo un poco. Pero aviso ya que es un fanfic de Supergirl, así que utilizo a sus personajes, no esperéis ver a las Leyendas, Flash o Arrow por aquí (exceptuando a Sara Lance y Leo Snart quizá en un futuro)._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ESPERANZA**

Los Luthor ocuparon sus asientos en uno de los coches más grandes que poseían. James Olsen, su chófer, cerró la puerta tras subir Lena, la integrante más joven de la familia, y le dedicó una sonrisa educada antes de ocupar su puesto y arrancar el motor. Lena odiaba el plan social al que iban, pero ya se había escabullido las últimas dos veces, no podía haber una tercera, resultaría sospechoso, incluso peligroso. Sólo había una cosa peor que ser rechazado por el régimen, y era ser traidor al régimen, no había piedad alguna para los traidores.

Maxwell Lord, el científico más importante del ejército nazi, y su esposa, Verónica Sinclair, los habían invitado a una tarde de acción, como ellos las llamaban. La joven Luthor prefería llamarlas "tardes de matanza", porque nunca se trataba de luchas justas. Aquel matrimonio era tan sádico como fiel al emperador alemán y contaba con su amistad. A pesar de todo, Lena sabía que era afortunada, pertenecía a la nueva aristocracia, formada por los diplomáticos y gobernantes y los altos cargos del ejército. Disfrutaban de bastante impunidad, más libertad y privilegios, a diferencia de la gente de a pie.

Lena miraba a través de la ventanilla, las calles de Berlín, las personas que caminaban por las aceras, los vehículos que pasaban a su lado… Todo parecía tan normal, tan tranquilo. Parecía reinar la paz, pero Lena sabía que no era una paz libre, sino forzada, de sometimiento, y cada persona optada por vivirla de una manera. Mucha gente se conformaba con vivir como el régimen permitía, cumpliendo cada una de sus leyes y mirando a otro lado ante el trato que recibían los diferentes. Otros hacían sus vidas dentro del sistema, aunque lo criticaban en la intimidad, pero no tenían el valor o la posibilidad de enfrentarse. De entre ellos, algunos incluso se arriesgaban a hacer cosas prohibidas, como amar a personas de otras razas o del mismo sexo, llegando a existir locales secretos donde reunirse. Y quedaban unos pocos que luchaban activamente contra el régimen, sin mucho éxito hasta entonces, los rebeldes, agrupados en equipos que se bautizaban de diferentes maneras. La joven Luthor paseaba sus hermosos ojos verdes de un peatón a otro, preguntándose qué tipo de vida llevaba cada uno.

* * *

Lena se alegraba de que James no tuviera permitido el acceso a la residencia de los Lord-Sinclair debido al color de su piel. Así se ahorraba presenciar aquellos horribles combates que a ella le revolvían el estómago. Verónica Sinclair, la anfitriona, se presentó como Roulette a los invitados, el sobrenombre que le gustaba utilizar cuando se convertía en la presentadora de los combates. Maxwell la miraba con devoción, sin duda, eran el uno para el otro.

―Esta tarde, mis queridos amigos, disfrutaremos de la presencia y las habilidades bélicas de Mon-El, uno de los soldados más grandes del imperio ―anunció con entusiasmo―, va a darles una lección a un grupo de indeseables.

La joven Luthor la corrigió en su cabeza. Mon-El no era ningún héroe de guerra, sino una máquina de matar, y aquellos a los que llamaba indeseables, un atemorizado grupo de hombres negros, asiáticos y homosexuales que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de vencer a su contrincante. Pero tampoco tenían oportunidad de escapar o negarse a combatir, porque eso significaba la muerte. Después de que Mon-El matase a uno y dejase en coma a otro de los hombres, el resto se lanzó a por él a la vez. No servía de nada. Lena, asqueada con aquel espectáculo, dejó ir a su mente muy lejos de allí, hasta un lugar donde disfrutaba de tardes realmente agradables y divertidas con sus amigas Sam y Kara.

* * *

AÑOS ANTES…

Como muchas tardes, Lena se había reunido con sus mejores amigas en el bonito jardín de la casa de los Danvers. Se conocían desde hacía años, y aunque Sam y Kara tenían dos más que Lena, habían conectado de una manera muy especial. A los Luthor les disgustaba esta amistad, porque consideraban a las dos niñas de clase inferior, puesto que sus familias eran mucho más humildes que la suya, pero permitieron la relación porque sólo eran niñas, fue una concesión, seguros de que en el futuro, cuando Lena creciese, harían lo posible para que su hija sólo se relacionase con gente de su nivel.

Las tres se volvieron casi inseparables, y disfrutaban de compartir muchas horas juntas. A veces charlando animadamente, contándose las novedades de sus colegios, comentando películas, bailando… otras, cada una en su mundo, pero juntas, siempre juntas. Lena Luthor demostró un temprano interés por la tecnología, y solía inventar pequeños artilugios. Samantha Arias leía libros antiguos, le fascinaba la historia y siempre tenía en mente investigar sobre su familia biológica, pues sabía que era adoptada. Kara Danvers, que también era adoptada, pintaba y escribía historias, le apasionaba escribir. Lo cierto era que las tres destacaban académicamente, especialmente Lena. Por su parte, Sam y Kara también lo hacían en los deportes, ambas poseían cuerpos atléticos, como si hubieran nacido para convertirse en deportistas de élite. Aunque no lo confesaba, Lena sentía un poco de envidia, pero pronto comprendería la condena que suponía en aquel mundo destacar en todos los aspectos.

Cada año, el gobierno organizaba pruebas y exámenes físicos y psicológicoss para los adolescentes alemanes y de otros países conquistados que tenían dieciséis años o más, y no pertenecían a la aristocracia. Cuando daban con gente óptima, les obligaban amablemente a unirse al ejército nazi, para servir a la madre patria y al orden del imperio. Lo disfrazaban de un gran honor, pero la triste realidad era que nadie podía negarse, salvo que quisiera acabar muerto.

—Van a volver a realizar los malditos exámenes de aptitud —anunció Kara molesta ajustándose las gafas.

—No me apetece nada hacerlos… pero quizá el cielo me escuche y obtenga malos resultados —añadió Sam— Tienes suerte de ser una Luthor, Lena, no van a reclutarte.

—¡Me da igual, si os reclutan a vosotras, me ofreceré voluntaria! —chilló Lena en un arrebato. Sus amigas se rieron.

—Claro que sí, Lena —dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su cabeza como si Lena fuera más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

«Tengo casi catorce años, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta?», pensó la joven Luthor.

Kara y Sam tenían ya dieciséis años, además, las dos le sacaban unos cuantos centímetros en estatura. Lena bufó con resignación ante la divertida mirada de sus amigas.

―¡Chicas, ¿os apetece algo de merienda?! ―exclamó Alex Danvers, la hermana mayor de Kara, desde la puerta de la casa.

―¡A mí sí, me muero de hambre! ―contestó su hermana de inmediato.

―Yo también quiero comer algo ―dijo Sam uniéndose a Kara.

―¿Por qué coméis tanto? ―preguntó Lena frunciendo el ceño―, seguro que por eso sois tan altas.

Las tres se echaron a reír y se apresuraron a entrar en la cocina para devorar lo que Eliza Danvers les había preparado.

Tres meses después, se confirmaron los peores temores de Sam. Tanto ella como Kara habían obtenido unos excelentes resultados en todas las áreas y las malditas cartas de reclutamiento llegaron a sus casas. Pero había más, sus excepcionales resultados las convertían en candidatas idóneas para el programa especial.

La madre adoptiva de Sam no dudó en entregarla al ejército, le ofrecían una elevada suma de dinero como agradecimiento por su aportación al imperio. Sam sintió como si la estuviera vendiendo y dejó de sentir el escaso cariño que sentía por su fría madre adoptiva. Sin embargo, la reacción de los Danvers fue muy diferente. Conocían historias de otros muchachos que habían sido reclutados para aquel programa especial y habían desaparecido. Era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, sus familias nunca volvieron a saber de ellos. Se negaron a entregar a Kara, y recibieron amenazas de muerte avaladas por la ley que regía el imperio nazi. Nadie tenía derecho a negarse a hacer lo que era mejor para el régimen, para su gente, para la madre patria. El día que los soldados se presentaron en su casa para recoger a Kara, Jeremiah Danvers trató de oponerse a ellos.

―¡No vais a llevaros a mi hija! ―bramó el hombre con rabia.

―Admiro el amor que le tiene a su familia, doctor Danvers, pero le aconsejo que piense en qué es lo mejor para ellas, no querrá convertirlas en viuda y huérfanas ¿verdad?

El soldado no se molestó en disimular su amenaza. Pero Jeremiah forcejeó con ellos cuando uno agarró del brazo a Kara, y acabó recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la culata de un fusil. Eliza y Alex se agacharon a ayudarlo y Kara lo miró con agradecimiento y profundo amor en sus ojos azules. No podía permitir que su familia sufriera ningún daño por su causa, así era ella.

―Por favor, papá… me habéis cuidado durante toda mi vida como si fuera vuestra hija de sangre, no me debéis nada, no podría haber sido más feliz… ―Sus padres y su hermana la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos― Todo va a salir bien.

―No os la podéis llevar… ―musitó Alex con voz temblorosa― Es mi hermanita…

Kara tiró del soldado y pudo llegar hasta Alex y abrazarla con fuerza.

―Cuida de nuestros padres por las dos ―susurró en su oído para que sólo ella lo escuchase―, y dile a Lena que… que se cuide mucho y que nunca la voy a olvidar.

Se volvieron a abrazar, después, Kara se agachó junto a sus padres y los abrazó también.

―No cambies, Kara, por favor, no te conviertas en uno de ellos ―rogó su padre sin dejar de llorar.

Aquel día, Lena tuvo un mal presentimiento y acabó llamando a casa de los Danvers. Le contestó Eliza sollozando. La joven Luthor no necesitó más que unos segundos para comprender lo que había pasado. Se las habían llevado y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellas. Se las habían arrebatado. Le habían quitado a sus mejores amigas, las personas que más color y calidez aportaban a su vida… y a su primer amor, aunque no estaba segura de que ella lo supiera. Lena se sintió huérfana a pesar de tener padres, se sintió perdida, a pesar de tener el futuro bien trazado, se sintió vacía, a pesar de disfrutar de pertenecer a una de las familias más influyentes del imperio. Su mundo se volvió gris y frío. El único consuelo que le quedó fue pensar que se las habían llevado a las dos, al menos se tendrían la una a la otra.

* * *

Lena siguió creciendo con aquella dolorosa ausencia, sintiendo siempre como si le faltase una parte de sí misma. Se volvió más seria y retraída, y la cosa empeoró cuando comprendió que ella no era como debía ser, sino como algunas de las personas que el régimen condenaba de manera implacable. Le atraían las mujeres, no los hombres, pero había sabido mantenerlo en secreto para estar a salvo incluso de su familia, clasistas, racistas y homófobos confesos.

Aunque en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la homosexualidad femenina había sido bastante pasada por alto, debido a que las mujeres eran consideradas inferiores y nunca fueron vistas como una amenaza, en las últimas décadas eso había cambiado. Ahora, la ley condenaba por igual a ambos sexos, y la homosexualidad se consideraba un crimen atroz para el régimen, que necesitaba hombres y mujeres que procreasen soldados y mantuvieran el orden de la familia nazi. Una familia de férrea jerarquía en la que el hombre estaba por encima, la mujer por debajo y los hijos siempre a disposición del régimen, para que los utilizase de la forma que más conviniese al imperio.

La joven Luthor era consciente de lo injusto y miserable que era el mundo en el que había nacido, y se sorprendía porque nadie a su alrededor parecía darse cuenta. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que conociese a un grupo de valientes que se hacían llamar los "guerreros de la libertad" y con ellos descubrió el propósito de su vida, luchar contra el régimen nazi desde la posición privilegiada de pertenecer a su aristocracia. Se había convertido en espía.

El estruendo de los aplausos a su alrededor sacó a Lena de sus pensamientos. El vergonzoso espectáculo había terminado. Los Luthor se despidieron del matrimonio Lord-Sinclair por un rato, puesto que volverían a verse en la cena de gala que se celebraba en el palacio del emperador aquella misma noche.

―¿No te han gustado los combates de hoy? ―preguntó Lex a su hermana.

―¿Qué combates? ―replicó Lena―, yo no he visto ningún combate, sólo a un… tipo dando una paliza a otros tipos. ―Lena se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más. Ya era bastante incómodo que su gente supiera que no le gustaban esas cosas, como para que encima pensasen que además las veía injustas y crueles.

―No entiendo cómo no puede gustarte ver a un glorioso soldado nazi machacando a nuestros enemigos ―exclamó con la mirada encendida.

«¿Nuestros enemigos?, ¿esos pobres hombres indefensos y sin culpa de nada?», se dijo a sí misma Lena.

―Al menos te habrás fijado en lo guapo que es Mon-El, ¿no? ―dijo de pronto su madre, Lillian Luthor―, Verónica no exageraba ni un poco cuando habló de él.

―Querida, estoy aquí ―anunció su marido, Lionel Luthor.

―Sabes que sólo bromeo, querido ―aseguró Lillian―, pero me gusta que Lena tenga la oportunidad de conocer hombres guapos e interesantes.

«¿Interesante un mercenario sin alma?, no, gracias», pensó Lena.

La joven Luthor desvió la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de James en el retrovisor del vehículo. Sólo unos segundos, pero le bastaron para saber que su chófer veía su disgusto y además lo compartía. Suspiró y dejó la mirada perdida a través del vidrio de la ventanilla, volviendo a sumirse en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Ayudada por los "guerreros de la libertad", Lena logró rescatar a Sam de las garras de los científicos y militares nazis seis años atrás, pero no logró hacer lo mismo por Kara, que había sido trasladada a otros laboratorios. Lena maldijo su suerte y siguió buscándola durante años, hasta que empezó a darse por vencida. Había pasado mucho tiempo, Kara podía estar incluso muerta, eso creían algunos. La joven Luthor nunca aceptó esa posibilidad, pero sí se resignó a no volver a verla nunca más, aunque no a olvidarla, eso era imposible.

Cuando llevaron a Sam al DEO, nombre que puso a su refugio el grupo de rebeldes, ya no era la chica que Lena recordaba. Las duras experiencias vividas durante años la habían marcado. Necesitó meses para comportarse con cierta normalidad. Tampoco su cuerpo era como antes. Tras los experimentos sufridos, había adquirido poderes increíbles, convirtiéndose en Reign, como la habían bautizado en los laboratorios. Estaba destinada a ser una de los mejores soldados del régimen, pero había cambiado de bando gracias al empeño de Lena en buscarla y rescatarla.

Desgraciadamente, de todos los adolescentes víctimas de aquellos experimentos, al menos dos habían alcanzado el nivel de Reign, se trataba de Mon-El y Overgirl, convertidos ya en iconos del ejército nazi. Sin embargo, eso no disuadió a los rebeldes de lanzar una gran ofensiva, con Reign a la cabeza, contra el imperio. Lo habían planeado durante años, estaban más preparados y mejor organizados que nunca. Por primera vez en la historia, tenían verdadera esperanza de triunfar.

Atacaron en pleno Berlín, tratando de acercarse lo más posible al palacio del emperador, pensando que si lo mataban a él, todo el régimen se tambalearía. Pero tras unas horas de contienda, Morgan Edge, capitán de las SS y mano derecha del emperador, los sorprendió accionando algún tipo de mecanismo o implante en el cuerpo de Sam que le arrebató, en apenas instantes, todos sus poderes. Mon-El y algunos soldados se bastaron para barrer la rebelión en pocos minutos. Los "guerreros de la libertad" tuvieron que retirarse, con un fracaso más a sus espaldas, quizá el más doloroso, porque nunca habían estado tan cerca del éxito. Lena agradeció que pudieran llevarse con ellos a Sam. Pero su amiga no se alegraba de seguir viva, la rabia consumía toda su energía, no se perdonaba el haber sido tan fácilmente neutralizada por sus enemigos, lo que había supuesto la muerte de algunos compañeros y la derrota del todo el grupo. Habían pecado de ingenuos. Los nazis no estaban dispuestos a permitir que sus mejores armas se volvieran contra ellos, lo habían dejado muy claro con Reign.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde aquello, pero el grupo de rebeldes seguía desmoralizado. No veían opciones si ya ni siquiera contaban con el poder de Reign. Lena tampoco tenía mejor ánimo. Aquellos malditos llamados nazis, no sólo eran diabólicos, sino también inteligentes… y muy poderosos. La joven Luthor contemplaba desde el vehículo ya detenido una estatua colosal de Overman, el máximo símbolo del poder y la victoria nazi siete décadas atrás, que presidía los inmensos jardines de palacio. Gracias a la tecnología de su planeta natal, Krypton y al inmenso poder que aquel hombre poseía en nuestro planeta, el ejército nazi se impuso fácilmente a sus enemigos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y el destino de toda la humanidad quedó sentenciado. Aunque Overman murió en acto de servicio, protegiendo al hijo de Hitler, seguía siendo recordado, venerado… y temido, pues gracias a su ADN, los científicos nazis habían podido crear súper soldados. Con Sam neutralizada, no podían hacer nada contra la tecnología kryptoniana y dos monstruos como Overgirl y Mon-El.

* * *

Los Luthor entraron en el gran salón donde el emperador recibía a sus invitados más ilustres. Allí estaba él, Hans Hitler, nieto de Adolf Hitler, que abandonó su título de Führer cuando ganó la guerra y se autoproclamó emperador del imperio alemán y dueño del mundo conocido. Hans era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, algo más alto que su abuelo pero con el mismo bigote, que también había llevado su padre, parecía como un distintivo de los varones de su familia. Hablaba animadamente con el matrimonio Lord-Sinclair y con otros invitados.

Lena apartó la mirada de ellos y se encontró con uno de los hombres que más detestaba en el mundo, Morgan Edge, que le sonreía abiertamente, sin molestarse en disimular la atracción que siempre había sentido por ella. Si él no hubiera accionado lo que fuera que Sam llevaba dentro, Reign no habría perdido sus poderes y su rebelión habría triunfado. La forma en que la seguía mirando la empezó a incomodar y caminó unos pasos en dirección opuesta, pero mirase donde mirase, sólo veía personas sin corazón, sin moral… y sintió angustia. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Se excusó con su madre y abandonó el salón para buscar un baño. Caminaba deprisa y no se percató del obstáculo hasta que tropezó con alguien. Alzó la cabeza y pudo verla. La máscara y el uniforme eran inconfundibles, se trataba de la mismísima Overgirl.

―Tenga cuidado, señorita ―sonó una voz distorsionada por la máscara―, podría hacerse daño si no se fija por dónde va.

«¿Me hablarías igual si no fuera blanca o supieras que me gustan las mujeres?, maldito mundo», se dijo Lena.

La joven Luthor retomó su paso rápido y se alejó de ella sin decir una sola palabra. ¿No bastaba con tener que soportar a todos aquellos degenerados que también asistiría su mercenaria?

Unos minutos después, Lena había regresado junto a su familia y todos se habían acercado a Hans, que parecía especialmente contento aquella noche.

―Hoy nos acompañan dos personalidades de nuestro glorioso ejército ―anunció el emperador―, Mon-El, al que ya conocéis de otras ocasiones ―El joven inclinó la cabeza como saludo―, y una señorita recién llegada de sus misiones en las frías tierras rusas, demos la bienvenida a Overgirl, nuestro mejor soldado.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir con emoción. Lena se forzó a imitarlos, aunque no logró curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que se encontraba mal, no era tan alejado de la realidad estando entre aquellas personas.

Y entonces, la mujer pulsó un botón en su máscara y ésta se desvaneció, mostrando su rostro a los presentes. Cuando Lena la miró, casi se le paró el corazón. Su mirada celeste, fría como el mismo hielo, apenas le dedicó unos instantes, pero fueron más que suficientes para hacerla estremecer.

—Kara… —musitó Lena en estado de shock.

—Por favor, comandante Danvers, tome asiento en la mesa… será un honor que nos cuente cómo le ha ido estos últimos años en Rusia.

«Overgirl es Kara… oh Dios…», se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

De repente, después de meses de abatimiento, Lena recuperó la esperanza.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. REBELDES

**CAPÍTULO 2: REBELDES**

— _Por favor, comandante Danvers, tome asiento en la mesa… será un honor que nos cuente cómo le ha ido todo estos últimos años en Rusia._

 _«Overgirl es Kara… oh Dios…», se repetía una y otra vez en su mente._

 _De repente, después de meses de abatimiento, Lena recuperó la esperanza._

―Gracias, alteza ―contestó Kara educadamente, y se acercó a una de las sillas.

―¿Te encuentras bien, hija? ―preguntó Lillian―, haces muy mala cara.

―¿Es que no la…? ―empezó a decir Lena, pero el gesto de absoluta indiferencia de su madre la hizo detenerse― Estoy bien… sólo… un poco mareada ―añadió sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la comandante Danvers.

Sus padres no la habían reconocido, seguramente olvidaron su existencia en cuanto se la llevó el ejército doce años atrás, a fin de cuentas, a sus ojos no era más que una muchacha insignificante de clase media. Pero ella no lo hizo, no la olvidó. No hubo un solo día en los últimos doce años en que no pensara en ella y deseara encontrarla. Y ahora la tenía delante, más alta, algo más vigorosa y más mujer, pero era Kara, sabía que era ella. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ya no lo era. Sus ojos azules parecían carentes de vida y de todo sentimiento. Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

―¿Estás destemplada? ―preguntó Lillian frunciendo el ceño―, tal vez has enfermado, deberías retirarte pronto esta noche, avisaré a James.

―Como digas, madre.

Se había distraído unos segundos, pero sus ojos no tardaron en regresar a Kara, o mejor dicho, a Overgirl, pues ya no había casi nada en su aspecto de la muchacha de dieciséis años que la joven Luthor recordaba. Su corazón seguía latiendo desaforado, y Lena tuvo miedo de que lo notasen, así que cerró los ojos, obligándose a dejar de mirar, y trató de serenarse. No funcionó. Su mente reproducía la imagen de Overgirl con nitidez sorprendente. Volvió a abrirlos y la observó de nuevo. Estaba conversando con el emperador y con Morgan Edge, que estaba sentado a su derecha, mientras que Mon-El lo estaba a su izquierda. «Las peores compañías que podrías tener…», se dijo Lena internamente.

―Me han informado de que las nuevas armas están casi terminadas ―dijo de pronto el emperador mirando al padre de Lena. El resto de presentes también miró hacia los Luthor.

―Así es, alteza, las tendremos preparadas para la exhibición ―aseguró Lionel muy complaciente.

Kara también los contemplaba, y dedicó unos instantes a Lena, provocándole un vuelco en el pecho. Tuvo que bajar la mirada, porque se sintió incapaz de mantenérsela. Cerraba los puños con fuerza, apoyados sobre sus piernas y respiraba un poco acelerada.

La comandante Danvers estrechó un poco los ojos, no entendía la reacción de la joven Luthor, pero dejó de mirarla enseguida, pues Edge volvió a hablarle.

―Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa ―susurró Lillian para que sólo su hija la escuchase.

―¿Eh? ―exclamó asombrada.

―Ver a Overgirl en persona te ha causado mucha impresión, ¿verdad? ―declaró tranquilamente―, nuestra más grande y gloriosa soldado, de la que sólo pudimos escuchar hazañas durante los últimos años, y esta noche la tenemos sentada en nuestra mesa.

Lena rio con nerviosismo. Su madre no se enteraba de nada, por fortuna, y le acababa de dar la coartada perfecta.

―Justo eso, madre ―mintió―, su presencia me… «trastorna, me trae demasiados recuerdos…» me impacta mucho.

―No es para menos ―intervino Verónica sin que nadie se lo pidiera―, Overgirl es impresionante, dicen que su poder rivaliza con el del mismísimo Overman.

Lena no replicó con palabras, se limitó a sonreír en una mueca.

―Mon-El también es muy poderoso, pero no alcanza el nivel de Overgirl ―señaló Lex―, me da rabia que esa mujer le supere.

Lena rodó los ojos, el lado machista de su hermano le resultaba insoportable, así como otros lados que prefería no recordar.

―A mí me da igual quién es más poderoso, ninguno de ellos tiene rival en el mundo ―dijo Verónica―, ¿crees que Overgirl y Mon-El son amantes? ―preguntó con ese tono tan desagradable que utilizaba cuando quería fastidiar a Lena―, los soldados más gloriosos del imperio juntos, serían una pareja explosiva, ¿no crees?

«Te estamparía la cara contra la mesa ahora mismo ―pensó Lena con una sonrisa maliciosa―, pero seguro que tu marido y otros invitados no lo verían con buenos ojos.»

¿Cómo hacía aquella mujer para decir siempre lo que más daño podía hacerle?, la odiaba.

―Reign sí era rival para ellos ―dijo de pronto Maxwell Lord, obviando los derroteros románticos que había iniciado su esposa.

Kara dejó de prestar atención a Mon-El y los miró de soslayo al escuchar aquel nombre tan conocido para ella. Lena notó su gesto y la miró. Kara y Sam habían pasado ocho años sin verse, y, sin embargo, Kara la recordaba. Quizá si Lena pudiera hablar a solas con ella, la recordaría también.

―Pero Reign es una sucia traidora al régimen, al imperio ―espetó Lex con desprecio―, tuvo en sus manos el mayor honor que se puede tener en este mundo, y nos escupió a la cara aliándose con esa escoria rebelde.

―Por suerte para nosotros, Reign no supuso ninguna amenaza real ―añadió Maxwell―, y lo mismo pasaría con Overgirl o Mon-El, si perdieran el juicio.

«Así que todos vuestros súper soldados tienen esos implantes o lo que demonios sea para anular sus poderes cuando os da la gana, sois unos cobardes», reflexionó Lena.

―Comandante Danvers, por favor, cuente a mis invitados cómo se desarrolló la campaña contra los rebeldes rusos ―pidió el emperador.

―Por supuesto, alteza ―replicó Overgirl―, eran muchos más de los que pensábamos y se escondían en demasiados refugios, así que nos llevó mucho tiempo localizarlos a todos…

Hablaba con frialdad, incluso cuando pronunciaba las palabras matar, eliminar, o destruir. Parecía que nada le afectaba. Justo lo contrario de lo que experimentaba Lena al escucharla, incapaz de reconocerla como la chica amable y tierna que conoció años atrás, ¿Kara había desaparecido para siempre?, no podía aceptar eso. Mon-El miraba a su compañera con gesto imperturbable, era imposible saber lo que cruzaba su mente. Egde y Lord la contemplaban con evidente orgullo. Volvió a sentir angustia y el deseo de salir corriendo de aquel salón regresó a su corazón.

Pero no tuvo que inventarse más excusas, Edge recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil y se disculpó con los presentes junto a Overgirl y Mon-El. Debía tratarse de algún asunto bélico. ¿Qué más daba?, el caso era que había perdido la oportunidad de acercarse a Kara, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo en el estado de shock y decepción que se encontraba. Sus ojos siguieron a Overgirl mientras abandonaba la estancia. Lena detestaba el símbolo de las SS que llevaba en el uniforme, pero debía admitir que dicho uniforme le sentaba como un guante, Kara tenía un aspecto atlético y atractivo que la perturbó durante unos instantes. Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en algo así y volvió a centrarse. Necesitaba hablar con Sam cuanto antes.

* * *

Cat Grant sonrió al recibir el mensaje de Lena. Cuando tenía la necesidad de abandonar la mansión Luthor y reunirse con los rebeldes, solía pedirle ayuda y utilizarla de excusa. Los Luthor respetaban a Cat, era una mujer poderosa en Berlín, dirigía el periódico CatCo, uno de los más importantes de la ciudad y del país entero. Lena no era menos que su familia en esto, pero tenía un motivo más para admirar a Cat Grant, que era una aliada de la causa rebelde, pero eso lo sabían muy pocas personas, por suerte.

―Necesito ir al DEO, tengo que hablar con Sam con urgencia ―aseguró Lena.

―Por tu tono de voz, parece que se trata de algo muy importante ―contestó Cat.

―Lo es, Cat, así que… me veo obligada a ponerte de excusa una vez más ―admitió la joven Luthor. Cat rio.

―Ya sabes que es un placer para mí ayudarte en todo lo que perjudique a esos descerebrados asesinos ―exclamó la mujer―, pero me preocupa que llegue el día en el que tus padres te pregunten cuándo vas a empezar a trabajar para mí ―bromeó―, te muestras tan fascinada con el periodismo, Lena, que es el paso natural que pueden esperar.

―En realidad sí me gusta tu trabajo, Cat, me trae hermosos recuerdos… ―confesó Lena―, me hace sentir un poco más cerca de ella.

―¿De tu amiga Kara Danvers?

Cat lo enunció como pregunta, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Lo primero que hizo cuando Lena Luthor se acercó a ella con intenciones de hablar sobre los rebeldes, fue investigarla en profundidad. En aquel mundo, nadie estaba a salvo de ser engañado, traicionado o chantajeado, y ella tenía mucho que perder si la descubrían y la acusaban de alta traición, una posición de poder con la que ayudar a la gente inocente y dos hijos a los que amaba por encima de todo. Cuando quedó satisfecha con los resultados de su investigación, empezó a confiar en Lena, poco a poco, hasta conocerla lo suficiente como para estar segura de que vivía la causa rebelde con la misma intensidad que ella.

―Sí… te he hablado muy poco de ella porque me duele recordar lo que pasó.

―Sigues sintiéndote culpable por no haber podido rescatarla hace ocho años ―replicó Cat con acierto.

―No puedo evitarlo, pero tal vez las cosas cambien a partir de ahora… ―anunció.

―¿Ah sí?, ¿tiene que ver con eso de lo que quieres hablar con Arias? ―No se le escapaba nada a su olfato de periodista.

Se despidieron y Lena comunicó a su madre que iba a pasar la tarde en la redacción de CatCo. James preparó uno de los coches y cambió de dirección cuando pensó que estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Su destino estaba a las afueras de Berlín.

* * *

―Gracias por traerme, James, te llamaré cuando haya terminado ―dijo Lena mientras salía del vehículo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de allí.

El DEO era un refugio subterráneo que se había ido ampliando conforme se unían más rebeldes a la causa. También habían incrementado su tecnología con el tiempo. La mayoría de ellos vivían como fugitivos, escondidos bajo tierra, salvo cuando realizaban misiones contra el régimen o salían a tomar aire fresco por breves ratos, pero también había quienes, como Lena Luthor, llevaban una doble vida, fingiendo ser fieles al emperador, y traicionándolo a sus espaldas. Muchas veces, estos últimos corrían más peligro que los únicamente rebeldes.

Lena conocía demasiado bien el camino, tras varios años caminando por aquellos pasillos y dependencias. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y la voz de Sam le dio permiso para entrar en su habitación personal. La joven Luthor cruzó el hueco de inmediato y la vio sentada en su escritorio con un libro en las manos. Sam y su afición por los libros, por la historia… No lograron arrancarle esa pasión en los años que estuvo reclutada. Su cabello castaño caía más allá de sus hombros, ocultándole el rostro en aquella posición. Al escucharla entrar, Sam se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una ligera pero auténtica sonrisa, siempre le alegraba recibir sus visitas. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla. Seguía siendo bastante delgada, pero había ganado un poco de peso desde que la rescataron, ahora se veía más saludable.

―Adelante, dime eso tan importante que tenías que decirme ―la invitó sin dejar de sonreír. Lena no la hizo esperar.

―Vamos a tener que modificar nuestro plan original.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Sam extrañada.

―E incluir una misión de rescate ―continuó Lena.

―¿Cómo?

—¡Kara está viva, la he visto! ―exclamó de pronto. Sam la miró con atención y desconcierto.

―¿Qué? ―Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

―¡Kara es Overgirl… anoche asistió a la cena en palacio, se quitó la máscara y es ella, es Kara!

―No puede ser… ―susurró Sam negando con la cabeza sin dar crédito.

―Yo me sentí igual cuando la vi delante de mí ―admitió Lena.

―¿Pero estás segura de que era ella? ―No podía ser cierto―, ¿y no una chica que se le parece?

—Sam, la última vez que vi a Kara tenía 16 años, no era un bebé, no ha cambiado tanto… —Lena se detuvo un instante a recordar los rasgos de la Kara adulta…— Bueno, sí ha cambiado, ahora es una mujer de veintiocho años, pero sé que es ella… tenemos que decírselo a Alex, tiene que saber que su hermana está viva.

—No tan rápido, Lena, antes debemos asegurarnos de que se trata de ella —afirmó Sam con seriedad.

―El emperador la presentó como la comandante Danvers, no es sólo empeño mío, Overgirl es en realidad Kara ―sentenció la joven Luthor.

Sam resopló, apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar por la habitación con las manos en la cintura.

―¿Y ella te reconoció a ti? ―inquirió Sam.

―Pues… creo que no… ―declaró con tristeza― Tampoco me miró mucho, puede que estando un rato a solas… tal vez he cambiado demasiado.

―No, Lena, no has cambiado tanto como para que no te reconozca ―aseguró Sam―, ahora es Overgirl ―añadió, como si eso lo explicase todo.

—Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de que la hayamos encontrado ―acusó Lena―, no te entiendo, Sam.

—Lo que pasa es que yo he vivido cuatro años con esos monstruos ―explicaba Sam con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en la mirada―, ya no soy la misma, ya no confío en nada ni en nadie, Lena.

—¿Ni siquiera en mí? —preguntó Lena acortando la distancia entre las dos.

 **8 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Abrieron la última puerta que los separaba de ella y la vieron. Sam estaba intentando incorporarse desde el suelo, con evidentes moratones y heridas. A Lena se le partió el corazón al verla en aquel estado lamentable, no sólo por su aspecto sino también por su comportamiento. Sam los observaba temblorosa, y se encogió asustada cuando la joven Luthor caminó hacia ella.

―No, más no, por favor… ―suplicaba sollozando―, no quiero más pruebas de resistencia… por favor…

―Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño… ―Siguió acercándose a ella― Sam, soy yo, Lena, ¿no me recuerdas?

―¿Lena…? ―repitió en voz muy baja, mirándola a los ojos.

La joven Luthor se horrorizó al ver en los suyos el miedo y el sufrimiento.

―Sam… estás a salvo, no volverán a hacerte daño ―aseguró con un tono de voz suave para no sobresaltarla más.

―Lena… ―musitó con un brillo distinto en la mirada que no todos interpretaron como algo bueno.

―Ten cuidado, Luthor ―dijo un hombre joven que esperaba en la puerta―, no es la Sam que conocías.

Lena hizo oídos sordos, se agachó y acercó su mano hasta rozarle la mejilla, sonriéndole con cariño. Sam cerró los ojos al sentir su cálido tacto.

―Ya estás a salvo, te lo prometo.

Existía la posibilidad de que Sam reaccionase violentamente, a Lena no le importó. Se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó. Entonces la notó temblar.

―Lena… ¡Lena! ―exclamó entre lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con desesperación.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

―Sabes que sí ―contestó Sam, sintiendo las manos de Lena sobre las suyas.

La joven Luthor avanzó hasta que unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. Segundos después, sus labios se habían encontrado, compartiendo un beso cargado de complicidad. Al separarse, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Nunca habían puesto nombre a su relación, nunca habían sentido esa necesidad, simplemente, se dio. Lena estuvo junto a Sam desde el día en que la rescataron de las instalaciones "Lord Technologies", como amiga, como compañera de causa, y el tiempo hizo que su amistad se fuera estrechando. Por parte de Lena, el pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Kara fue detonante para que un día cruzaran la línea. No sabían cuándo podían ser descubiertas y detenidas, torturadas, asesinadas… así que, cada nuevo día que vivían sanas y salvas era un regalo que disfrutaban intensamente.

Tampoco hablaban de lo que cada una sentía, a Lena eso la aliviaba, prefería no darle vueltas, y a Sam… Sam nunca terminaba de mostrar lo que llevaba dentro, fue una de las cosas que le inculcaron durante su reclutamiento forzoso.

―Tienes razón, nuestra misión ya no es sólo averiguar cómo anularon mis poderes ―aceptó Sam―, tenemos que liberar a Kara de esos cerdos, y de paso dejarlos sin Overgirl. Pero tenemos que estudiar bien el tema, saber si Kara nos recuerda…

―Lo sé, hemos de pensar en todas las posibilidades ―observó Lena, contenta de que Sam creyera en lo que le había contado.

―Por cierto, yo también tengo noticias ―señaló Sam sonriendo―, aunque no son tan increíbles como las tuyas…

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó Lena interesada.

Sam la cogió de la cintura y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, sobresaltándola.

―¡Estoy recuperando mi poder, lo que el cerdo de Edge me hizo no era permanente como pensamos! ―exclamó esperanzada mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

―¡Eso es fantástico! ―replicó Lena entusiasmada.

―Tenemos que poner a Kara de nuestro lado, con mis poderes y los suyos, derrotaremos a Mon-El y al ejército nazi ―pronunció con decisión.

* * *

―¿Kara es Overgirl? ―susurró Alex casi sin voz, no podía creérselo.

―Confío en lo que vio Lena, y que la llamasen por vuestro apellido es bastante revelador ―dijo Sam.

―Siempre deseé que Kara siguiera viva, y nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarla, pero… no así ―confesó con tristeza―. Overgirl es el mayor perro de presa del régimen, es todo contra lo que luchamos, todo lo que odiamos…

―Alex… ―intervino Lena cogiéndole el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla― Sé cómo te sientes, no imaginas lo que supuso para mí tenerla delante con ese maldito símbolo en su pecho. Pero todo lo que ha hecho Overgirl estos últimos años, es obra de Maxwell Lord y sus secuaces, no de Kara, estoy completamente segura.

Alex cerró los ojos unos instantes y tomó aire. Sabía que Lena tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que habían convertido a su hermana pequeña en un monstruo, justo lo que su padre más temía que sucediera. ¿Cómo iba a contarle algo así a su madre después de haberse quedado viuda y haber tenido que aceptar que la única hija que le quedaba se hubiera aliado con los rebeldes poniendo en riesgo constante su vida? Suspiró y contuvo las lágrimas. Lena la abrazó por los hombros, Alex agradeció el gesto. Sam también lo sentía, y doce años atrás la habría abrazado sin dudar, pero ahora era una mujer más fría y muy disciplinada, no quiso perder de vista su misión.

―Ya le he dicho a Lena que lo primero es averiguar qué recuerdos conserva Kara de nosotras, de su pasado antes del reclutamiento, y en base a eso, podremos decidir qué hacer.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―afirmó Alex.

Lena se despidió de ellas y abandonó el DEO, no quería levantar sospechas en su familia. Alex también se dispuso a dejar el refugio, pues en dos horas tenía horario de laboratorio en el hospital en el que trabajaba como una alemana respetable más. Además de su cariño por Sam y Kara, Lena y Alex compartían el peligro de llevar una doble vida. Lo tenía todo listo cuando una voz femenina la hizo volverse.

―¿Estás bien, Danvers? ―preguntó Maggie Sawyer, una rebelde reciente―, desde que has hablado con tus amigas te noto muy decaída, ¿ha pasado algo?

―Maggie… ¿cómo sabes siempre cuando me pasa algo? ―preguntó Alex sonriendo con abatimiento.

―Soy observadora… ―contestó la chica― sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien a quien aprecio ―añadió Maggie ganándose una mirada intrigada por parte de Alex.

―Gracias… desde que te conozco, siento que puedo confiar en ti sin miedo ―dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos.

―Soy yo la que está agradecida, Danvers ―afirmó Maggie con vehemencia. Alex bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, pero Maggie retomó la conversación, rompiendo el ambiente extraño que se había generado entre las dos―. Si crees que te puede hacer sentir mejor, cuéntame lo que ocurre.

Alex salió del breve ensimismamiento en que llevaba cayendo desde hacía un tiempo con Maggie y recordó la conversación con Sam y Lena. Le habló de lo sucedido.

―Temes el daño que esto le hará a tu madre, ¿verdad? ―Maggie la entendía.

―Sí… yo todavía estoy intentando asimilarlo, pero no sé cómo podría encajarlo mi madre ―admitió Alex―, nunca me perdoné que se llevasen a Kara delante de mí y no poder hacer nada, ese mismo día les dije a mis padres que me uniría a los rebeldes. Ellos se horrorizaron, no los culpo, al poco tiempo, mi padre enfermó y murió en menos de un año… ―Se detuvo unos instantes―, sé que sentía la misma culpa que yo por dejar que se la llevasen, y siento que acabó rindiéndose ante su enfermedad. No sé cómo lo hizo mamá, yo no pude más, y perder a mi padre fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Contacté con los "guerreros de la libertad" estando en la universidad y no he dejado de colaborar con ellos, confiando en que mi hermana pequeña seguía viva y que algún día la encontraría.

―Quizá debas esperar para contárselo a tu madre, ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ―sugirió Maggie.

―Eso es buena idea, no quiero causarle sufrimiento en vano ―concordó Alex―, gracias, Maggie ―agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

―¿Para qué están las compañeras? ―Maggie le rozó el hombro con el puño en un gesto de complicidad. Alex rio― ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar, Danvers?

―¿Eh? ―exclamó Alex mirando su reloj― ¡Mierda, me queda menos de una hora para estar en mi puesto de trabajo! ―Ahora fue el turno de Maggie para reírse.

―Siento haberte entretenido, Danvers.

―¡No te preocupes, me encantó hablar contigo, nos vemos pronto, Sawyer! ―gritó Alex mientras corría en dirección al ascensor.

Maggie la despidió agitando la mano y con una amplia sonrisa.

―Veo que te has adaptado estupendamente al DEO y a nuestro equipo ―sonó la voz de Sam a sus espaldas causándole un respingo.

―Arias… ―la reconoció― Sólo estaba…

―No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, Winn quiere verte ―informó con voz amable pero distante.

* * *

Como siempre, Cat Grant se enteraba antes que nadie de las novedades e informó a los rebeldes de que Overgirl asistiría a la próxima inauguración de un edificio militar en las afueras de Berlín. Era la ocasión que Lena estaba esperando para poder hablar con Kara. También estaría allí Morgan Edge, así que tendría que zafarse de él como fuera.

Cuando dijo a sus padres que quería asistir a tal evento, se emocionaron por su interés en algo del régimen. Su hermano Lex se extrañó un poco y quiso acompañarla para verlo con sus propios ojos, pero Lionel truncó sus planes, obligándolo a asistir a una reunión en Luthor Corp. La joven Eve Teschmacher, sirvienta de los Luthor desde hacía varios años, acompañó a Lena. James se quedó en una calle paralela con el vehículo, el color de su piel le prohibía acercarse más. Gracias a su apellido, Lena pudo sentarse en una zona de vistas privilegiadas, junto a otras personalidades del imperio. Eve se quedó de pie, varios metros atrás.

Morgan Edge se presentó ante la gente acompañado de varios soldados de alto rango, entre ellos, Overgirl, tal como les había informado Cat. No podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de exhibir a Overgirl ahora que la tenían en Berlín, la capital del imperio. Llevaba su uniforme de color negro con adornos en rojo sangre, y la máscara, la maldita máscara que Lena había estado viendo durante años en la prensa y la televisión, ignorando que tras ella, se encontraba Kara. Esta vez se sentía más fuerte y más decidida, no se marcharía de allí sin hablar con la comandante Danvers, aunque para eso tuviera que inventarse que era una gran admiradora suya.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. ENEMIGAS

**CAPÍTULO 3: ENEMIGAS**

Para amenizar el evento, habían colocado una pantalla enorme, parecida a las que había por toda Berlín, en la que empezaron a mostrar escenas grabadas de Overgirl y su ejército aplastando las rebeliones rusas. En cierto momento, Overgirl utilizaba su aliento congelante contra varios soldados rusos y después los hacía pedazos a golpes sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción. A Lena se le revolvió el estómago, Eve también estaba sobrecogida con las imágenes. Sin embargo, la gente que había acudido a la inauguración vitoreaba el nombre de Overgirl con fascinación, sin duda eran todos afines al régimen. La joven Luthor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse a sí misma que Kara no se había convertido en un monstruo así sin más, que todo era culpa de los nazis que se la llevaron. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta Eve.

―Casi parece que Overgirl tenga fans ―dijo Lena con tristeza.

―Algunos la consideran como la sucesora de Overman, con su mismo poder, y dicen que por eso lleva su nombre ―explicó Eve, que estaba muy enterada de lo que se hablaba en las calles gracias a su trabajo de doncella.

―Pues a mí me consideran aristócrata, así que me valdré de eso para acercarme a ella cuando toda esta fantochada termine ―apuntó.

No quería seguir mirando la pantalla, decidió dirigir sus ojos verdes en otra dirección y optó por observar a los acompañantes de Morgan Edge. Debían ser todos sargentos, que era el rango que ocupaban los soldados humanos normales, pues el de teniente y el de comandante estaban reservados para los militares más poderosos, Mon-El y Overgirl. Sam habría sido la teniente Arias, pero pudo salvarla a tiempo de evitarlo. Y entonces, sus ojos repararon en alguien que le resultó familiar. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, aunque no lograba reconocer el color a aquella distancia. Con un poco de esfuerzo, recordó que la había visto en la cena de gala de palacio, junto al emperador, o mejor dicho, detrás de él, como si de su sombra se tratase. Sintió curiosidad y pensó en preguntarle a Eve, pero sonó su teléfono móvil.

―Disculpa, vengo enseguida ―aseguró Lena a Eve mientras se retiraba unos metros de la gente― Alex… no puedo hablar ahora, estoy en medio de la inauguración.

―Perdona, Lena, sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que Over… Kara está ahí.

―Sí, Kara está aquí, y la maravillosa película de sus años en Rusia también ―añadió con ironía―, casi me alegra que no puedas verlo, es un espectáculo dantesco.

―Siento que tú sí tengas que verlo, Lena, debe ser muy duro ―afirmó Alex con empatía.

―Lo es, pero he venido para hablar con ella y no me marcharé sin hacerlo.

―Siempre has sido muy cabezota ―bromeó Alex. Ambas sonrieron.

―Por cierto, ¿sabes quién es una chica rubia que va con el emperador? ―preguntó Lena―, está aquí también, junto a Edge.

―Debe de ser Psi ―contestó Alex.

―¿Psi?, ¿quién es Psi?, no me suena de nada.

―También la llaman teniente Marsh, nosotros la consideramos una especie de guardaespaldas de Hitler, le habrás visto el brazalete de las SS, ¿no?

―Sí ―dijo Lena mirando en dirección a Psi.

―Siempre acompaña al emperador, creemos que trabaja en su protección.

―¿Has dicho teniente?, ¿eso significa que es tan poderosa como Mon-El u Overgirl? ―inquirió Lena asustada.

―No conozco a nadie que la haya visto utilizar sus poderes, pero lo cierto es que corren rumores de que es capaz de poner de rodillas a la mismísima Overgirl ―admitió Alex.

―Dios mío, si puede hacer algo así, es completamente invencible, no podemos hacer nada contra ella ―declaró una Lena derrotada.

―No te angusties, Lena, el régimen jamás ha promocionado a Psi públicamente, todo lo que sabemos de ella no son más que especulaciones, en realidad es un completo misterio.

La conversación con Alex la dejó intranquila. Ya tenían suficiente con Overgirl y Mon-El, no quería contar con otro súper enemigo. Por ahora sólo tenían a Sam de su parte, estaban claramente en desventaja. Y para acrecentar su malestar interno, Morgan Edge se acercó a ella en cuanto terminó la inauguración oficial, no perdía ocasión para tratar de seducirla.

―Qué sorpresa verla aquí, señorita Luthor ―saludó Edge―, ¿le ha gustado la inauguración? ―preguntó con una sonrisa exagerada. Si pretendía gustarle así, lo tenía muy negro.

―La verdad es que no iba a venir, pero la presencia de Overgirl me hizo cambiar de opinión, soy… una gran admiradora suya ―Edge la observaba estrechando los ojos―, me haría mucha ilusión conocerla y hablar con ella, ya que no tuve ocasión en la cena de palacio.

―Así que admiradora de Overgirl… ya me había comentado Lex su empeño en la importancia de las mujeres ―dijo en un tono despectivo. Edge era tan machista como su hermano, qué sorpresa―. No comparto ese empeño, el hombre es claramente superior, no se ofenda, señorita Luthor, simplemente es así.

―No, por favor, capitán, jamás me ofendería porque me llame inferior ―replicó Lena con una sonrisa. Edge se rio.

―Me encanta su sentido del humor, de verdad que me encanta.

«¿Sentido del humor?, maldito asesino retrógrado», pensó Lena.

―Es irónico que nuestro mejor soldado haya resultado ser una mujer ―admitió con un resquemor que a Lena le supo a gloria―, al menos es una mujer alemana de raza pura, la bendita raza aria… nuestro emperador sabe rodearse de las mejores mujeres ―bromeó sin ninguna gracia, aumentando las ganas de Lena de partirle la cara

Era evidente que se refería a Psi y Overgirl, ambas rubias y de ojos azules, porque ahora, más cerca de ella, pudo ver que los ojos de Psi también eran azules. Lena estaba harta del trasnochado discurso sobre la raza aria. Qué estupidez. Se llenaban la boca con los sujetos atléticos, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, y sin embargo, muchos alemanes en el poder no cumplían ese estereotipo para nada. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces?, no lo entendía, como tantas otras cosas de aquel miserable régimen. Pero hizo estos pensamientos a un lado, no quería invertir un ápice de su energía en ellos. Tenía algo mucho más importante entre manos. A poca distancia de ellos, las dos mujeres de raza aria mantenían su propia conversación.

―¿Se quedará mucho tiempo en Berlín? ―preguntó Psi.

―La situación rebelde está bajo control en todo el mundo ―informó Overgirl―, no hay motivo para que me aleje de la capital y del emperador.

―Tampoco lo hay para que esté aquí, comandante ―añadió con una sonrisa―, nuestro emperador está a salvo conmigo y con el teniente Matthews.

―¿Le molesta mi presencia, teniente Marsh? ―lanzó Overgirl―, debería sentirse honrada, como les sucede al capitán y a su alteza.

―¿Honrada?, no me impresiona nada de lo que se ha visto en esa pantalla ―aseguró Psi.

―¿Insinúa, teniente, que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo? ―preguntó Overgirl, a sabiendas de que la respuesta era no.

―No, no lo sería… Puede que no tenga la fuerza de Overman, pero tengo mis recursos, comandante, por algo me eligió el propio emperador. ―Psi pretendía ser amenazante, pero sus últimas palabras hicieron reír a Overgirl.

―Siento bajarla de las nubes, teniente, pero su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules tienen mucho que ver con esa decisión ―se burló.

No la soportaba. A Gayle Marsh, la presencia de Overgirl siempre la había molestado. Era cierto que poseía el mayor poder de entre los militares de las SS y de todo el ejército nazi al completo, pero Overgirl incluso se jactaba de ello, moviéndose por el mundo como si perdonase la vida a los demás. Sólo el capitán Morgan Edge y el emperador se libraban de aquel trato, sus únicos superiores, al resto los hacía sentirse criaturas insignificantes. Sin duda, Lord y los suyos habían hecho un trabajo espectacular. Más de dos veces había sentido la tentación de utilizar sus poderes contra ella. Pero si le lanzaba sus ondas de energía o trataba de penetrar en su mente, la acusarían de traición, y nada la salvaría de la muerte, no merecía la pena.

―Acabo de recordar por qué no la eché de menos cuando partió hacia Rusia hace cuatro años, comandante ―replicó Gayle con una sonrisa.

―Es agradable volver a casa y ver a las mismas perdedoras de siempre ―sentenció Overgirl.

Gayle sonrió ligeramente, acostumbrada a ese tipo de palabras de su parte. En el fondo, sentía cierta lástima por la mujer que en algún momento del pasado debió ser Kara Danvers, pues ya no quedaba nada de ella.

―Señoritas, por favor, un poco de cordialidad, nadie diría que pertenecen a la misma división militar ―intervino Edge sonriendo. En realidad le gustaba verlas discutir, le encantaban las mujeres belicosas y con carácter, le suponían mayor reto, quizá por eso deseaba tanto a la hija de los Luthor―, comandante Danvers, hay alguien a quien le encantaría poder hablar con usted, se trata de Lena Luthor.

Edge se volvió y la señaló. Lena los observaba a unos metros, con Eve a su lado. Tanto Psi como Overgirl la miraron, pero sus expresiones eran muy distintas. Psi sonreía de lado, mientras que Overgirl mostraba cara de indiferencia total.

―Vamos, teniente Marsh, dejemos que la comandante atienda a su admiradora ―dijo Edge mientras apoyaba su mano en la cintura de Gayle, cualquier excusa le valía para acortar distancias con las mujeres.

―No me toque, capitán ―advirtió Psi―, no querría causarle daño sin querer con mis poderes. ―Edge retiró la mano rápidamente, conocía muy bien sus poderes y no le apetecía sentirlos en su propia carne.

Después de doce años de ausencia, de anhelo de volver a verla, ahí tenía a Kara otra vez, pero su uniforme, el símbolo en su pecho, su mirada fría… creaban una barrera entre las dos. Sin embargo, Lena no quería perder la esperanza.

―El capitán Edge me ha dicho que es usted una admiradora mía ―dijo Overgirl en un tono neutro.

«No sabes cuánto lo fui, hace muchos años», se dijo Lena.

―Algo así ―No quiso andarse por las ramas―, ¿sabes quién soy? ―Lena la miró directamente a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, rogando en silencio que la recordara―. ¿Me reconoces?

―Sí… sé quién… ―empezó Overgirl.

―¿De verdad? ―se ilusionó Lena.

―Usted es la señorita Luthor, la hija del embajador estadounidense, ¿no es así? ―recitó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Primera puñalada directa al corazón. No la recordaba.

―Sí… soy una Luthor ―contestó profundamente decepcionada.

―Justo por eso he accedido a recibirla en privado ―informó Overgirl―, si no fuera por su apellido, no le dedicaría tiempo para fruslerías, sinceramente, como comandante del ejército, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que atender a admiradoras, sólo puedo concederle unos minutos más.

―Vaya, qué afortunada soy ―pronunció Lena casi sin fuerza.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Overgirl de pronto, refiriéndose a Eve, que trataba de no levantar la mirada del suelo.

―¿Ella?, es… es Eve, mi doncella ―contestó Lena sin entender por qué lo preguntaba.

―Al menos sabe comportarse, eso está bien ―afirmó sin inmutarse.

―¿Porque se mantiene a distancia y ni siquiera te mira directamente? ―cuestionó Lena con indignación.

―Exacto, conoce su lugar ―declaró Overgirl tranquilamente.

Segunda puñalada. Kara era ahora tan clasista como los Luthor.

Aquella chica tenía el rostro de Kara, su cuerpo, su voz… pero no era Kara. Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla.

«Éramos amigas ―pensaba Lena―, ¿sabes mi nombre pero no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntas?»

DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS

Aquel día, Lena cumplía catorce años y por supuesto, lo celebraba con Kara y Sam en casa de los Danvers. La tarta todavía no estaba terminada y Sam se ofreció para ayudar a Alex con ella, así que Lena y Kara tenían un rato para estar a solas en el jardín.

—¿Y mi regalo? ―preguntó Lena con impaciencia.

—No es nada material, ya sabes que no tengo mucho dinero, feliz cumpleaños, Lena —afirmó Kara ofreciéndole unas hojas manuscritas. Lena las miró desconcertada y un poco decepcionada―, no se lo enseñes a nadie, por favor, especialmente a Sam, no quiero que se moleste.

Lena no entendió sus últimas palabras hasta que empezó a leer el texto que le había escrito su amiga. Pronto desapareció cualquier atisbo de decepción. Contaba la historia de dos amigas que, cansadas del mundo gris en el que vivían, escapaban para vivir juntas en unas hermosas montañas, lejos de todo aquello que no entendían y que les hacía sufrir.

Era evidente que las dos amigas eran ellas, así que Sam no aparecía en su historia, y por eso Kara le pedía que no se la enseñase. Desde luego que no se la enseñaría a Sam, ni a nadie, la guardaría como su más valiosa posesión. Se sentía tan feliz de que Kara hubiese escrito aquella hermosa historia sobre ellas dos. ¿Acaso ella también sentía algo especial?, ¿acaso le pasaba lo mismo cuando la tenía cerca?... ¿eran sus locos sentimientos correspondidos? Sam podía volver en cualquier momento, pero no pudo contenerse.

―Es una… historia preciosa… ―dijo Lena emocionada―, gracias… ―se inclinó sobre su amiga― Kara…

Y rozó sus labios en un tímido beso. Cerraba con fuerza sus ojos verdes, temiendo la reacción de su amiga. Kara se vio sorprendida por el arrebato de Lena, pero no la empujó para apartarla ni le recriminó nada cuando se separó de ella, sólo pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

―Lena…

Estaban todavía tan cerca que la joven Luthor pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Kara contra sus labios. Quería hablar, sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacer algo más que sonreír como una boba y sentir arder sus mejillas. Pero por encima de todo, quería volver a besarla. Y sus locos deseos volvieron a adueñarse de su cuerpo, empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellas, y algo increíble sucedió, Kara comenzó a acercarse también. Ambas se miraban, ambas se buscaban, ambas parecían compartir el mismo deseo prohibido. El corazón de Lena latía tan rápido que creyó que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, y rogó que sucediera después de volver a sentir los labios de Kara.

―¿Qué hacéis? ―preguntó Sam sobresaltándolas.

―Nada, esperarte ―mintió Kara―, ¿podemos devorar la tarta ya?

Lena se obligó a sonreír y agradeció la rapidez de reacción de Kara. Sam no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

ACTUALIDAD

Lena nunca pudo hablar de aquel beso breve e inocente con Kara, pues se la llevaron a los dos días. Tampoco se lo contó a Sam o a Alex, lo escondió entre sus recuerdos más preciados. Su primer beso, su primer amor… y ahora su enemiga.

Porque, por más que le doliera en el alma, ahora, Kara era su enemiga. Ya no era su Kara, sino la comandante Danvers, era Overgirl, el mayor orgullo del ejército nazi… una zorra prepotente y cruel, todo lo contrario a lo que fue su mejor amiga y algo más.

―Señorita Luthor, ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Overgirl al verla ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

―Sí, Kara, perdona ―dijo Lena sin pensar.

―¿Kara?, disculpe, pero desde hace mucho, mi nombre es Overgirl, aunque también puede llamarme comandante Danvers. ―Sus palabras la hicieron volver al presente de golpe.

―Lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora ―aseguró Lena.

―Bien, debo marcharme, su tiempo se ha agotado, si me disculpa, señorita Luthor, tengo asuntos que atender con mis hombres.

Overgirl inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mostrarle su respeto, el mismo respeto que le tenía a cualquier integrante de la aristocracia, Lena no era especial para ella, y le dio la espalda para alejarse de allí y reunirse con un par de soldados que la esperaban.

―Así que usted es la famosa Lena Luthor ―La voz de Psi sobresaltó a Lena, que todavía miraba afligida cómo se alejaba Kara de ella.

―¿Famosa? ―replicó medio molesta y sorprendida.

―Sí, digamos que el capitán Edge habla bastante de usted.

―Claro, el capitán Edge… ―repitió sin pensar en lo que decía.

―Si Overgirl no la ha atendido satisfactoriamente, quizá yo pueda hacerlo ―escuchó decir a la rubia en un tono que le resultó extraño, o más que extraño, ¿seductor?, debía estar alucinando―, nuestra Overgirl es un poco fría, el campo de batalla la ha endurecido bastante.

―Gracias, pero no necesito nada, además, tengo que irme ya. ―Su voz sonó tajante.

―Una pena ―aseguró Psi―, no todos los días se puede charlar con una Luthor.

―Adiós.

* * *

Lena no se había equivocado, Gayle Marsh sentía debilidad por las morenas de ojos claros. Pero eso pertenecía a su vida oculta. No era cuestión de que sus compañeros nazis supiesen que desaparecía de palacio de cuando en cuando para acostarse con mujeres, si es que quería conservar su vida. Una vida aburrida y monótona como teniente de las SS y guardaespaldas del emperador. Una vida vacía si no fuera por esas cortas escapadas al "Wired", su local secreto favorito, regentado por la espabilada Leslie Willis.

Leslie era locutora de radio, pero criticó al régimen nazi, a pesar de las advertencias de Cat Grant, su mentora, y fue acusada de traición. Escapó gracias a la ayuda de algunos rebeldes y ya que se había convertido en fugitiva, decidió colaborar con la Resistencia. Así que se hizo cargo de uno de los locales secretos que existían por Alemania y por todo el mundo, y lo llamó "Wired", trabajando en él además como camarera.

Los locales secretos eran una especie de refugio para la gente diferente, y la gente que, sin serlo, simpatizaba con aquellas personas. En ellos se podía comer, tomar algo, bailar y conocer a gente semejante en un entorno seguro. Pero no todo lo seguro que se podía desear. Siempre había soplos y se producían redadas, así que, con el tiempo, los locales se volvieron itinerantes, reduciendo el número de redadas que sufrían. Era un tema de vida o muerte, literalmente, puesto que la gente que era detenida, acababa en los campos de concentración o en los juegos de Roulette.

Sam tocó dos veces a la puerta, esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar dos veces más. Una pequeña ventanilla se abrió a la altura de sus ojos.

―Contraseña ―dijo una voz femenina.

―Mon-El es impotente… ―contestó Sam.

―No, Sam, ésa era la de la semana pasada ―señaló Alex riendo con Maggie.

―Perdona, no tengo memoria para estas tonterías ―afirmó Sam torciendo los labios.

―Overgirl es una zorra ―exclamó Lena de pronto. Todas la miraron con sorpresa.

―Correcto ―dijo la voz y la puerta se abrió―, bienvenidas ―saludó Leslie con una gran sonrisa.

―Gracias Leslie ―respondió Maggie.

―¿Seguro que estás bien, Lena? ―Alex estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido en la inauguración.

―Lo estaré en cuanto baile un poco y me olvide de algunas cosas ―dijo Lena con una débil sonrisa.

―Yo me ocupo de ella ―aseguró Sam, que siguió los pasos de Lena de cerca, adentrándose en el local.

―¿Todo bien, chicas? ―Leslie había notado el pesar de Lena.

―Más o menos, ¿y por aquí? ―se interesó Alex.

Alex Danvers adoraba el "Wired", no era lo mismo bailar encerrada en su cuarto del DEO que hacerlo en aquella hermosa pista, rodeada de gente normal que compartía copas y risas, olvidando por unas horas el infierno en el que vivían.

―Sí, todo tranquilo ―afirmó Leslie―, divertíos mucho, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme.

Después de recibir a las chicas del DEO, Leslie devolvió su atención a una chica morena que visitaba su local por segunda vez. La primera vez que la vio le llamó la atención su extraño comportamiento, parecía que estaba fuera de lugar, y temió que se tratase de una infiltrada nazi, pero luego descartó la opción por cómo la vio desenvolverse, ni una infiltrada se mostraría tan extrañada con todo lo que la rodeaba allí. Así que Leslie consideró que debía ser una chica recién llegada, y no se equivocaba, pero Imra Ardeen no era recién llegada a Berlín, ni siquiera al país, sino a aquel siglo.

Lena se puso a bailar y Sam la acompañó. No se tocaban, pero estaban muy cerca la una de la otra y no dejaban de mirarse, a veces, incluso intercambiaban algunas palabras.

―¿Sam y Lena… son pareja? ―preguntó Maggie con curiosidad

―¿Eh? ―Alex la miró, prestándole atención.

―No es por cotillear ―aseguró Maggie―, las conozco desde hace poco, pero veo que pasan bastante tiempo juntas, se las ve muy unidas.

―Lo están ―dijo Alex mirándolas―, han pasado muchas cosas juntas.

―Entonces, sí son pareja.

―Son algo, pero no sabría decir el qué ―matizó Alex con una sonrisa―, Lena ayudó mucho a Sam cuando más lo necesitaba y aquello las unió de una manera especial.

―Las circunstancias unen a las personas, es verdad ―declaró Maggie fijando sus ojos oscuros en Alex, que no supo qué decir―, ¿quieres tomar algo?

―Sí, me gustaría un refresco de cola.

―¿Refresco?, ¿no prefieres algo un poquito más fuerte, Danvers? ―bromeó Maggie sonriendo.

«Qué bonita se pone cuando sonríe, con esos hoyuelos adorables», pensó Alex.

―Prefiero tener la mente despejada cuando venimos aquí ―apuntó Alex alzando las cejas―. Me gusta estar siempre preparada, Sawyer.

―¿Siempre preparada, Danvers? ―repitió Maggie riendo―, eso suena bien.

Y se alejó de ella para pedir bebidas en la barra.

―¿Qué me pasa contigo, Maggie? ―pensó en voz alta, a salvo de oídos indiscretos gracias a la música que inundaba el ambiente.

Gayle no se cansaba de agradecer su suerte, porque, a pesar de sus poderes sobrehumanos, llevaba una vida anónima, y podía moverse entre la gente de a pie sin ser reconocida cuando no vestía el uniforme de las SS. Eso era algo que ni Mon-El ni Overgirl se podían permitir, aunque conociendo lo clasistas que eran, posiblemente celebraban no mezclarse con la chusma, como ellos llamaban a los civiles.

―¿Me echabas de menos, querida? ―dijo Gayle.

―Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí y de mi humilde local y que frecuentabas otros ―replicó Leslie con diversión.

―¿Estás loca? ―exclamó Gayle―, soy adicta a esos inmundos cócteles que preparas.

Leslie rio y le sirvió una copa.

―¿Ves a alguien de tu gusto? ―curioseó la camarera.

―Pues… ahora que lo preguntas… creo que sí.

Le había gustado de espaldas, sus pantalones de piel ajustados, su camiseta de tirantes, sus cabellos morenos… pero fue al volverse en su dirección cuando Gayle terminó de decidirse a intentarlo. La chica era guapísima, morena y de ojos claros, totalmente su tipo. Leslie pensó que aquello podía ser entretenido, Gayle pretendía ligar con la chica recién llegada.

A pesar de su delicada situación, a Imra le resultaba fascinante mezclarse entre la gente de diez siglos antes, conocer de primera mano su cultura, su música… había descubierto que le encantaba la música del siglo XXI. No había ido al "Wired" a divertirse, sino a buscar gente de la Resistencia, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera apreciar lo agradable del momento. Cerró los ojos en medio de la pista, dejándose envolver por la música y haciendo un ligero movimiento de vaivén con el cuerpo, pero una voz femenina de tono sugerente la asustó.

―Te gusta esta canción, ¿verdad? ―dijo la desconocida―, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

―¿Eh?, no, yo no… no sé bailar.

Imra había dicho la verdad, la música de su mundo no se parecía en nada, y nunca había bailado una canción así, pero la rubia desconocida no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Empezó a moverse con soltura y gracia al ritmo del sonido que inundaba sus oídos. La melodía y su cuerpo en movimiento parecían uno, era tan… cautivador. Imra no podía dejar de mirarla con la boca entreabierta. Gayle interpretó su gesto a su favor. Sin embargo, Imra se apartó discretamente cuando Gayle trató de acortar distancias. No insistió y se mantuvo en su posición. Imra había leído la prensa y había investigado en la televisión y en Internet, sabía que en aquellos locales se producían redadas, y que a veces, éstas se originaban con algún infiltrado nazi entre los asistentes, no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de aquella chica rubia de ojos increíblemente azules. Y aunque no fuera una nazi encubierta, no había ido allí para ligar con desconocidas, sino para buscar posibles aliados.

En la otra punta del local, ajena a la presencia de la teniente Marsh, Lena seguía bailando con Sam.

―Sabíamos que existía esta posibilidad, Lena ―decía Sam―, incluso Alex lo ha encajado bien.

―Porque Alex no la ha visto con sus propios ojos, Sam ―replicó Lena con vehemencia―, no la ha tenido a dos palmos de su cara, aunque lo sepa racionalmente, es incapaz de aceptar que Kara es Overgirl, y nada ha cambiado para ella… ―Bajó la mirada, y Sam le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza para recuperar su atención.

―Lena, ha pasado muchos años en manos de esos malditos locos, no quiero que te hundas ahora por esto, por favor ―rogó Sam―, hemos llegado muy lejos, no podemos rendirnos, aunque no podamos contar con Kara, no olvides a toda la gente buena que está sufriendo y que cuenta con nosotras.

―Tienes razón, es una mierda lo que ha pasado con Kara, pero nosotras seguimos siendo las mismas rebeldes que hace unos días, y no podemos defraudar a quienes nos confían su destino.

¿Rendirse Lena Luthor?, ni de casualidad, y no sólo con su misión como espía para la Resistencia, sino incluso con Kara. Puede que hubiese fracasado en el primer intento, pero sabía que la vida le ofrecería más momentos, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de intentar recuperarla, todavía no. Lena sonrió a Sam, siempre lograba devolverle las ganas de seguir luchando. Se abrazó a su cuello, Sam rodeó su cintura y siguieron bailando.

Otra que tampoco se rendía era Gayle. Imra había decidido que una infiltrada nazi jamás dedicaría tanto tiempo a una sola persona, no tenía ningún sentido, así que se sintió aliviada por una parte e intrigada por otra, ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir intentándolo?

―¿Vienes mucho?, no te había visto nunca ―dijo Gayle.

―Por lo que veo, tú eres una de las habituales ―replicó Imra divertida.

―Vengo a menudo, es cierto ―admitió riendo y contagiando a Imra. Gayle supo que había logrado ablandarla un poco―. Además de venir aquí, ¿qué haces con tu vida?

―Estudio ingeniería en la universidad de Berlín ―mintió―. Pero no soy alemana, vengo de Noruega, soy nueva en la ciudad ―mintió otra vez.

―Así que ingeniería, interesante, yo soy una aburrida funcionaria alemana ―mintió también Gayle.

―Y vienes aquí para compensar ese aburrimiento, claro ―Imra continuó con las bromas.

―Claro. ―Ambas se miraban con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

―¡Matilda, aquí tienes tu copa, lo mismo de la otra vez! ―anunció Leslie desde la barra.

―¿Te llamas Matilda? ―preguntó Gayle con diversión.

―No, ése no es mi nombre.

―¿Y cuál es? ―insistió Gayle acercándose un poco más a ella, invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal.

A sólo dos calles de allí, Overgirl utilizaba sus rayos x para confirmar un soplo que habían recibido.

―Veamos dónde se esconden esas ratas… ―espetó con desprecio― ¡Bingo!, el chivatazo era cierto.

―¿Qué hacemos, mi comandante? ―preguntó un soldado.

―Entrad ahí y traedme a esos degenerados traidores ―ordenó con autoridad.

De inmediato, sus hombres se colocaron máscaras antigás, varios de ellos levantaron un ariete para tirar la puerta abajo, y cuando lo consiguieron, lanzaron bombas de humo al interior.

La redada desató el caos, la gente huía hacia el extremo contrario a la puerta principal, pero el humo les dificultaba la visión y muchos tropezaban con las mesas y las sillas, caían al suelo, se pisoteaban. La música había dejado de sonar, ahora sólo se oían gritos desesperados y órdenes estrictas de los soldados nazis.

Leslie quería ayudar a todos, pero no podía olvidar que si ella era apresada, el "Wired" no volvería a abrirse jamás. Imra tenía que salir de allí, si la atrapaban, la convertirían en un conejillo de indias del carnicero Maxwell Lord, pero si utilizaba sus poderes, se delataría. Gayle no podía ser descubierta en un sitio como aquel, o le esperaría la muerte por traidora y depravada. Alex y Maggie se cogieron de la mano sin ni siquiera pensar en ello, buscando apoyo y fuerza, no habían pasado por todo lo que habían pasado para que las atrapasen ahora. Sam sólo podía pensar en proteger a Lena y sacarla del local, su vida era demasiado valiosa para la Resistencia, y también para ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. AMANTES

**CAPÍTULO 4: AMANTES**

Había empezado a llover. Overgirl alzó el rostro hacia el cielo negro, se elevó unos metros sobre el suelo y se quitó la máscara, quería sentir el agua sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con expresión calmada mientras llegaban a sus oídos gritos, golpes, disparos… que provenían del local, del enfrentamiento entre la gente que se había visto sorprendida y sus hombres. Nada parecía afectarla, permanecía imperturbable bajo la lluvia, disfrutando del momento.

―¡Vamos, Lena, por aquí! ―exclamó Sam sin soltarle el brazo.

Afortunadamente, sabía dónde estaba la salida de emergencia y a dónde conducía, unas calles más atrás. Alex, Maggie y algunas personas más las seguían.

―Joder, alguien nos ha delatado ―maldijo Alex, pendiente en todo momento de Maggie.

Imra seguía paralizada sin saber qué hacer, era demasiado peligroso utilizar sus poderes. Gayle acabó con sus dudas, haciendo uso de los suyos propios, amparada por aquel caos, de manera que nadie llegó a percatarse de cómo su poder mental le permitió jugar con los miedos de un par de soldados para que no las atrapasen.

―¡Ven conmigo! ―le dijo a Imra tendiéndole la mano. La morena sonrió agradecida por la valiente actuación de la rubia desconocida.

Una vez en la calle, a salvo del campo de visión de los soldados nazis, el pequeño grupo tomaba aire tras su carrera por conservar la libertad.

―¿Estás bien, Lena? ―preguntó Sam con preocupación.

―Sí, estoy bien, ¿y los demás? ―se volvió para mirar, pero no había más de quince personas allí.

―Me temo que han atrapado a la mayoría ―se lamentó Maggie.

―¿Qué pasará con ellos? ―dijo Lena.

―Serán juzgados por el tribunal de Berlín.

―Y condenados, siempre son condenados ―añadió Sam con rabia.

―La mayoría serán deportados al campo de concentración y supongo que algunos acabarán formando parte de los juegos de Roulette.

―Esa maldita sádica… ―escupió Lena con indignación.

A unos pocos metros de ellas, una pareja les daba la espalda, sumida en su propia situación.

―Imra.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Gayle sin comprender.

―Mi nombre es Imra ―afirmó la chica―, te debo la vida, te has ganado el derecho a saberlo ―añadió con una sonrisa que contagió a Gayle.

―Yo me llamo Gayle ―Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con suavidad. No dejaba de mirarla con sus grandes ojos azules, e Imra no dejaba de sonreír―, es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí cuanto antes, no es seguro.

―Tienes razón ―admitió Imra, volviendo a la realidad.

―¿Dónde vives?, me gustaría acompañarte.

―Tengo una habitación alquilada en el centro, pero no hace falta que me acompañes, Gayle.

Era verdad, se sentía capaz de llegar sana y salva por sí misma, no era precisamente una damisela en apuros, aunque le gustaba la forma en que Gayle parecía preocuparse por ella. Sin embargo, escuchar su nombre de sus labios había terminado de animar a Gayle a acompañarla.

―Insisto, por favor, déjame acompañarte… no me quedaré tranquila hasta que estés a salvo en tu habitación… Imra ―pronunció su nombre con un tono profundo que de pronto la afectó, ¿o se sentía distinta al mirarla por cómo la lluvia estaba mojando sus cabellos rubios?

―De acuerdo.

Lena y las demás también se alejaban del lugar, pero de pronto, la joven Luthor detuvo sus pasos tras una esquina. Algo en su interior le gritaba que Kara estaba muy cerca. Se asomó y la vio. Era una hermosa imagen, Overgirl levitaba en el aire, recibiendo la lluvia en el rostro, en una aparente calma total. Pero lo que acontecía a sus pies era demasiado horrible. Los soldados nazis sacaban a los detenidos a la calle, dejándolos maniatados y de rodillas ante ella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Lena?, tenemos que irnos ―susurró Sam a su espalda.

Lena se sobresaltó, emitiendo un gemido imperceptible para un humano a esa distancia, pero demasiado evidente para alguien como Overgirl. La comandante abrió los ojos repentinamente, había escuchado su gemido perfectamente, pero cuando miró en su dirección, incluso con rayos x, Lena ya no estaba allí. Sam había sido más rápida y la había apartado a tiempo de evitar ser descubiertas. Overgirl no se molestó en buscar el origen del sonido que había llegado a sus oídos, dio por cumplida su misión de la noche con la detención de más de treinta personas a las que esperaban horas de interrogatorios y un futuro nada alentador.

* * *

―Pues aquí es donde vivo ―anunció Imra en la puerta de su habitación.

―Entonces, misión cumplida ―replicó Gayle sonriendo.

―¿No quieres pasar? ―preguntó Imra sin titubeos―, y tomarnos la última copa que esos indeseables nos estropearon.

―Me encantaría ―admitió Gayle con expresión decidida.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía aquella atracción por nadie, y desde que había llegado al siglo XXI se había sentido tan sola… ¿por qué no?

―La verdad es que sólo tengo agua para beber ―confesó Imra sin remordimiento.

―La verdad es que no he entrado por esa última copa ―contestó Gayle contemplándola con tanto deseo que ninguna necesitó decir nada más.

Se besaron con las ganas que había acumulado durante toda la noche en el "Wired", y que habían aumentado después en su paseo nocturno hasta la habitación. Se arrancaron la ropa mojada sin miramientos y se echaron sobre la cama en medio de una batalla de labios, lenguas, manos y piernas… ¿Qué daño podía hacerles un poco de sexo?

* * *

―No es la primera redada que sufro, pero nunca termino de acostumbrarme ―dijo Alex con pesar.

―¿Cómo se acostumbra una a estas cosas tan espantosas? ―replicó Maggie con el mismo pesar.

―Leslie me ha mandado un mensaje al móvil ―informó Alex―, me alegra que esté bien.

―A mí también, es una mujer muy valiente, le debemos mucho ―indicó Maggie con sinceridad.

―¿Sabes?... ―Alex caminaba por la estancia dándole la espalda―, esta noche tuve miedo, no quiero que te pase nada malo, Maggie.

De pronto, Alex sintió cómo los dedos de Maggie se enlazaban con los suyos, y se volvió buscando su rostro. Le sonreía con aquellos hoyuelos irresistibles.

―Cuando te conocí… supe que serías alguien importante para mí ―confesó Maggie―, y no sólo porque me salvaste la vida hace unos meses.

FLASHBACK

La joven policía de tráfico Maggie Sawyer corría con desesperación por las calles de Berlín, huyendo de unos soldados nazis que cada vez la seguían más de cerca. Aquella mañana se había levantado como todos los días, se había duchado, había desayunado y había acudido a su puesto de trabajo. Pero tres soldados de las SS la estaban esperando con una orden de detención. Al parecer, una de sus mejores amigas y además compañera de trabajo, la había traicionado acusándola de lesbiana, destruyendo por completo su vida en sólo unos instantes.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así la persona en la que más confiaba?, por eso le había contado su secreto, porque quería que su gran amiga la conociera de verdad, porque estaba segura de que la aceptaría y no la perjudicaría jamás. Maggie había aprendido, de la peor de las maneras, que en aquel mundo, no podías confiar en nadie.

Empezaba a sentir el cansancio en las piernas, y la herida de bala del brazo no ayudaba nada en su huida. Escuchaba a los soldados pisándole los talones. Era sólo cuestión de minutos que la atrapasen y entonces, su vida se habría terminado. ¿Por qué tuvo que contarlo?, ¿por qué no pudo seguir viviendo su lesbianismo en absoluto secreto? Se rio de su mala suerte, las piernas le fallaron, y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

«Se acabó», se dijo a sí misma.

―Al fin paras de correr, joder ―exclamó uno de los soldados.

―Esta perra nos ha hecho sudar la gota gorda ―dijo otro de los soldados.

―Preferiría sudar con ella de otra manera ―amenazó el tercero.

Maggie cerró los ojos, ¿es que también le robarían su dignidad antes de quitarle la vida?, ¿es que en el mundo sólo había gente vil?

―¿Pensáis llevárosla así? ―sonó una voz de mujer.

Los soldados se volvieron hacia ella, Maggie abrió sus ojos oscuros y también la miró. Era una chica joven, de pelo caoba corto, y vestía bata de médico. No era tan extraño, estaban en las inmediaciones de un hospital.

―Desde luego, ha sido acusada de lesbianismo, ha de ser juzgada ―informó uno de los soldados.

―Dudo que llegue viva al interrogatorio en ese estado ―dijo la sanitaria desconocida. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirarla a ella.

―¿Quién es usted?

―Soy la doctora Danvers, trabajo aquí ―señaló el edificio que había detrás de ella.

―¿Y qué nos sugiere, doctora Danvers? ―preguntó el soldado que parecía estar a cargo de los otros dos.

―Esta mujer puede conocer información importante, pero si no se le trata esa fea herida, dudo mucho que puedan interrogarla en condiciones, ¿van a desperdiciar la oportunidad?

Los soldados accedieron a que la atendiera dentro del hospital, esperando en un pasillo. Maggie miraba a la doctora con total desconfianza. Había pospuesto su detención por unos minutos y estaba curando su herida, pero el resultado sería parecido, porque la entregaría a los nazis igualmente.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―¿Y a usted qué le importa, doctora? ―replicó Maggie con desdén.

―Está bien, entiendo que estés así ―admitió la doctora―, pero al menos escúchame, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Maggie fruncía el ceño mientras la desconocida empezó a explicarle cómo podía salir del hospital sin ser vista, y que debía adentrarse en el bosque en las afueras de Berlín y buscar a los rebeldes.

―Pregunta por Winn, dile que vas de parte de Alex Danvers.

―No entiendo nada, ¿me está ayudando a escapar de los nazis? ―exclamó Maggie totalmente desconcertada.

―Eso es justo lo que intento, si me dejas ―dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Maggie no estaba segura de nada. La última vez que había confiado en alguien le había costado muy caro. ¿Y si era una trampa?, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?, fuera de aquella consulta le esperaban tres tipos detestables con ansias de hacerle daño. Miró los ojos marrones de Alex y sintió que le decía la verdad. Haría caso a su instinto.

―No sé por qué haces esto, pero gracias.

―Ya nos veremos, ahora márchate ―indicó Alex. Maggie se bajó de la camilla de un impulso, corrió hasta la puerta trasera de la consulta y le dedicó una última mirada a Alex, y una sonrisa que la doctora le devolvió.

Pudo haberse enfrentado a los tres soldados y vencerlos para liberarla, Alex estaba sobradamente entrenada para eso. Pero una acción violenta como ésa la habría delatado, malogrando su tapadera como médica alemana. Debía cuidar su doble vida, tal como hacía Lena Luthor. Pero no pudo quedarse impasible viendo cómo apresaban a una chica por ser lesbiana. Ahora sólo tenía que fingir delante de los soldados que la detenida había logrado escapar del hospital.

La jugada les salió bien. Maggie pudo reunirse con los rebeldes en el bosque, y Winn la recibió con los brazos abiertos por venir de parte de su buena amiga Alex Danvers, a la que volvió a ver dos días después cuando se presentó en el DEO. Fue entonces cuando se dieron sus nombres y comenzó una sincera amistad que se fue reforzando con el pasar de los meses.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

―Me has devuelto la confianza en las personas, Alex ―musitó Maggie.

―¿De nada? ―dijo Alex entre sonrisas tontas. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Maggie se había acercado mucho a ella.

―Quiero besarte, Alex Danvers…

Alex suspiró extasiada y terminó con la distancia entre sus labios, fundiéndose con Maggie en un intenso beso.

* * *

―Gracias por protegerme esta noche, Sam ―dijo Lena cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Sam dentro del DEO―, por sacarme del local y por… apartarme de Overgirl ―añadió en un susurro.

―Ya sabes lo importante que eres «para mí» para todos ―afirmó Sam mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada―, siempre te voy a proteger.

―Lo sé ―replicó Lena abrazándose a su cálido cuerpo.

Sam se cambió la ropa mojada y se puso una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de deporte. Lena se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño con un albornoz sobre el cuerpo. Se acercó a Sam, que todavía tenía el pelo mojado, y empezó a secárselo con una toalla pequeña. Sam llevó su mano hasta la frente de Lena y le apartó un mechón de cabello negro. Se miraban en silencio, los ojos, los labios…

―Quédate esta noche, Lena.

La joven Luthor le sonrió y abrió su albornoz lentamente. Sam recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, sintiendo el deseo correr por sus venas. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Lena, y empezó a recorrer su espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo. Después de unos besos en los labios, Sam dedicó sus atenciones al cuello níveo de Lena, alterando su respiración.

* * *

Los interrogatorios comenzarían al día siguiente, así que el trabajo de Overgirl había terminado. Pero eran aún las dos de la mañana y no tenía sueño. Mandó llamar a Mon-El a sus habitaciones y éste no tardó en presentarse allí.

―¿Qué necesitas de mí?

―Lo mismo que la otra noche, quítate la ropa ―ordenó Overgirl con voz neutra.

Mon-El no se negó, porque la comandante Danvers era su superior, y porque había disfrutado su anterior encuentro. Overgirl se subió encima de él y lo montó. Cuando él trató de alcanzar sus pechos con las manos, Overgirl lo detuvo, colocándolas en su cintura de nuevo, dejándole muy claro que era ella la que mandaba. Después de su orgasmo, Overgirl se tumbó a su lado en la cama, sonriendo satisfecha por haber descargado la energía que no había podido utilizar contra los detenidos de la redada. Mon-El se inclinó sobre ella y trató de besarla en la boca. Ella lo sujetó del cuello y lo empujó fuera de la cama sin ningún esfuerzo.

―No seas estúpido, nunca seremos más que esto ―sentenció Overgirl.

―Hay quien opina que deberíamos estar juntos, que seríamos la pareja perfecta ―argumentó Mon-El.

―¿Tú también opinas eso? ―preguntó molesta.

―Pues sí.

―¿Es el efecto de la capital?, ¿os ablanda? ―preguntó Overgirl con tono burlón― Si quieres jugar a las parejitas felices, prueba con la teniente Marsh ―sugirió con sorna―, a mí no me interesa.

―Tarde o temprano querrán que nos reproduzcamos ―aseguró Mon-El.

―¿Y qué?, para eso no hace falta ni que follemos ―declaró Overgirl―, ¿es que acaso quieres pedirme matrimonio? ―exclamó entre risas.

―Por supuesto que no ―se defendió Mon-El.

―Mejor, y ahora vete, quiero dormir y eso me gusta hacerlo sola.

* * *

Lena se despertó desnuda bajo las sábanas. A su lado, Sam dormía todavía, también desnuda. La miró con cariño y besó su hombro. Después salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla. Eran las cinco de la mañana y debía volver a su casa cuanto antes. James había recibido su mensaje y ya la estaba esperando con el coche. Se vistió haciendo el menor ruido posible y miró a Sam una vez más antes de dejar la habitación.

Seguía lloviendo, aunque con menor intensidad. Lena veía cómo el agua golpeaba la ventanilla y la imagen de Overgirl flotando en el cielo regresó a su mente. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Kara había dirigido la redada.

―¿Una noche difícil?

James sabía más de lo que dejaba ver con sus palabras, y sentía aprecio sincero hacia Lena, conocía la ayuda que siempre le había prestado a Eve, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ninguna de las dos se siguiera relacionando con la Resistencia, que no pusieran sus vidas en riesgo.

―Algo así ―Lena contestó escuetamente, sabía que a James le bastaba.

Entonces buscó en su bolso y abrió una pequeña carpeta que contenía varias hojas dobladas por la mitad. Rozó el texto manuscrito con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió sin darse cuenta, era el regalo que Kara le había hecho por su catorce cumpleaños. Lo llevaba siempre con ella. No podía aceptar que estuviese todo perdido, que la verdadera Kara… su Kara, hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

«Voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarte y acabar con los desalmados que te han convertido en un monstruo, Kara, te lo prometo.»

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. MIRADAS

**CAPÍTULO 5: MIRADAS**

―Señorita Luthor… pase, dese prisa ―susurraba Eve―, su hermano ya se ha levantado pero todavía sigue en sus habitaciones.

―Gracias, Eve ―dijo Lena, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a la planta de los dormitorios.

Eve inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para despedirla, y después dedicó una sonrisa a James, que se la devolvió antes de volver al vehículo para meterlo en el garaje. Dentro de la casa, ni siquiera podían dirigirse la palabra, porque él era un hombre negro, y era considerado ciudadano de tercera. Lena estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo en seco.

―Hermanita, ¿has madrugado o es que todavía no te has acostado? ―preguntó, conociendo la respuesta.

―Lex… llego ahora, ¿para qué voy a mentir? ―admitió Lena con dignidad, y su hermano rio.

―¿Y con quién has salido?, ¿dónde has ido? ―Ahí estaba el interrogatorio que deseaba evitar y del que no había podido librarse esta vez.

―Con unas amigas, fuimos a los pubs de siempre ―replicó Lena sin mirarlo, tratando de restarle importancia.

―¿Amigas?, espero que sean de nuestra clase, de niña tenías un gusto pésimo a la hora de relacionarte socialmente ―señaló Lex con maldad, haciendo referencia a su amistad con Sam y con Kara. A Lena le dolió.

―Tranquilo, te aseguro que mis amistades actuales no tienen nada que ver con aquellas muchachas ―afirmó. Era cierto, de aquellas Sam y Kara, apenas quedaban los nombres. No, en el caso de Kara ni siquiera eso, ahora se hacía llamar Overgirl.

―Estupendo, pero, de todos modos, no creo que a mamá le haga mucha ilusión que salgas hasta las tantas de la madrugada ―declaró su hermano, todavía no estaba satisfecho.

―Creo que puedo decidir hasta qué hora salir, ya no soy una niña, Lex ―se defendió Lena.

―Por supuesto que no, ya tienes veintiséis años, por eso deberías dejar esos juegos y pensar más en tu futuro.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―A Lena no le gustó nada el giro que había tomado la conversación.

―Sólo te dedicas a pasar tiempo con Cat Grant y salir algunas noches, y así no encontrarás un buen partido. ¿Es que quieres quedarte solterona?

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Lena. ¿En serio le estaba diciendo aquello?

―El día de mañana, yo heredaré la dirección de "Luthor Corp" y el puesto como embajador de nuestro padre, porque soy hombre, me corresponde ―Lena sintió rabia―, sin un marido, ¿qué será de ti?, ya sabes que las mujeres solas no son muy bien vistas en el círculo aristócrata de Berlín, salvo que sean viudas, y tú, hermanita, ni siquiera has empezado a buscar marido.

―Así que por eso mamá está tan insistente últimamente con que os acompañe a todas las cenas en palacio. ―Lena se sentía asqueada.

―Mamá se preocupa por ti, y yo también ―aseguró Lex con una sonrisa ladina.

―Seguro… ―musitó Lena sin que Lex la oyera― Estoy cansada, Lex, quiero dormir, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró apoyándose en ella. Tendría que pensar en algo para mantener a raya a su madre y a su hermano con el asunto del matrimonio, lo último que necesitaba era complicar aún más su vida y perjudicar su labor como espía de la Resistencia. Maldijo al régimen, a la sociedad en la que vivía, a los nazis, y a sí misma por no tener más poder y poner a cada uno en el lugar que realmente merecía.

* * *

Imra abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa, había dormido de maravilla después de muchas noches malas. Entonces pegó un brinco y se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Acababa de recordar que no había llegado sola a su habitación. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de Gayle. ¿La visita al "Wired", la redada nazi y la noche de buen sexo con la misteriosa Gayle habían sido sólo un sueño? Se metió en el baño y contempló su rostro en el espejo. Todavía tenía los labios un poco inflamados por los besos compartidos. Todo había sido muy real.

Se acercó al rincón donde tenía una pequeña cocina y al buscar leche en la nevera lo vio. Era un papel pequeño, sujeto a la puerta del electrodoméstico con un imán.

"Gracias, Matilda, por una noche tan intensa. Mi aburrido trabajo me reclama, que tengas buen día. Gayle."

Imra sonrió por segunda vez aquella mañana, y de nuevo se lo debía a la misma persona. Se preguntó si volvería a coincidir con ella alguna noche, le gustaba la posibilidad.

* * *

―Buenos días, teniente ―saludó cuadrándose un soldado de las SS cuando vio a Gayle.

―Buenos días, soldado, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? ―preguntó con voz alegre.

―Parece contenta ―comentó el soldado.

―Pasé una muy buena noche, Philipp ―admitió Gayle con una sonrisa. En condiciones normales, no habría comentado nada, pero conocía a Philipp desde hacía varios años y no pudo callarse lo bien que le había sentado acostarse con aquella estudiante noruega―. ¿A quiénes han traído los furgones que había en la entrada?

―Detenidos de una redada que Overgirl dirigió anoche.

La realidad siempre acababa imponiéndose. Su encuentro con Imra no había sido lo único sucedido la noche anterior. Prefería los días en que sólo tenía que convertirse en la sombra del emperador, pero aquel no era uno de esos días.

Cuando alguien era detenido por las SS, pasaba a ser interrogado, y para ello, se empleaban dos tipos de métodos, los físicos, ejercidos por soldados normales o incluso Mon-El, cuando tenían prisa, y los mentales, que eran cosa suya, haciendo uso de sus poderes. Gayle era capaz de manipular las mentes de los demás, jugar con sus miedos hasta someterlos y convertirlos en criaturas indefensas, y eso era algo muy útil cuando deseaban obtener información. No le emocionaban nada los interrogatorios, pero prefería eso a tener que agredirlos físicamente.

Tras un par de horas, llegaron a la conclusión de que los detenidos no pertenecían a la Resistencia. Aunque el capitán Edge no perdió la esperanza de que alguno de los que quedaban por interrogar lo fuera, entre treinta personas, no podían tener tan mala suerte de no haber atrapado a ningún rebelde.

―¿Qué hacemos con estos indeseables? ―preguntó el sargento Thomas Coville, responsable del campo de concentración de Berlín.

―¿Te vas a pelear con mi esposa por ellos? ―bromeó Lord con diversión.

Los pobres desgraciados que tenían la mala suerte de ser detenidos sólo tenían dos posibles destinos, el campo de concentración de Berlín, desde donde Lord podía cogerlos cuando gustase para llevar a cabo sus retorcidos experimentos, o los juegos de Roulette, donde serían obligados a pelear sin ninguna esperanza contra soldados nazis.

―Dejemos que la teniente Marsh decida su destino ―resolvió Edge―, ya que ella ha sido quien los ha interrogado.

Gayle no recibió la idea con mucho entusiasmo. Una cosa era torturarlos mentalmente para hacerlos hablar y otra muy distinta decidir en manos de quién iban a morir.

―Gracias, capitán, pero, como ha dicho, yo ya los he interrogado, le cedo el honor de decidir esto a otra persona ―dijo Gayle manteniendo la compostura.

―¿Los interrogatorios la han agotado, teniente? ―preguntó Overgirl con maldad―, yo decidiré, si no, estaremos aquí hasta mañana ―añadió, y por una vez, Gayle agradeció la crueldad de Overgirl.

* * *

Alex estaba en un descanso de su turno en el hospital. Había salido a un balcón para tomar el aire y aprovechar para llamar a Maggie por teléfono, los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior la tenían en una nube.

―No te rías, pero… te echo de menos ―confesó Alex.

―Si sólo hace unas horas que nos hemos visto ―dijo Maggie sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Y qué?, quiero volver a besarte ya… ―susurró Alex para que los compañeros del hospital que también estaban en aquel balcón no la escuchasen. Sonrió al oír la risa de Maggie.

―Yo también quiero volver a besarte, Danvers, y hacer mucho más que eso… ―añadió Maggie. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Alex. Frunció el ceño, ¿la había incomodado?― ¿Alex?, ¿estás ahí?

Alex todavía sostenía el teléfono, pero la voz de Maggie no llegaba a su cerebro, pues toda su atención la tenía el vídeo que estaba emitiendo el régimen en la enorme pantalla que había cerca del hospital, y en todas las que había en las calles de la ciudad. Kara, su hermana perdida doce años atrás, hablaba en tono neutro, presentando a los detenidos de la redada que habían sido interrogados aquella mañana, enunciando sus crímenes contra el imperio y sus condenas. Todo lo que le había dicho Lena no había bastado para prepararla para algo así. Sin duda, era Kara, aunque convertida en una mujer adulta. Sin embargo, el uniforme que llevaba, el símbolo de las SS en su pecho, y la frialdad con que narraba el espantoso destino de los detenidos le provocaron el llanto.

―Alex… ¿estás llorando?, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó Maggie con preocupación.

―Kara… está saliendo en las pantallas… ―balbuceó Alex.

Maggie corrió hasta la sala central del DEO, donde Sam, Winn y otros rebeldes estaban siguiendo el mismo mensaje mediante cámaras que tenían ocultas en algunas calles berlinesas.

―¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Danvers? ―preguntó un enfermero sobresaltándola.

―¿Eh?, sí, sí ―se apresuró a contestar y limpiarse las lágrimas―, es sólo que me acaban de dar una mala noticia por teléfono ―mintió.

Alex y los rebeldes del DEO no eran los únicos que seguían el vídeo de Overgirl. Lena lo hacía desde la calle, detuvo su camino hacia la redacción de CatCo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kara inundar el ambiente. Cat Grant seguía la retransmisión desde su despacho. Todos estaban horrorizados con la absoluta falta de empatía de Kara, convertida en Overgirl. La joven Luthor pospuso su visita a Cat y acudió al DEO lo más rápido que pudo.

―Esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que actuar, cada día que pasa, más gente es exterminada ―exclamó Lena.

―Lo sabemos, Luthor, pero no es tan fácil ―afirmó Winn.

―Si pudiéramos descubrir lo que me robó mis poderes y desactivarlo ―sugirió Sam.

―Ése es el objetivo prioritario, si logramos anularlo, podrás enfrentarte a ellos con todo tu poder ―dijo Lena.

―Hemos estado hablando al respecto ―informó Winn―, y no vemos otra opción, alguien tiene que acercarse todo lo posible a Edge, Lord y Roulette y obtener esa información sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

―Y ese alguien soy yo ―declaró Lena.

―Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, nadie va a obligarte, Lena, sabemos que es muy peligroso ―dijo Sam.

―Eres nuestra mejor opción, Luthor ―admitió Winn―, estamos en tus manos, pero puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo, entiendo que…

―No tengo nada que pensar ―exclamó interrumpiéndolo―, lo haré… ―Los presentes la miraron con admiración― ¿Dónde está Alex?

―Está en su habitación, no se encuentra muy bien ―aclaró Maggie con gesto triste.

―Supongo que ver a Kara con sus propios ojos fue mucho peor que escucharlo de mis labios ―lamentó Lena―. Todavía no me he rendido con ella «nunca lo haré», la traeré de vuelta.

―Si ves que tienes oportunidad, adelante, Luthor ―afirmó Winn―, tener a Overgirl de nuestro lado sería sinónimo de victoria, nos volveríamos imparables.

Cuando se dio por concluida la reunión, Lena se acercó a Sam, que había estado callada desde que habían mencionado a Overgirl.

―Sam, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Lena con voz suave. Sam la miró con seriedad.

—No me hace gracia que seas tú la que tenga que acercarse tanto a esos desgraciados, pero sé que eres la única que lo puede hacer sin levantar sospechas, y lo acepto, pero lo de Overgirl… pensaba que lo habías dejado estar.

―No puedo dejarlo estar, Sam, mira cómo se ha puesto Alex, y cómo se pondrá su madre cuando vea el maldito vídeo en las noticias de esta noche y reconozca a su hija en él.

―Yo también echo mucho de menos a mi amiga Kara, pero… ahora es Overgirl, la mujer que exterminó a los rebeldes rusos, que condena a muerte a inocentes y no le tiembla la voz por ello, ¿quién me asegura que estarás a salvo si llega a sospechar de ti, Lena?

—Overgirl es… es Kara, no me hará daño —dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Desengáñate, Lena —exclamó Sam de pronto—, ya no es nuestra Kara, no es la muchachita amable y alegre que conocimos en nuestra niñez, ahora es un monstruo al servicio del régimen. ¿No recuerdas que tardé meses en volver a ser un poco yo misma?, y las pesadillas me duraron años… ―manifestó Sam con aprensión.

―Lo sé, Sam, pero…

―Ya viste que no te recuerda, yo casi pierdo la razón y Kara ha pasado con ellos ocho años más, quizá sea ya imposible que vuelva a ser la de antes.

―Tú tampoco eres la de antes ―dijo Lena mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Sam con dulzura―, pero estás aquí, con nosotros… conmigo, y Kara merece la misma oportunidad.

Sam cogió la mano de Lena y la estrechó con calidez, obligándose a sonreír.

―Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, tengo miedo de que te descubran… ―dijo Sam―, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo malo, Lena.

La joven Luthor se abrazó a Sam con fuerza.

* * *

Decidida a cumplir su misión como espía de la Resistencia, Lena se presentó en las principales dependencias militares de la ciudad, donde sabía que encontraría a Morgan Edge y Maxwell Lord. Los soldados de la entrada la dejaron pasar en cuanto comunicó quién era y a quién buscaba. La invitaron a esperar en un pasillo, pero Lena no esperó demasiado, en cuanto perdió de visto al tipo que la había acompañado hasta allí, recorrió el pasillo y cruzó una puerta que daba a una zona más restringida. Con un poco de suerte, daría con los despachos de los militares de mayor rango y escucharía conversaciones de interés. Y si alguien la descubría allí, siempre podía decir que se había perdido buscando el despacho del capitán Edge, ¿por qué iban a dudar de la respetable hija de Lionel Luthor?

Sin embargo, el pasillo en el que se había adentrado, no era precisamente de despachos. De pronto, se abrió una puerta y dos soldados la cruzaron llevando medio arrastras a un hombre con el rostro descompuesto. Psi los seguía de cerca y no perdió detalle de la reacción del hombre cuando vio a Lena.

―Ella… ella estaba… estaba allí… ―pronunció con dificultad mientras trataba de señalarla con el dedo índice. Lena se horrorizó, aquel hombre la había reconocido del "Wired".

«Mierda…», pensó. En ninguno de los escenarios que había contemplado aparecía un tipo delatándola.

Gayle vio un destello de temor en la hermosa mirada de la joven Luthor, distinguía muy bien el miedo en los ojos de las personas, porque ella misma lo había infligido durante años. ¿Acaso Lena Luthor frecuentaba locales como ése igual que hacía ella? Sentía tanta intriga por lo sucedido que no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle margen.

―Sacadlo ya de mi vista, el muy desgraciado está delirando ―ordenó con firmeza.

―Sí, mi teniente. ―Los soldados obedecieron y se alejaron de allí. Lena respiró aliviada.

―Buenos días, señorita Luthor, volvemos a vernos ―saludó Gayle con cordialidad.

―Teniente Marsh… ―correspondió Lena.

―¿A qué debemos el placer de su presencia? ―preguntó Gayle con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Vine a ver al capitán Edge y al doctor Lord ―aseguró en tono neutro.

Gayle se sintió tentada de acercarse hasta la joven y rozar su brazo para poder leer sus pensamientos en aquel instante, pero se contuvo, sus poderes no eran precisamente sutiles cuando los ponía en práctica, Lena lo habría notado y no habría sabido contestar al por qué lo había hecho. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que fuese teniente de las SS, no tenía derecho a tomarse tales confianzas con la hija de los Luthor, aquella familia estaba en lo más alto de la sociedad berlinesa. Pero no quería quedarse con las manos vacías, así que recurrió a las palabras.

―Qué curioso, el tipo al que se han llevado mis hombres parecía reconocerla de la otra noche… ―Lena se tensó un instante, pero normalizó su gesto de inmediato. Tarde, Gayle lo notó, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estudiar las reacciones de las personas― Pero eso es absurdo, porque a ese tipo lo cazaron en el "Wired", uno de esos antros repletos de degenerados y rebeldes. ¿Qué haría una Luthor en un agujero como ése?

Su voz sonó extrañamente divertida y la inquietud de Lena aumentó exponencialmente.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de preocuparse sobre aquella posibilidad, pues de otra habitación salieron varios soldados arrastrando a un par de hombres más. Tras ellos, Edge y Lord conversaban animadamente, y Overgirl y Mon-El los seguían en silencio.

―De acuerdo, Max, estos son tuyos, trátalos con cariño ―se burló Edge, haciendo referencia al funesto destino que les esperaba en las instalaciones de Lord Technologies.

―Gracias, capitán ―replicó Lord sonriendo.

Cuando repararon en ella, Lena se sintió como una niña pequeña perdida en medio del bosque y rodeada de lobos hambrientos. Tenía delante al mandamás del ejército nazi, al científico carnicero y a los tres soldados más poderosos del imperio, parecía la peor de sus pesadillas. Si Psi comunicaba sus sospechas, comenzaría el infierno, pero Psi dejó el tema, sólo le sonrió y se retiró unos pasos, dejándole el camino libre a Edge. Quizá la suerte no la había abandonado del todo.

―Señorita Luthor, qué sorpresa, ¿qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Edge con su sonrisa exagerada, tratando de resultarle amable.

―Espero que no haya venido a verme otra vez ―dijo repentinamente Overgirl―, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

―No se preocupe, comandante Danvers ―Lena hizo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras―, no vine a verla a usted.

Lena invitó a Edge y al matrimonio Lord-Sinclair a una cena en la mansión Luthor, materializando así la coartada que había preparado para justificar su presencia allí. Edge se mostró encantado con la invitación y quiso que alguien la acompañase hasta su casa, para demostrarle que era un caballero y le importaba su bienestar.

―Puedo acompañarla yo ―se ofreció Psi. No era lo que más le apetecía a Lena, tras lo acontecido un rato antes.

―Lo siento, teniente, usted tiene que regresar a palacio cuanto antes, el emperador va a salir y la necesita con él ―informó Edge.

«Maldita sea, me quedaré con las ganas de sonsacarla», se dijo a sí misma Gayle mientras sonreía falsamente a su capitán.

―Comandante Danvers, acompañará a la señorita Luthor ―ordenó Edge.

―Entendido ―contestó Overgirl. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacer de niñera, pero debía obediencia a su superior.

Lena no esperaba volver a estar a solas con Kara tan pronto, quería aprovechar la ocasión, pero no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Ambas caminaban en silencio por la calle, buscando el coche de los Luthor en el que James esperaba a su señorita.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos andando cuando un hombre de aspecto un poco desaliñado increpó a Lena.

―¡La mismísima Lena Luthor! ―exclamó―, ¿estás enterada de lo que hace tu familia con los trabajadores de "Luthor Corp"?

―¿Perdón? ―Lena detuvo sus pasos y prestó atención al hombre.

―¡Me han despedido por faltar una sola vez al trabajo, porque mi madre había muerto!

―¿Qué? ―Lena no sabía nada de ese hombre, ni de lo que le estaba reprochando.

―¡Eres igual que tu hermano y tu padre, te importa un bledo la gente que trabaja para vosotros! ―gritó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Lena empezó a sentirse incómoda por las acusaciones del hombre y sus formas. Intentó disculparse y seguir caminando pero el tipo la cogió del brazo para obligarla a seguir escuchando sus palabras.

Sin embargo, no habló más. Overgirl lo tenía sujeto por la muñeca, completamente inmovilizado, presionando lo suficiente como para causarle mucho dolor y paralizar sus movimientos, pero sin llegar a romperle los huesos.

―Si vuelves a tocarla, te arrancaré el brazo ―aseguró sin titubeos―. Ahora discúlpate con la señorita ―ordenó Overgirl.

―Lo… lo siento… ―balbuceó él.

―¿Qué más? ―insistió Overgirl con satisfacción mientras Lena contemplaba atónita.

―Lo siento… señorita… Luthor…

―Así me gusta, que sepas dirigirte correctamente a la gente que está por encima de ti ―añadió al tiempo que lo liberaba de su agarre.

El hombre se alejó de allí apresuradamente y muerto de miedo, tropezó un par de veces antes de perderse al girar una esquina. Overgirl reía.

―No hacía falta que hicieras algo así, ese hombre sólo quería hablar conmigo de su complicada situación, era lógico que estuviese exaltado, ha perdido su trabajo ―exclamó Lena con una mezcla de miedo y decepción.

―Se tomó demasiadas confianzas… hay que mostrarle a esta chusma dónde está su lugar ―declaró Overgirl sin atisbo de compasión en su voz.

Lena se quedó helada. Sam tenía razón, aquella ya no era su Kara.

―Eso es justo lo que habría dicho Lex ―dijo Lena con inmensa tristeza.

―Recuerdo que en la cena de palacio su hermano dijo que a usted no le interesaba nada la jerarquía existente, que tenía ideas… un tanto revolucionarias.

―Lex es un exagerado, estoy muy agradecida de haber nacido Luthor, y me gusta la posición que ocupa mi familia en Alemania ―Lena trató de disimular, pero Overgirl continuó.

―No lo dudo, pero es curioso que de pronto se interese tanto por el mundo militar. Quiso hablar conmigo el día de la inauguración, hoy viene a invitar al capitán y al doctor Lord…

La mente de Lena funcionaba a cien por hora, buscando una respuesta válida que la sacara de aquel aprieto. Primero Psi y ahora Overgirl. Kara no sólo había dejado de ser la muchacha encantadora y dulce de antaño, sino que se había convertido en un astuto perro de presa que estaba empezando a olfatear un rastro de sangre. Y dio con la solución, una loca y arriesgada solución de la que más pronto que tarde se arrepentiría, pero no tenía otra salida.

―Hay un motivo por el que últimamente muestro más interés, y supongo que es absurdo pretender ocultarlo ―Overgirl estrechó los ojos, prestándole toda su atención―. Me siento profundamente atraída por…

―¿Por? ―la instó a continuar, clavándole sus ojos del color del cielo.

Sin querer, Lena se sumergió en su mirada azul, perdiendo la noción de la realidad, del tiempo… igual que cuando se miraron después de su primer beso.

«Por ti», pensó Lena inconscientemente, hasta que logró reaccionar y fue capaz de decir lo que le convenía decir.

―Por el capitán Edge.

―¿En serio? ―replicó Overgirl sorprendida. Y Lena no lo pudo evitar.

―¿Por quién si no?, ¿por ti?

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Overgirl miraba los ojos verdes de Lena, eran realmente hermosos, y una sensación de extraña familiaridad se apoderó de ella, como si no fuera la primera vez que tenía aquellos ojos tan cerca, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Parpadeó y regresó a la realidad.

―¡Claro que no, eso sería una aberración! ―exclamó, alejándose de ella un par de pasos.

Ninguna habló durante el viaje en coche hasta la mansión Luthor. Lena no podía parar de culparse por haber perdido el norte ante su cercanía.

«La tenía tan cerca que no he visto más allá de su mirada, como si hubiese viajado al pasado, pero esos tiempos no volverán, tengo que centrarme en el presente, joder, y bromear con Overgirl no ha sido buena idea, es homófoba como el resto de nazis», se reprendió Lena.

Por su parte, Overgirl no dejaba de darle vueltas a la rara sensación que había experimentado.

«¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿qué ha sido eso que he sentido?», se peguntaba con desasosiego.

* * *

Cuando Overgirl llegó a sus habitaciones, encontró allí a Mon-El con el torso al descubierto. Lo había mandado llamar estando de camino de vuelta, no quería perder tiempo, segura de que un polvo le quitaría las tonterías. Se movía sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba mirarlo ni le aportaba nada hacerlo, y su mente le trajo unas palabras.

"Me siento profundamente atraída por… ¿por quién si no?, ¿por ti?"

Alterada, abrió los ojos rápidamente, buscando el rostro de Mon-El.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él extrañado por su comportamiento.

―Cállate ―exigió Overgirl mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos y volvía a moverse sobre él.

Pero cerrar los ojos no la salvó de ver la perturbadora imagen que su mente generó en décimas de segundo. Se veía a sí misma montando a alguien, pero cuando buscó su rostro, no era el de Mon-El, sino el de Lena Luthor, con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y unos apetecibles labios rojos. Overgirl se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se apartó de Mon-El.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―insistió él―, nunca paras antes de tu orgasmo.

―Vístete y lárgate ―replicó Overgirl sin mirarlo.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya?, si necesitas un descanso puedo esperar ―se ofreció.

―¿Qué parte de "vístete y lárgate" no has entendido, estúpido?, ya no me apetece el polvo, quiero estar sola.

―De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a llamarme si no lo tienes claro ―la desafió.

―Y tú no vuelvas a hablarme así nunca ―lo amenazó con una mirada cargada de rabia que lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

―Lo siento, no quería… ―Mon-El trató de disculparse, lo último que deseaba era tener problemas con la persona más poderosa del mundo.

―Fuera de mi vista ―concluyó Overgirl. Mon-El se apresuró en recoger sus cosas y salir de la habitación.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?, ¿a qué vino ese pensamiento tan retorcido y abominable?», se increpaba en su interior.

Intentaba calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. Echar un polvo con Mon-El, lejos de una solución, parecía haber echado más leña al fuego. No entendía nada. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, sabía que dos personas del mismo sexo no podían ser amantes, era algo repugnante y sin sentido. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello?, ¿por qué la mirada de Lena Luthor la había alterado de esa manera?

Rogó que no volviera a pasarle nunca más. Si sucedía, no sabría qué hacer, ni a quién acudir. Siempre había despreciado a los homosexuales, porque era lo correcto, lo que le habían enseñado. No podía sentir deseo hacia una mujer, simplemente, eso no podía ser. Después de refrescarse la cara, se sentó en el borde de su cama y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita. Cogió algo y se tumbó de lado sosteniéndolo con una mano. Era una pluma de acabado sencillo pero elegante. Siempre que se sentía decaída o nerviosa, la sostenía entre sus dedos y recuperaba la calma. Deseaba que aquella noche sucediera lo mismo. Así que respiró hondo varias veces mientras observaba con detenimiento su superficie negra y brillante y las dos letras grabadas en color plateado, dos pequeñas eles. Quizá su regreso a Berlín no le había sentado bien, hablaría con el capitán Edge para que la destinase lejos de allí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. PROTEGIDA

**CAPÍTULO 6: PROTEGIDA**

El rostro de Lena lucía apagado, y mostraba ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Eve no pudo pasarlo por alto durante el desayuno, estaban las dos solas en la cocina de la mansión, y preguntó.

―¿No ha descansado bien, señorita Luthor?

―Me temo que no, Eve… ayer fue un día complicado, dije cosas que… traerán consecuencias.

Eve no insistió, sabía perfectamente que hablaba de asuntos de la Resistencia. Cómo la admiraba. Lena Luthor disponía de todos los lujos y ventajas que se podían desear en el mundo en el que vivían por haber nacido en una de las familias más poderosas del régimen nazi, y sin embargo, se jugaba la vida diariamente por colaborar con los rebeldes. Qué gran corazón y qué valentía la suya. Pero no le sorprendía, aquella joven mujer siempre había sido así, buena y valiente. De no ser por Lena, Eve no seguiría trabajando para los Luthor, de no ser por ella, Eve…

 **FLASHBACK**

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lex?! —exclamó una Lena adolescente al contemplar horrorizada cómo su hermano sujetaba a Eve de la muñeca mientras pretendía abrirle el escote con la otra mano.

—Nada, hermanita, sólo charlaba con Eve, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras la soltaba con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—Sí… —musitó Eve bajando la mirada y arreglándose el vestido.

―Eve, ve a la cocina, tengo que hablar con Lex ―dijo Lena. La chica obedeció asintiendo con la cabeza.

―¿Qué quieres, Lena? ―preguntó Lex con desgana.

―¿Qué demonios ibas a hacerle a Eve? ―lo encaró su hermana―, ¿pretendías abusar de ella?

―¿Abusar?, no digas tonterías, hermanita ―se burló Lex―, las mujeres babean por mí, soy el hijo del embajador estadounidense y heredero de Luthor Corp, Eve sólo se hace la difícil para hacerlo más divertido.

―Eve no quiere nada contigo, déjala en paz ―afirmó Lena con seriedad.

―Parece mentira que no sepas cómo funcionan las cosas.

—Me voy de esta habitación porque no quiero compartir el aire contigo ―Lex se rio y Lena soltó un bufido de indignación. Detestaba profundamente el machismo de su hermano, y de sus padres, porque en realidad toda su familia era machista y fiel seguidora de los decretos del régimen nazi. ¿Por qué había nacido allí y no en una casa sencilla y feliz como la de los Danvers?

Eve Teschmacher tenía sólo seis años más que Lena y siempre había agradecido el buen trato que su señorita le concedía, pero lo que hizo aquella tarde, salvándole del depredador de su hermano, supuse un antes y un después en su relación. Desde entonces, Lena solía estar pendiente de Eve cuando Lex estaba cerca, y hacía lo posible para no dejarlos solos nunca. Eve, por su parte, se esforzaba especialmente cuando tenía que preparar su comida o arreglar su habitación, pero siempre le parecía poco para lo mucho que Lena Luthor hacía por ella, y un día, llegó la oportunidad de devolverle el favor de verdad.

Lena tenía dieciocho años cuando un grupo de personas encapuchadas la atacaron yendo con Eve. Volvían a casa después de dar un paseo por las afueras de Berlín. Los atacantes la cogieron de las muñecas sin ningún cuidado y la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas.

―¿Qué queréis de mí? ―chilló Lena con desesperación.

―¿De ti, señorita ricachona y privilegiada de esta sociedad de mierda…?, se me ocurren varias cosas… ―replicó uno de los tipos mientras le tocaba la barbilla.

Eve, a la que no habían tocado, reaccionó de inmediato al comprender las malas intenciones de aquellas palabras.

—¡No le hagáis daño! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ellos se contienen mucho con nosotros? ―dijo una mujer― Nos tratan como a basura, y son ellos los que no valen nada.

—Lena no es como los demás ―aseguró Eve―, ella siempre me ha tratado bien, me defiende del acoso de su hermano.

A estas alturas, Lena ya había entendido que Eve sabía quiénes eran aquellas personas, incluso ella lo sabía, se trataba de un pequeño grupo de rebeldes con el que Eve, al parecer, tenía relación. Menuda sorpresa acababa de llevarse, hasta entonces, sólo había oído hablar de ellos.

―Os lo ruego, no le hagáis daño, ella no lo merece ―insistió Eve.

―Eve… ―susurró Lena agradecida.

―Yo pediría un buen rescate por ella, y si no pagan, la mataría ―dijo un tipo.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―apoyó una mujer.

―Quiero hablar con los líderes, no podéis hacer esto ―demandó Eve.

La mujer accedió a llamarlos y en un rato, apareció una pareja junto al grupo. La chica observó a la joven Luthor con atención.

―¿Lena? ―preguntó. Lena alzó la cabeza y reconoció a la chica que se acababa de quitar el pasamontañas.

―¿Alex? ―musitó con emoción―, ¿Alex, eres tú?

―¡Soltadla ahora mismo! ―ordenó Alex con voz firme y la obedecieron.

Fue un incidente de lo más productivo. Eve demostró su fidelidad y cariño hacia Lena, sentando las bases de lo que se convertiría en una bonita amistad con el pasar del tiempo. Y Lena se reencontró con Alex Danvers, la hermana mayor de su querida amiga Kara, después de cuatro años de no saber nada de ella. Alex le contó que se había unido a los rebeldes, pero que llevaba una doble vida, como médico de un hospital de Berlín, para poder moverse con libertad por la ciudad, y que Eve colaboraba con ellos cuando podía. Lena se sintió tan feliz de descubrir que había gente opuesta al régimen, aunque tuviera que esconderse. Fue como si su vida de pronto cobrase sentido. Alex trató de disuadirla, pero en vano. Desde aquel día, Lena Luthor formó parte de la Resistencia, como espía, comprometiéndose con su misión de terminar con el régimen nazi que gobernaba el mundo con puño de hierro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lena visitó el DEO para informar de las últimas novedades. Su alocada idea los cogió por sorpresa.

―¡Qué locura! ―exclamó Sam―, ¿tú interesada románticamente en Morgan Edge?

―Sé que para ti suena absurdo, porque me conoces… bastante ―dijo Lena sonriendo, mientras Alex y Winn miraban a otro lado―, pero fuera de aquí, todo el mundo cree que soy tan heterosexual como mi familia, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando Overgirl empezó a interrogarme ―añadió torciendo los labios.

―¿Overgirl ya lo sabe? ―dijo Alex.

―Si no le daba una respuesta convincente, habría sospechado demasiado de mí, lo último que nos interesa es que desconfíe, ¿no?

―Yo creo que Lena tiene razón ―señaló Maggie―, hizo lo mejor dadas sus circunstancias.

Alex miró a Maggie, siempre era tan resuelta, viendo el lado práctico y positivo de las cosas. Uno de los motivos que la hacían quererla. Después miró a Lena.

―Es verdad, ¿qué otra cosa podías hacer? ―dijo Alex.

―Gracias ―replicó Lena, que buscó con la mirada a Sam, pero ésta permaneció callada.

―Aunque me repugna la idea como a todos, fue una salida inteligente, Luthor ―declaró Winn―, ¿cómo vamos a enfocar esto a partir de ahora?

―Aprovecharé la cena de mañana para decírselo a él y a mis padres ―dijo Lena―, y supongo que Edge querrá tenerme más cerca, eso me dará nuevas oportunidades de averiguar más información para nosotros.

―Todo eso es muy bonito sobre el papel ―intervino Susan Vasquez―, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué seguimos esperando? Ya vimos con nuestros propios ojos que un ataque frontal contra los súper soldados no funciona, ¿por qué no intentamos matar a Edge y dejar al ejército nazi sin su líder? Estoy convencida de que eso los desestabilizaría enormemente y nos daría una oportunidad real de vencer.

―No creo que sea la mejor manera ―indicó Alex―, nadie nos asegura que sin Edge, los nazis queden tan desamparados, además seguiríamos sin saber cómo anular lo que fuera que dejó a Sam sin poder.

―Yo tampoco lo veo claro, Vasquez, de momento seguiremos con el plan trazado ―afirmó Winn.

Vasquez los miró con cierto desprecio y abandonó la estancia.

―A mí me encantaría matar a Edge antes de que pueda ponerte un dedo encima... ―musitó Sam cerca del oído de Lena, haciéndola sonreír.

―Hablas de matar y me suena hasta tierno, debo estar muy loca ―confesó Lena.

―Perdona por haber reaccionado así antes, es que no quiero que ese desgraciado ande cerca de ti.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que te preocupes por mí, Sam.

Lena tomó la mano de Sam y ésta entrelazó sus dedos. «No sabes cuánto, Lena», pensó Sam.

Alex carraspeó haciendo que Sam y Lena se separasen un poco entre sonrisas.

―Yo también quería deciros algo ―Todos la miraron con atención―, mi madre vio el vídeo de Overgirl en las noticias y Overgirl le recordó mucho a Kara, pero ella misma pensó que su deseo de volver a verla con vida le hizo ver de más. Le dije que seguramente se trataba de eso, que Overgirl sólo era una chica que se parecía a Kara, nada más ―Alex tomó aire antes de continuar―. Mi madre ya ha sufrido mucho, no quiero que sufra más, si supiera que Overgirl es Kara, se le partiría el corazón como nos ha pasado a nosotras ―dijo refiriéndose a Lena y a sí misma―, y tampoco quiero generarle falsas esperanzas de recuperarla.

Maggie se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el hombro. A todos les pareció bien su decisión, no querían causar daño gratuito a nadie.

* * *

―Capitán, me gustaría que me destinase a otro lugar, la capital no es para mí.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Edge frunciendo el ceño.

―Debe ser que me acostumbré a las campañas en Rusia, me sienta mucho mejor estar en activo en otro tipo de entorno.

―Lo comprendo… ―Overgirl sonrió ligeramente― Pero no es posible, te quiero en Berlín, cerca del emperador, aquí es donde más podemos publicitarte y más efecto causas a día de hoy.

La sonrisa de Overgirl se esfumó.

―De acuerdo ―contestó y salió del despacho.

Su intachable disciplina la obligaba a aceptar las órdenes de su superior, sin importar lo que ella pensase al respecto. A los pocos metros, se cruzó con Mon-El en presencia de Psi, intercambiando con él una mirada más fría de lo habitual. Gayle sintió curiosidad, además celebraba que por una vez, Overgirl no tuviera ese aire de insultante superioridad.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso, comandante? ―preguntó Gayle con claro tono de burla.

―¿Quiere tener problemas conmigo, teniente? ―amenazó Overgirl―, entonces hágame un favor y no me dirija la palabra salvo por motivos profesionales.

Gayle sonrió con satisfacción. No se había equivocado, algo le pasaba a la todopoderosa Overgirl y por dentro, no podía evitar celebrarlo.

* * *

Llegó la noche de la cena en la mansión Luthor y Lena terminó de pintarse los ojos frente a un espejo de su habitación. Eve la contemplaba, retirada unos pasos.

―A partir de esta noche, algunas cosas van a cambiar, Eve…

―¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Vas a saberlo muy pronto ―aseguró Lena. Entonces, ambas escucharon el sonido del timbre de la puerta que daba a los jardines de la casa―, ya han llegado, anda, ayúdame a ponerme el collar.

Los dos vehículos oficiales llevaban banderas con la esvástica nazi. Se habían detenido en la puerta más externa, porque Morgan Edge prefería cruzar los jardines delanteros a pie. Lo acompañaba el matrimonio Lord-Sinclair y cuatro soldados, además de Overgirl, que había llegado hasta allí volando y aterrizaba ya dentro de la propiedad de los Luthor. Fueron recibidos por Lionel y Lillian en la puerta de la mansión, y pronto se unieron a ellos Lex y Lena, que bajaron de sus habitaciones. Edge se deshizo en elogios con Lena, y ella le sonrió simulando recibirlos con alegría, la función ya había empezado y tenía un personaje que interpretar. Iba a invitar a Edge a acompañarla a otra sala cuando sus ojos dieron con Overgirl, que caminaba detrás de sus tres invitados, tan imponente como siempre con su uniforme de combate. Los soldados, en cambio, se habían quedado en la puerta de la casa.

―Buenas noches, comandante Danvers ―la saludó. Pero Overgirl detuvo sus pasos en cuanto la vio.

―Buenas noches, señorita Luthor ―dijo, apartando de inmediato la vista de ella y volviéndose hacia Edge―, voy a quedarme fuera para controlar el perímetro.

―Muy bien, comandante ―aceptó Edge.

Lena no pudo evitar acompañarla con la mirada hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Desde que había tenido aquel momento absurdo de atontamiento por mirar de cerca sus ojos azules, su presencia la alteraba más que antes.

«¿Por qué has mantenido la distancia, Kara?, ¿y por qué me pregunto estas cosas?, tengo que centrarme en Edge», se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras sus padres y Lex charlaban animadamente con el matrimonio, Lena se llevó a Edge a otra estancia, quería hablar a solas con él de algo muy importante. Edge la siguió encantado y lleno de curiosidad.

―Habrás notado que últimamente me acerco más a los eventos militares…

―Sí, eso parece.

―Eso es porque quería estar más cerca de… de ti, Morgan ―añadió tuteándolo y haciendo que la mirase con los ojos como platos. Lena continuó con su representación y caminó hasta él, apoyando una mano sobre la solapa de su chaqueta―, ya no puedo callarlo más, hace tiempo que siento algo muy fuerte por ti ―mintió con un tono de voz profundo mientras le clavaba sus ojos verdes. Morgan tuvo dificultad para tragar.

―¿Es eso cierto… señorita Luthor? ―pronunció por fin.

―Llámame Lena, por favor ―pidió sin apartarse de él.

¿Por qué estaba levitando justo a pocos metros de la ventana de la habitación donde Lena le confesaba sus sentimientos a Edge? No lo sabía, pero allí estaba, escuchando cada palabra y contemplando cada gesto de aquella mujer, gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba confirmar que era cierto que se sentía profundamente atraída por el capitán Edge? Todos los elogios que su capitán le había dedicado al saludarla se quedaban cortos. Lena Luthor era endemoniadamente hermosa, y tenía muy buen gusto para los vestidos. La tela negra se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando lo suficiente como para que uno desease con urgencia ver más.

«¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?», se reprendió, y ascendió rápidamente hacia el cielo oscuro anhelando despejar su mente.

―Perdona, no me he atrevido a decírtelo antes porque… eres el hombre más poderoso del imperio después del emperador, y temía no ser bastante para ti.

Conforme hablaba, sentía más y más asco de lo que implicaban sus palabras, pero si quería agradar a aquel maldito, ponerse por debajo de él era un buen método.

―No sabes las ganas que tenía de escucharte decir eso ―exclamó Edge emocionado, se había tragado el anzuelo por completo―, hace mucho tiempo que me vengo fijando en ti, Lena, seguro que te has dado cuenta.

―Sí, pero… pensé que quizá no ibas en serio, que seguramente te fijabas en muchas mujeres, porque un hombre como tú puede hacerlo, sin duda ―Cómo odiaba dar aquel discurso deplorable tan en contra de sus principios e ideales―, yo no quiero ser una más, Morgan.

Edge rio encantado con los argumentos de la joven Luthor y su pequeño arranque de dignidad, y le aseguró que, aunque había habido otras mujeres, ninguna le había interesado tanto como ella.

―Eres preciosa…

«Mierda, quiere besarme», lamentó Lena. Había acertado, Edge la cogió de los hombros y se inclinó sobre ella. No tenía escapatoria. Así que le devolvió el beso, haciendo de tripas corazón, para asegurarse de que creía en su mentira. Si todo iba bien, las posibilidades de obtener información valiosa aumentarían considerablemente.

* * *

Había ido al "Wired" para divertirse, como muchas otras noches, pero si por una casualidad se encontraba de nuevo con la estudiante noruega y le ofrecía acompañarla hasta su habitación, no le diría que no. Y si le preguntaba directamente a Leslie si la había visto por allí aquella noche tampoco pasaba nada.

―¿Qué tal, Leslie?

―Todo como siempre, Gayle, ¿y tú?

―Vengo a despejarme un poco, ya sabes… ―Leslie se rio―, oye, ¿ha venido Matilda hoy?

―Vaya, vaya, así que te interesas especialmente por una chica ―se burló―, tú que eres de una amante diferente cada noche, porque así todo es más fácil.

―¡Ey!, no te he preguntado para que hagas chistes ―se quejó Gayle. Leslie se volvió a reír.

―Perdona, no, no la he visto por aquí esta noche ―contestó―, voy a servirte una copa que seguro que te quita la pena por no verla.

―Gracias, señorita amabilidad, voy a darme una vuelta por la zona de baile y luego vengo a por la copa.

Leslie la observó adentrarse entre la gente, contoneando su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, y curvó los labios en una sonrisa. A su local acudía gente muy diversa, y todos ellos tenían una cosa en común, llevaban una doble vida. Pero Gayle Marsh se llevaba la palma.

 **FLASHBACK**

―Esta música es un asco, Leslie.

―¡Gracias! ―gritó Leslie desde la barra.

―Creo que voy a salir a tomar el aire.

Pero antes de que cruzase el hueco de la puerta, Gayle percibió la presencia de varios soldados de las SS merodeando por la calle. No tardó en comprender de lo que se trataba. Buscaban locales secretos como el "Wired", seguramente alentados por algún soplo, y si no hacía algo, lo encontrarían. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la barra.

―Leslie, no permitas que nadie salga de aquí hasta que yo te lo diga ―rogó con tal seriedad que Leslie se inquietó mucho.

―¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó desconcertada.

―No puedo explicártelo ahora, por favor, hazme caso, confía en mí ―insistió Gayle.

Después, Gayle salió del local y buscó a los soldados para hacer uso de su rango militar y sus poderes y disuadirlos de seguir buscando por aquella calle. Leslie la siguió y oculta tras una esquina, presenció todo. Después se apresuró a volver al "Wired" y le pidió a Gayle que no se fuera sin hablar con ella. Cuando todos los asistentes se habían marchado, Leslie apagó la música y se dirigió a Gayle sin rodeos.

―¿Quién eres realmente? ―La miraba con ojos inteligentes y Gayle consideró ridículo el mentirle―. Lo vi todo, esos hombres te han obedecido sin más.

―Soy la teniente Marsh de las SS ―admitió sin ningún orgullo.

―¿Eres una militar nazi? ―preguntó Leslie asombrada. Gayle calló ante la evidencia―, podrías habernos delatado desde la puerta sin salir perjudicada, pero nos has salvado la vida a todos… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué has engañado a tus propios compañeros?

―Porque… quiero seguir bebiendo las asquerosas copas que sirves ―señaló con una sonrisa.

―¿Y además de mis copas?, ¿por qué?

Leslie nunca había conocido a un militar nazi que actuase en contra de su propio ejército. Era algo tan insólito y desconcertante que necesitaba una explicación. Y Gayle se la dio. Le contó cómo había sido su reclutamiento, cómo había afectado esto a su familia y en qué situación se había visto ella años después, al terminar su entrenamiento.

―Sólo me queda este sitio para sentirme realmente libre… ―confesó Gayle.

―Supongo que todos necesitamos ser nosotros mismos, aunque sea durante un breve espacio de tiempo ―añadió Leslie.

―Sí.

―Pero mejor no les cuentes estas penurias a las chicas, las espantarás ―bromeó Leslie.

―Qué imbécil ―espetó Gayle sonriendo―. Espero que sepas guardarme el secreto, no quisiera renunciar a esto.

―Tranquila, soy buena guardando secretos.

Leslie había mantenido su palabra, jamás le había contado a nadie la otra vida de Gayle Marsh.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

―Por cierto, Leslie, quería preguntarte una cosa ―anunció Gayle.

―Ya te he dicho que no he visto a Matilda esta noche ―replicó riendo.

―Mira que resultas pesada a veces… ―farfulló molesta―, quería preguntarte por otra mujer.

―Qué raro viniendo de ti ―bromeó Leslie de nuevo.

―¿Qué sabes de Lena Luthor? ―El gesto de Leslie cambió de inmediato, pero Gayle no se dio cuenta porque Leslie le daba la espalda― ¿Has visto por aquí alguna vez a Lena Luthor?

Del mismo modo que Leslie no había traicionado la confianza de Gayle, tampoco iba a traicionar la de Lena o la de cualquiera de sus compañeros rebeldes.

―¿Lena Luthor aquí?, ¿la hija de los Luthor en mi humilde antro?, no recibo clientela tan selecta, amiga mía.

Gayle la observaba con excesiva atención y Leslie temió que descubriera su mentira. Sin embargo, alguien la sacó del aprieto sin pretenderlo.

―¿Gayle? ―La rubia se volvió hacia aquella voz conocida y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Imra ante sus ojos.

―¡Imra, qué casualidad! ―exclamó Gayle―, ¿Qué tal las clases en la universidad?, ¿quieres una copa?

―Gracias, me encantaría.

―¿Lo de siempre, Matilda? ―ofreció Leslie.

―Sí, gracias, Leslie ―contestó y se sentó en la banqueta junto a la que ocupaba Gayle― Así que volvemos a vernos ―dijo con su suave voz.

―Eso parece, brindemos por ello ―Gayle alzó su copa e Imra hizo lo mismo.

―¿Sigues aburriéndote en tu trabajo de funcionaria?

―Más, mucho más ―bromeó Gayle haciéndola reír―. Pero el día está mejorando considerablemente desde hace unos minutos ―admitió con voz profunda. Imra sonrió y apartó la mirada.

―Sólo espero que no termine como acabó el día en que nos conocimos ―señaló Imra.

―¿Tan mal estuve en tu habitación? ―exclamó Gayle alzando las cejas rubias.

―Me refería a la redada…

―Lo sé ―dijo Gayle, sonriendo con seguridad.

―Sigue por ahí y no sé si volveré a invitarte a acompañarme ―Imra le siguió el juego, cosa que encantó a Gayle.

―Vaya, entonces intentaré ser buena. ―Gayle acarició el meñique de Imra sobre la barra sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verdes de ella.

* * *

Después de hablar a solas con Edge y de cenar todos juntos en el comedor principal, se inició una charla distendida en una de las salas de estar de la mansión Luthor. Pero pronto, Morgan Edge se hizo con la atención de todos dirigiéndose a Lionel Luthor para pedirle la mano de su hija.

―Morgan… ―musitó Lena sin dar crédito.

Estaba medio mentalizada para ser la novia del capitán Edge, pero en absoluto para convertirse en su prometida. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír para no levantar sospechas, había demasiado en juego.

Sus padres se mostraron entusiasmados con la petición, y Lex sorprendido, pues aquello ponía fin a todas sus dudas y desconfianzas hacia su hermana. Lionel accedió a concederle la mano de Lena, por supuesto, y su hija se dedicó a fingir una felicidad que en absoluto sentía mientras Edge le cogía la mano y se la llevaba a los labios. Por su parte, Maxwell y Verónica celebraron la noticia.

―Así que, finalmente, serás una de los nuestros ―dijo Verónica con una sonrisa maliciosa―, sabía que acabarías entrando en razón. Verás qué divertido va a ser compartir más tiempo juntas, estoy deseando mostrarte todo lo que hacemos las esposas de los altos cargos.

―Me muero de ganas ―mintió Lena.

«Espero que por lo menos me cuentes cosas que me resulten útiles», pensó.

―Deja a Lena tranquila, que la vas a agobiar antes de que se case y harás que cambie de idea, y no creo que eso le guste mucho al capitán ―bromeó Lord. Todos rieron la broma excepto Eve, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. O Lena se había cansado de colaborar con los rebeldes o estaba mucho más loca de lo que pensaba.

Cuando se dio por finalizada la velada, Edge se reunió con sus hombre y Overgirl al salir de la mansión y les informó de la buena nueva. A partir de entonces, tendrían que tratar a Lena Luthor con especial atención y respeto, dada la nueva posición que ocupaba debido a su compromiso. Lena estaba con ellos, había dicho que quería acompañar a su prometido hasta los coches que lo esperaban fuera de la propiedad Luthor, y no dejó de mirar a Overgirl mientras Edge hablaba. Pero la comandante no parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno ante la noticia. Lena se sintió un poco decepcionada con su indiferencia. Overgirl se preguntaba por qué la joven Luthor parecía tan interesada en conocer su reacción y fueron estos pensamientos los que la distrajeron de su principal misión, controlar el perímetro y asegurarse de que su capitán no corriera ningún riesgo. No pudo anticiparse tanto como habría querido al grito que se escuchó del otro lado de la carretera.

―¡Fuego a discreción sobre ellos! ―gritó una voz femenina, y el sonido de los disparos inundó el ambiente.

Susan Vasquez se cansó de esperar escondida en el DEO. Estaba segura del acierto de su plan y lo iba a llevar a cabo. La cena en la mansión Luthor era la ocasión perfecta, pues al no tratarse de un evento oficial, quizá sólo los acompañarían algunos soldados normales. Y si en la refriega moría Lena Luthor, aliada de la causa, sería un daño colateral. Estaban en guerra, y en la guerra moría gente.

No dudó un instante, y haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, Overgirl se colocó entre las balas y Lena, para protegerla. Fue todo muy rápido. Rodeó la cintura de Lena con el brazo derecho para apretarla contra su propio cuerpo y cubrió su cabeza con el izquierdo mientras se desplazaba con ella detrás del muro de piedra que cerraba los terrenos de la mansión. Después abrió un poco los brazos y la contempló encogida y temblorosa, con los ojos todavía cerrados. La imagen de su bello rostro la alteró y bajó la mirada sólo para empeorar la situación al dar con su atractivo escote. La respiración entrecortada llegaba a sus oídos silenciando el rugir de las balas, el perfume que llevaba invadía su nariz, y el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a calentarle la piel tras el uniforme. Apretó los dientes con rabia para disipar aquellas sensaciones absurdas que estaba sintiendo y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Está bien, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó por fin. Lena alzó el rostro para mirarla. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

―Creo… que sí… ―logró verbalizar Lena perdida en los ojos azules de la comandante. Se sentía agitada por tener el cálido y atlético cuerpo de Overgirl pegado al suyo.

―No se mueva de aquí ―dijo Overgirl con autoridad y se separó de ella sin avisar provocándole un suave suspiro que hizo fruncir un poco el ceño a la comandante.

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Lena no pensaba moverse, de hecho, no podía moverse. La repentina explosión de disparos y el momento de cercanía inesperada con Kara la tenían completamente sumida en una especie de ensoñación paralizante. ¿Quién los estaba atacando?, ¿Kara acababa de salvarle la vida? Si quería respuestas, no podía quedarse allí escondida tras el muro.

El capitán Edge y el matrimonio Lord-Sinclair estaban temporalmente a salvo, ocultos tras los vehículos blindados, pero tres de los cuatro soldados nazis habían caído tiroteados. Era la ocasión perfecta para que entrase en acción. Lo echaba de menos, y aquella noche, además lo necesitaba. Overgirl necesitaba acallar de alguna manera la irracional atracción que parecía experimentar hacia Lena Luthor, el efecto arrollador que tenía sobre ella cada vez que estaban cerca. Los idiotas que se habían atrevido a atentar contra ellos, saciarían con sus vidas la necesidad que ardía en el cuerpo de la comandante y que sólo el sexo y la sangre podían calmar.

Overgirl no se contuvo, y fue matando uno a uno a todos los rebeldes que encontró a su paso, atravesándolos con el puño, rompiéndoles el cuello o la espina dorsal, seccionándolos con sus rayos infrarrojos… Lena lo veía todo asomada por el muro, y se negaba a aceptar que alguien capaz de ser tan gentil como cuando la había protegido delicadamente con su cuerpo, podía ejercer tal nivel de violencia. Finalmente, Overgirl quedó frente a Susan Vasquez, que gastó hasta la última bala contra ella totalmente en vano. Cada proyectil rebotó sobre su cuerpo sin causarle el más mínimo daño. Overgirl se hartó de juegos y rodeó su cuello con una mano, levantándola del suelo.

―¡Tú fuiste quien dio la orden! ―bramó. A Vasquez le faltaba el aire y no podía hablar.

Era tan extraño, pero la posibilidad de que Lena Luthor hubiera muerto en aquel ataque le molestaba demasiado, y la rabia volvió a crecer dentro de ella. Se elevó en el aire arrastrando a Vasquez, con la intención de soltarla en el vacío y acabar con su vida.

―Casi la matas… ―susurró entre dientes―, pero vas a morir tú.

―¡Basta, Overgirl! ―gritó Edge desde el suelo― ¡La quiero viva para interrogarla!

Lena había reconocido a Susan Vasquez y a sus compañeros, y lamentaba profundamente sus muertes, aunque no olvidaba que habían realizado el ataque sin importarles lo que le pudiera pasar a ella. Aquello no podía haber sido autorizado por Alex y Winn.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. PENSAMIENTOS

**CAPÍTULO 7: PENSAMIENTOS**

Overgirl posó los pies sobre el suelo y liberó a Vasquez, que se llevó las manos al cuello, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad. Edge dio orden al soldado nazi que quedaba de que la esposara y la metiera en uno de los vehículos.

―¿Estás bien, querida? ―preguntó Edge cogiéndola por los hombros.

―Sí… gracias a ella ―dijo sin fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de Overgirl, cuya mirada permanecía oscurecida.

―Esas malditas ratas rebeldes… ―maldijo Edge―, así que ahora lanzan ataques directos en la capital.

Eve y los Luthor habían presenciado todo desde la puerta de la mansión y se habían acercado en cuanto los disparos habían dejado de escucharse, preocupados por el estado de Lena. Edge aprovechó que ya no estaba sola para acercarse a Overgirl.

―¿Por qué no me protegiste a mí primero?, incumpliste tus órdenes ―acusó Edge.

―Lo lamento, capitán, tomé la decisión que creí más adecuada ―se justificó Overgirl. Edge estrechó los ojos―. Por la posición en que se encontraba cada uno de nosotros, supe que la señorita Luthor tenía muchas menos probabilidades que usted de sobrevivir a la ráfaga de balas, ya que usted tenía uno de los coches blindados delante, mientras que ella estaba totalmente expuesta al ataque, y ya que es su prometida, pensé que la querría a salvo.

―De acuerdo… es un buen razonamiento ―admitió Edge―, y refuerza mi decisión de mantenerte aquí en Berlín, a fin de cuentas, el emperador, Lord y yo somos los hombres más importantes del régimen y del mundo, ¿y quién mejor que Overgirl para protegernos? ―añadió con una sonrisa que Overgirl le devolvió sin ningún entusiasmo.

* * *

Gayle observaba el rostro tranquilo de Imra mientras ésta dormía a su lado. Aquella universitaria noruega era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y compartir la cama con ella, de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Estiró el brazo y posó suavemente la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre la frente de Imra, entonces comenzó a moverlo despacio, recorriendo su bello perfil.

―Qué suerte que eligieras estudiar en Berlín ―musitó.

Imra sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados y Gayle apartó de inmediato la mano. La morena se giró y abrió los ojos para poder mirarla.

―Qué suerte que necesitaras compensar el aburrimiento de tu trabajo ―replicó Imra, haciendo sonreír a Gayle.

―Tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde a mi puesto ―anunció Gayle, después le dio un beso en los labios y se incorporó en su lado de la cama, buscando su ropa.

Imra frunció el ceño, no quería que se marchase.

―¿Por qué no desayunamos juntas? ―sugirió de pronto. Gayle se volvió para mirarla―, no tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerte, pero… si te vale con unas tostadas y un café…

―Me vale ―dijo Gayle con una sonrisa.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Imra que salió de la cama rápidamente para preparar las cosas.

―Pero tápate un poco, por favor, o me darás hambre de otra cosa ―admitió Gayle haciendo que Imra se sonrojase un poco y se envolviera con la sábana.

* * *

Llevaba varias horas tumbada en su cama y no conseguía dormirse. Había mentido a su capitán porque se sentía incapaz de justificar su comportamiento. No había protegido a Lena Luthor tras evaluar la situación, lo había hecho sin pensar en nada, de manera automática, como si aquella mujer fuera lo único que importase en aquel momento. Su mente la llevó de nuevo allí. Volvió a sentir los suaves roces de las balas que no le hacían ningún daño pero que habrían matado en segundos a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sí, la tuvo entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo, y aquello la alteró aún más que cuando sólo la miraba o la imaginaba. ¿Por qué Lena Luthor la hacía sentir así?, ¿qué tenía su mirada de ojos claros de color ligeramente diferente? La había tenido tan cerca, que había podido reconocer perfectamente esa sutil diferencia que hacía sus ojos todavía más hermosos. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Por suerte, los rebeldes la ayudaron a calmarse, pero, ¿qué pasaría si volvía a sentirse de esa forma y no podía quemar la rabia con ningún enemigo? La otra manera de calmarse era inaceptable.

«Besarla… », pensó, y de inmediato se llevó los puños a la frente y se revolvió en la cama. Aquello tenía que terminar.

Lena tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Podía haber muerto, y a manos de algunos de sus compañeros de causa. Pero lo que más le había afectado, había sido el inesperado gesto de Overgirl. Durante un instante, cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos, cuando podía sentir sus fuertes brazos protegiéndola, su mirada azul parecía menos fría, como si mostrase preocupación genuina por su bienestar.

«O quizá sólo era lo que deseaba ver y mi mente me engañó», se dijo a sí misma. Tampoco podía olvidar la terrible violencia con que Overgirl había asesinado a todas aquellas personas. No, nada había cambiado, y debía asumirlo cuanto antes. Pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar por aquella sensación cálida y familiar que sintió al tenerla tan cerca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las noticias llegaron al DEO.

―¡Mierda, Vasquez actuó por su cuenta! ―exclamó Winn.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Sam inquieta.

―Edge y Lord han sido atacados en la puerta de la mansión Luthor, Lena estaba con ellos ―concretó Alex.

―¡¿Lena está bien?! ―inquirió Sam con preocupación.

―Sí… ―dijo Alex con cara de desconcierto. Sam sintió un inmenso alivio― Overgirl le salvó la vida ―añadió Alex.

―¿Qué? ―susurró Sam desconcertada.

―Overgirl actuó de escudo para Lena ―señaló Winn.

―No perdáis de vista la realidad ―sugirió Sam―, Overgirl sólo cumplía órdenes. Su deber es proteger a las personalidades del régimen.

―Es cierto, pero… allí también estaban Edge y Lord, y sin embargo, Overgirl protegió primero a Lena ―señaló Maggie― Eve nos ha informado, lo presenció todo desde la entrada de la casa y me ha dicho que Lena está de camino.

* * *

Cuando Lena llegó al DEO, Sam no podía ocultar su frustración por no haber podido protegerla ella misma.

―Como si no bastase con los malditos nazis, incluso corres peligro por causa de algunos de los nuestros ―exclamó Sam muy molesta.

―Sé que mi posición no es precisamente segura, Sam, pero me hago cargo de eso.

―¿Y qué va a pasar con Vasquez? ―dijo Maggie bastante inquieta―, ella nos conoce a todos, y sabe dónde nos escondemos, si la hacen hablar…

Maggie conocía de primera mano la traición de alguien a quien quería y en quien confiaba ciegamente, y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

―A pesar de que no coincidíamos en los métodos a emplear, Vasquez es una persona íntegra, no nos delatará ―afirmó Alex.

―El problema no es su honor, Alex, sino los medios que utilicen para interrogarla ―dijo Winn con seriedad.

―Imagino que la encargada de ese trabajo será la teniente Marsh ―intervino Lena de pronto―, eso me pareció la última vez que estuve en el cuartel militar nazi, el tipo interrogado estaba totalmente roto e incluso trató de acusarme de estar en el "Wired".

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Sam―, ¿por qué no nos habías contado eso?

―No quería preocuparos, al final quedó en nada, la propia Marsh lo ridiculizó y no quiso insistir en el tema… ―Lena se quedó absorta.

―¿En qué estás pensando, Lena? ―dijo Maggie.

―Esa mujer me desconcierta… es teniente de las SS, tiene poderes, aunque todavía los desconozcamos, y, sin embargo, se comporta como si pensase por sí misma, su forma de expresarse y de mirar… es tan extraño ―explicó la joven Luthor.

―Pero eso no puede ser ―señaló Alex―, si tiene poderes se debe a que sufrió la experimentación genética que practica Maxwell Lord, y de ser así, tuvo que padecer lo mismo que Sam y Kara.

―A menos que estuviera encantada con la idea de trabajar para los nazis ―indicó Sam―. Quizá era ya una niña nazi y lograr esos poderes sólo ha reforzado sus propias creencias.

Sam no podía evitar pensar en negativo de todo y todos los que tuvieran algo que ver con el régimen nazi.

―Eso es posible, pero… si fuese tan fiel al régimen, ¿por qué no indagó más en las acusaciones de aquel tipo?, ¿por qué dejó escapar esa oportunidad? ―preguntó Alex, que tampoco entendía la contradicción que era Gayle Marsh.

―No la dejó escapar, prefirió sonsacarme a solas, como si tuviera planes al margen de su gente, eso es lo que me desconcierta ―admitió Lena mientras todos la observaban con total atención―, pero Edge y Lord interrumpieron su juego, y la verdad es que me sacaron del apuro.

―No sé lo que pasa con Psi, pero seguro que nada bueno para nosotros ―concluyó Sam.

―¿Habéis pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de que alguno de los militares nazis lleve una doble vida como lo hacemos Alex y yo? ―sugirió Lena sorprendiendo a todos.

―No estarás pensando que Psi en realidad no es partidaria del régimen, ¿verdad?

―Lo que estoy pensando es que, mañana a primera hora, haré una visita al cuartel militar y hablaré con la teniente Marsh.

―¿Cómo? ―se asustó Sam.

―Tranquila, sé por dónde llevar la conversación, sólo quiero hablar con ella para tratar de conocerla un poco más.

―Si Vasquez nos delata, no te dejarán salir de allí, Lena ―advirtió Winn.

―Lo sé, por eso quiero hablar con Marsh antes de que la interrogue ―explicó Lena―, si no lo hago, estamos todos muertos, no tengo nada que perder.

―Y si todo esto sale bien, seguirás siendo la prometida de Morgan Edge… ―afirmó Sam, pues ya estaban al corriente de esto también.

―Me temo que sí ―admitió Lena.

―Parece que Edge confía en ti, Lena, eso es muy bueno, pero si pasas tanto tiempo con él y sus círculos, tendrás que esforzarte para que no sospechen de ti, intentar ser como ellos… y ojalá que puedas prolongar el compromiso el tiempo suficiente para que obtengamos la información que necesitamos, porque no me gustaría verte casada con ese monstruo ―dijo Maggie.

―Aunque me disguste, Maggie tiene razón ―admitió Winn―, lo mejor para acercarte a ellos sin levantar sospechas es que te conviertas en uno de ellos.

―Vas a tener que comportarte como ellos, Lena ―concretó Alex.

―Pero yo no… no puedo hacer eso.

―Tienes que intentarlo, Lena ―sentenció Sam―, créeme que me repugna pedírtelo, pero… si no logramos llegar hasta el final, todo el riesgo que estás corriendo habrá sido en vano.

―No tienes que meterte en la cama de Morgan Edge, jamás te pediríamos algo así ―dijo Alex.

―Aunque eso también nos reportase mucha información… ―murmuró Lena.

―¡Lena! ―exclamó Sam disgustada con la imagen que se formó en su mente.

―Sólo has de parecer tan… fría y detestable como ellos, para que Kara y los demás no sospechen de ti.

Lena no veía muy claro lo que le estaban pidiendo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero comprendía que era lo mejor para que su misión tuviera éxito. A partir de ahora, iba a pasar mucho más tiempo en compañía de Morgan Edge, Maxwell, Verónica y toda su calaña, y no debía llamar la atención. Sam se la llevó a otra habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas.

―Bromeabas cuando dijiste que acostarte con Edge nos daría información, ¿verdad?

―Estoy segura de que a Edge se le iría la lengua en esas circunstancias…

―Pero no estás pensando en hacerlo, ¿no? ―Ante el silencio de la joven Luthor, Sam insistió―, ¡tú no eres una prostituta, Lena!

―No sería la primera ni la última mujer en utilizar sus recursos femeninos para obtener información de un hombre… ―Lena hablaba con la mirada perdida.

―¡Lena, ¿te estás escuchando?! ―Sam no daba crédito. Lena la miró y volvió en sí.

―Perdona, Sam… no entra en mis planes encamarme con ese desgraciado, es que… perdí los papeles, toda esta situación, lo que sucedió anoche… a veces me siento abrumada… no quiero comportarme como ellos, no quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, no quiero que Edge me coja la mano ni me bese… ―confesó.

―Lena… sabes que no estás obligada a hacer esto ―decía Sam mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros―, todavía estás a tiempo de negarte.

―No, Sam… ésta es la única manera que tenemos de conseguir nuestros objetivos, están en juego muchísimas vidas y la libertad del mundo entero… no quiero ser la persona que lo malogre.

―Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan noble y tan valiente? ―Lena sonrió con tristeza―, si al menos pudiera estar contigo y protegerte de ellos mientras dure esto…

―Siempre estás conmigo, Sam ―aseguró Lena enmarcando su rostro con las manos, y después la besó, deseando que aquellas sensaciones pudieran mitigar el asco que sentiría cuando Edge volviera a besarla.

* * *

A Sam le costó despedirse de Lena cuando ésta abandonó el DEO. Estaba harta de permanecer oculta. Quería salir a la calle, ayudar activamente a la Resistencia. Habló con Alex y Winn al respecto, sugiriendo la posibilidad de buscarle una identidad que le permitiera moverse por Berlín con libertad, como hacían Lena y Alex. Pero no aceptaron su propuesta, lo veían demasiado peligroso, y Sam abandonó el despacho con cara de pocos amigos.

―Sé que te gustaría poder salir ahí, Sam, formar parte de la acción ―dijo Maggie―, pero ya sabes que alguien podría reconocerte y utilizar contra ti lo que ya utilizaron, no queremos perderte sin motivo.

―Hay un motivo, proteger a Lena ―exclamó.

―Pero ella no querría eso, lo sabes ―señaló Maggie.

―¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ―preguntó Sam―, quiero hacer algo más que estar escondida bajo tierra como una cobarde, esperando mientras otras se juegan la vida diariamente ―Sam notó cómo Maggie bajaba la mirada―. Y a ti te pasa lo mismo, ¿verdad?

―Sí… cada vez que Alex deja el DEO para volver al hospital de Berlín.

―Pero tú también estás en busca y captura…

Ambas se sonrieron con resignación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lena se presentó en las dependencias militares para hablar con Psi a primera hora.

―Esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿qué quería hablar conmigo, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó Gayle interesada.

―¿Va a interrogar a la rebelde que dirigió el ataque contra mi prometido en la puerta de mi casa? ―replicó Lena.

―Así es, me corresponde esa labor.

―Me gustaría saber quién ordenó tal ataque, y que pague por lo que intentó ―afirmó Lena con un tono frío.

―Eso queremos todos.

―Quizá hasta sepa dónde se esconden los demás rebeldes… ―dejó caer Lena de manera casual mientras paseaba por la estancia―, ¿seguro que la hará hablar, teniente?, he oído que esos rebeldes son muy leales a los suyos. ―Gayle sonrió de lado.

―Nadie puede oponerse a mi voluntad, si yo quiero que hable, hablará ―aseguró, provocándole un escalofrío a Lena. Pero tomó aire y se centró en su misión.

―¿Y eso cómo es posible?, sé que si tiene el título de teniente no es como cualquier soldado normal, pero, ¿qué poderes posee que es capaz de imponer su voluntad a los demás?, suena de lo más potente.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―se preguntó Gayle internamente―, Lena Luthor ha pasado de ignorarme a querer saber todo de mí en sólo unos días… Si no fuera una locura, pensaría que incluso está intentando flirtear conmigo», aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

―¿Le hacen gracia mis preguntas? ―dijo Lena un poco molesta.

―Me hace gracia su cambio de actitud hacia todo lo militar y hacia mí ―comentó Gayle―, ¿tanto le ha influenciado Edge en sólo unas horas de compromiso?, no la tenía por el tipo de mujer que sigue a los hombres a ciegas.

―¿Acaso no es eso lo que se espera de todas nosotras? ―dijo Lena con ironía.

Se cansó de divagar, y probó con el argumento feminista, pues las palabras de Gayle le hicieron pensar que, tal vez, ambas tenían más en común de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

―Así es el mundo en el que vivimos ahora ―afirmó Gayle, corroborando la creencia de Lena de que Gayle Marsh poseía libre pensamiento más allá del régimen, aquello era increíble, ¿cómo podía ser?― ¿Quiere saber qué poderes poseo, señorita Luthor?, deme su mano ―pidió Gayle ofreciéndole la suya.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Lena frunciendo el ceño.

―No tenga miedo, no le haré daño, no soy tan estúpida como para dañar a la prometida del capitán, pero puede que se sienta un poco mareada.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró, fruto del miedo y de la inevitable curiosidad que sentía. Se recordó a sí misma que no tenía nada que perder y posó su mano sobre la de Gayle, que sonrió al sentirla. Psi activó sus poderes psíquicos y empezó a leer los pensamientos de Lena. Sintió su miedo ante lo desconocido, su intensa curiosidad científica… Tal como le había advertido, Lena empezó a marearse, pero Gayle la sujetó y siguió observando el interior de su mente. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa al percibir la manera en que Lena la veía, como a una igual, una mujer de pensamiento libre y feminista. Gayle estaba fascinada con lo que estaba aprendiendo de Lena Luthor, y quería ver más, así que mantuvo el contacto entre sus manos y le llegaron unas imágenes algo confusas de una chica rubia, unas hojas escritas, un beso… ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿es que a Lena Luthor le gustaban las mujeres? Y entonces llegaron dos soldados nazis con Vasquez esposada, y Gayle soltó la mano de Lena rápidamente.

―Teniente, traemos a la prisionera para el interrogatorio.

―Muy bien, metedla en la habitación.

Lena se siente frustrada, había estado tan cerca de ganarse un poco a Gayle Marsh, pero el tiempo no parecía estar de su lado. Después miró a Vasquez.

«Por favor, Susan, no nos delates, no acabes con la rebelión», suplicó Lena en silencio.

Vasquez la miró de tal manera que Lena pensó que quizá había entendido su ruego. Entonces se volvió hacia Gayle.

―Teniente… ―Lena la cogió del brazo en un intento desesperado de detenerla― aparte de marearme, como me dijo, sigo sin conocer sus poderes.

―Yo, en cambio, ahora la conozco mejor, señorita Luthor, y tiene razón, nos parecemos mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

―¿Qué insinúa, teniente? ―preguntó Lena con inquietud.

―Me gusta su forma de pensar, señorita Luthor… y su forma de sentir ―añadió con voz profunda que la hizo estremecerse.

Al fin lo había entendido. Los poderes de Psi eran mentales, de ahí su nombre. Gayle Marsh podía leer la mente de las personas, y acababa de leer la suya. De pronto sintió pánico, ¿qué había visto para decirle esas cosas? La rubia notó su intranquilidad.

―Si espera aquí, hablaremos cuando termine con el interrogatorio ―aseguró Gayle y se metió en la habitación donde la esperaban sus hombres con Vasquez.

Lena no sabía si reírse o llorar. ¿Había acertado con Gayle Marsh?, ¿una teniente de las SS que en el fondo no era fiel al régimen? Aquello era esperanzador. Pero, ¿y si Psi estaba jugando con ella?, ¿y si había visto a Kara en sus pensamientos, o a la Resistencia? A lo mejor acababa de descubrirla como traidora y pretendía apresarla en cuanto terminase de interrogar a Vasquez. Si iban a detenerla, que no les resultase tan fácil. Decidió marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando uno de los soldados que habían llegado con Vasquez pasó por su lado corriendo agitado. Lena pensó que iba a apresarla, pero el hombre pasó de largo. Al instante, el segundo soldado pasó también y Lena no se contuvo.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―La teniente no pudo interrogarla, la prisionera se ha quitado la vida con algún tipo de veneno que llevaba escondido entre los dientes ―Lena escuchaba casi sin creérselo. Susan se había suicidado antes de arriesgarse a delatarlos, había muerto sin traicionar a la Resistencia―, lo lamento mucho, no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre el atentado contra su prometido, señorita Luthor ―se disculpó el soldado.

―Bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere ―dijo Lena tratando de guardar la compostura.

Lamentaba la muerte de Vasquez y de sus compañeros, pero era mejor así para todos, porque la rebelión continuaba viva y el mundo todavía tenía esperanza de liberarse, si es que Psi no la había descubierto y ella era capaz de continuar con su misión de espionaje ahora convertida en la prometida de Morgan Edge. Pensó en él y en lo raro que resultaría no saludarlo habiendo visitado el cuartel militar.

Gayle buscó a Lena pero ya no la vio por allí.

«Y escapas otra vez de mí, empieza a resultarme molesta tu costumbre ―se dijo―. Sé que estabas en el "Wired" la otra noche, aquel tipo dijo la verdad. ¿La respetable Lena Luthor lleva una doble vida como yo?, interesante.»

Lena había retomado sus pasos por el pasillo, buscando el despacho de Edge, y al levantar la vista del suelo la vio. Overgirl estaba a pocos metros de ella. Lo sucedido en el ataque de Vasquez y sus hombres la impulsó a hablarle.

―Buenos días, comandante Danvers ―saludó Lena.

―Buenos días, señorita Luthor ―correspondió Overgirl.

―¿No me vas a felicitar por mi compromiso con el capitán?

―Felicidades, señorita Luthor.

―Qué escueta ―señaló Lena―, esperaba algo más, no sé, que me llevo al mejor hombre de toda Alemania, que soy muy afortunada, que Morgan me hará muy feliz… ―Lena trataba de tirarle de la lengua, pero no parecía estar logrando nada.

―Disculpe, pero no estoy interesada en asuntos mundanos como los matrimonios ―replicó Overgirl con frialdad.

―Claro, a ti sólo te interesa la guerra, la violencia, la sangre… ―El discurso de Lena se tornó peligrosamente sincero y Overgirl estrechó sus ojos azules. La joven Luthor se dio cuenta enseguida de su descuido y dijo lo primero que cruzó su mente― Aunque no te interesen los matrimonios, supongo que sí te interesará la intimidad con alguien, tener… compañero ―Casi estuvo a punto de utilizar la palabra en femenino―. Dicen que Mon-El y tú estáis juntos.

De inmediato, los sucesos de su último encuentro con Mon-El regresaron a su mente, haciendo que cambiase su gesto frío por otro muy distinto que Lena no logró descifrar.

«¿Por qué ese cambio de expresión?», se preguntó internamente Lena. Pero Overgirl no tardó en recomponerse.

―Los rumores sobre mí tampoco me importan ―se limitó a decir―, que tenga un buen día, señorita Luthor ―dijo y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

―Espera… no he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias por salvarme la vida la otra noche.

―No me las dé, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer ―respondió sin mirarla.

―Pensé que tu primera orden era proteger la vida del capitán Edge, no la de su prometida ―Overgirl se volvió hacia ella pero no dijo nada―. ¿Acaso ahora consideras prioritarias a las mujeres?

«¿Qué te contesto?, ¿que mi mente te consideró prioridad absoluta por encima de todo y ni yo misma sé por qué?», se preguntó Kara.

―Hice lo mejor dadas las circunstancias ―mintió―, el capitán Edge contaba con un margen de seguridad gracias a los coches blindados, usted habría muerto.

―En cualquier caso, te lo agradezco ―admitió Lena y le ofreció la mano.

―No necesita ser tan cortés, señorita Luthor, es mi trabajo.

«Quiero tocarte, no puedo evitarlo», se lamentó Lena.

―Creo que la educación es importante, comandante Danvers ―replicó Lena y le cogió la mano enguantada.

Overgirl miró sus manos unidas y después observó el rostro de la joven Luthor. No quería parecer incómoda, no quería que Lena pensase cosas extrañas de ella

«Debo soltarte la mano ya, pero este contacto es… agradable… no debería sentir eso, pero lo siento ―reflexionaba Overgirl―, tengo que evitar tus ojos… tus malditos y hermosos ojos… y tus labios… ¡joder!»

Kara se sobresaltó y soltó la mano de Lena en cuanto escuchó la voz de Edge.

―¡Lena, qué alegría que vengas a verme!

Overgirl se alejó unos pasos de Lena para darle espacio a Edge, que en cuanto llegó a su lado, la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Lena cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en los besos de Sam para sobrellevar el mal trago. Sin embargo, la mujer que estaba imaginando, pronto dejó de ser Sam. Sus cabellos se volvieron rubios, sus ojos, azules… De repente volvía a tener catorce años y volvía a sentir los labios de la Kara de dieciséis. Aquel había sido el beso más puro y sincero de toda su vida, y su recuerdo acudía a ella para salvarla.

Pero de nuevo, aquella imagen empezó a cambiar y ya no besaba a Kara sino a Overgirl, la Kara adulta de veintiocho años, la Kara que había salvado su vida protegiéndola con su cálido cuerpo, la Kara que le preguntó si estaba bien con aparente preocupación, la atlética e imponente Kara adulta. Su respiración se alteró un poco, volvió a la realidad, aturdida. Se separó de Edge y abrió los ojos mirando por encima de su hombro mientras él la abrazaba, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía en su interior.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Overgirl, que no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento. La expresión de la comandante era especialmente seria, pero no tan fría como en otras ocasiones. Lena habría dado la mitad de su fortuna por saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

«Me sentí mucho mejor entre tus brazos, Kara», pensó Lena mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Edge forzando una sonrisa.

―Desgraciadamente, ahora tengo una reunión importante con el sargento Coville, pero podemos vernos para cenar ―sugirió Edge.

―Claro, Morgan, esperaré ansiosa esa cena ―contestó Lena.

―Acompaña a mi prometida hasta su coche, comandante ―ordenó, y Overgirl asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas caminaban en completo silencio, aunque se dedicaban miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando. Lena quería romper el hielo, pero lo único que se le ocurría era reprocharle por qué se había colado en sus pensamientos de aquella manera siendo un monstruo asesino como era. La única explicación lógica que pudo encontrar era que no podía evitar sentir atracción sexual hacia Overgirl, porque Kara era una mujer atractiva, y su mente jugaba a otorgarle la bondad y la ternura de la Kara de dieciséis años, de manera que el resultado se volvía…

―Irresistible ―musitó Lena totalmente sobrecogida.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó Overgirl, que le acababa de abrir la puerta del coche.

―¿Qué? ―susurró con un hilo de voz, mirándola afectada.

Y de nuevo aquella reacción automática. Overgirl apoyó su mano sobre la de Lena, que descansaba sobre la puerta.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Luthor? ―dijo sin pensar. Lena miró sus manos unidas, después buscó sus ojos azules y le dijo la verdad.

―No, no estoy bien… ―Overgirl frunció el ceño.

―¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

La pregunta de Kara la hizo sonreír, se sentía tan patética.

―Un médico no podría ayudarme.

Lo estaba intentando, pero no lo conseguía. Ver a Lena con aquella expresión de profunda tristeza le molestaba más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir.

―¿Y yo podría hacer algo por usted? ―dijo Overgirl mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Lena, que estaba empezando a aturdirse otra vez, perdida en el azul cielo de los ojos de Kara.

«Estrecharme entre tus brazos y llevarme lejos de toda esta pesadilla», gritó Lena en su interior.

―¿Es que no está bien con el capitán Edge? ―inquirió de pronto―, ¿no quiere casarse con él?

―¿Por qué dices algo así?, no hay ningún problema entre nosotros ―declaró con intensidad, como si así pudiera recuperar las fuerzas para salir del absurdo trance en el que había caído por culpa de las estúpidas fantasías de su mente―, sólo estoy preocupada por un asunto de trabajo, nada más.

―Disculpe, no quería molestarla ―señaló Overgirl soltando su mano y echándose hacia atrás. Lena se sintió mal por su exagerada reacción.

―Perdóname, no es culpa tuya ―se sinceró.

«No es culpa tuya que te convirtiesen en una asesina, no es culpa tuya que yo desee a la mujer que eres ahora… no es culpa tuya que mi mente sueñe con lo que pudo haber sido».

Lena bajó la mirada, sentía que las lágrimas estaban empezando a humedecer sus ojos. Kara movió la mano, llevada por el impulso de tocar su rostro, pero Lena impidió aquel contacto sin darse cuenta.

―Adiós, comandante Danvers ―pronunció sin mirarla y se metió en el coche con rapidez―, llévame a casa, James.

Kara contempló el coche mientras se alejaba de ella, sumida en una extraña sensación de impotencia. Todo el poder que poseía no le había servido de nada para aliviar el evidente sufrimiento de Lena. Pero otra cosa la preocupaba todavía más.

«¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de consolarte?», cerró el puño con fuerza.

Lena apoyó la frente en la ventanilla y dejó ir sus lágrimas, al fin libre de testigos inoportunos. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. La sola presencia de Kara la alteraba demasiado y era algo que no podía permitirse si quería seguir siendo espía de la Resistencia. Quería recuperar a Kara, pero no podía perder el control sobre sus sentimientos y sus reacciones de esa forma, o daría algún paso en falso y la descubrirían.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. IMPULSO

**CAPÍTULO 8: IMPULSO**

Los acontecimientos de la mañana la habían abrumado y Lena no tenía ganas de interactuar con su familia, así que se encerró en sus habitaciones en cuanto llegó a casa. Eve tocó a su puerta, le llevaba la comida en una bandeja plateada.

―Señorita Luthor, me he tomado la libertad de subirle un poco de comida ―informó Eve con una sonrisa que Lena le devolvió. Eve siempre tan atenta.

―Gracias, Eve, déjala sobre esa mesa.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Eve―, tiene mala cara.

―Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta hoy ―dijo Lena con tristeza.

―Disculpe, la dejo comer tranquila ―aseguró Eve mientras inclinaba la cabeza y giraba sobre sus talones.

―Espera, Eve, no te vayas ―La chica se volvió hacia Lena―, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si el pasado hubiese sido distinto?

―Cada día de mi vida ―admitió Eve.

La joven Luthor comprendió de inmediato. Eve Teschmacher no había tenido la oportunidad de elegir, porque nació en una familia humilde. Estaba destinada a servir en una casa rica, y tampoco podía vivir con libertad su amor hacia James Olsen, un chófer negro, porque las relaciones interraciales se consideraban una aberración.

La situación de Lena Kieran Luthor era diferente, ella contaba con mayores privilegios por pertenecer a una poderosa familia de la nueva aristocracia, pero siendo mujer, su destino también estaba escrito, casarse con algún hombre importante dentro del régimen y convertirse en una esposa sometida a la voluntad de su marido.

―Este régimen es sofocante, especialmente para las mujeres ―dijo Lena, Eve sonrió dándole la razón―, no sólo estamos completamente sometidas, sino que tampoco podemos seguir a nuestros sentimientos.

―Lo detesto tanto… ―confesó Eve, y acto seguido alzó la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones de manera instintiva, angustiada por si lo había dicho demasiado alto.

―Tranquila, si algo me gusta de mis habitaciones es que tienen paredes con buen aislamiento acústico ―la calmó Lena―, aquí puedes hablar sin miedo, Eve.

―Gracias, señorita Luthor ―Eve la miró con atención―, pero usted me ha preguntado eso por algo, la noto preocupada.

―Hace años quise mucho a una persona… pero desapareció de mi vida ―contaba Lena―, ahora ha reaparecido, pero ya no es la misma, está irreconocible… para mal ―se lamentó. No iba a contarle los detalles, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

―Entiendo.

―Volver a verla removió mis recuerdos ―declaró Lena―, y originó el deseo de que todo fuera como antes, de que ella no hubiese cambiado ―Lena hablaba en femenino sin preocuparse por ello, pues Eve conocía su orientación sexual y nunca había supuesto un problema.

―Siento mucho que las cosas sucedieran así.

―Yo también, y a mi mente parece divertirle imaginar cómo sería todo si ella nunca hubiera desaparecido.

Fue Eve quien verbalizó la idea que más torturaba a Lena.

―¿Quiere decir que se imagina con ella en la actualidad? ―dijo Eve―, a pesar de que ahora tiene… algo especial con Samantha Arias.

Eve no sabía muy bien cómo expresar la naturaleza de la relación entre Lena y Sam, nunca habían anunciado oficialmente que fuesen pareja. Lena miró a Eve, pero no fue capaz de replicar nada.

Su fiel doncella lo había comprendido perfectamente. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si Kara no la hubiera olvidado, si no se hubiera convertido en Overgirl… estaría loca por ella. Sin embargo, la realidad era implacable, Kara no era la misma de antes, y aunque lograse recuperar sus recuerdos, el beso que compartieron había sido hacía mucho tiempo y ahora ella tenía algo con Sam. Kara sería siempre la felicidad que le robaron y nunca podría ser.

* * *

Winn observaba la pequeña foto con la sombra de la tristeza en su mirada. Habían pasado tantos años, pero eso no había mitigado el dolor. Acarició su superficie con la yema del dedo, añorando sentirla a ella. Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

―Winn, ya ha llegado Lena ―anunció Alex desde el umbral.

―De acuerdo, ahora voy ―replicó mientras se guardaba la fotografía en el bolsillo de la camisa, junto al corazón.

Lena les contó sobre la muerte de Susan Vasquez, e hicieron un minuto de silencio por ella, agradeciendo su lealtad en el final de su vida, pues su gesto había salvado a la Resistencia. Después, la joven Luthor les detalló la curiosa conversación que había tenido con Psi, y cómo ésta le había dado a entender que podía leer los pensamientos de las personas al tocarlas.

―¡Dios mío, eso es muy peligroso! ―exclamó Sam―, ¿te leyó la mente, Lena?

―Lo cierto es que sí, durante unos instantes… ―admitió bajando la voz― No tenía otra manera de descubrir sus poderes.

―¿Y en qué estabas pensando cuando lo hizo? ―preguntó Alex con interés.

―No sé, en que me parecía que teníamos cosas en común, que pensaba por sí misma… ―decía Lena.

«Quizá también en el beso que le di a Kara en mi catorce cumpleaños», añadió para sí misma.

―Tranquilicémonos, tal vez Psi no vio nada que nos perjudique ―comentó Maggie.

―Me mantengo en lo que dije ―declaró Lena de pronto―, creo que Gayle Marsh no es como otros soldados nazis.

―No perdemos nada tirando de ese hilo ―dijo Winn, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio. Y ordenó que buscasen información de ella.

Media hora después, Alex tenía un informe completo en sus manos.

―Gayle Marsh perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche, siendo ella muy pequeña y se crio con su abuela materna. Era una niña superdotada y fue reclutada a los 16 años, como Kara y Sam, también para el programa especial. A partir de ahí, desaparece su rastro ―leía Alex―. Unos años después falleció su abuela, que era su única familia viva, y hace ahora seis años, Psi apareció ante el mundo como guardaespaldas del emperador, pero siempre en la sombra, el régimen jamás la ha publicitado.

―Si es capaz de leer la mente, y quién sabe si algo más, resulta extraño que no lo hayan anunciado por todas partes para meter miedo ―apuntó Sam.

―No creo que sea por falta de atributos… ―señaló Lena estrechando los ojos―, sino más bien porque su personalidad no es la del súper soldado perfecto, siempre obediente y sin opinión propia.

―Como lo son Mon-El y Overgirl ―añadió Sam para que nadie lo perdiera de vista.

Lena apartó la mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sam.

―Tienes que acercarte a ella, ganarte su confianza y averiguar de qué lado está ―decidió Alex―. Contar con ella de aliada sería excelente.

―Pero hazlo con sutileza ―indicó Winn―, no te arriesgues a ser descubierta.

―Mi maravilloso prometido ha organizado una fiesta de compromiso en su palacete, acudirá el emperador, y seguro que Psi lo acompañará, aprovecharé para acercarme a ella otra vez ―propuso Lena.

Después de dar por finalizada la reunión, Sam quería hablar con Lena.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó inquieta―, ¿pasó algo más ayer?

―No, ¿por qué lo dices? ―disimuló Lena con una sonrisa forzada.

―¿Fue algo con Overgirl? ―insistió Sam con acierto―, creí que vendrías a verme, pero no lo hiciste.

―Perdóname, Sam, estaba agotada y Lex estuvo en casa todo el día, no quería que sospechase nada, preferí no moverme de allí ―se inventó, sintiéndose fatal por ello.

―Ey, no pasa nada, Lena, lo entiendo ―le tendió los brazos―, anda, ven aquí…

La invitó y Lena se acercó a ella hasta abrazarse a su cálido cuerpo.

―Es sólo que te eché mucho de menos ―susurró Sam en su oído haciéndola suspirar y abrazarla más fuerte.

Kara era lo que pudo haber sido, Sam era su realidad, una dulce y acogedora realidad.

* * *

La fiesta de compromiso organizada por Morgan Edge había reunido a lo más selecto de la sociedad berlinesa en su palacete. Incluso el emperador había asistido, acompañado de Psi, por supuesto, su guardaespaldas personal. Después de los saludos iniciales en la recepción de los invitados, la gente se fue dispersando por el gran salón. Algunos bailaban, otros probaban los deliciosos canapés que había en las mesas, y no faltaban los que charlaban animadamente con copas de champán en la mano. Lena no tardó en cansarse de aquella farsa, y ver a Overgirl en la distancia, a unos pasos de su prometido no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y se alegró cuando Gayle Marsh se acercó a ella por iniciativa propia.

―Todavía no he tenido ocasión de felicitarla por su compromiso, señorita Luthor.

―Muchas gracias, teniente Marsh.

―El otro día se marchó antes de que pudiéramos hablar ―Gayle fue directa al grano, haciendo sonreír a Lena.

―Sí, lo siento, tenía bastante prisa ―mintió―, pero ahora estamos las dos aquí, y me gustaría retomar la conversación.

Gayle sonrió de lado, encantada, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a caminar delante de ella, en dirección a una de las salidas del salón.

―Aquí estás, querida ―sonó la voz de Edge, que la cogió del brazo―, ven, Verónica tiene muchas ganas de saludarte… teniente Marsh ―saludó a Gayle.

―Capitán… estaba hablando con su prometida sobre lo increíble que es esta fiesta.

―Gracias, si nos disculpa, teniente, nos esperan nuestros amigos.

Gayle asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva a Lena que ésta interpretó perfectamente. Gayle sabía que Lena no disfrutaba con aquel evento, y Lena notó su apoyo silencioso.

―¿Qué hacías hablando con ella a solas? ―increpó Edge sin soltarle el brazo.

―Sólo me felicitaba por nuestro compromiso, Morgan ―dijo Lena, extrañada por su actitud.

―No quiero que estés con Psi a solas ―afirmó Edge como una imposición, generando aún más curiosidad en la joven Luthor.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―Porque… es la guardaespaldas del emperador, y debe estar plenamente centrada en él.

―Pero si Hitler está ahí mismo, en su campo de visión, no lo entiendo, Morgan ―Lena quería tirarle de la lengua.

―Psi no es como Overgirl o Mon-El, no es tan…

«¿Obediente?», sugirió mentalmente.

―Disciplinada… no quiero que te diga algo que pueda ofenderte ―dijo Edge―, no volverás a estar con ellas a solas, ¿entendido?

―Claro… ―accedió Lena.

Qué pronto estaba mostrando su lado posesivo y controlador su querido prometido.

«¿Tienes miedo de que me hable con libertad de toda la mierda que tenéis montada?», pensó Lena. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hablar con Gayle Marsh fuese como fuese, ahora más que nunca.

El matrimonio Lord-Sinclair la recibió entre sonrisas, Mon-El y Overgirl estaban unos pasos detrás de ellos, tiesos como estacas, custodiando a su superior.

―Estás preciosa, Lena ―dijo Lord―. Ese vestido te sienta muy bien.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Max ―replicó Edge―, no querrás ofender a tu esposa.

―Ella sabe que es la número uno para mí ―bromeó Lord, y los tres rieron.

―Pero mi marido tiene razón, ese vestido es increíble, ¿dónde lo has comprado? ―preguntó Verónica―, podríamos ir de tiendas la semana que viene.

―Sería genial… ―dijo Lena por obligación.

Overgirl no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lord y Sinclair tenían razón, Lena Luthor estaba radiante aquella noche. Sin embargo, sus labios pintados de rojo, a juego con el vestido, sonreían, pero sus hermosos ojos verdosos parecían apagados. De pronto, la voz de Verónica la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido! ―increpó a un joven camarero de raza asiática―, los de tu raza no valéis ni para servirnos ―acusó.

―Lo siento mucho, señora, fue sin querer ―trataba de disculparse el chico.

―Sólo hubiera faltado que tu incompetencia hubiese sido a propósito ―añadió Lord con desprecio.

Lena asistía a la escena repugnada con la actitud de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos. El pobre chico sólo había rozado a Verónica al pasar con una bandeja cargada de copas llenas.

―Disculpad los dos, no sé qué hace un inútil como éste sirviendo en mi casa ―afirmó Edge.

―Lo siento, capitán Edge, de verdad que lo siento, no volverá a pasar ―aseguraba el joven―, por favor no me eche, se lo ruego.

―Claro que no volverá a pasar ―aseguró Edge―, ahora mismo te vas de aquí, lleváoslo ―ordenó a dos soldados que cogieron al joven de los brazos.

―¡Por favor, se lo suplico, no me eche… capitán Edge, por favor!

Debido al color de su piel, si consideraban que no valía para servir, sería enviado al campo de concentración de Berlín, o quizá lo destinaran a los juegos de Roulette. Lena cerró los ojos con dolor, impotente por no poder ayudarle. Y entonces escuchó la voz de Overgirl y se esperanzó, ¿iba a interceder por el chico?

―Capitán…

―¿Sí, comandante?

―Creo que debería sustituir a los amarillos por negros, son más obedientes y menos conflictivos ―declaró, atravesándole el pecho a Lena con sus palabras.

―Buena sugerencia, comandante Danvers ―Se volvió hacia los demás―, ¿veis por qué estoy encantado de tenerla en Berlín conmigo?

¿Cómo había podido pensar que Kara se apiadaría del pobre camarero? Si había sido protectora y educada con ella se debía a que Lena pertenecía a la aristocracia y además era la prometida de su capitán. Sintió una mezcla de rabia y decepción que la obligó a mirar el suelo para evitar que alguien leyera su rostro.

―Bueno, olvidemos este desafortunado incidente y sigamos disfrutando de la velada ―dijo Edge.

«Eso díselo al chico que acabáis de condenar a muerte.»

―Venga, Lena, demostremos a estos hombres cómo se baila ―propuso de pronto Verónica, que enganchó a su marido, y Lena tuvo que hacer lo propio con Edge.

Tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad si quería prolongar aquella farsa. Estar con aquella gente le revolvía las entrañas. ¿Y por qué Overgirl la miraba de cuando en cuando mientras bailaba con su prometido?, ¿estaba pendiente de su capitán o había otro motivo?

«¿Y qué más da?, te has convertido en una asesina sin sentimientos», se dijo a sí misma.

Tras finalizar la canción, las dos parejas se acercaron a donde estaban Overgirl y Mon-El.

―¿Por qué no bailáis una canción juntos? ―sugirió Verónica, siempre lista para molestar e incomodar a todos. Mon-El la miró un poco violento, Overgirl puso cara de molestia directamente―, no hace falta que estéis todo el tiempo ahí parados como estatuas, ¿verdad, capitán?

―Es cierto, bailen un poco, tienen mi permiso.

«Qué amable», pensó Lena.

―No sabemos bailar ―afirmó Overgirl sin más.

―Oh… quizá no les enseñamos demasiado sobre costumbres sociales ―dijo Lord con diversión.

«Miserables», maldijo Lena.

―Eso tiene fácil solución ―exclamó Verónica―, ¿verdad, Lena?

―¿Qué? ―contestó la joven Luthor preocupada por las intenciones de Verónica.

―Podemos enseñaros ―declaró y cogió la mano de Mon-El, tirando de él con fuerza, obligándolo a abandonar su posición.

El chico se mostraba incómodo, pero si su superior lo había consentido, poco podía hacer para negarse, así que acabó cediendo y acompañando a Verónica Sinclair hasta la zona principal de baile. Edge y Lord no dejaban de mirar a Lena con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ella no terminaba de entender lo que estaban pensando.

―¿Quién de los dos debería enseñar a la comandante Danvers? ―preguntó Lord a Edge.

Lena rodó los ojos, asqueada con la situación. Mientras ellos se divertían incomodando a sus propios soldados, ella buscaba la manera de conseguir más apoyos para derrocar un régimen.

―Aquí estáis… ―saludó el emperador, acompañado por Psi.

―Alteza ―Todos correspondieron al saludo, Overgirl incluso se cuadró ante él.

―Sé que es vuestra fiesta de compromiso, pero ruego que me prestes a tu prometido un rato, Lena, necesito hablar con mis hombres de un asunto.

―Por supuesto, alteza ―aceptó Lena de inmediato. Le agradecía que le quitase de encima a aquellos dos imbéciles, aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos.

―Me parece que te ha tocado a ti enseñar a bailar a la comandante, querida ―sentenció Edge con una sonrisa burlona. Lord también se rio y ambos se marcharon detrás del emperador, al igual que Psi, que la miró de nuevo con cierto compañerismo, como si quisiera transmitirle ánimo. Tenía ganas de gritar a todos lo mucho que los odiaba, lo mucho que aborrecía el mundo que habían creado.

―Lo siento, comandante, no tengo ningunas ganas de enseñarla a bailar, espero que me disculpe ―admitió Lena.

―Me he dado cuenta por la expresión de su rostro ―dijo Overgirl.

«¿Y te has dado cuenta también de cómo me habla mi prometido? ―se preguntó Lena―, aunque tú ya debes estar acostumbrada a ese trato.»

―Necesito salir a tomar el aire… ―señaló Lena y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas del salón. Overgirl echó a andar unos pasos detrás de ella―. ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Lena frunciendo el ceño―. Conozco el camino hasta los jardines.

―Sigo las órdenes de mi capitán, no dejarla sola ―contestó con voz neutra. Lena rodó los ojos y bufó.

«Mierda, quería hablar con Sam o con Alex, esta maldita fiesta me asfixia.»

―¿Morgan teme que me escape de sus garras? ―musitó.

―¿Qué ha dicho, señorita Luthor?

―Que mi prometido es todo un caballero por asegurarse de que nunca esté sola.

Llegaron hasta una zona cubierta que daba al jardín principal del palacete. Lena apoyó las manos en la balaustrada y tomó aire con fuerza. Al menos allí no tenía que soportar las estupideces de aquella gente infame, aunque tuviese a su perro de presa vigilándola. Se volvió hacia Overgirl, que estaba exageradamente erguida y con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Su aspecto era imponente, eso era innegable, pero su gesto ausente, su mirada fría, su indiferencia ante la desgracia de aquel camarero… Lena empezó a sentir una rabia creciente en su interior. Allí estaban solas y no pudo morderse la lengua. Avanzó hasta pararse a dos palmos de Overgirl, que la miró desconcertada.

―¿Te gusta esta fiesta, comandante Danvers?

―Es una buena fiesta de compromiso, han venido las personas más importantes de Berlín ―replicó Overgirl de manera autómata.

―A mí no me gusta ―confesó Lena clavándole sus ojos verdosos.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Luthor? ―La inquietud de Overgirl aumentó.

―Sabes mi nombre pero no me recuerdas ―afirmó Lena.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Te da igual que me case con un hombre como Morgan Edge? ―Lena no podía parar de hablar, la rabia y la frustración la habían dominado.

―Señorita Luthor, ¿qué le pasa?

―¿Qué fue lo que vi en tus ojos cuando me salvaste la vida? ―preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellas. Overgirl empezó a incomodarse.

«¿Por qué te acercas tanto?», se dijo mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa.

―Cumplí con mi deber ―exclamó Overgirl tratando de mantener la compostura.

―Claro, tu deber… tenías que protegerme porque soy una Luthor, me consideras de una clase superior al resto… superior al pobre chico que hoy Edge ha condenado a muerte porque la estúpida de Verónica se ha quejado de una tontería ―acusó Lena sin piedad.

―¿Qué está usted diciendo?, ¿se ha vuelto loca? ―Overgirl retrocedió un par de pasos, huyendo de la cercanía de Lena Luthor, que empezaba a aturdirla.

―Yo no he cambiado, Kara ―utilizó su nombre de pila a propósito―, pero tú sí, tanto que nada de lo que vivimos importa para ti.

―Lo que dice no tienen ningún sentido, señorita Luthor, voy a llamar al capitán.

Entonces Lena la cogió con fuerza del brazo para detenerla. Overgirl la miró atónita.

―No necesito a Morgan, te necesito a ti de vuelta, Kara ―admitió.

La indignación de Lena hacia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor aquella noche no dejaba de crecer. Sus ojos bailaban peligrosamente de la mirada azul de Overgirl a sus labios rojos de manera intermitente. Los latidos acelerados de la joven Luthor llegaban a sus oídos gracias a sus poderes, le resultaban evidentes su furia y su excitación. No lograba entender por qué estaba así y quería calmarla. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lena, que se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto.

―¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Luthor? ―No obtuvo respuesta e insistió―, ¿por qué estás así, Lena? ―No se tomó esas confianzas porque Lena lo hubiera hecho antes, pronunció su nombre sin pensar, dejándola paralizada y sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

―Hacía tanto que no me llamabas así… ―musitó Lena cuando pudo reaccionar. ¿A qué se debía aquello?, ¿es que estaba volviendo a ser la de antes?

«¿Pero qué me pasa?», se preguntó Overgirl internamente.

―Perdón, no debí tomarme esas confianzas, lo lamento, señorita Luthor, no volverá a pasar ―se disculpó apartando la mirada, rompiendo el momento y rompiéndole el corazón a Lena una vez más.

―Mierda, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me recuerdes? ―se lamentó, incapaz de soportar otra desilusión.

De pronto, Sam, Alex, Winn, Maggie, Eve, la Resistencia… todo parecía haber dejado de importar. Lena enmarcó el rostro de Overgirl con sus manos. Su mente ya no pensaba con claridad, había perdido la batalla contra su corazón. Y víctima de un impulso imparable, la besó.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. DEBILIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 9: DEBILIDAD**

Doce años después, Lena estaba sintiendo de nuevo los labios de Kara. No pudo resistirse, no pensaba en las consecuencias, sólo en besarla. Overgirl abrió los ojos como platos al notar el contacto y llevó sus manos a los hombros de la joven Luthor, pero cuando ésta empezó a remover sus labios sobre los suyos, algo se disparó en su mente y toda oposición desapareció.

A cada roce de la boca de Lena, una nueva imagen fugaz y borrosa se formaba en su cabeza. Unos ojos verdosos, unos labios suaves, la ilusión del primer beso, una sonrisa… Al no verse rechazada, Lena se dejó llevar por completo, se sentía borracha de Kara, de su cercanía, de su perfume, de cada sensación que estaba experimentando en el estómago y en el pecho, en todo su cuerpo. Y Kara empezó a devolverle el beso, atrapada en un extraño trance, cosa que enardeció aún más a Lena.

Sus manos se desplazaron hasta el cuello de Kara, y acabaron acariciando su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos rubios. Lena se separó un instante para tomar aire, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, y volvió a acariciar los labios de Kara, que seguía respondiendo a cada movimiento con ímpetu, emocionándola. Hasta que la empujó lejos de ella, todavía cogiendo sus hombros. Kara estaba como paralizada, mirándola con una expresión turbada, como si de pronto la reconociera.

―¿Kara? ―musitó Lena deseando que fuera así.

Pero su rostro mutó en un gesto desagradable, fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes, parecía furiosa, y Lena fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, besar a la mismísima Overgirl.

―Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? ―susurró llevándose las manos a los labios.

Overgirl no pronunció ninguna palabra, incluso soltó sus hombros, para llevar las manos directamente a su cabeza, estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era una sensación punzante e intermitente que atravesaba su cerebro provocándole gran sufrimiento. A cada punzada de dolor, su mete reproducía torpemente alguna escena. Unas hojas manuscritas, unos ojos verdes ilusionados, una chica castaña llorando, gritos de dolor, separaciones… nada tenía sentido, y el dolor acababa imponiéndose, implacable, terminando con las visiones, desorientándola cada vez más. Overgirl retrocedió varios pasos torpemente, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse al suelo. Lena se preocupó por ella, fue algo instintivo.

―¿Qué te ocurre?

Sin embargo, Overgirl logró alzar la cabeza, en medio de aquel intenso dolor, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia, haciendo que Lena recordase cómo eran las cosas.

Su loco impulso la había delatado. Overgirl la iba a denunciar y acusar de lesbiana, y aunque tratara de negarlo todo, cabía la posibilidad de que creyeran a la comandante Danvers, ¿qué motivos tendría para mentir si era el perro fiel del régimen? Entonces la detendrían, la acusarían de alta traición. Se celebraría un juicio, porque ella era una Luthor y tendrían que hacer algo de paripé, y la condenarían a muerte, aunque no acertaba a saber si en manos del demente de Lord, o de la sádica de su mujer. Lena ya se veía muerta y lo sentía aún más por toda la gente a la que iba a fallar y abandonar, que por sí misma. Lo sentía tanto por Winn, por Maggie, por Alex, por Eve… por Sam.

Mientras Lena se había estado torturando con pensamientos devastadores, Overgirl se había desvanecido. Estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo de allí, quizá si huía podría esconderse y salvar la vida. Miró a su alrededor, no había testigos, era ahora o nunca. Pero cometió el error de contemplar a Overgirl una vez más. Debajo de aquel uniforme nazi y aquella rabia, seguía estando Kara, lo sabía más que nunca y no podía ignorarlo.

―Mierda, me importas demasiado… ―susurró Lena mientras se acercaba a Overgirl y se agachaba a su lado―, Kara, ¿estás bien?... despierta, por favor… ¿puedes oírme?, Kara…

La movía con delicadeza para no empeorar las cosas, seguía llamándola y así continuó durante casi dos minutos, hasta que Overgirl abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro compungido de Lena.

―¿Qué… qué ha pasado, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó de pronto―, me duele la cabeza ―Se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos en el suelo.

―Te mareaste… ―probó a decir. Overgirl aceptó la respuesta sin titubeos.

―No lo entiendo, nunca me había pasado algo así… ―aseguró.

―¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado? ―Lena necesitaba asegurarse.

―El capitán le dijo que me enseñase a bailar pero usted me invitó a salir del salón porque tampoco le apetecía… Hablamos de algo, pero no recuerdo el qué, y ahora me veo aquí en el suelo, con usted… ―dijo haciendo un gesto, refiriéndose a la posición en que se encontraban las dos.

Lena se echó hacia atrás de inmediato, sorprendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo porque Overgirl no recordaba su conversación ni su beso.

―Quizá deberías hacerte una revisión médica ―sugirió con preocupación genuina.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Overgirl poniéndose en pie, el dolor había cesado casi por completo―, soy el ser más poderoso del planeta, nada puede hacerme daño.

―Pues es evidente que algo te ha hecho daño ―insistió Lena―, incluso el ser más poderoso puede tener alguna debilidad.

―¿Qué debilidad voy a tener?... ¿usted?, porque me ha pasado en su compañía ―Sus palabras petrificaron a Lena, pero Overgirl se apresuró a hablar―, todo es por culpa de esta maldita ciudad, estaba perfectamente durante mis campañas militares en Rusia.

«Pero desde que volví aquí y te vi… todo se ha vuelto extraño y lo odio», se dijo a sí misma Overgirl.

«Te pasa algo conmigo incluso cuando eres Overgirl, lo sé, y a mí también me pasa algo contigo», pensó Lena mirando aquellos labios de color rojo oscuro que había besado sólo unos minutos antes. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para centrarse.

―Será mejor que volvamos al salón, seguro que Morgan se pregunta dónde estamos.

―Claro ―Overgirl la invitó a caminar delante de ella.

―¡Querida!, ¿dónde estabas? ―exclamó Edge al verlas.

«En el jardín, besando a tu comandante.»

―Ya creía que te habías marchado de la fiesta sin despedirte.

«Lo pensé, para salvar el cuello, pero al final tu comandante me retuvo sin pretenderlo, soy una estúpida sentimental», se dijo internamente mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

―Jamás haría eso, Morgan, sólo estaba paseando un poco para despejar la mente.

Cuando se terminó la fiesta y Lena subió al coche de los Luthor, aprovechó el trayecto hasta su casa para llamar a Alex y decirle que no podían tirar la toalla con su hermana, aunque se calló lo que había hecho, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían en el DEO al saberlo, incluso ella misma sabía que había sido una locura. Sin embargo, aquella noche, antes de dormirse, Lena revivió muchas veces en su mente el beso que había compartido con Kara, porque había sido Kara y no Overgirl quien la había correspondido, estaba segura. El dolor de cabeza, el desmayo… todo podía deberse al conflicto entre sus recuerdos y su vida actual. Lena recuperó la esperanza, Kara seguía allí, sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta. Y cuando lo hiciera… se tocó los labios y volvió a estremecerse al recordar las sensaciones que su beso le había provocado. Suspiró.

Sí, rozar aquellos labios era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca, mucho mejor que el sexo con Mon-El, ¿cómo sería sentir el resto de su piel? Cuando sus manos abandonaron los hombros de Lena y bajaron buscando su cintura y su espalda, Overgirl se despertó angustiada y empapada en sudor.

―¿Pero qué me pasa?, ¿hasta en sueños tengo que desearla?, maldita sea… ―maldijo en el silencio de su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y sacó la pluma del cajón de la mesita. La sostenía en la palma de la mano, observándola, buscando en ella sosiego para su alma.

* * *

Unos días después, Alex sugirió a Maggie ir solas al "Wired", la notaba más seria de lo normal desde hacía un tiempo. La llamada de Lena había renovado sus ganas y su compromiso con la Resistencia, y quería contagiar a Maggie con su entusiasmo. Después de bailar un par de canciones, se sentaron en una de las mesitas y brindaron con sus copas.

―Por una noche tranquila y estupenda ―dijo Alex.

―No lo digas muy alto, no sea que haya redada como la última vez ―replicó Maggie con sorna.

―¡No seas aguafiestas! ―exclamó Alex y le tomó la mano encima de la mesa―, disfrutemos de poder estar así delante de otra gente. Maggie le sonrió pero apartó la mirada.

―¿Qué te pasa, Maggie? ―preguntó Alex―, llevas días rara.

―He estado hablando con Sam…

―Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella ―señaló Alex seca.

―¿Celosa, Danvers? ―bromeó Maggie―, ¿crees que a Sam no le basta con Lena?

―Más bien diría que es al revés ―susurró Alex para sí misma.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, no me cambies de tema, he visto que habláis mucho, ¿no te estará metiendo ideas en la cabeza? ―Alex conocía el carácter belicoso de Sam.

―Simplemente, está inquieta porque no soporta estar encerrada en el DEO mientras Lena y otros os jugáis la vida en Berlín a cara descubierta.

―Pero es lo más seguro para Sam y para los demás, todos estábamos de acuerdo con eso, ¿no?

―Alex… yo… ―Maggie apretó un poco la mano de Alex.

―¿Qué ocurre, Maggie?

―Yo me siento igual que Sam… me frustra no poder hacer nada más que estar en el DEO. Me da rabia que tú estés en el hospital, moviéndote por Berlín, y no poder estar cerca de ti, ayudándote, protegiéndote… Y encima ahora intentas que te contraten en Lord Technologies ―añadió con evidente molestia.

―Maggie, sabes que es una oportunidad única que estén buscando gente, podré ayudar a Lena en el espionaje desde dentro, incluso podría descubrir qué hizo a Sam perder sus poderes y aprender a desactivarlo.

Maggie suspiró con resignación y dejó la mesa. Alex la siguió y la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarla.

―¡Maggie!

―Te meterás en la boca del lobo, Lord es un demente y...

―¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? ―interrumpió Alex―, yo no soy como Lena, estoy muy bien entrenada, Maggie, no es la misma situación.

―Claro que sé que puedes cuidarte sola… pero te quiero, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti ―exclamó Maggie.

―¿Qué?

―Que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

―No, ¿qué has dicho justo antes de eso? ―señaló Alex. Maggie sonrió y le clavó sus ojos oscuros.

―Que te quiero ―repitió.

―Maggie… ―logró pronunciar Alex.

―Sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntas, pero es lo que siento, te has metido muy dentro de mí ―confesó Maggie alzando las cejas y sonriendo con aquellos hoyuelos tan encantadores― ¿No vas a decir nada?

Maggie tomó las manos de Alex haciéndola temblar. Estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

―Maggie yo…

―Vaya, te he dejado sin palabras, literalmente ―rio contagiando a Alex, cosa que ayudó a disipar sus nervios.

―¡Idiota! ―dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo―, yo siento lo mismo por ti ―aseguró. Maggie sonrió y ambas se fundieron en un tierno beso.

―¿Ahora somos novias, Danvers?

―Yo diría que sí, Sawyer ―señaló Alex, entonces cerró los ojos y buscó sus labios por segunda vez, pero no le dio tiempo a probarlos.

―¡Joder, Lena tenía razón! ―exclamó Maggie repentinamente.

Alex, enfurruñada por haberse quedado sin un segundo beso, se volvió en la dirección en que miraba su novia y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Gayle Marsh vestida como cualquier civil y hablando animadamente en la barra con una chica morena.

―Así que Psi lleva una doble vida.

Leslie bajó el volumen de la música y subió al pequeño escenario para reclamar la atención de los asistentes.

―Buenas noches a todas y a todos, hoy vamos a poder disfrutar de música en directo ―La gente empezó a murmurar con expectación―, por favor, un aplauso para Becks y Elyse.

―No me lo puedo creer ―dijo Alex sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Las conoces?

―Sí, Elyse fue compañera mía en la universidad, vamos a acercarnos un poco más.

Becks era una chica alta de cabellos oscuros medio teñidos de un color rojizo, llevaba vaqueros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de piel negra. Su compañera de actuación, Elyse, de menor estatura, era rubia y llevaba un vestido color crema. Armadas con sus guitarras y sus voces, cantaron varias canciones de amor entre mujeres y fueron aplaudidas con admiración al terminar.

―Ven, vamos a saludarlas ―propuso Alex, tirando de la mano de Maggie―, ¡Elyse!

La chica rubia se volvió hacia Alex y sonrió de inmediato al reconocerla.

―¡Alex, qué alegría verte! ―dijo arrojándose sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

―Hola Elyse, mira, ésta es Maggie, mi… ―Miró a Maggie con complicidad― Mi novia.

―Encantada de conocerte, Maggie.

―Lo mismo digo.

―¿Ahora también cantas tú? ―preguntó Alex.

―Es culpa de Becks, no sé ni cómo me dejé convencer ―admitió con timidez.

―Ha estado fantástica, como en todo lo que hace ―dijo Becks que se había acercado a ellas después de guardar las guitarras.

―Esta mujer tan zalamera es mi novia ―dijo Elyse.

Becks la abrazó por detrás y asomó la cara por encima de su hombro, haciéndola ruborizarse delante de las demás.

―¿Os han gustado las canciones?, las he compuesto recientemente ―explicó Becks.

―Son preciosas ―aseguró Maggie―, es maravilloso poder escucharlas, aunque sólo sea aquí.

Desde la barra, otra pareja tampoco se había perdido detalle de la actuación.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Gayle.

―¿Eh? ―Imra reaccionó y la miró―, es sólo que… en mi tiem-, tierra ―corrigió de inmediato―, nadie canta canciones tan hermosas.

―No sucede sólo en Noruega, la verdad es que aquí tampoco se suelen escuchar, Becks es una de las pocas cantantes que las compone.

―¿Ya la conocías?

―Sí, bueno, recuerda que soy asidua de estos ambientes decadentes y degenerados ―bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa―, Becks nos regala actuaciones de cuando en cuando, tampoco tiene más sitios donde cantar estas letras, así que.

―¿Canta fuera de aquí?

―Sí, para ganarse la vida, pero sus canciones fuera del "Wired" no tienen nada que ver con lo que acabas de escuchar.

―Pues diría que además de cantar, aquí hace otras cosas ―mencionó Imra viendo cómo Becks besaba a Elyse.

―Aquí es libre ―señaló Gayle― como nosotras.

Enlazó sus dedos con los de Imra y la morena se perdió en sus increíbles ojos azules y en sus labios.

―¿Qué hacemos con Psi? ―preguntó Maggie ya a solas de nuevo con Alex―, creo que es más que evidente que le gustan las mujeres.

―Sí, esos besos no parecen de amigas ―Ambas se rieron―. Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero sin que sepa que la he reconocido, para tantearla, pero no puedo, si entro a trabajar para Lord, podríamos cruzarnos en los laboratorios, es peligroso.

―Yo lo haré, ahora vengo ―replicó Maggie sin titubear, y le dio un beso antes de alejarse.

Imra y Gayle charlaban sonrientes cuando Maggie se acercó a ellas.

―¡Hola!, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? ―ofreció Maggie a Imra.

―¿Qué?, yo… ―Imra se volvió hacia Gayle, que se incomodó.

―Baila con ella, ¿por qué no? ―dijo, decepcionando un poco a Imra, que por orgullo aceptó la invitación. Alex las observaba desde la distancia sin dar crédito, no entendía lo que Maggie estaba haciendo.

―¿Vienes mucho por aquí? ―preguntó Maggie para hacerla hablar.

―No, la verdad es que no ―contestó Imra sin mirarla, pues su atención estaba puesta en otro lugar.

―Yo tampoco, vine para conocer gente, este sitio es genial, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―Fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

―¿La rubia de la barra y tú sois…?

―No, no somos nada ―aseguró Imra rápidamente.

―Ya veo.

Después de despedirse de Imra, Maggie regresó junto a Alex y se la llevó al rincón más apartado del local para poder hablar tranquilas.

―¿Ibas a hablar con Psi o a sacar a bailar a la morena? ―reprochó Alex con un puchero―, vaya manera de empezar un noviazgo.

―¿Te pusiste celosa otra vez? ―Maggie se derretía con las caras que ponía su chica―, sólo quería averiguar si esa chica era su pareja o un ligue puntual, creo que es información útil.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió Alex todavía bastante seria.

―Han actuado como si no fueran nada, pero soy muy observadora, Psi no nos quitaba la vista de encima, y la tal Imra, aunque trataba de disimular, también miraba a Psi con frecuencia ―relataba Maggie―, hay algo entre ellas, yo diría que se gustan bastante, puede que estén en la fase inicial del enamoramiento, pero que ni ellas mismas se hayan dado cuenta todavía ―sentenció.

―Recuérdame que nunca te oculte información, Sawyer.

―No lo hagas, Danvers, detecto casi todo ―Le guiñó un ojo.

―¿Y ahora qué detectas? ―preguntó mientras se abrazaba a ella.

―Que vamos a pasar una noche increíble en tu habitación del DEO ―musitó Maggie en su oído. Alex tomó aire con fuerza.

―Me encanta, también eres adivina.

―Y tú eres mi debilidad, Alex Danvers.

* * *

―Estás muy callada, ¿ocurre algo? ―preguntó Gayle, que caminaba junto a Imra por una calle de Berlín.

―¿Por qué nunca vamos a tu casa? ―replicó de pronto Imra―, siempre nos vemos en mi habitación.

―Pues… «porque vivo en el palacio del emperador», porque… mi casa es un horror, y además está en las afueras de Berlín, perderíamos media noche llegando, no merece la pena ―decía Gayle.

―Claro.

Imra se sentía imbécil. Durante semanas, había perdido de vista su objetivo principal, encontrar aliados para reparar su nave y regresar a su tiempo, y todo porque Gayle la había hecho sentirse especial unas pocas noches. Porque había empezado como una simple noche de sexo, de estupendo sexo, pero seguir viéndola había empezado a cambiar las cosas para Imra. Sin embargo, ahora veía todo con claridad, era tan especial para Gayle que no le había importado lo más mínimo que una desconocida interrumpiese su conversación privada y tratara de ligar con ella. Tan especial, que jamás la había llevado a su propia casa, ni a ningún lugar que formase parte de su vida cotidiana.

―Esta noche me apetece dormir sola ―anunció Imra sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

―¿Estás segura? ―probó Gayle―, mira que ha bajado la temperatura y yo te puedo hacer ahorrar en calefacción ―bromeó, pero los labios de Imra no se inmutaron hasta que volvió a hablar.

―Mañana tengo mucho que estudiar, se acerca un examen importante.

―Está bien, espero que te cunda mucho el estudio mañana.

―Seguro que sí, pienso concentrarme sólo en eso ―declaró Imra.

―Buenas noches, Imra ―Se acercó a besarla, pero al ver el poco interés de la morena, acabó besando su mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Gayle.

«Siento haberte estropeado el polvo, pero no pienso convertirme otra vez en alguien pasajero y prescindible… ya tuve bastante de eso con mi marido», se dijo Imra internamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lena visitó a su prometido en el cuartel militar, quería poner en marcha un nuevo plan para poder acercarse a Psi. Ahora que sabía, gracias a Alex y a Maggie, que compartía con ellas la orientación sexual, tenía que aprovechar y averiguar si también compartía su odio hacia el régimen y los nazis.

―Ahora que soy tu prometida, me sentiría más segura si tuviese escolta personal ―declaró Lena―. Soy un objetivo para los rebeldes, Morgan, lo sabes.

―Tal vez tengas razón.

―Había pensado en Mon-El, es muy poderoso e imponente, seguro que con él cerca, nadie se atreverá a atacarme.

Edge frunció el ceño con expresión de desagrado, tal y como deseaba Lena. Había logrado provocarle celos.

―Prefiero que te proteja una mujer… para que pueda estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto, Morgan, muy bien pensado «tal como yo quería»… entonces, ¿por qué no Psi?, ya la conozco un poco y…

―No, lo siento, querida, ya hablamos sobre Psi, además es la escolta del emperador y eso no va a cambiar.

«Mierda», maldijo Lena.

―Creo que Overgirl haría un buen trabajo como tu guardaespaldas, a fin de cuentas, es la más poderosa de mi ejército.

«Doble mierda», volvió a maldecir Lena.

―¿Quién mejor que ella para protegernos a mi prometida y a mí?, ¿no crees?

―Sí, claro, nada como contar con la mejor.

Después del beso que habían compartido, Lena no estaba segura de cómo se comportaría teniendo a Kara cerca tanto tiempo.

―¿Y en qué va a consistir exactamente su protección? ―preguntó la joven Luthor preocupada.

―Querida, no puedo seguir conversando contigo ahora, mi deber me reclama, pero podemos vernos esta tarde en los laboratorios de Lord.

La besó en la boca y la invitó a salir de su despacho. Fuera, Lena se restregó los labios con el brazo, sentía asco, y maldijo por tercera vez.

―Buenos días, señorita Luthor ―saludó Overgirl.

Lena se puso tiesa como una estaca al escuchar su voz.

―Buenos días, comandante Danvers.

Cuando Overgirl se metió en el despacho, Lena se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía muy deprisa. Aquello iba a ser muy complicado.

―¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Mon-El? ―se quejó Overgirl cuando Edge terminó de darle la noticia―, yo puedo hacer cosas más importantes para el imperio.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia le apetecía compartir tanto tiempo con Lena Luthor. Aquella mujer era realmente su debilidad, tanto que su cercanía le causaba incluso desvanecimientos. No podían asignarle esa misión.

―Porque no quiero que un hombre como él ronde a mi prometida.

―Entiendo… ―Desde luego que lo entendía, Edge y su posesividad―, ¿y la teniente Marsh?

―La teniente escolta al emperador, lleva haciéndolo perfectamente durante seis años, ¿por qué debería cambiarla de puesto?

―Quizá su prometida no necesita escolta personal, el ataque de la otra noche era contra usted, estoy segura ―trató de razonar Overgirl.

―No lo dudo, pero no quiero que a partir de ahora, Lena se convierta en una debilidad para mí, que la ataquen para hacerme daño, ¿lo comprendes?

―Perfectamente.

―Entonces no hace falta que te explique más, te encargarás de la protección de Lena cuando yo no esté con ella, es una orden ―impuso Edge.

―Sí, señor.

Siempre obedecía a su capitán. Siempre había sido así, y jamás había cuestionado las órdenes recibidas. Pero aquella mañana, por primera vez, deseó no tener que cumplirlas.

Mon-El apareció enseguida. Se alegró de que Ovegirl lo hubiera llamado después de la discusión que tuvieron la noche en que ella lo echó de su habitación.

―¿Quieres tener sexo aquí, en el cuartel? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―No, estúpido, te he mandado llamar para entrenar con alguien que al menos pueda intentar seguirme.

Mon-El se sintió decepcionado, pero aceptó la propuesta y dedicaron casi una hora a ejercitarse juntos. Overgirl se mostró muy violenta, necesitaba quemar de alguna manera toda la rabia acumulada por las cosas que le estaban pasando últimamente, y a él le tocó pagarlo. Cuando su puño le rompió la nariz, Mon-El tuvo suficiente.

―¡¿Qué te pasa?! ―exclamó―, ¿quieres entrenar o matarme?

―No me des ideas… ―murmuró Overgirl con diversión.

―Me has roto el puente de la nariz ―informó cubriéndose con la herida sangrante.

―No gimotees tanto, se te curará en unas horas.

―No sé lo que te está pasando, pero no eres la de siempre ―acusó Mon-El―, prefiero que no me llames mientras sigas así.

El teniente Matthews abandonó la sala de entrenamiento y Overgirl gritó y disparó sus rayos infrarrojos contra unos bancos de la sala reduciéndolos a ceniza.

* * *

―Buenos tardes, doctora Danvers ―dijo Lena al ver a Alex con la bata blanca.

―Buenos tardes, señorita Luthor ―respondió Alex.

Finalmente, Lord contrató a Alex para trabajar en Lord Technologies, así que a partir de entonces, Lena y ella se verían con cierta frecuencia fuera del DEO, y nadie debía saber que se conocían de antes. Un tipo vestido con la misma bata que Alex la llamó para que lo ayudase en unas pruebas.

―Que tenga una buena tarde ―se despidió Alex.

―Usted también ―replicó Lena compartiendo con ella una sonrisa.

―Señorita Luthor ―saludó a su espalda Overgirl.

―Comandante ―correspondió Lena. Overgirl inclinó levemente la cabeza―, he venido a hablar con Morgan.

―Querida, gracias por venir ―La besó, y esta vez Lena no pudo limpiarse―, ya he informado a la comandante Danvers de su nuevo cometido como tu guardaespaldas.

Lena miró de inmediato a Overgirl, pero ésta evitó su mirada de ojos verdes. ¿También a ella le resultaba difícil aquella situación?, ¿por qué?

―Si me disculpan ―intervino Overgirl―, tengo que hacerme unas pruebas rutinarias.

―¿Pruebas? ―repitió Lena, recordando las palabras del hombre que había reclamado a Alex y ató cabos enseguida.

―Bueno, querida, he estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor para todos es que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

―¿Cómo? ―Las palabras de Edge la sacaron de sus pensamientos. No tenía un momento de tranquilidad.

―De esa forma, Overgirl podrá protegernos a los dos al mismo tiempo, y se quedará contigo cada vez que yo tenga que marcharme de casa o estemos en lugares distintos, entonces Mon-El y mis hombres se ocuparán de mi seguridad.

―Pero, Morgan, no me parece correcto que convivamos bajo el mismo techo antes de casarnos ―manifestó Lena apelando a las buenas costumbres.

No le apetecía nada dejar su casa, por fría y desagradable que ésta fuera, para irse a vivir al palacete del hombre que la desnudaba con la mirada contando los días para hacerla suya.

―Te daré dos motivos, querida mía ―dijo Edge tomándole la mano y besándosela―, el primero es una cuestión meramente práctica de buen uso de los recursos, me refiero a Overgirl, si puede protegernos a los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?, y el segundo… el segundo es que soy Morgan Edge, el capitán del ejército del imperio más poderoso de la tierra, y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar mis acciones, no temas por las habladurías.

―Veo que puedes ser realmente convincente, Morgan ―Él le sonrió con satisfacción―, ¿podré llevar a tu casa a mi doncella? ―preguntó pensando en Eve, no quería dejarla sola con Lex, y le vendría bien tenerla de apoyo en el palacete de los Edge.

―Claro, querida, quiero que te sientas a gusto.

* * *

―Eres Danvers, ¿verdad? ―preguntó una de las personas que había en aquel laboratorio.

―Sí ―contestó Alex.

―De acuerdo, Danvers, prepara esa máquina.

―Muy bien. ―Alex se acercó hasta el aparato y empezó a revisar los controles. Su lado científico celebraba poder utilizar aquella tecnología tan avanzada, si pudiera encontrar la manera de copiarla para el DEO.

―Vas a empezar fuerte tu primer día aquí ―dijo el hombre, Alex levantó la cabeza―, esta tarde vamos a realizar varias pruebas a nuestra gloriosa Overgirl ―añadió el tipo con un tono de fascinación.

―¿Qué? ―musitó Alex.

―Bienvenida de nuevo, es un gran honor trabajar con usted ―saludaron varios tipos a Overgirl, que los miraba como a insectos. Después avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a Alex.

―¿Dónde debo colocarme? ―preguntó con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

Alex tragó saliva. No sabía si el corazón le latía más rápido o se le había detenido. Después de tantos años, allí estaba Kara, su hermana perdida, y no la reconocía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. MANIPULADA

**CAPÍTULO 10: MANIPULADA**

―¿Dónde debo colocarme? ―repitió Overgirl al no recibir respuesta de Alex, que seguía mirándola como quien ve un fantasma. Overgirl avanzó unos pasos hacia ella―. Doctora… Danvers ―leyó en la chapa de la bata de Alex―, vaya, tenemos el mismo apellido.

«Y los mismos padres», añadió internamente Alex.

―Una casualidad ―disimuló, regresando a la realidad―, póngase ahí, comandante.

Alex activó una máquina que empezó a sacar lecturas del cuerpo de Overgirl. Carraspeó y se dirigió a Kara evitando mirarla a los ojos.

―¿Ha notado algo fuera de lo normal últimamente? ―preguntó de manera casual.

―He sufrido… algunos dolores de cabeza.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―se interesó Alex―, ¿qué ha sentido exactamente?, ¿cuántas veces le ha ocurrido?

A pesar de todo, a Alex le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Lena, veía a su hermana en Overgirl, y no podía evitar preocuparse por su bienestar.

―Cuántas preguntas, doctora Danvers ―replicó la comandante―, ya le he dicho lo que sentía, dolor de cabeza, y no sabría decirle cuántas veces… «pero sí que siempre me ha pasado en compañía de Lena Luthor».

―Ya veo… ¿lleva mucho tiempo con esos dolores de cabeza?

―Después de mi regreso a Berlín ―admitió.

―¿Puedo? ―rogó Alex con intención de tocarla.

Overgirl asintió y Alex comenzó a palpar su cuello, sus hombros y la parte de atrás de su cabeza con mucho cuidado. Su corazón latía deprisa, después de tantos años, estaba tocando a su querida hermana pequeña, parecía un sueño, pero pronto recordó que se trataba de una pesadilla, cuando sus ojos dieron con el emblema de las SS en su pecho, provocándole un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para Overgirl, aunque ella consideraba su estado inquieto al temor que siempre infundía la presencia de la soldado más poderosa del imperio.

―No tenga miedo, doctora, todavía no ha hecho nada que me invite a hacerle daño ―informó la comandante. Alex sonrió con torpeza, tragó saliva y se alejó un poco de ella.

―No noto nada anómalo en la inspección física, vamos a ver internamente ―dijo Alex adoptando una postura más profesional. No podía perder de vista para qué estaba en "Lord Technologies".

La invitó a ponerse frente a otra máquina, y escaneó su cabeza mediante ondas electromagnéticas que mostraron en pantalla una imagen del interior de su cráneo. Los ojos de Alex se abrieron como platos, la imagen mostraba en cierta zona una sombra inesperada que no sabía identificar, así que preguntó a uno de los tipos que había allí también.

―Discúlpenos, comandante, enseguida continuamos con la revisión.

El hombre se llevó a Alex a otra habitación, una con paredes muy gruesas que llamó la atención de la doctora.

―Tú eres la nueva, ¿verdad? ―replicó el hombre―, es el implante de bloqueo mental, mantiene a raya los recuerdos innecesarios, Overgirl sólo recuerda con claridad los últimos ocho años de su vida.

―Dios mío… ―susurró Alex conmocionada.

―Yo también aluciné cuando me lo explicaron ―confesó el hombre―, les llevó muchos años de trabajo, pero lograron inventar un bloqueador de recuerdos, así que, además de increíblemente poderosos, los súper soldados del régimen son también increíblemente obedientes, porque no recuerdan nada que no sea servir al imperio, ¿a que es fantástico? ―exclamó emocionado.

―Desde luego… ―contestó Alex con poca fuerza―, «es repugnante… malditos bastardos, por eso Kara no nos recuerda.»

―Y aún hay más, llevan otro implante, el inhibidor de poder ―informó―, su uso creo que queda claro con su nombre, ¿verdad?, lo fabricaron años antes que el bloqueador mental.

―Así que Overgirl y Mon-El llevan los dos implantes en sus cuerpos.

―Exacto… te lo he contado en esta habitación porque no interesa que Overgirl lo escuche ―se justificó―, es mejor que siga pensando que es como es porque ella lo ha elegido, ¿no crees?

Alex ya no podía hablar sin gritarle todo lo que realmente pensaba, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sonriendo con falsedad.

Después continuaron con la revisión, Alex deseaba salir de allí y volver al DEO para contar a todos lo que acababa de descubrir, pero antes tenía que terminar su trabajo.

―Siéntese ahí, por favor ―pidió a Overgirl, que ocupó una silla cercana.

Entonces, Alex empezó a darle golpecitos en la rodilla para comprobar sus reflejos.

―Si no golpea más fuerte, mis rodillas no lo notarán ―sugirió.

Alex sonrió torpemente, había olvidado que Overgirl no era una mujer normal. Repitió los golpes empleando un martillo metálico de cierto peso. Ahora sí se produjeron las reacciones involuntarias.

―Parece que tenía razón, comandante, solucionado ―afirmó Alex dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa todavía arrodillada delante de ella y Kara frunció el ceño.

Aquella situación parecía tan familiar… Sin que pudiera evitarlo, en su mente se formó la imagen de una muchacha curando una herida sangrante en la rodilla de una niña rubia… la muchacha sonreía a la niña y le decía "¿ves?, solucionado". Buscó los oscuros ojos de aquella joven doctora que le había provocado extraños pensamientos, y de pronto, un punzante dolor de cabeza la hizo apretar los dientes.

―¿Kara? ―dijo Alex en voz baja, al contemplar la expresión de sus ojos, azules como el cielo, y por primera vez desde que la había visto, teñidos de bondad.

¿Era su hermana la mujer que la miraba en aquellos instantes?, su corazón se ilusionó. Sin embargo, le duró poco, pues Overgirl recuperó su mirada fría y distante enseguida, y Alex cambió la forma de dirigirse a ella, no sin pesar en su interior.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Alex de inmediato, tratando de cogerla por los brazos, pero Overgirl la apartó de un manotazo.

―Estoy perfectamente, ha sido sólo un pinchazo ―decía llevándose la mano a la sien.

―Creo que deberíamos hacer algunas pruebas más, para quedarnos tranquilas.

Overgirl accedió, a fin de cuentas, también quería saber qué le estaba pasando. Se tumbó en una camilla y Alex la conectó a unos cables para obtener nuevos datos acerca de su organismo. Los resultados parecían perfectamente normales, para frustración de la comandante. Alex no comunicó nada a nadie sobre los dolores de cabeza de Overgirl, lo último que le interesaba es que los nazis supieran que Kara estaba empezando a recordar su pasado.

XXXXXX

Lena se había quedado preocupada por Alex, por el encuentro que debía haber vivido con su hermana, tenía ganas de abandonar "Lord Technologies" para hablar con ella libremente. Se había despedido de Edge y se dirigía al vestíbulo principal. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre un edificio cercano, uno en el que había estado muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era una adolescente, cuando todavía insistía preguntando por sus mejores amigas en los centros militares y de experimentación de Berlín.

 **FLASHBACK**

Llevaba más de tres años tratando de volver a ver a Kara y Sam, tratando de comunicarse con ellas, preguntando por sus queridas amigas en cada centro militar y de reclutamiento que conocía, y lo único que había conseguido eran excusas y más excusas. Harta de seguir el camino legal, tan poco fructífero, decidió cambiar de estrategia y aprovechando su enorme inteligencia y su saber en tecnología, se las arregló para colarse en los laboratorios de Maxwell Lord, donde llevaban a cabo la experimentación genética de los reclutados en el programa especial.

La suerte quiso que llegase bastante lejos sin ser descubierta. Estaba dudando por dónde seguir cuando unos alaridos terribles llegaron a sus oídos, haciéndola estremecerse de miedo. Caminó en dirección hacia el origen de aquellos ruidos y los alaridos se repitieron. Eran los gritos de una mujer, gritos que helaban la sangre, que transmitían intenso sufrimiento. Creyó reconocer la voz de Kara, pero eran gritos tan desgarrados que tampoco podía estar segura, quizá sus ganas de volver a verla la estaban engañando. Quiso acercarse más, necesitaba comprobar si se trataba de Kara y liberarla de su tormento. Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta que la separaba de la muchacha que sufría, pero la inesperada aparición de unos guardias truncó sus planes.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

Convencida de que era Kara la chica que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no se lo pensó.

—Perdón, iba al laboratorio, tengo… sesión, pero me he retrasado ―mintió, tratando de hacerse pasar por una de las reclutas.

Quería entrar en aquella estancia, quería ver a Kara, quería estar con ella, quería aliviarla… Nunca la había sentido tan cerca desde el día en que se la llevaron, años atrás.

Los soldados parecían creerla, hasta que uno de ellos se fijó mejor en la ropa de Lena y vio que usaba botas caras, comprendiendo que era una niña rica que se había colado y a la que había que sacar de allí cuanto antes, la población civil no necesitaba saber lo que hacían en aquellos laboratorios.

—Tú no perteneces al ejército, no eres una recluta, ¿señorita…?

«Mierda, me han descubierto.»

—Señorita Luthor —tuvo que decir su verdadero nombre.

―¿Y qué hace aquí dentro, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó uno de los soldados.

—Estaba fuera acompañando a mi padre y escuché unos gritos horribles, pensé que alguien estaba sufriendo y por eso entré.

―No se preocupe por nada, señorita, esos gritos son de una chica gravemente enferma a la que están tratando para curarla de sus males.

«Enferma y una mierda… Kara siempre ha tenido una salud estupenda, igual que Sam.»

Lena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación a marcharse de aquellos hombres, si no quería complicar la situación y que sus padres se enterasen de que seguía buscando a sus amigas después de tanto tiempo.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

XXXXXX

Ya en el DEO, Alex convocó una reunión de urgencia para comunicar sus descubrimientos. Las reacciones fueron de rabia y consternación, y también desesperanza. Aunque ahora conocían el motivo por el que Kara no recordaba nada de su pasado, el artefacto estaba tan íntimamente conectado a su cerebro, que hacía falta cirugía y material especial para intervenirla y extraerlo.

―Probablemente fue ese trasto el que le causó el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la hizo desmayarse en la fiesta de compromiso ―dijo Alex―, quizá activa algún mecanismo de castigo cuando los recuerdos del sujeto tratan de aflorar a la superficie.

―Malditos carniceros ―maldijo Lena.

―Apuesto a que Lord disfruta mucho con todo eso ―gruñó Sam.

―Así que Kara está siendo manipulada, al igual que Mon-El ―afirmó Winn.

―Eso parece, tuviste mucha suerte, Sam, según pude averiguar, les colocaron esos implantes a Overgirl y Mon-El pocos meses después de que te rescatásemos ―informó Alex―. Así que ellos llevan al menos dos implantes en sus cuerpos, mientras que tú sólo llevas el inhibidor de poder.

―Parece que fue una gran idea que entrases a trabajar en "Lord Technologies" ―admitió Maggie. Odiaba que su chica se pusiera en peligro de esa manera, pero los resultados habían sido evidentes―, pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor ―añadió con inquietud.

―Lo tendré ―aseguró Alex apretándole la mano con profundo cariño. Se miraron en silencio durante más tiempo del que parecía estrictamente amistoso y Winn intervino.

―¿Me he perdido algo aquí? ―Todos rieron.

―¿Y qué hay de Psi? ―dijo Lena de pronto―, ¿sabes si ella también tiene los dos artefactos en su cuerpo?, porque su comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con el de Overgirl o Mon-El.

―No sé nada de ella por ahora, pero quizá su poder mental es tan grande que no han inventado todavía algo capaz de doblegarla ―sugirió Alex.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces con Kara? ―preguntó Sam―, ¿preguntarle a Overgirl si nos deja hurgarle la cabeza para quitarle un implante que le ha hecho olvidar su vida antes de convertirse en la comandante de las SS? ―ironizó.

―¿Y si pidiéramos ayuda a Psi? ―sugirió Lena― ¿No se rumoreaba que era capaz de poner de rodillas a la mismísima Overgirl?, es una buena ocasión para que lo demuestre.

―De momento, ni siquiera sabemos qué intenciones lleva esa mujer ―apuntó Winn―, creo que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir intentándolo sin la ciencia.

―Opino igual, al menos hasta que yo logre averiguar más cosas desde dentro de sus laboratorios ―añadió Alex―, necesito planos y más información sobre el dispositivo para extraerlo correctamente, porque si nos equivocamos en algo, podemos dañar su cerebro para siempre, y lo mismo sucede con los inhibidores de poder.

―Hasta que Alex consiga más información, seguiremos con las misiones de espionaje por su parte y la de Lena ―señaló Winn.

―¿Y los demás? ―inquirió Sam con desagrado.

―Nos mantendremos aquí, organizando operaciones de ataque para más adelante.

―Qué desperdicio de tiempo… ―musitó Sam, aunque sólo Maggie pudo oírla, pues estaba a su lado.

―Lena, ven un momento conmigo, por favor ―pidió Alex cogiéndola del brazo. La joven Luthor la siguió hasta un pequeño despacho contiguo.

―¿Qué ocurre, Alex?

―No sabes cómo entiendo tu reacción cuando viste a mi hermana por primera vez en aquella fiesta ―confesó Alex―, yo ya sabía lo que me iba a encontrar y, sin embargo, fue un golpe enorme verla ayer en el laboratorio.

Lena le sonrió con calidez y la abrazó. Sam escuchaba con atención, oculta tras la puerta, las había seguido.

―Tenemos que ser fuertes, cada vez está más cerca el día en que nuestra Kara volverá con nosotras, estoy segura ―afirmó Lena con intensidad.

―Yo también lo estoy, sé que mi hermana sigue ahí, Lena, hubo un instante durante la revisión, en que habría jurado que era Kara la que me miraba y no Overgirl, y justo después sufrió dolor de cabeza, creo que me recordó durante unos instantes ―Lena la escuchaba ilusionada―, ahora que Overgirl va a ser tu guardaespaldas, tendrás a Kara cerca todo el tiempo, será una oportunidad de oro para intentar hacerla volver. Creo que debes hacer lo que creas que la puede afectar y hacerla recordarte, Lena.

«¿Volver a besarla?», pensó Lena sonrojándose un poco.

Sam no podía ver su rostro, pero sí escuchó perfectamente cómo se aceleraba su pulso, y supo interpretar que la cercanía de Kara la alteraba de esa manera. Le dolió. Cuando Lena salió del despacho, Sam la saludó forzándose a sonreír.

―¡Lena!, ¿te apetece venir un rato a mi habitación?

―Lo siento, Sam, debo volver a casa cuanto antes, no quiero que mis padres o Morgan piensen algo raro.

―Tienes ganas de estar cerca de Kara, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué?

―Ahora que va a ser tu guardaespaldas ―concretó.

―Es una ocasión para poder ganármela ―dijo Lena.

―Por favor, ten cuidado ―rogó Sam―, no es lo mismo hacerla recordar durante unos segundos, que traerla completamente de vuelta, Lena, no bajes la guardia con ella.

―No lo haré, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Sam.

Lena se acercó a ella y la besó brevemente en los labios. Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de retener la sensación de la boca de Lena sobre la suya.

Lena ya había dejado el DEO cuando Maggie se acercó a Sam, aprovechando que ambas estaban de descanso en una sala de relax. Maggie había notado la incomodidad con que Sam había recibido la noticia que Lena les había dado acerca del nuevo trabajo que el capitán Edge había encomendado a Overgirl, convertirse en su guardaespaldas. Era la rebelde más reciente del DEO pero le resultaba fácil conocer a las personas y leer sus sentimientos en sus rostros. Por otro lado, se sentía cerca de Sam desde que llegó porque ambas compartían frustración y circunstancias, pues las dos estaban en busca y captura y se veían obligadas a ocultarse en aquel refugio subterráneo.

―¿Estás celosa?

―¿Perdón? ―reaccionó Sam incrédula.

―Puedo ver que te duele la nueva situación de Lena y Overgirl.

―Qué directa eres, Maggie Sawyer.

―Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero me parece que necesitas hablar con alguien y me ofrezco encantada ―aseguró Maggie con una gran sonrisa que la hizo reír.

―Y muy perspicaz ―añadió Sam todavía sonriendo.

Maggie tenía razón, Sam sentía muchas cosas en su interior, pero nadie le había preguntado cómo estaba a nivel personal hasta entonces, y decidió que podía confiar en la morena. Sam admitió que no era sólo preocupación porque algo saliera mal y Overgirl se volviera contra Lena, sino miedo de que pasara algo entre ellas, por absurdo que pudiera parecer, ya que Kara era todavía Overgirl, y aunque recordase, habían pasado doce años separadas, doce años viviendo la una sin la otra, compartiendo experiencias con otras personas…

―Por eso no entiendo tu temor, Sam ―dijo Maggie―, Lena tiene algo contigo, ¿no?

―El otro día quise darle una sorpresa a Lena, le metí un paquetito en el bolso, pero al hacerlo, vi un sobre con la letra manuscrita de Kara, la reconocí enseguida porque en el colegio escribía muchas historias y nos las enseñaba a Lena y a mí ―relataba Sam con la mirada perdida―. Sé que no era de mi incumbencia, pero no pude contenerme, abrí el sobre y leí aquellas hojas…

Sam explicó a Maggie que tras leer aquella historia, le resultaba evidente que Kara sentía algo fuerte por Lena doce años atrás.

―Quise mucho a Kara como amiga, y me encantaría recuperarla, por mí, por ella, por su familia, por Lena… pero tengo miedo de que se fije en Lena si recupera sus recuerdos ―Sam tomó aire―, me he dado cuenta de que Lena también sintió algo especial por Kara, algo que probablemente sigue sintiendo, por eso conserva esas hojas y las lleva siempre con ella, y si es algo mutuo, yo…

―Tal vez sí hubo algo entre las dos, pero sólo eran niñas, y ha pasado mucho desde entonces, Sam ―decía Maggie―, quizá lleva esas hojas porque son el último recuerdo de su gran amiga Kara, pero no significa que ahora, siendo una mujer adulta, tengas ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora Kara es de todo menos la chica amable y compasiva de antaño.

―Lo sé, Lena no puede enamorarse de un monstruo como Overgirl, pero… si logra que Kara sea la misma de antes…

―Incluso en ese caso, no tiene por qué pasar como temes… Los primeros amores no siempre son los verdaderos ni los definitivos, Sam ―aseguró Maggie―, antes de conocer a Alex, estuve completamente loca por una compañera de clase. Pero aquello nunca pudo ser y después conocí a una mujer fantástica con la que las cosas sí se dieron.

―Gracias, Maggie… he compartido tanto con Lena desde que me rescató hace ocho años, tanto… que no me imagino mi vida sin ella, sin sus besos, sin el calor de su cuerpo…

―¡Ey, tranquila, Arias, ya me hago una idea! ―exclamó Maggie haciendo reír a Sam―, sólo un consejo, céntrate en quererla y no pienses en nada más.

―Gracias, Sawyer ―dijo Sam ofreciéndole la mano.

―¿En serio?, ¡venga ya! ―dijo Maggie acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

―Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie lo que hemos hablado ―rogó Sam con seriedad.

―Nadie sabe que estás enamorada de Lena, ¿verdad?

―Ni siquiera lo sabe ella ―admitió con tristeza―, nunca he hablado mucho de mis sentimientos, y creo que así es más fácil para las dos.

―No para ti, Sam.

―Lena carga con mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros trabajando como espía, lo último que necesita ahora es que yo le confiese lo que realmente siento por ella.

―Está bien, eres una mujer adulta y respeto tu decisión, aunque creo que algún día tendrás que sincerarte con ella.

―Lo sé… oye, ¿qué te parece si insistimos a Alex y Winn con lo de tomar parte más activa en la Resistencia? ―propuso de pronto Sam― No me conformo con quedarme aquí esperando.

―Yo tampoco ―replicó Maggie.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente, Lena se mudó al palacete de los Edge. Ni Eve ni James veían segura la nueva situación, vivir en casa del capitán del ejército nazi y tener pegada todo el día a Overgirl como una sombra. ¿No se volvería demasiado peligroso seguir trabajando como espía? Con la ayuda de un par de doncellas, Eve preparó la habitación de Lena, la cual había conseguido convencer a Edge para que durmieran en diferentes habitaciones hasta el día de la boda. Mientras ellas seguían en el piso de arriba, Edge y Overgirl entraron en la casa.

―Mi mansión es mucho más lujosa que las dependencias militares, ¿no le parece, comandante? ―preguntó Edge sonriendo.

―Sí ―Fue su escueta respuesta. No estaba nada entusiasmada con su nuevo puesto de trabajo ni su nueva casa.

Las cosas no dejaban de enrarecerse a su alrededor. Incluso la revisión había sido un fracaso, no sólo no había arrojado claridad sobre lo que le estaba pasando, sino que también la había desconcertado al conocer a la doctora Danvers. Lo único bueno, si es que podía verse así, era que aquella mujer sólo le había provocado sentimientos de calidez y familiaridad, no deseo e intensa atracción como lo hacía Lena Luthor.

―Escúchame Eve, Overgirl no siempre ha sido el monstruo que es ahora ―explicaba Lena―, antes de que la reclutasen y la convirtieran en eso, se llamaba Kara Danvers, era mi mejor amiga y una de las mejores personas que nunca he conocido.

―Cuesta creerlo.

―Lo sé, pero sé que hay esperanza de recuperarla, por eso te pido que seas paciente y que no tengas miedo, porque jamás permitiré que te haga daño, Eve.

―Gracias, señorita Luthor ―se cogieron de las manos con cariño y complicidad―, supongo que nos tendremos que tapar la una a la otra, como lo hacíamos en la mansión de sus padres.

―Hay cosas que nunca cambian ―bromeó Lena y ambas rieron―. Ahora debo bajar al vestíbulo con Morgan.

Cuando Lena estaba a punto de dejar la escalera, escuchó la voz de Overgirl.

―Capitán, necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

―¿Ahora?, tengo poco tiempo y quería disfrutarlo con mi prometida.

―Sí, señor, es realmente importante ―insistió.

―¿Qué ocurre, Morgan? ―intervino Lena tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba. ¿Y si Kara había recordado el beso de la fiesta? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque luchaba por ocultarlo.

―Al parecer, la comandante Danvers necesita hablarme de algo importante.

―No creo que sea conveniente que la señorita Luthor esté presente ―dijo Overgirl.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Edge extrañado. Lena tragó saliva, todo apuntaba a que la iba a denunciar ante él.

―Es un asunto estrictamente militar ―se justificó Overgirl.

―No te preocupes, Morgan, ya me voy ―dijo Lena, caminando con celeridad hacia la puerta del vestíbulo.

¿Si se daba mucha prisa lograría salir de allí con Eve antes de que los soldados de Edge la detuvieran? Sabía que no, pero no esperaría su final sin dar batalla. Su nerviosismo hizo que tropezase con una escultura de la estancia, haciéndola caer del mueble en el que estaba colocada. Se habría hecho añicos en el suelo de no ser por la rápida reacción de Overgirl, que apareció junto a ella como por arte de magia, atrapando la escultura con una mano y evitando que Lena cayese al suelo con la otra. La joven Luthor le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento mezclado con miedo. Pero en los ojos de Overgirl no encontró odio ni desprecio, sino preocupación.

―Gracias… ―pronunció Lena un tanto desconcertada.

―De nada.

Lena se marchó de la habitación y Edge instó a su comandante a hablar. Overgirl le comentó un asunto militar, quería hacer méritos para que le diera otro destino alejado de Lena, era su último recurso, pero fue en vano.

―Admiro su sentido de la responsabilidad, comandante, pero no debe extralimitarse en sus funciones ―dijo Edge―. No se preocupe tanto por todo, ya no está en las campañas de Rusia, ahora sus energías deben centrarse en la seguridad de mi prometida y en la mía, especialmente la de Lena, ya que yo cuento con Mon-El y mis hombres cuando estoy trabajando.

―Así lo haré, capitán ―dijo Overgirl cuadrándose ante él y haciendo un saludo militar.

«Demasiado centrada estoy en su prometida, y los médicos del laboratorio no han encontrado ningún problema en mí, así que mis dolores de cabeza y mis fantasías lésbicas deben ser de lo más normales, estupendo», se lamentaba internamente Kara.

Por la noche, Lena trataba de conciliar el sueño sin éxito. De pronto, alguien tocó a su puerta. Deseó que fuera Kara.

―Adelante ―dijo mientras se echaba encima el camisón. Se arrepintió de dar permiso en cuanto vio a Edge cruzando el umbral―, ¡Morgan, ¿qué haces aquí?!

―Me preguntaba si te apetecería que durmiéramos juntos…

―¿Qué?, ¡no! ―exclamó sin titubeos, acercándose a él para no dejarlo pasar más adentro de la habitación.

―¿Estás segura, Lena? ―preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora y a Lena le revolvió el estómago―, podrías darme calor esta noche, he tenido un día complicado.

Edge movió los brazos para cogerla de la cintura y Lena apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo lejos de ella.

―Morgan, he dicho que no.

―¿Por qué no?, estamos prometidos y ahora vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

―¿Para eso querías traerme a vivir aquí? ―lo encaró―, ¿para acostarte conmigo?, creía que me respetabas, que yo te importaba de verdad ―probó suerte.

―Claro que me importas, querida ―Edge le cogió la mano y se la besó―, pero también te deseo mucho, desde el día en que te conocí… tú no sabes lo difícil que es para un hombre resistir la tentación del sexo…

«Dios, quiero matarte ahora mismo, maldito hijo de puta», gritó Lena para sus adentros.

―Lo siento, Morgan, pero no voy a acostarme contigo, por respeto a mis padres, no estaría bien hacerlo antes de la boda ―se mantenía firme.

―Preciosa, no pasa nada si hacemos cosas, muy pronto seremos marido y mujer ―insistió Edge, acercándose otra vez a ella hasta abrazarla con fuerza.

Lena sentía asco y odio a partes iguales, y empezó a temer por su dignidad, nunca debió aceptar la propuesta de vivir en la casa de aquel hombre.

―Morgan, por favor, no quiero hacerlo así, nunca he estado con ningún hombre ―aseguró, y no mentía, pues hasta entonces, sólo había intimado con Sam.

―Claro, eres virgen ―malinterpretó Edge con la mirada encendida, mirándola con total descaro, celebrando internamente que él sería el primero en poseerla.

―Por favor, no…

Lena entendía perfectamente lo que su prometido tenía en mente para esa noche, era demasiado obvio con sus gestos. Y habría pasado a mayores si unos fuertes golpes en la puerta no los hubieran sobresaltado. Overgirl había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde su habitación, gracias a su súper oído, y no había podido seguir al margen por más tiempo. Por los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, sabía que Lena no estaba bien y no podía soportar que Lena no estuviera bien, incluso aunque para ello tuviera que detener a su capitán.

―¿Sí?

―Disculpe, capitán, ¿puedo pasar?

«Gracias a Dios», Lena respiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de Kara y sentir que Edge la liberaba de su agarre.

―Pase, comandante ―ordenó Edge.

―Siento haberles… interrumpido ―Overgirl miró a Lena, que se cerraba el camisón sobre su pecho, y enseguida apartó sus ojos azules para no desconcentrarse.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Escuché ruidos que venían de la valla de la zona este, señor ―inventó Overgirl―, pensé que podría tratarse de algunos rebeldes intentando entrar y quise avisarlo.

―No hacía falta molestarme para algo así, comandante, la próxima vez informe a los soldados que hacen las guardias nocturnas ―sugirió Edge―, o salga usted misma a patrullar la valla.

Overgirl sonrió de lado e inclinó la cabeza. Iba a marcharse, pero todavía tenía algo que decir.

―¿Proteger a su prometida incluye su honra, capitán? ―preguntó de pronto.

―Sí, desde luego, no permita que ningún hombre se le acerque.

―¿Ni siquiera usted? ―replicó Overgirl, y Edge se quedó callado un instante, pero luego empezó a carcajearse.

―Tiene un gran sentido del humor, comandante Danvers ―exclamó.

A Lena, a diferencia de Edge, sus palabras no le parecieron ninguna broma.

―Bueno, será mejor que les deje descansar, disculpe otra vez, capitán.

―Sí, yo estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir, Morgan ―aprovechó Lena.

―Está bien, querida ―Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios―, que descanses, hasta mañana.

―Hasta mañana, Morgan… comandante Danvers.

Contra todo pronóstico, tener cerca a Overgirl la hacía sentirse mucho más segura con respecto a su prometido. Habría preferido tenerla a ella en la habitación de al lado y no a Edge, al menos estaba segura de que Kara nunca trataría de abusar de ella.

XXXXXX

Lena se levantó un poco cansada, no había dormido muy bien. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina para desayunar con Eve. Por suerte, Edge madrugaba para atender sus obligaciones militares y no lo vería hasta la hora de comer. Después de tomar una taza de café negro y dos tostadas, buscó a los soldados que se habían encargado de la guardia de la noche anterior.

―¿Alguien patrulló los alrededores de la valla este anoche?

―¿Qué?, no, señorita Luthor ―contestó uno de los hombres―, tuvimos una noche de lo más tranquila.

―Eso pensaba.

Overgirl permanecía de pie en una zona ajardinada cercana a la casa. Lena caminó hasta ella.

―Sabía que no habías escuchado ruidos anoche.

―¿Lo sabía? ―Overgirl se volvió hacia ella.

―Te presentaste en mi habitación porque nos escuchaste, ¿verdad?

Kara respiró con calma y volvió a hablar.

―Creo que no es adecuado que conviva con su prometido ―dijo―, una señorita de bien debe mantener su pureza hasta el matrimonio.

―Eso díselo a tu capitán, no parece que sea muy seguidor de las buenas costumbres.

«Por una vez me alegra que te metieran esas chorradas en la cabeza», pensó con satisfacción.

―No puedo hablar al capitán sobre algo así, pero no es correcto que… eso pase antes de la boda.

―Yo tampoco quiero ceder a sus impulsos, creo que anoche te quedó bastante claro… hasta el día de la boda, quiero decir ―añadió para evitar suspicacias innecesarias―. Voy a hablar con mis padres, mudarme con Morgan ha sido una mala idea.

―Hable con ellos, y márchese de aquí cuanto antes.

―¿Por qué tanto interés en que no viva con mi prometido, comandante? ―preguntó Lena acortando la distancia entre ellas.

―Porque usted es una señorita de buena familia y debe seguir las buenas costumbres.

―Dios no lo quiera, pero si se diera el caso, ¿vas a proteger mi virtud?

―Desde luego ―replicó Overgirl enseguida.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ―aseguró Lena―, necesito saber que estoy segura contigo a mi lado, que puedo confiarte mi vida y también mi dignidad.

Las palabras de Lena eran totalmente sinceras. Aunque se tratase de Overgirl y no de Kara Danvers, Lena quería confiar plenamente en ella, y además sentía que podía hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por la rectitud de la comandante y no porque Lena le importase, o eso pensaba ella.

―Puede estar tranquila, señorita Luthor, nadie le hará daño mientras yo sea su guardaespaldas ―afirmó con intensidad en la mirada. Su aura de seguridad y poder hizo que Lena se estremeciera.

―¿Me lo prometes? ―susurró a pocos centímetros de Overgirl.

―Se lo prometo ―contestó Kara, perdida en los ojos verdes de la joven Luthor― no voy a separarme de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia, Lena… ―dijo, cautivada por su mirada, sumida en un trance del que no deseaba salir.

―Kara… ―Lena se vio sorprendida por su comportamiento, y también dichosa.

Quizá su Kara estaba más cerca de lo que parecía, quizá si acortaba un poco más la distancia entre las dos, quizá si la besaba otra vez…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPÍTULO 11: SENTIMIENTOS**

 _Quizá si la besaba otra vez…_

«No me mires así, Kara… por favor…», rogaba Lena en su interior sin poder apartar sus ojos de los orbes azules de la comandante.

Pero Kara tampoco apartaba la mirada, parecía embelesada, y en ese estado empezó a hablar.

―Si pudiera llevarte a esos bosques de los que escribo, muy lejos de todo este mundo de horror, Lena…

―¿Qué? ―susurró la joven Luthor sin comprender.

―Allí cuidaría de ti con mi vida, no nos encontrarían ―continuó diciendo Overgirl como hipnotizada―, y nadie nos haría daño jamás.

Entonces Lena lo comprendió. Kara estaba hablando como si hubieran vuelto al pasado, doce años atrás, a la tarde de su cumpleaños. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y la realidad no hubiera seguido el terrible sendero que siguió.

―Temía que no sintieras lo mismo que yo… ―confesaba la rubia a escasos centímetros de sus labios― Sé que es una locura, pero no se puede mandar sobre el corazón, ¿verdad?…

Lena se dejó llevar por el extraño embrujo que tenía atrapada a Kara y apartó a un lado la razón, regresando a sus catorce años, junto a Kara Danvers, su mejor amiga y su primer amor. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

―No, no se puede… yo tenía miedo de que nunca te fijaras en mí, Kara…

Kara enmarcó el rostro de Lena con las manos y unió sus frentes. Ambas cerraron los ojos.

―¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en la chica más increíble que he conocido? ―susurró Kara haciendo sonreír a Lena, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían.

La rubia se echó hacia atrás y la contempló con devoción mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los dedos.

―¿Puedo besarte otra vez? ―musitó Kara con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

―Hazlo, por favor ―demandó Lena con necesidad.

Ya no sabía dónde estaba ni en qué tiempo, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era Kara, y el torbellino de emociones que le hacía sentir.

Kara rozó los labios de Lena con delicadeza. La joven Luthor se abrazó a su cuello, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos rubios. El beso compartido empezó a prolongarse, acompañado de dulces caricias, pero en ningún momento se tornó demasiado profundo. Lena se sentía como aquella niña de catorce años que besaba por primera vez a su primer amor, y la ternura e inocencia la dominaban, al igual que a Kara. Tal vez aquella tarde habría continuado así, de no aparecer Sam tan pronto… Sam, su otra gran amiga, Sam, a quien pudo rescatar de las garras de los nazis, Sam, su amante…

Lena reaccionó y rompió el beso, separándose del cálido cuerpo de Kara, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros. No era aquella tarde, habían pasado muchos años y demasiadas cosas.

―No es mi cumpleaños… ya no somos niñas… ―pronunció Lena con tristeza.

Kara la miró frunciendo el ceño, tratando de procesar la información recibida. Y de pronto, sobre el rostro aniñado de Lena, empezó a superponerse de manera intermitente el rostro adulto de la Lena de veintiséis años. La rubia abrió más los ojos.

―¿Lena? ―murmuró con asombro―, ¿eres tú?

―Kara… ¿has vuelto conmigo? ―preguntó la joven Luthor emocionada.

―Lena, yo…

Entonces emitió un alarido al sentir un repentino e intenso dolor de cabeza que la hizo soltar el rostro de Lena y caer de rodillas, llevándose las manos a las sienes con gesto atormentado.

―No, Kara, otra vez no, por favor, quédate conmigo ―suplicaba Lena mientras se agachaba junto a la rubia, tratando de abrazarla por los hombros―, estabas aquí hace un momento, no me dejes de nuevo, por favor… ―rogaba entre lágrimas.

Pero Kara ya no era capaz de contestar, sólo gruñía y se revolvía por el terrible dolor que estaba experimentando. Acabó en el suelo, encogida, sin que Lena pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla, hasta que perdió la consciencia.

La joven Luthor la abrazó y la acomodó en su regazo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando escuchó la voz de Eve se sobresaltó.

―¡Señorita Luthor, ¿qué ha pasado?! ―exclamó Eve al verla asistiendo a Overgirl de una forma tan afectuosa.

―Eve, ayúdame, la comandante Danvers se empezó a encontrar mal y se ha desmayado ―explicó Lena. Eve se acercó a ellas y la ayudó a levantarla―, mira, ya parece que vuelve en sí.

Overgirl abrió los ojos con dificultad, descubriendo a las dos mujeres que la sostenían en pie. ¿Otra vez se había quedado inconsciente en presencia de Lena Luthor?

―¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

Se volvía a repetir el mismo extraño suceso, pero ahora Lena sabía por qué. El bloqueador de recuerdos se había accionado en cuanto Kara la había reconocido. Perdería la memoria de los últimos minutos, olvidaría el beso que acababan de compartir y ella tendría que mentirle.

―Empezaste a marearte y perdiste el conocimiento unos instantes ―dijo Lena.

―¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ―quiso saber Overgirl.

―No más de un minuto, tranquila ―aseguró Lena, tratando de calmarla.

Overgirl se liberó del agarre de ambas mujeres y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse.

―¿Quería algo de mí, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó Overgirl―, lamento mi desvanecimiento, quizá no es buena idea que yo sea su guardaespaldas, quizá estaría más segura con Mon-El o incluso con Psi.

―¡De eso nada! ―exclamó Lena de inmediato, haciendo que tanto Eve como Overgirl la mirasen sorprendidas―, ha sido algo puntual, yo confío plenamente en tus capacidades, comandante.

«Pues yo no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré esta situación, dolores de cabeza, desmayos y una atracción irracional hacia ti», se lamentaba Kara.

―Eve, no le cuentes esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? ―pidió Lena a su doncella―, no quiero que Morgan me ponga otro guardaespaldas.

―Sí, señorita Luthor.

Eve no entendía nada. Overgirl era el soldado más temible y cruel del imperio alemán. Escuchar su nombre ya causaba terror. Y sin embargo, su señorita la había atendido con un cariño incomprensible, como si aquella asesina le importase. Si no fuera porque le debía mucho a Lena y confiaba en ella, jamás habría aceptado callar aquel suceso.

XXXXXX

Lena comió sin mucho apetito, lo que acababa de vivir con Kara no se apartaba de su mente. Overgirl parecía estar como siempre, y dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo mejor. Notaba las miradas que Eve les lanzaba a las dos desde su posición. Tendría que hablar con ella pronto acerca de Overgirl y Kara Danvers. Eve era mucho más que su doncella y no quería ocultarle aquella información. Afortunadamente, Edge no volvió a casa para la comida, se excusó con Lena por teléfono, pues se vio obligado a permanecer en el cuartel militar, así que la joven Luthor pudo retirarse a sus habitaciones enseguida, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Overgirl caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella.

―¿Es necesario que me sigas a todas partes? ―se quejó Lena.

―Sólo hasta asegurarme de que está a salvo ―afirmó Overgirl.

―Hemos llegado a mi habitación, ¿estoy a salvo?

―Sí, creo que sí.

Lena le dedicó una sonrisa desganada y cruzó la puerta, dejando a Kara al otro lado de la misma.

«Dios, la he besado otra vez ―Lena se llevó los dedos a los labios―, la primera vez fue un impulso, estaba ciega por la rabia de verla convertida en Overgirl, pero esta mañana… la besé porque quería hacerlo, porque no resisto sus ojos azules, su sonrisa... Cuando se porta bien conmigo, como lo haría Kara Danvers, no puedo resistirme a ella... »

Las lágrimas afloraron en sus hermosos ojos verdes. La peligrosa atracción que Kara ejercía sobre ella la asustaba, y acababa de comprobar lo fácil que le resultaba dejarse llevar. Nada le garantizaba que Overgirl no acabara recordando, y si lo hacía, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante el hecho de que ella la hubiera besado? Podía denunciarla y condenarla a muerte.

Pero no sólo le angustiaba esa posibilidad, también le dolía la situación con Sam. No importaba que sus locos sentimientos hacia Kara fuesen finalmente correspondidos o no, o que la arrastrasen a su perdición. Lo que importaba era que estaban ahí, que eran reales, tan reales como el latido de su corazón, que se aceleraba sólo con imaginarse en brazos de Kara.

«Lo siento, Sam…»

Overgirl permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de las habitaciones de Lena Luthor. Tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y mostraba un gesto imperturbable, pero su interior no tenía nada que ver, su mente agitada la llevaba una y otra vez de vuelta al momento en que había estado a punto de besar a su protegida.

― _¿Me lo prometes?_

Sus palabras y la forma en que la estaba mirando la hicieron perder el control sobre sí misma.

«¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?, quería besar a Lena Luthor, ¡iba a besarla!... ¿cómo se lo habría tomado ella?, no puedo permitir que esas absurdas fantasías degeneradas se apoderen de mí y dominen mi voluntad así.»

XXXXXX

El último mensaje de texto de Edge convenció a Lena de hacer todo lo posible por salir de aquella casa ese mismo día, o realmente podría pasar cualquier cosa si pretendía tomarla por la fuerza y Kara intervenía para defenderla. Así que hizo uso de su último recurso, sus padres, a los que visitó sin perder tiempo. Eve y Overgirl la acompañaron, pero se quedaron fuera del salón.

―Morgan está empeñado en acostarse conmigo antes de casarnos ―exclamó Lena indignada― y yo no tengo ninguna intención de pasar por ahí.

Overgirl sonrió ligeramente al escucharla, le encantaba su carácter fuerte y decidido. Eve la miró extrañada, y la comandante carraspeó y recuperó su pose hierática.

―Ya sabes cómo son los hombres, cariño ―decía Lillian―, el sexo es para ellos una necesidad vital.

―¿Y para las mujeres no lo es? ―Lena se indignó aún más.

―Pregúntale a tu madre ―intervino de pronto Lionel Luthor. Su esposa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―Lena, lo que quiero decir es que… ―Su hija la interrumpió.

―Que es lo normal y debo aceptarlo y entregarme a él, ¿no? ―preguntó Lena―, lo que sea necesario para no malograr el matrimonio con el capitán Morgan Edge.

―Es el mejor marido al que cualquier mujer del imperio podría aspirar, después del emperador, claro ―se defendió Lillian.

Overgirl frunció el ceño, la cosa no iba bien. Los Luthor parecían aprobar la conducta de su capitán, incluso aunque fuese en contra de las buenas costumbres que tanto proclamaba el régimen nazi. Su hipocresía le disgustó. Sin embargo, Lena se guardaba un as en la manga, algo que sabía que afectaría a su madre.

―¿Y si Morgan rompe el compromiso después de acostarse conmigo? ―sugirió la joven Luthor―, nada le obligaría a cumplir conmigo.

―El honor ―dijo Lionel―, cumplirá, Morgan Edge es un hombre de palabra.

―Querido, Morgan Edge es un hombre, puede hacer lo que quiera, nadie le juzgará, pero la reputación de tu hija quedará manchada para siempre, nadie la querrá tomar por esposa.

«Gracias, mamá», pensó Lena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

«Bien jugado, Lena Luthor», se dijo internamente Overgirl, que seguía la conversación con atención.

En realidad, a Lillian Luthor no le importaba demasiado que Lena se convirtiese en una solterona, salvo por el hecho de que perjudicaría a ambas que se malograse el matrimonio con el capitán Edge. Las mujeres de las altas esferas sociales de Berlín eran tan estrictas en las buenas costumbres como pérfidas con sus semejantes, y cualquier mácula en la vida familiar podía provocar un rotundo rechazo. Lillian no estaba dispuesta a perder la elevada posición social que ocupaba y acabar convirtiéndose en una paria. Había logrado mantener oculta la traición de su marido y el secreto del nacimiento de Lena, no echaría a perder todo su esfuerzo por el deseo carnal de Morgan Edge.

―Ahora mismo te acompaño a la mansión Edge, hablaré con el capitán ―aseguró Lillian―, tiene que entender que las cosas han de hacerse bien, en el orden correcto, primero el matrimonio, y después saciar su apetito.

Lena tuvo que esforzarse para disimular el asco que sintió al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Cuando Lena y Lillian salieron del salón para dirigirse al vestíbulo, Overgirl caminó hasta ellas.

―Me alegra que haya logrado convencer a su madre ―afirmó con sinceridad.

―A mí también, es mejor así para todos ―replicó Lena. Overgirl la miró sin entender―, no quería que tuvieras que enfrentarte a tu capitán por proteger mi dignidad.

La comandante se quedó traspuesta un instante. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿Lena Luthor se preocupaba de su bienestar? Una inesperada calidez invadió su pecho. ¿Por qué aquella mujer no dejaba de afectarla de mil maneras distintas?

XXXXXX

Dos días de indiferencia habían sido suficientes. Gayle necesitaba hablar con Imra, no podía seguir soportando que la morena ignorase sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Necesitaba aclarar con ella lo que había pasado la noche del "Wired", necesitaba seguir viéndola, y no sólo por el deseo que Imra despertaba en ella. La mañana en que la sorprendió en la cama mirándola y acariciando su rostro no era la primera vez que Gayle hacía eso. Una noche, Gayle se desveló y se despertó junto a Imra. Algo la impulsó a contemplarla y acariciarla suavemente para no despertarla. Aquella noche comprendió que no era sólo sexo lo que compartía con aquella chica, y eso la asustó.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Gayle? ―exclamó Imra al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

―Estaba preocupada, llevas dos días sin contestarme a nada ―admitió la rubia.

―¿Y no has captado que igual es porque no quiero hablar contigo? ―replicó Imra con frialdad.

―Me gustaría saber por qué, ¿puedo pasar? ―insistió Gayle, acercándose a ella y poniéndola un poco nerviosa. Sonrió al ver que todavía le afectaba su cercanía.

―Supongo que si te digo que no, seguirás en mi puerta hasta que cambie de opinión.

―Supones bien.

Imra la dejó entrar y Gayle avanzó unos pasos hacia el interior de la estancia. La morena cerró la puerta y la miró, vestía vaqueros y una cazadora negra, estaba realmente guapa y se reprendió internamente por pensarlo.

―¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo, Imra? ―preguntó con genuina preocupación.

―Porque me aburrí de nuestras citas.

―No hablas en serio… ―afirmó Gayle― no te creo.

―Ése es tu problema, y ahora me gustaría que te fueras, tengo mucho que estudiar.

―Veo cómo me miras, no te soy indiferente ―dijo Gayle mientras caminaba hacia ella.

―Eres atractiva, es un hecho objetivo, pero no hay nada más que eso, y el sexo acaba aburriendo, ¿no lo sabías, Gayle?

Imra hablaba más para convencerse a sí misma que porque fuese cierto. Muy a su pesar, la rubia había despertado en ella sentimientos que creía dormidos para siempre después de su triste divorcio.

―Estás mintiendo, Imra, lo veo en tus preciosos ojos ―aseguró Gayle acercándose un poco más.

―Eres una maldita vanidosa, Gayle, ¿te crees que todas las chicas que follan contigo están locas por ti? ―exclamó Imra.

―A mí sólo me importa lo que sientes tú, Imra ―dijo al tiempo que posaba su mano en su mejilla. La morena hizo el amago de apartarse, pero finalmente no se movió.

―Pues ya te lo he dicho, no siento nada ―aseguró con la voz, pero su mirada decía lo contrario, Gayle podía leerla perfectamente, era experta en eso.

―Perdóname, por favor… por mi reacción de la otra noche en el "Wired" ―empezó a hablar Gayle, sorprendiendo a Imra―, perdóname por haberte dado una impresión equivocada. Que aquella chica nos interrumpiera y te sacara a bailar me molestó, pero lo disimulé.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Imra desconcertada―, ¿por qué disimulaste, Gayle?, ¿por qué me hiciste pensar que no significo nada para ti?

―Porque no entraba en mis planes sentir algo por ti… porque alguien como yo no puede albergar sentimientos por una mujer ―añadió la rubia.

―¿Alguien como tú? ―exclamó Imra, igual de perdida que antes.

Gayle le sonrió con tristeza y tomó una de sus manos, después cerró los ojos y de pronto Imra sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de la rubia. Gayle había activado su poder psíquico, estaba leyendo la mente de Imra y no podía dejar de sonreír. Sintió el profundo cariño que la morena le profesaba, la rabia al pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, la emoción de volver a estar con ella… No quiso invadir por más tiempo su intimidad y la liberó de su mano y de su poder.

―¿Qué… qué me has hecho? ―dijo Imra temblando―, era como si te hubieses metido en mi cabeza…

―Tranquila, lo que acabo de hacer no tiene efectos secundarios, y el mareo se te pasará enseguida ―La ayudó a caminar hasta el sofá―, siéntate, por favor, y te lo contaré todo.

Imra había comprobado en su propia piel que Gayle poseía poderes, que no era una mujer humana normal, y sólo sabía de unos seres que en aquel tiempo tenían poderes sobrehumanos, los súper soldados del imperio. El temor se apoderó de ella y Gayle lo notó.

―No tengas miedo de mí, Imra, jamás te haría daño ―prometió arrodillándose ante ella y besando sus manos―, pero no soy una buena persona, y mereces conocerme por completo.

―¿Quién eres?

―Me conocen como Psi… soy la teniente Gayle Marsh de las SS y trabajo como escolta personal del emperador alemán gracias a los poderes que poseo, adquiridos por la experimentación genética a la que fui sometida siendo adolescente.

―Eres nazi… ―dijo Imra con horror. No temía por su integridad física, se veía capaz de defenderse, sino por lo que podría pasar si los nazis acababan descubriendo que ella era realmente una exploradora del siglo XXXI.

―Lo soy, pero sólo para sobrevivir en este mundo en el que ellos gobiernan ―explicó Gayle―. Debido a mis poderes, ocupo un puesto que me permite evitar matar, salvo en caso de necesidad protegiendo al emperador. Y tampoco han logrado lavarme el cerebro como a Overgirl o Mon-El, debido a mi gran poder mental, así que sigo siendo la mujer que era antes de toda esta mierda.

―Elegiste la opción más segura para ti… ―Imra entendió lo que Gayle quería decirle.

―Sí… después de la muerte de mi abuela, no me quedaban motivos para intentar volver a mi vida anterior, así que opté por ser una de ellos para salir adelante, no me siento orgullosa, pero es lo que hago ―confesó la rubia apartando la mirada. Imra le tomó la barbilla para que la mirase de nuevo.

―Ellos no saben que visitas el "Wired" por las noches, ¿verdad?

―No, si lo descubrieran, me acusarían de alta traición, y me condenarían a… muerte.

―Y a pesar del riesgo, sigues haciéndolo… ―afirmó Imra con cierta admiración.

―Es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma ―admitió Gayle.

―Verme también es un gran riesgo para ti ―exclamó Imra con preocupación.

―Merece totalmente la pena ―aseguró la rubia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Imra se sonrojó, sonrió con timidez y acarició las mejillas de Gayle con intenso afecto. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Gayle, y que entendía por qué se había comportado de esa forma en el "Wired", sólo quería besarla y recuperar los dos días en que no se habían visto. Había sido una tonta por desconfiar de sus sentimientos, pero es que no era fácil para ella confiar.

―Hace dos años me casé con un hombre que me aseguraba quererme por encima de todas las cosas ―relataba Imra, Gayle la observaba con toda su atención, todavía arrodillada ante ella―, meses después descubrí que se había casado conmigo cuando perdió a su novia anterior… nunca me quiso de verdad, y después de un año, me dejó para volver con su ex novia porque ella había regresado inesperadamente a su vida.

―Qué desgraciado ―exclamó Gayle muy enfadada.

―Me hizo sentir como un premio de consolación, como el segundo plato, y me prometí a mí misma que nadie me haría sentir así de nuevo.

―Ese hombre era un imbécil, y yo también por haberte hecho sentir igual cuando aquella chica te invitó a bailar.

―No digas eso, tenías motivos para actuar así, y te agradezco mucho que me los hayas contado, Gayle ―confesó la morena―, ahora te veo de otra manera.

―Espero que sea una manera sexy e interesante ―bromeó la rubia. Imra se rio.

―Me encanta que me hagas reír ―dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo―, gracias por todo, Gayle.

―Gracias a ti, Imra, por elegir Berlín para estudiar ingeniería, eso me permitió conocerte.

Imra la besó y volvió a abrazarla, pero su gesto había cambiado, un halo de tristeza empañaba sus ojos. Gayle la había hecho muy feliz confesándole sus sentimientos y su verdadera identidad, pero ella no había correspondido a su sinceridad. Había permitido que Gayle siguiera pensando que era una estudiante noruega, y no una viajera del tiempo, procedente del siglo XXXI. Su temor no había desaparecido. Aunque Gayle la quisiera y arriesgara su vida para verla, Imra temía que si le contaba la verdad, los nazis pudieran acabar descubriéndola interrogando a Gayle. Y si daban con su nave y lograban repararla, podrían llevar su horrendo régimen mucho más lejos. El destino de la Tierra en todos los tiempos estaba en juego.

XXXXXX

La visita de Lillian Luthor a Morgan Edge fue todo un éxito, y esa misma noche, Lena regresaba a la mansión familiar, eso sí, acompañada de su escolta, Overgirl. Los Luthor la recibieron con cordialidad y admiración, a excepción de Lex, que no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto al tener a una extraña en su casa. En realidad, le irritaba que fuese una mujer la protectora de su hermana y no un hombre, su machismo no tenía límites.

―Eve ya ha terminado de preparar tu habitación, comandante, ¿quieres que James te suba el equipaje?

―No es necesario, sólo llevo esto ―dijo señalando una pequeña bolsa de deporte.

―De acuerdo, sígueme, te mostraré cuál es ―invitó Lena y comenzó a subir las escaleras delante de ella.

Overgirl la seguía de cerca. Se miró las botas y después alzó la cabeza sin pensar en lo que iba a encontrarse. Primero fueron sus zapatos negros de tacón, después sus piernas envueltas en unas medias oscuras. Su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el trasero de Lena Luthor, el sensual contoneo de sus caderas al subir los escalones, las tentadoras curvas… El ruido de la madera partiéndose asustó a Lena, que detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia Overgirl.

―Lo siento, quizá haya termitas ―dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para justificar el haber roto un trozo de pasamanos de la escalera. La joven Luthor la notó muy afectada y quiso quitarle importancia enseguida.

―No te preocupes, mañana mandaré que lo arreglen ―dijo con una sonrisa que Overgirl le devolvió con torpeza.

Estaba muy afectada, pero no por el percance del pasamanos, sino por ese cuerpo endemoniadamente atractivo que caminaba pocos pasos delante de ella.

«Estoy perdida…», se lamentó.

―Y ésta será tu habitación ―anunció Lena abriendo una puerta―, espero que te sientas cómoda en ella.

―¿Dónde está la suya? ―preguntó Overgirl con seriedad.

―Oh, está allá ―Le dio la espalda para señalar.

―Bien, pues…

―¡Claro, debería darte una habitación más cercana a la mía! ―exclamó Lena―, ahora mismo le digo a Eve que traslade las cosas a aquella de allí.

―No es necesario, soy muy rápida, ya lo vio en la mansión del capitán, cuando atrapé la figura… y la atrapé a usted.

Ahora fue Lena la que se puso nerviosa, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. Recordar la cercanía de su cuerpo no era precisamente lo mejor para mantener la calma.

―Está bien, entonces te quedas en esta habitación ―dijo apartando la mirada.

―Sí, aquí estaré bien ―aseguró con alivio. Lo último que deseaba era dormir pared con pared con Lena, escucharla respirar cada noche, imaginarla con el mismo camisón que llevaba en la mansión del capitán…

―Buenas noches, comandante Danvers ―Lena le ofreció la mano y Overgirl titubeó un poco antes de tomarla.

―Buenas noches, señorita Luthor.

Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, una sensación electrizante recorrió sus cuerpos por completo. Era imposible evitarlo. Se afectaban, se alteraban mutuamente, pero en aquel momento, todavía desconocían el efecto que causaban en la otra.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. TERNURA

**CAPÍTULO 12: TERNURA**

Overgirl flotaba en el aire, al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación. Las pesadas cortinas tapaban la vista, pero eso no era problema para Kara y su mirada de rayos X. Lena parecía dormir plácidamente, con expresión calmada. La comandante sonrió sin darse cuenta. Y justo en ese momento, la joven Luthor comenzó a desperezarse. Overgirl regresó rápidamente a la entrada de la casa.

Lena salió a desayunar al porche. Su guardaespaldas la acompañaba, también su doncella y su chófer. Lex Luthor apareció a los pocos minutos y se sentó junto a su hermana.

―Prepara el coche, James, luego voy a ir al cuartel militar ―dijo Lena.

―Lo siento mucho, señorita Luthor, no me dio tiempo a lavarlo esta mañana ―explicó James con inquietud, sintiendo la mirada de desprecio de Lex.

―Qué inútil, ni siquiera sabe organizar el tiempo de sus tareas ―exclamó con crueldad. ―Lena lo miró con indignación y después de dirigió a su angustiado chófer.

―No pasa nada, James, ya lo lavarás cuando volvamos, no necesito que esté impoluto para este viaje ―dijo con una sonrisa amable que él le devolvió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Overgirl no perdía detalle de la forma en que su protegida interactuaba con sus sirvientes, tan distinta a la de su hermano.

―Aquí tienen el desayuno ―anunció Eve posando una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa de madera.

―Muchas gracias, Eve ―contestó Lena que miraba el contenido de la bandeja como si buscase algo―, ¿no hay mermelada?

―Otra que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo ―declaró Lex en tono burlón. Eve evitó mirarlo para no provocarlo más.

―No le hagas caso, Eve, nunca solemos pedirte mermelada para desayunar, es natural que se te haya pasado ―justificó Lena con afecto―, ¿podrías traérmela?

―Claro que sí, señorita Luthor, enseguida ―replicó Eve sonriendo.

―Espera, Eve ―interrumpió Lex, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos y se volviera para mirarlo―, creo que desayunaré dentro, súbeme una bandeja a mi habitación ―Lex terminó la frase sin esforzarse en ocultar sus segundas intenciones.

Eve buscó a Lena con la mirada, suplicando ayuda, y la joven Luthor, por supuesto, se la concedió.

―Súbete la bandeja tú mismo, Lex, ya eres mayorcito ―acusó su hermana―, ¿o quieres que nuestro padre sepa que el hombre que heredará tosas sus empresas no es capaz de levantar una simple bandeja? ―Atacar su orgullo masculino solía funcionar.

―Estás mimando demasiado al servicio, no olvides que están aquí para cumplir nuestras órdenes ―terminó echándole una mirada de lo más indecorosa a Eve.

Lex pasó por la cocina y después tomó las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Sólo entonces, Eve se metió en la casa para entrar en la cocina, evitaba, siempre que podía, estar a solas con él. Lena y Overgirl seguían en el porche.

―¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? ―invitó Lena.

―Gracias, señorita Luthor, pero ya desayuné al levantarme ―contestó la comandante.

―Parece que madrugas más que yo ―bromeó Lena.

―Sí… ―Dudó pero finalmente lo dijo― Su forma de tratar al servicio…

―¿Qué le pasa?

―Me resulta extraña, es demasiado… amable con ellos ―afirmó Overgirl, decepcionando a Lena.

―¿Verías mejor que los tratase como mi querido hermano? ―preguntó la joven Luthor, pero no la dejó responder―, no veo necesario maltratar al servicio, Eve y James merecen el mismo respeto que yo.

―¿El mismo que usted? ―exclamó Overgirl sin dar crédito.

―Trabajan para mí, es cierto, pero precisamente por eso, hacen muchas tareas que yo no hago, y con ello me ayudan, ¿por qué no iba a tratarlos con respeto y amabilidad si hacen mi vida mucho más fácil?, les estoy agradecida ―admitió Lena dejando sin palabras a la comandante.

Overgirl nunca había escuchado semejantes argumentos. En el centro de reclutamiento siempre le habían dicho que había que tratar con frialdad a las clases inferiores para que no cogieran fuerza y se rebelasen, que era su único deseo. Pero Eve no parecía albergar resentimiento ni agresividad hacia Lena, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso la manera de tratarla de Lena tenía mejores resultados que la frialdad e indiferencia que siempre le habían predicado a ella? En realidad, no sólo habían sido instrucciones, lo había vivido en su propia piel. No recordaba ningún gesto amable o cálido de la gente que formó parte de su vida en el centro de reclutamiento, y la cosa no cambió cuando empezó a trabajar para el régimen nazi como Overgirl. Nunca se lo había preguntado antes, porque esos sentimientos no entraban en la forma de vida de una comandante nazi, pero, ¿qué debía sentirse al ser tratada con cariño y no sólo con fría disciplina?

―¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? ―sondeó Lena.

―No, señorita Luthor.

«No creo que deba compartir mis reflexiones contigo», se dijo Overgirl en su interior.

―Me gustaría llamarte Kara ―dijo Lena de pronto, sacando a la comandante de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Qué?

―Me resulta incómodo llamarte Overgirl o comandante Danvers ―explicaba Lena―, como sabes, te tuteo desde hace tiempo y no tiene sentido usar esos nombres.

―No es necesaria tanta cercanía, señorita Luthor ―replicó Overgirl de inmediato, tratando de mantener la distancia como si eso la protegiese de ella y su poderosa influencia en tantos sentidos―, soy su guardaespaldas, obedeceré sus órdenes porque es mi deber proteger a la prometida de mi capitán, no vamos a ser amigas.

―Vaya, sí que tienes claro tu trabajo ―musitó con tristeza mientras apartaba la mirada y se levantaba de la silla.

―¿A dónde va?

―Ya no me apetece desayunar aquí.

Lena caminó hacia el interior de la casa, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Kara en su muñeca. En cuanto la joven Luthor la miró, la comandante liberó su brazo.

―Lo siento, no quería molestarla con mis palabras. ―Era totalmente sincera, la tristeza en sus ojos verdes le había provocado un fuerte malestar en el pecho.

―No te preocupes, es culpa mía, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a la realidad de las cosas ―dijo Lena―, es sólo que pensé, que como vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, muy cerca la una de la otra… ―Lena avanzó un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellas y Overgirl empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo― sería natural llamarte de una forma menos fría… además… bueno, da igual.

―No, dígame, por favor ―Sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, pero ahora no podía dejar de escuchar.

―Quería llamarte de manera diferente a como te llama todo el mundo ―afirmó Lena.

―¿Por qué? ―logró pronunciar Overgirl, con el corazón acelerado.

―Porque… me salvaste la vida, para mí eres diferente del resto, eres… especial ― confesó con un suave rubor en las mejillas― Pero entiendo que tú lo veas desde otra perspectiva, no pasa nada.

Lena retomó sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa y Overgirl hizo el amago de seguirla, pero su maltrecha sensatez logró detenerla.

«¿Soy especial para ti?», se dijo llevándose la mano al pecho, donde pudo sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado, «maldito, relájate de una vez, ¿qué demonios te pasa?»

XXXXXX

Lena se presentó en el cuartel militar para hacerle una visita de cortesía a su prometido. Tenía que mantener las apariencias de compartir con él una excelente relación. Overgirl la acompañaba, y allí se encontraron con el emperador, que hablaba animadamente con Edge y Lord, y su escolta persona, Psi. Lena quería hablar con Gayle, ahora que tenía la certeza, gracias a Alex y a Maggie, de que a la rubia le gustaban las mujeres y que además frecuentaba locales secretos como el "Wired". Pero su querido prometido le había dejado muy claro que no quería verla a solas con ella, así que lo iba a tener difícil.

―Buenos días, señorita Luthor, es un verdadero placer verla por aquí ―declaró Gayle con una amplia sonrisa que a Overgirl hizo fruncir el ceño.

―Buenos días, teniente Marsh ―contestó Lena compartiendo la sonrisa. Overgirl empezó a molestarse.

―Su presencia es como un soplo de aire fresco en este lugar tan serio y estricto ―bromeó Gayle dando unos pasos hacia la joven Luthor.

Overgirl alzó el brazo indicando a Gayle que no se acercase más a ellas.

―¿Ve lo que le digo?, cuánta frialdad y es mi propia compañera ―exclamó Gayle con teatralidad―, ¿no ha dormido bien esta noche, comandante?

―No me gustan sus bromas, teniente ―dijo Overgirl con seriedad.

―Tranquila, Psi sólo quiere saludarme ―intervino Lena.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Querían hablar, pero no podían hacerlo delante de la comandante y de los otros.

―Voy un momento al baño ―indicó Lena.

―¡Comandante Danvers, venga! ―exclamó Edge, y Overgirl tuvo que obedecer, aunque eso significara ver cómo Psi seguía a Lena hasta el baño y no poder hacer nada.

―Ha habido suerte, su prometido nos ha concedido unos minutos sin saberlo ―se burló Gayle.

―Entonces aprovechémoslos, antes de que Overgirl entre a asegurarse de que no me hace nada malo ―bromeó Lena, haciendo reír a Gayle.

―Me cae bien, señorita Luthor.

―Llámame Lena ―Le ofreció la mano y la rubia se la estrechó.

―Gayle, entonces ―replicó―, está bien que nos tuteemos, tenemos bastante más en común entre nosotras, que con toda la gente de ahí fuera.

―¿Cómo puedes vivir una doble vida perteneciendo a la división de las SS? ―preguntó Lena con interés―, me parece muy peligroso.

―Lo es, pero seguro que para ti tampoco es fácil, perteneciendo a los Luthor y ahora aún más, siendo la prometida del capitán Edge.

―Supongo que las dos sabemos lo que es jugarse la vida por ser como somos.

―Lesbianas… qué alivio poder decir la palabra prohibida en voz alta ―admitió Gayle.

―Ahora que las dos conocemos eso de la otra, tenemos el poder para destrozarnos.

―Sí, pero no temas de mí, Lena, lo último que haría es perjudicar a una mujer que puede comprenderme como tú ―aseguró Gayle.

―Te creo, y tienes mi palabra de que yo tampoco te delataré, Gayle. ―Ambas se sonrieron.

Lena quería contarle más cosas, que ella no sólo ocultaba su orientación sexual, sino también su trabajo como espía de la Resistencia. Pero sabía que no eran ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuados, así que se despidió de ella, satisfecha por contar con su discreción, y salió de los baños para no levantar sospechas.

Respiró aliviada al ver que Overgirl seguía con Edge y los demás. Pero cuando la comandante la vio, dejó el grupo y se acercó a ella.

―¿Ha estado hablando con Psi? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―He ido al baño, y la he saludado al salir, nada más ―mintió Lena.

―Parecían llevarse muy bien ―dejó caer con fastidio Overgirl.

―Somos cordiales, tampoco la conozco tanto ―replicó―, ¿te molesta que nos dirijamos la palabra? ―inquirió Lena.

―No me gusta que la trate, señorita Luthor, no me fío de ella.

«¿Por qué?, Gayle sólo es una lesbiana degenerada que vive una doble vida», se dijo internamente Lena con diversión, «exactamente igual que yo».

Morgan Edge saludó a su prometida y la informó de que el emperador quería reunirse con los integrantes más importantes de su ejército, así que Overgirl también debía quedarse. Lena aceptó encantada las noticias y aseguró que iría a comer a casa y se quedaría allí toda la tarde. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mentido aquel día. Después de comer, dejó la mansión Luthor y acudió al DEO. Por suerte, sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa, Lionel andaba siempre ocupado con sus negocios y Lillian con sus eventos sociales de la aristocracia berlinesa, así que ninguno puso objeción a que saliera sin su guardaespaldas. Lex tampoco estaba, fue la ocasión perfecta.

XXXXXX

―¡Nuestra Kara está regresando, lo sé! ―exclamó Lena emocionada.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura? ―preguntó Alex, que no quería ilusionarse en vano.

―Porque continúan sus episodios de lucidez ―explicó Lena―, sus recuerdos siguen ahí, aunque enterrados, sé que su mente lucha por regresar a pesar del maldito implante.

―¿Y qué sucede durante esos episodios? ―inquirió Sam, que tampoco quería dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de la morena.

―Eh… ―Lena recordó los últimos besos que habían compartido y se puso nerviosa, pero trató de ocultarlo lo mejor posible―, hablamos… y cuenta cosas que vivimos juntas hace muchos años.

―¿Y si esos episodios son algo puntual y no van a más? ―concluyó Sam.

―Alex, ¿tú crees que Kara podría llegar a recordar de manera permanente a pesar del bloqueador?

―Bueno, es pronto para saberlo…

―No sé qué es peor, si el excesivo fervor de Lena o la lentitud de Alex investigando… ―dijo Sam.

―¡Ey, mi chica lleva estudiando el tema desde que entró en "Lord Technologies", y hace todo lo que puede con la poca información de que dispone! ―defendió Maggie. Alex la miró sonrojada y le tomó la mano como muestra de agradecimiento.

―Relájate, Arias, cada una hace lo que puede, tal como están las cosas ―afirmó Winn.

―Claro, todas hacen mucho, pero yo me quedo aquí encerrada día y noche, y ya estoy más que harta… disculpadme. ―Sam abandonó la sala de reuniones.

―Sam lleva cada vez peor su encierro ―aseguró Maggie―, está bastante susceptible, quizá deberías hablar con ella, Lena.

Lena asintió y buscó a Sam en su habitación. Tocó a su puerta y cuando Sam la invitó a entrar, prefirió quedarse en el hueco.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Aburrida, frustrada, triste… ―admitió Sam―, ¿por qué no pasas dentro?

―No puedo quedarme, Sam, he de volver cuanto antes a mi casa.

―Claro, a tu casa «con Kara» ―Sam se acercó hasta Lena y enmarcó su rostro con las manos―, ¿no puedes quedarte unos minutos?

Lena llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas de Sam para apartar sus manos.

―Lo siento, Sam, tengo que irme, las cosas ya no son como antes.

―Lo sé ―Lena miró sus ojos con temor de que pudiera leer en los suyos la verdad―, ahora estás prometida con esa escoria de Edge, y estás más vigilada que antes.

―Exacto… ―dijo aliviada― Además, lo de hoy ha sido un golpe de suerte, ahora Kara está siempre pendiente de mí, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

―Es verdad, Overgirl es tu guardaespaldas, está siempre contigo…

«Siempre, incluso cuando no lo está físicamente, ese es el problema, Sam», confesó en su interior Lena.

―Si algún día puedes escaparte un rato, espero que lo pasemos juntas ―manifestó Sam y Lena se sintió terriblemente culpable.

―No lo sé, Sam, con todo lo que está pasando últimamente… no sé si podré sentirme como antes contigo.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Lena? ―preguntó nerviosa―, ¿qué es lo que tanto te afecta de pronto?

Le gustaba Kara, le gustaba de verdad, incluso más que antes de su reclutamiento, porque ahora eran mujeres adultas, y a todo lo emocional que surgió en su niñez, se unía una irresistible atracción física. Kara Danvers seguía existiendo, aunque fuese dentro de Overgirl, Lena la había visto y se había derretido con ella, era inútil negarlo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a confesarle esto a Sam, porque para ella, Kara todavía era Overgirl, y no podría entender jamás que Lena sintiese cosas por Overgirl.

―Tengo que irme, Sam, cuídate hasta que vuelva a veros.

La abrazó, besó su mejilla y se marchó de allí. Sam sintió aquel beso como el más triste que había recibido de Lena, como si llevase sabor a despedida. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Sé que es por ti… Kara ―farfulló.

XXXXXX

Cuando Lena entró en el salón de su casa, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

―¿Dónde estaba? ―demandó Overgirl―, me aseguró que no dejaría su casa.

Pero en su voz había más preocupación que enfado, o así lo sintió Lena. Su hermano hizo acto de presencia e intervino, ansioso por crearle problemas.

―Eso, hermanita, dinos dónde fuiste después de comer, yo también siento curiosidad.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono. Lena miró la pantalla, era Cat Grant, y le dio una idea. Puso la llamada en manos libres.

―Hola Cat, mi hermano me pregunta que dónde he estado después de comer…

―Conmigo, por supuesto ―afirmó la directora del periódico CatCo sin titubeos.

El gesto de Overgirl se relajó, justo al contrario que el de Lex, disgustado por la coartada de su hermana.

Tras unos minutos de charla intrascendente con su escolta y su hermano como público, Lena le escribió un mensaje de texto a Cat agradeciéndole su ayuda y asegurándole que iría a verla muy pronto para contarle algunas novedades. Después, se quedó a solas con Overgirl, y ésta se acercó a ella.

―La próxima vez que cambie de planes y salga o lo que sea, por favor, dígamelo.

―De acuerdo ―contestó Lena sin mirarla.

Overgirl la tomó del brazo sin apretar pero con firmeza.

―Hablo en serio, señorita Luthor… ―dijo clavándole sus ojos azules―, me resultará más fácil protegerla si me lo dice.

Lena separó los labios, pero no sabía qué decir ante aquel arrebato de preocupación por parte de la comandante. De pronto se sentía tan importante para ella. De pronto su pulso empezaba a acelerarse, y su juicio, a nublarse. Overgirl no advirtió nada porque ya tenía bastante con ocuparse de sí misma. Mirar sus apetecibles labios rojos le había generado una peligrosa necesidad, quería besarla. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer si no quería delatarse ante su protegida, escapar.

―Disculpe mi ímpetu, me tomo muy en serio mi deber ―afirmó irguiéndose―, voy a entrenar un poco, si decide salir de la mansión, hágamelo saber.

XXXXXX

Lo había probado todo, tratar de relajarse sosteniendo la pluma entre los dedos, salir a patrullar por las noches, hacer ejercicio hasta cansarse… y nada había logrado alejar de su mente la tentadora imagen de Lena Luthor ni sus deseos y fantasías depravadas con ella. Estaba tan harta de todo. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire con toda su rabia. No podía romper cosas porque estaba en la mansión Luthor, y eso aún la frustraba más.

Sumida como estaba en su desgracia, no advirtió la presencia oculta de Lena, que la observaba con atención detrás de una rendija de la puerta. Había ido a buscarla para hablar con ella, porque se había quedado preocupada al verla tan afectada por no haberle informado de su salida de la casa. Pero aquel espectáculo había cautivado todos sus sentidos, olvidando el motivo que la llevó allí. Era la primera vez, desde su reencuentro, en que Kara parecía realmente Kara, la primera vez que la veía sin el símbolo de las SS en el pecho.

La comandante conservaba los pantalones y las botas, pero la capa descansaba sobre un banco, y la parte superior del uniforme, que comprendía el torso, los brazos y los guantes, colgaba de su cintura, pues se había bajado la cremallera de la espalda para desprenderse de ella. Sólo llevaba una especie de top deportivo negro, así que Lena podía ver perfectamente los sólidos brazos de Kara, sus poderosos músculos tensándose y relajándose, sus abdominales ligeramente marcados… y un intenso calor hizo arder sus mejillas y otras zonas de su cuerpo ocultas a la vista. Kara tenía un aspecto magnífico sin el uniforme nazi.

«Magnífico, fascinante, seductor… », recitaba Lena en su mente sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Kara, «Dios, eres perfecta…»

De repente, Overgirl disparó sus rayos infrarrojos contra sus propias manos desnudas, ahogando un grito al sentir el dolor que le producían mientras abrían su carne y la hacían sangrar. Lena se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. La rubia ya no sabía qué hacer, y había optado por el autocastigo físico, con la esperanza de que, asociando el dolor a sus pensamientos con Lena Luthor, estos se fueran mitigando. Overgirl se detuvo, pero a los pocos segundos retomó el ataque contra sí misma. Lena ya no pudo aguantar más, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de su querida Kara.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?, basta! ―chilló revelando su presencia desde la puerta.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ―exclamó Overgirl como respuesta―, ¡no debería estar aquí, no es apropiado!

―¡Es mi casa y puedo estar donde quiera! ―se defendió sin titubeos.

―No debería verme sin el uniforme ―señaló Overgirl más calmada.

―Ahora mismo, me importa un bledo el uniforme ―aseguró Lena caminando hacia ella―, ¿qué estabas haciendo hace un momento? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

Overgirl la miró con seriedad, buscando en su mente una justificación.

―Sólo es una forma de entrenamiento ―dijo sin más.

―No puedo entender ese tipo de entrenamiento ―exclamó Lena indignada.

―Hay muchas cosas que no puede entender, señorita Luthor.

―Mira, no me importa cómo entrenases antes, pero mientras estés cerca de mí, no volverás a hacerte daño de esa manera ―demandó.

―¿Por qué no?

A Overgirl le molestaba aquella orden, porque suponía perder el último recurso que tenía para combatir su debilidad por ella.

―Porque tú eres… «mi Kara» eres mi guardaespaldas, y te quiero en plena forma todo el tiempo.

―No se preocupe, las heridas se cierran de inmediato, así soy de poderosa ―presumió Overgirl.

Pero Lena ignoró sus palabras y llegó hasta ella, tomándole las manos de manera inesperada. Overgirl se sobresaltó pero no se las apartó.

―¿Se cierran de inmediato?, ¿entonces qué es esto?, todas estas cicatrices ―reclamó Lena, escandalizada ante la visión de las dañadas manos de Overgirl.

―Son antiguas, de mi preparación antes de otorgarme el rango de comandante.

―Por Dios, ¿qué te hicieron? ―musitó mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos la superficie maltrecha de las manos de la rubia.

Nunca nadie la había tocado con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura. Era una sensación completamente nueva y agradable, sorprendentemente agradable. Lena alzó el rostro y la miró con sus ojos verdosos brillantes. No pudo contenerse, una de sus manos abandonó las de Kara y acabó posada en la mejilla de la comandante, mientras seguía mirándola con inmensa ternura. Kara se tensó al notar el nuevo contacto, pero no lo rechazó, y acabó cerrando los ojos. ¿Era aquella maravillosa calidez lo que se sentía cuando te trataban con cariño?

―Cuánto debes haber sufrido… ―musitó Lena afligida.

Kara abrió sus ojos azules. En ellos no quedaba rastro alguno del orgullo desafiante de hacía un rato. La poderosa Overgirl había desaparecido. En su lugar, una chica de triste pasado parecía suplicarle con la mirada. Lena no pudo ignorarla, y la abrazó con fuerza. No había ni una pizca de deseo en aquel abrazo, sino la más profunda ternura que Lena fue capaz de transmitir.

―No estás sola ―aseguró la joven Luthor.

Kara sintió un nudo en la garganta y se aferró a su cuerpo con necesidad, como si aquella mujer, causa de sus mayores males, fuera también su salvación. Lena no se movía por miedo a romper aquel momento, y disfrutaba de volver a sentir a Kara entre sus brazos. Pero lo más increíble de la situación era que Kara no estaba sufriendo dolores de cabeza ni estaba recordando nada. Le estaba devolviendo el abrazo porque le había nacido hacerlo. Quizá Kara Danvers estaba más presente en Overgirl de lo que nadie imaginaba.

Sin embargo, lo bueno no dura eternamente, y la rubia acabó removiéndose y apartándose de ella casi con vergüenza.

―Lo siento, señorita Luthor, no sé qué me ha pasado ―se deshacía en disculpas.

―Tranquila, no pasa nada, sólo ha sido un abrazo… ―Lena trataba de calmarla.

―No debería tomarme estas confianzas con usted, no volverá a pasar ―repetía una y otra vez Overgirl mientras se ponía el uniforme.

«Ojalá que sí vuelva a pasar», deseó Lena en el fondo de su corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. RABIA

**CAPÍTULO 13: RABIA**

Lena necesitaba una coartada para dejar la mansión Luthor y visitar el DEO de cuando en cuando, y recurrió a Cat Grant otra vez. Ambas se inventaron que Lena iba a hacer una colaboración con Cat en una serie de artículos para el periódico CatCo. La joven Luthor esperó unos días, y llegó su oportunidad cuando el emperador decidió celebrar un gran desfile militar, para cuyos ensayos requirió la presencia de sus mejores soldados, así que Overgirl tuvo que abandonar su puesto de guardaespaldas durante unas horas. Lena le aseguró que iría a ver a Cat, la cual tenía servicio de seguridad que podría proteger también a la joven, y después volvería a su casa.

―Si ocurriese cualquier cosa… ―dijo Overgirl.

―Te avisaré enseguida ―prometió Lena.

―Qué ingenua es usted, señorita Luthor ―replicó la comandante―, si la atacasen, no le resultaría fácil llamar para pedir ayuda.

―¿Entonces? ―Lena se inquietó.

―Lo que quise decir es que si ocurriese cualquier cosa, yo lo sabré y acudiré de inmediato ―afirmó con tranquilidad.

―¿Lo sabrás?, ¿cómo? ―preguntó Lena―, si me tapan la boca y no puedo gritar, no podrás escucharme.

―No importa eso, escucharé su respiración y sus latidos alterados por el miedo, y daré con usted fácilmente ―explicó.

―¿Cómo podrías distinguirme entre tanta gente? ―exclamó Lena sorprendida.

―Reconocería el ritmo de su corazón entre millones ―dijo Overgirl clavándole sus ojos azules.

―¿Distingues a cada persona del planeta?

―Ni mucho menos, pero conozco bien sus constantes vitales… su forma de respirar cuando está calmada o nerviosa, las pulsaciones de su corazón en reposo y cuando se altera por algo… ―La rubia relataba perdida en su mirada esmeralda― Mi trabajo depende de ello ―añadió, recuperando la compostura. Lena se quedó sin habla.

―Mi comandante, el emperador la espera en palacio ―anunció un soldado.

―Debo irme ya, cuídese, señorita Luthor.

Overgirl inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se marchó. Lena seguía en silencio, aquella revelación la había conmocionado un poco. Sabía de los poderes de Overgirl, pero no conocía su alcance. Fue como sentirse aún más unida a Kara de lo que ya se sentía. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

XXXXXX

Lena estuvo hablando un rato con Winn y Alex, y después fue a ver a Sam, pues Maggie le había dicho que había pasado los últimos días casi sin salir de su habitación. La joven Luthor le habló con amabilidad, le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, pero Sam no tardó en acercarse a ella y tratar de besarla. Lena la rechazó con firmeza.

―Para, Sam, no he venido para esto.

―¿Vas a decirme de una vez lo que pasa, Lena? ―preguntó Sam, que había importunado a Lena con el beso para hacerla hablar― No es la situación lo que ha hecho que cambies conmigo, ¿verdad?, sino Overgirl.

―No la llames así, ella es Kara ―replicó Lena rápidamente.

―Desde luego que para ti es Kara ―declaró Sam dolida―, y Kara no es sólo una amiga de la infancia…

Lena se fijó en los ojos oscuros de Sam, y comprendió que sabía la verdad, así que, por primera vez, se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras.

―Siento algo por Kara… algo muy fuerte, muy especial… ―confesó.

―Dios, Lena… ―Sam lo sabía, pero escucharlo dolía más de lo que había imaginado― Estás hablando de Overgirl, de la asesina de miles de inocentes.

―Eso no es cierto, hablo de Kara Danvers… ―exclamó Lena― Kara vuelve conmigo a ratos, es ella, tan buena y tierna como lo era hace años.

Pero su explicación no convencía en absoluto a Sam.

―Eso sólo son espejismos, Lena, la mayor parte del tiempo es Ovegirl, una asesina despiadada y sin sentimientos a la que no le temblaría el pulso si tuviera que delatarte ante los nazis por ser lesbiana y espía de la Resistencia, ¿es que no lo ves? ―Sam se desesperaba con la temeridad de Lena.

―Sabía que no lo entenderías, Sam ―dijo Lena compungida.

―Te estás equivocando, Lena, vuelcas tus ilusiones en algo que puede no suceder jamás… sin embargo, lo que nosotras tenemos es real.

Sam volvió a acercarse a ella, en un intento desesperado de conmoverla con su contacto. ―Te quiero mucho Sam, el cielo sabe que no miento ―decía Lena apoyando su mano en la mejilla de la castaña―, pero nunca he estado enamorada de ti y nunca te lo he hecho creer, nunca te he prometido amor eterno ni un futuro juntas… tú y yo vivíamos el presente, nada más.

―Nada más… ―repitió― He sido una imbécil ―masculló Sam retrocediendo unos pasos.

―Sam… ―Trató de cogerle la mano pero Sam se la apartó.

―Vete, Lena, quiero estar sola.

El rostro de Sam mostraba tal amargura que Lena no quiso insistir y salió de su habitación.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntaron Alex y Maggie cuando vieron a Lena.

―Sam y yo hemos… discutido.

Maggie comprendió el alcance de aquella discusión y fue a buscar a Sam. Pero los pensamientos de Alex tampoco iban mal encaminados, le pidió a Lena que la acompañase hasta su pequeño despacho en el DEO y cerró la puerta tras ella.

―¿Estás bien, Lena? ―preguntó Alex―, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Sam?, nunca te había visto así por ella.

―He tenido que… hablarle con total sinceridad… ―dijo Lena sin mirarla.

―¿Sobre lo que sientes por mi hermana? ―preguntó Alex de manera casual.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Lena sintiéndose descubierta.

―Cuando erais niñas, siempre vi una conexión especial entre vosotras… ―relataba Alex sonriendo con nostalgia―, pero ha sido el entusiasmo y el cariño con el que hablas de Kara ahora lo que me hizo pensar que… tal vez… aquello que yo vi era más que amistad.

―Es verdad, albergo sentimientos por Kara ―admitió con una sonrisa triste―, cuando la miro, en esos breves momentos en que vuelve a ser ella misma, veo más que a mi mejor amiga, por eso he terminado lo que tenía con Sam, no podía engañarla ni traicionar mis propios sentimientos.

―Has actuado con nobleza, Lena ―Alex le tomó la mano, tratando de reconfortarla―, Sam acabará entendiéndolo, y en cuanto a mi hermana… lograremos que vuelva y vosotras averiguaréis lo que podéis llegar a ser juntas.

―Gracias, Alex ―Lena la abrazó con fuerza, feliz de contar con su comprensión y apoyo.

―Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Sam ―aseguró Maggie―, incluso me siento culpable por haberte animado a declararte a Lena… ―añadió con pesar.

―No es culpa tuya que Lena siga viviendo en el pasado, empeñada en que Kara va a volver ―expuso Sam con resentimiento.

―Existe esa posibilidad, pero no es segura, aunque Alex también está ilusionada con eso.

―Pero Alex no se pasa el día junto a Overgirl, con el riesgo de dar un paso en falso y ser descubierta por la mayor asesina del régimen ―replicó Sam alterada.

―Entiendo tu preocupación, Sam, pero deberías calmarte, Lena tiene cuidado.

―¿Sabes, Maggie?, no sé hasta qué punto Lena es capaz de pensar con claridad cuando tiene a Overgirl cerca ―manifestó Sam―, y eso me da miedo.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente, Verónica Sinclair decidió organizar una nueva edición de los "Juegos de Roulette", invitando a participar a Overgirl y Mon-El. Aunque la comandante Danvers era ahora la guardaespaldas de Lena Luthor, Verónica y otros aristócratas de Berlín ansiaban verla de cerca mostrando sus increíbles poderes. El capitán Edge no vio problema alguno en que Overgirl participase y así se lo comunicó. La rubia accedió para disgusto de Lena, que, a pesar de todo, decidió acompañarla.

Los juegos de aquella tarde consistirían en una persecución. El matrimonio Lord-Sinclair poseía vastos terrenos naturales alrededor de su mansión que estaban plagados de cámaras para no perderse detalle desde los cómodos sillones del salón en el que disfrutaban sus invitados. Les darían a los rechazados media hora de ventaja, para que pudieran huir y esconderse, después, Mon-El y Overgirl saldrían a buscarlos y darles caza. Cuando Lena reconoció al joven camarero asiático de la mansión Edge entre los rechazados, se le revolvió el estómago.

Mon-El y Overgirl se lanzaron a la búsqueda en cuanto Verónica les avisó. Puesto que había seis rechazados, decidieron repartírselos. Cuando Overgirl dio con el último, el chico asiático, éste temblaba, escondido dentro de un gran hueco de un tronco.

―Sal de ahí, no me hagas ir a sacarte ―advirtió la comandante.

Lena asistía a la escena observando la pantalla, contenía las lágrimas y la impotencia lo mejor que podía para que nadie advirtiera su profundo rechazo a semejantes salvajadas, pues eso la pondría en una situación delicada.

―Por favor, no me mate, se lo ruego… ―suplicaba el chico sollozando.

Lena tenía un nudo en la garganta, mientras los demás asistentes reían con crueldad. ¿Cómo podía divertirles algo así?

―Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Cansada de esperar, Overgirl partió el tronco en dos, dejándolo al descubierto y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, para llevárselo a rastras. Él seguía gimoteando, pero la comandante hizo oídos sordos.

Cuando los seis rechazados se encontraban ya en la arena, la anfitriona dio la orden de empezar los combates. Lena apartó la mirada casi todo el tiempo, le repugnaba y le dolía profundamente ver cómo Overgirl asesinaba a sangre fría a hombres inocentes, porque eran asesinatos, no combates, por más que Roulette los anunciase como tales. La joven Luthor intentaba recordar que aquella mujer no era su Kara para sobrellevar mejor la situación, pero cuando sólo quedaba el joven asiático, su malestar aumentó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía ver aquello.

«¿Dios mío, por qué las cosas tienes que ser así?», pensó.

Overgirl se disponía a romperle un brazo, para luego seguir golpeándolo y matarlo poco a poco, como había hecho con los otros dos. El chico seguía llorando y suplicando por su vida, ni siquiera había tratado de defenderse. Y entonces prestó atención a su alrededor y sintió la angustia de Lena. Overgirl dirigió su mirada azul cielo hacia ella y comprendió enseguida que lo estaba pasando realmente mal presenciando aquello. Entonces llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de la gente enardecida. Miró sus rostros, eufóricos, sedientos de sangre, adictos a la violencia… gente sádica a juego con los anfitriones, que sonreían satisfechos en sus sillones.

―¡Rómpele las extremidades! ―chilló una mujer.

―¡Córtale una mano! ―gritó un hombre.

La comandante volvió a mirar a Lena, vio en sus hermosos ojos verdes el reflejo inconfundible del horror. ¿Le estaba suplicando que no lo hiciera? Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, era su deber acabar con los rebeldes y con los rechazados por el régimen. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo de una forma menos cruel. Por ella, por Lena, para no causarle tanta angustia.

―Será muy rápido ―susurró Overgirl al chico. Después le asestó un golpe en el pecho que detuvo su corazón de inmediato, pero sin llegar a abrirle la carne, respetando la integridad de su cuerpo.

El chico se desplomó sin vida en el suelo, y algunas personas empezaron a abuchear la actuación de Overgirl, por haber terminado demasiado rápido con la diversión. Lena no podía creer lo que había visto, ¿por qué ese inesperado gesto de misericordia?

―¿A qué ha venido eso, comandante Danvers? ―preguntó Verónica buscando siempre el conflicto―, podría haberlo hecho durar más.

―Lo siento, me aburrí, estos rivales no son precisamente muy estimulantes.

―¡A la vista de lo acontecido, creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que el ganador de la tarde ha sido Mon-El, mucho más creativo a la hora de acabar con sus presas! ―exclamó Roulette con el micrófono. La gente vitoreó al teniente mientras Overgirl se alejaba de la arena.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó Mon-El―, antes te divertían los juegos.

―Perdí el interés por matar a gente tan débil… ―dijo Overgirl sin mirarlo.

―Alguna gente pensará que te has vuelto blanda ―se atrevió a decir.

―¿Y qué pensarían si matase a un teniente de las SS? ―amenazó la comandante―, estoy segura de que les encantaría, sería un combate un poco más interesante que los de hoy, ¿no crees?

Mon-El la miró con cierto temor y se alejó de ella. Overgirl sonrió de lado. A ella podía acusarla de blanda, pero él era un cobarde. La voz de Lena Luthor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Comandante Danvers, me gustaría irme inmediatamente de aquí, por favor ―pidió.

Overgirl asintió y las dos salieron de la mansión y entraron en el coche que conducía James.

―¿La llevo a casa, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó el chófer.

―No, necesito tomar un poco el aire ―dijo Lena―, llévanos fuera de Berlín.

El teléfono de Lena comenzó a sonar, pero al ver el nombre de Sam en la pantalla, la joven Luthor no cogió la llamada.

―¿No va a responder? ―dijo Overgirl.

―No es nada importante ―aseguró Lena. No podía hablar con Sam delante de Kara. Pero le contestó por mensaje.

"No puedo hablar ahora, Sam, estoy con Kara."

Sam le contestó, iniciando una breve conversación por escrito.

"Todos en el DEO hemos visto por las pantallas de la calle los juegos de Roulette de esta tarde, ¡Overgirl ha asesinado a tres hombres inocentes! No quiero que sigas cerca de ella, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubre no dudará en denunciarte."

"Lo siento, Sam, no voy a alejarme de Kara, sé que cada día estoy más cerca de hacerla regresar, lo siento dentro de mí."

―¿Todo bien? ―Overgirl empezaba a preocuparse al ver la expresión de Lena mientras tecleaba en la pantalla de su teléfono.

―Sí… sólo es… una pequeña discusión con mi hermano ―mintió y volvió a mirar la pantalla, Sam le había contestado de nuevo.

"Y mientras no regresa, seguirá siendo Overgirl, seguirá asesinando a gente inocente, y si en el camino descubre lo que estás haciendo realmente, ¡te delatará y te condenarán a muerte!, ¿es que no entiendes el riesgo que supone?"

"¿Y tú no entiendes que nuestra Kara sigue ahí, que merece una oportunidad y que la necesitamos de nuestro lado para derrocar el régimen nazi?"

"Has perdido la razón, Lena, tu obsesión con Kara no te deja ver las cosas como realmente son, tenerla cerca es un enorme peligro para ti."

"Agradezco de corazón tu preocupación, Sam, pero, por más que te sorprenda, yo me siento segura con Kara."

"¿Segura con ese monstruo de Overgirl?"

La insistencia de Sam llamando Overgirl a Kara acabó con la paciencia de Lena, que se despidió de ella y guardó el teléfono en su bolso.

XXXXXX

―¿A ti te parece bien que Lena siga tan cerca de Overgirl después de lo que hemos visto hoy? ―instó a Alex.

―Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, creo que mi hermana está más cerca de lo que creíamos, y quiero recuperarla, confío en Lena.

―¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿no te importa que mate a gente inocente? ―exclamó Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

―Mi hermana no ha matado a nadie, sino los nazis utilizando su cuerpo, no lo olvides, Sam ―dijo Alex con seriedad.

―No veis el peligro potencial que supone la situación de Lena… maldita sea ―masculló Sam entre dientes y salió de la sala.

Maggie se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por detrás, besándola cariñosamente en el cuello. Alex se sobresaltó un poco.

―Ey, ¿qué pasa, Danvers? ―preguntó Maggie―, no me digas que te cogí desprevenida.

―Perdona, es que estoy un poco preocupada ―admitió.

―¿Por qué?

―Por Sam ―Maggie cambió el gesto―, no me gusta nada cómo la acabo de ver, esa mirada… me recordó el pasado.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Alex? ―Maggie estaba cada vez más inquieta.

―Sam sufrió mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo en manos de los nazis, le costó mucho ser la mujer que tú conoces… los primeros años, tras su rescate, Sam sufría inestabilidad mental y estallidos de violencia que sólo Lena lograba calmar.

―¿Y crees que podría volverle a pasar?

―Espero que no, pero aquellos años de torturas y entrenamiento inhumano le dejaron muchas secuelas mentales y emocionales, y me da miedo que la nueva situación entre Lena y mi hermana y el distanciamiento entre Lena y Sam las aviven.

―Estaré pendiente de ella, a fin de cuentas, yo también me paso todo el tiempo aquí abajo ―dijo Maggie.

―Gracias, cariño. ―Alex la besó en los labios y la abrazó.

XXXXXX

Lena y Overgirl dejaron el coche y a James en la carretera, y se adentraron en el bosque solas.

―Me encanta este lugar, solía venir de niña con… con unas amigas ―Lena tuvo que contenerse―, escuchábamos el sonido de los pájaros, del viento entre las ramas… la naturaleza puede ser realmente sanadora ―relataba sonriendo.

―¿Ya se encuentra mejor, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó Overgirl de pronto.

―¿Qué? ―Lena la miró.

―Me di cuenta de que no estaba bien durante los juegos ―insistió Overgirl. Lena avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella.

―Te sobran habilidades para saber que no estoy enferma, ¿verdad? ―afirmó Lena―, y creo que también sabes por qué me sentía mal allí.

―No le gustan los Juegos de Roulette ―afirmó Overgirl―, ¿sufrió por esos hombres?, eran sólo rebeldes, tenían que morir ―justificó la comandante.

Lena apartó la mirada abatida. Nunca entendería aquellos designios infernales.

―¿Por qué acabaste con la vida del chico asiático tan rápido? ―replicó Lena―, ¿por qué no les diste más espectáculo a los invitados de Roulette?

XXXXXX

Sam daba vueltas en su habitación. No podía comprender cómo a nadie parecía preocuparle que Lena estuviera siempre tan cerca de un monstruo como Overgirl. ¿Es que sólo ella veía la realidad? Por culpa de la estupidez de todos, Lena podía acabar muerta, ¿era eso lo que querían? La rabia empezó a correr por sus venas. Cerraba los puños con fuerza y apretaba los dientes.

―¿Por qué nadie ve el peligro? ―decía totalmente indignada en medio del silencio.

Entonces contempló su cama, y escenas de ella y Lena desnudas haciendo el amor cruzaron su mente. Escenas maravillosas que nunca se repetirían, porque Lena sentía algo por Kara, algo especial… Sin darse cuenta, maldijo el día en que Kara Danvers regresó a sus vidas.

―Lo estás estropeando todo… ―susurró―. No dejaré que me la quites…

También recordó las imágenes de aquel día de los juegos de Roulette.

―Eres Overgirl, por más que se empeñen todos, eres una maldita asesina, como todos esos nazis de mierda… estarías mejor muerta ―declaró con la mirada encendida.

Maggie se despidió de su novia y fue a ver a Sam, lo que Alex le había contado, la había dejado igual de preocupada que a ella. Tocó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no contestó nadie. Abrió y se asomó por el hueco.

―Sam, ¿cómo estás?, Alex me ha dicho que… ¿Sam?

Maggie salió corriendo de allí. Preguntó a algunos compañeros, pero nadie la había visto. Después informó a Alex y Winn.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Alex―, ¡ha ido a por Kara!

XXXXXX

―¿Por qué lo mataste con un solo golpe? ―insistió Lena.

―Por usted ―admitió.

―¿Por mí?

―Sentí que me lo estaba pidiendo con desesperación cuando la miré desde la arena ―explicó Overgirl―, ¿me equivoqué?

―No, eso era lo que quería gritarte pero no podía… ―dijo con una sonrisa triste―, veo que me conoces mejor de lo que imaginaba, y no sólo a nivel físico ―añadió apartando la mirada.

―¿Físico? ―preguntó Overgirl poniéndose nerviosa.

De inmediato, sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Lena Luthor varias veces, como en un acto reflejo, deteniéndose un poco más en sus rojos labios, en sus hermosos ojos y en su tentador escote.

―Claro, mi respiración, mi ritmo cardíaco…

Lena se miró el pecho instintivamente, mientras hablaba de sus latidos y después alzó la mirada, descubriendo cómo los ojos azules de Kara seguían recreándose en su escote. Aquello aceleró su corazón, cosa que Overgirl notó enseguida, y miró sus ojos verdes en busca de respuesta.

―¿Qué le pasa, señorita Luthor?

―Nada, estoy bien… ―contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando su mirada.

―¿Seguro?, su corazón late muy deprisa ―decía Overgirl mientras apoyaba las manos en sus brazos. Lena se sobresaltó soltando un suave gemido al sentir el cálido contacto de Kara en su piel. ―Y su respiración parece que se está alterando… ―continuó la comandante, que no podía apartar los ojos de aquel hermoso rostro.

―Es por la forma en que me miras… ―confesó Lena un poco avergonzada.

―Perdóneme, no puedo mirarla de otra manera… ―admitió la rubia―, ni puedo evitar las ganas que tengo de…

―¿De qué, Kara?

«Bésame, por favor», rogó Lena en su interior.

―¡Quítale las manos de encima, monstruo! ―bramó una mujer mientras flotaba en el aire a poca distancia de ellas.

Overgirl liberó a Lena y se puso delante de ella para protegerla de la desconocida. Ambas contemplaron con toda su atención a la mujer que las había interrumpido. Aunque llevaba una especie de máscara negra ocultando su rostro, Lena reconoció su voz.

«¡¿Sam?!».

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. MÁS CERCA

**CAPÍTULO 14: MÁS CERCA**

― _¡Quítale las manos de encima, monstruo! ―bramó una mujer mientras flotaba en el aire a poca distancia de ellas._

―¡Señorita Luthor, manténgase detrás de mí! ―ordenó Overgirl de inmediato, extendiendo un poco los brazos para bloquear mejor el campo de visión de la desconocida―, ¡¿quién eres?! ―demandó con inquietud. Jamás había visto a nadie volar, sólo ella tenía ese poder, a menos que aquella mujer fuese…

―Por más que algunas se empeñen en lo contrario, no eres más que una asesina de inocentes ―acusó la desconocida mientras bajaba al suelo―, y yo sé lo que hay que hacer con los monstruos como tú.

Lena se horrorizó ante la insinuación de Sam. Pero no podía encararla, si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que Overgirl comprendiera que se conocían, y Lena Luthor no podía conocer a una peligrosa rebelde, pondría en peligro su tapadera y a toda la Resistencia, así que se vio obligada a seguir las instrucciones de Kara, que parecía no perder detalle de lo que la desconocida hacía y decía. Sam empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

―Por última vez, ¿quién demonios eres? ―advirtió Overgirl.

―¿No reconoces a tu propia compañera de reclusión? ―dijo Sam con media sonrisa.

―¿Reign?... ―susurró la comandante.

Recordaba que no sólo Mon-El y ella obtuvieron poderes ocho años atrás, había una tercera persona, pero resultó ser una traidora, escapó ayudada por los rebeldes y en una ocasión trató de atacar al régimen, pero fracasó.

―Por tu cara, diría que ya sabes quién soy… pero esta vez nadie va a quitarme mi poder, engendro del infierno, porque estamos solas, ¿estás preparada para dejar este mundo?

―Por favor, no… ―rogó Lena tirando un poco de la capa de Overgirl. No quería que peleasen, temía por la vida de las dos.

―No tengas miedo, Lena, no permitiré que esa rebelde te haga ningún daño ―prometió Overgirl tuteándola para que la sintiera más cerca.

«No es mi seguridad lo que me preocupa ahora mismo, maldita sea, no pensé que Sam pudiera volver a reaccionar como antaño», se lamentó Lena por dentro.

―Eres Reign, una traidora al régimen, al imperio, una rebelde… no permitiré que dañes a la señorita Luthor. ―Sam se rio.

―¡A quien voy a hacer daño es a ti! ―gritó Sam al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella.

Overgirl se impulsó hacia delante para recibirla lo más lejos posible de Lena. El choque fue brutal, la joven Luthor temblaba ante aquel espectáculo.

―Basta, por favor, no os peleéis… ―rogaba en vano. Si podían escucharla, ninguna parecía tener intención de hacerle caso.

Era la primera vez que su contrincante lograba golpearla tantas veces y con tanta fuerza. Overgirl sonrió, estaba disfrutando aquel combate, por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado a una rival digna de ella. La comandante logró asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Sam se doblara sobre sí misma, pero no tardó en devolvérselo, golpeando su rostro con furia, Overgirl se había confiado. Sam lanzó contra ella sus rayos infrarrojos, que le dieron en el pecho y la empujaron hacia el cielo.

―Voy a acabar contigo, Kara ―musitó con la mirada encendida de rabia―, no me quitarás a Lena…

Voló hacia Overgirl y la golpeó en la cabeza con las manos unidas, lanzándola con violencia contra el suelo, donde se estrelló, causando destrozos en el suelo. La comandante se apoyó sobre sus brazos para levantar la cabeza. Se sentía dolorida, pero dispuesta a dar mucha batalla, aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Sin embargo, buscó a Lena con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba bien y al verla, algo cambió. A escasos metros de ella había varias rocas y troncos que habían caído allí debido a su aterrizaje forzoso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se sintió miserable. Podía ser el combate más interesante de toda su vida, pero ni siquiera eso le importaba cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de Lena Luthor, ella era su prioridad, siempre lo sería, y protegerla, su razón de ser. Se irguió rápidamente y lanzó sus rayos infrarrojos contra Reign para tratar de alejarla de Lena. Pero Sam los esquivó y llegó donde estaba para volver a golpearla con rabia. Overgirl cambió su táctica, y se puso a la defensiva, preocupada por alejar a la poderosa rebelde de donde se encontraba Lena.

―Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Kara? ―dijo Sam mientras la comandante bloqueaba uno de sus puñetazos, forcejeando con ella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Overgirl desconcertada.

―Cuando tú y yo peleábamos casi a muerte para evitar aquellas pruebas de resistencia que eran torturas infernales ―explicó Sam―. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sam golpeó la nariz de Kara, y algo se disparó en su mente. De pronto, imágenes de dos muchachas peleando se instalaron en sus pensamientos. Una era ella, y la otra… ¿era Reign? Lloraban, se estaban haciendo mucho daño, pero algo las impulsaba a no detenerse, a no dejar de atacarse, algo que las aterrorizaba más que los golpes que encajaban la una de la otra. La cabeza empezó a dolerle con intensidad.

―¿Te duele la cabeza? ―preguntó Sam con ironía―, pronto no te dolerá nada.

Sam retomó sus ataques sin ninguna piedad, mientras la comandante trataba de reponerse del inesperado dolor de cabeza sufrido, defendiéndose como podía de la ola de golpes.

―¡Basta, por favor! ―chilló Lena, pero Sam no parecía escucharla.

―Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba ―presumió Sam―, pronto liberaré al mundo y a Lena de ti.

―Lena ―repitió Kara recobrando las fuerzas. No importaba cuánto la golpease Reign, o que sintiera que la cabeza le iba a explotar, la vida de Lena estaba en peligro, tenía que protegerla.

Overgirl esquivó varios golpes y logró acertarle en la cara un par de veces, dejando a Sam descolocada. Después utilizó su aliento congelador contra ella, convirtiéndola en un bloque de hielo que cayó al suelo. Entonces, la comandante se volvió hacia Lena, que tenía una expresión de verdadero terror en el rostro.

―Cumpliré mi promesa ―aseguró, y después cogió el bloque de hielo con sus manos y salió volando en dirección contraria a la joven Luthor.

Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado. Sam se liberó pronto del hielo que paralizaba su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con Overgirl en el cielo.

―Estos trucos baratos no pueden detenerme ―concluyó.

―Ríndete y entrégate ahora, Reign, serás juzgada por el Tribunal de Berlín ―informó la comandante.

―¿Bromeas? ―se rio―, no voy a entregarme, y mucho menos para que ese atajo de desgraciados me condene a muerte ―exclamó Sam.

―No puedes enfrentarte a todo el imperio, nunca ganarás ―aseguró Overgirl―, aunque pudieras derrotarme a mí, cosa que dudo, tendrías que enfrentar a Mon-El, a Psi y a todos nuestros soldados, por no hablar de que perderás tus poderes en cuanto pises Berlín y el capitán Edge lo sepa.

Como no había logrado alejarla lo suficiente de Lena por la fuerza, intentaba disuadirla de seguir peleando con las palabras. Pero Sam no estaba por la labor de ceder.

―¿Crees que tus amenazas me asustan? ―dijo Sam sonriendo de lado―, estoy haciendo las cosas bien, primero te mataré a ti, y después caerán los demás, uno a uno… y Lena estará conmigo para siempre.

―¿Cómo? ―Sus palabras finales la habían preocupado.

¿Qué empeño tenía Reign con Lena Luthor?, ¿es que acaso la deseaba? Una sensación muy desagradable recorrió su cuerpo. No podía desearla de esa manera, eso estaba prohibido, era una aberración, era… lo mismo que sentía ella misma cuando la veía, cuando la pensaba, cuando soñaba…

―¿Celosa? ―preguntó Sam con demasiado acierto. Overgirl la miró descolocada―, sé lo que pretendes, pero no lo vas a conseguir, ella es mía… ¡mía!

Reign se lanzó contra Overgirl sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tratando de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. La comandante esquivaba cuanto podía, intentando apartarla de la zona, pero sus esfuerzos no tenían fruto, Reign parecía empeñada en acercarse más y más a donde Lena se encontraba. No había duda de que estaba obsesionada con ella. La comandante, intranquila, procuraba captar toda la atención de Reign, mientras seguía pendiente de Lena todo el tiempo. Eso hacía que no luchase al cien por cien y recibiera más golpes de los que encajaba su contrincante.

Reign empezó a perder la paciencia, y sus golpes eran cada vez más violentos. Overgirl ya sangraba por el labio y la ceja y buscó un hueco por donde escabullirse para reponerse.

―¡Deja de huir, maldita cobarde! ―bramó Sam enfurecida, disparó sus rayos infrarrojos contra Overgirl, persiguiéndola sin éxito, pero destrozó con su ataque una pared de piedra provocando desprendimientos de grandes rocas.

―¡Lena! ―exclamó Kara mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba. En apenas un instante, Lena y Overgirl desaparecieron tras las rocas, ante la mirada atónita de Sam que empezó a temblar. De pronto ya no sentía rabia hacia Kara, ni aquella furia asesina, sólo una intensa angustia. ¿Había matado a Lena?

Iba a volar hasta las rocas para buscarla, no podía haberla perdido así. Pero entonces vio cómo las piedras se movían y salían disparadas en todas direcciones. Sam evitó con el brazo que algunas la golpeasen y volvió a mirar. Overgirl había protegido a Lena con su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, se irguió para darle un poco de espacio.

―¿Está bien, señorita Luthor? ―preguntó la comandante con genuina preocupación.

―Sí, gracias a ti… ―replicó Lena todavía aturdida.

La vergüenza se apoderó de Sam. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso hacia ellas.

«¿Qué he hecho?, casi mato a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, si no llega a ser por Kara, porque ella estaba más pendiente de la seguridad de Lena que de vencerme a mí… Dios mío, he perdido el control…», reflexionaba Sam en su interior.

Overgirl, más calmada al saber que Lena se encontraba bien, se volvió hacia Reign, dispuesta a enfrentarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, Reign se elevó lentamente en el aire con una expresión totalmente distinta. Lena reconoció a la Sam que tanto quería y se cogió al brazo de Overgirl para retenerla. El combate había terminado.

"Lo siento", vocalizó Sam en silencio, intercambiando una mirada con Lena, y se alejó de allí volando a gran velocidad.

―Parece que por ahora, Reign ha desistido ―declaró Overgirl con alivio y se volvió hacia Lena, de manera que la joven Luthor pudo fijarse mejor en su rostro.

―¿Estás herida? ―exclamó Lena al ver su labio partido y los moratones de las mejillas y un ojo.

―No se preocupe, Reign golpea duro, pero sanaré enseguida, tengo esa habilidad ―explicó sin atisbo de presunción en su voz. ¿Overgirl se había vuelto menos orgullosa?―, ¿seguro que usted se encuentra bien? ―insistió la comandante.

―Sí, eres una guardaespaldas excelente ―aseguró Lena y le sonrió.

Pero los ojos azules de Overgirl dieron con un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo de la joven Luthor.

―¡Está sangrando! ―exclamó la rubia de pronto, sobresaltándola. Lena se miró el brazo.

―¿Esto?, sólo es una herida sin importancia. ―Overgirl la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo tenía que protegerla de todo daño… pero está herida… ―murmuraba para sí misma― Si me hubiera descuidado un poco más, ahora estaría muerta, esto no…

―¡Basta, Kara! ―clamó Lena para llamar su atención―, lo has hecho muy bien, ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta de que peleabas con un ojo puesto en mí?

―¿Lo notó? ―preguntó con voz suave. Lena llevó su mano hasta la magullada mejilla de Overgirl y la miró con ternura.

―Te preocupaba más mi bienestar que recibir una paliza ―afirmó Lena―, eres la mejor guardaespaldas que podría tener… me haces sentir a salvo.

Algo explotó en el pecho de Overgirl. No sabía qué nombre darle, pero era una sensación profundamente cálida que le robaba el habla y acababa invadiendo todas las células de su cuerpo. No pudo contenerse y abrazó a Lena con fuerza. El gesto la cogió por sorpresa, pero la joven Luthor no tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

 **XXXXXX**

Antes de entrar en el DEO, Sam se encontró con Maggie, que había salido a la superficie, desoyendo las instrucciones de Alex, para ir a buscarla. Se sentía responsable de lo sucedido por las conversaciones que había tenido con Sam.

―¡Maggie, ¿qué haces fuera del DEO?!

―¿Y tú qué haces con esa ropa? ―replicó Maggie―, ¿qué ha pasado, Sam?

Le contó todo, a ella podía decírselo, era la persona con la que más confianza sentía después de Lena. Le contó la pelea contra Overgirl, las cosas que le dijo, y que Lena habría muerto de no ser por la rápida reacción de Kara. Pero, por encima de todo, le dijo lo avergonzada que se sentía por su comportamiento. Había dejado que sus celos y su rabia se apoderasen de ella, como años atrás. La respuesta de Maggie fue un abrazo en silencio, permitiendo que Sam se desahogase entre lágrimas.

Cuando entraron juntas en el DEO, Alex salió a su encuentro, advertida de su llegada por los radares de la base. Sam caminaba abatida, ya sin la máscara, y Maggie iba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Las inconfundibles marcas en su rostro dejaban muy claro que se había peleado.

―¡¿Qué has hecho, Sam?, nos pusiste a todos en peligro!, ¡¿te das cuenta?, a Lena, a mí, al DEO, a toda la Resistencia! ―chillaba indignada.

―Lo sé, Alex, y lo siento mucho.

―¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?, ¿has luchado contra mi hermana?, ¿cómo están Lena y ella?, ¿Kara te reconoció? ―Alex se impacientaba.

―Las dos están bien ―Alex suspiró aliviada―, Kara me reconoció, pero como Reign, no recuerda a Sam… o al menos no conscientemente ―añadió.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Maggie.

―Hubo un momento en que pareció recordarme, pero enseguida sufrió una de esas jaquecas y volvió a ser Overgirl ―Sam miró a Alex―, creo que tenéis razón, Kara sigue ahí y podría volver ―admitió con resignación, pensando en lo que eso podría suponer a nivel emocional para Lena. Si Kara regresaba, tal vez ellas dos… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería mortificarse más con esos pensamientos que tan malas consecuencias habían tenido horas antes.

―Espero que estés en lo cierto, Sam, y que no tengamos que lamentar lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

―Yo ya lo lamento… perdonadme, voy a mi habitación ―dijo Sam antes de abandonar la sala. Alex la siguió con la mirada.

―¿Me he pasado con ella? ―preguntó a su novia.

―Has actuado como autoridad de la Resistencia, pero Sam también te necesita como amiga, está sufriendo mucho.

Maggie le contó el incidente con Lena y la vergüenza que sentía por lo que podría haber pasado y Alex sintió compasión por ella.

―A veces olvido que además de agentes y soldados, somos mujeres de carne y hueso ―confesó―, Sam no se descontrola así por voluntad propia… iré a hablar con ella después, ahora necesita estar sola.

―Gracias por entenderlo, Alex Danvers… la líder más estricta, y la mujer más comprensiva y protectora que he conocido nunca ―exclamó Maggie al tiempo que la besaba en los labios.

―Gracias a ti, Maggie Sawyer, siempre me calmas y me haces abrir los ojos cuando lo necesito.

 **XXXXXX**

Lejos del DEO, en medio del bosque, Overgirl y Lena seguían abrazadas.

―Haría cualquier cosa para protegerte… ―musitó la rubia en su oído. Lena se separó ligeramente para mirarla. Overgirl enmarcaba el rostro de Lena con sus manos y se perdía sin remedio en sus profundos ojos verdes― No puedo soportar la idea de que te hagan daño, Lena.

―¿Kara? ―susurró emocionada. La ternura de su mirada del color del cielo era inconfundible.

―Siempre cuidaré de ti, Lena… ―replicó la rubia, que había caído presa de un trance en el que sólo existían ellas dos y los poderosos sentimientos que parecían compartir.

La joven Luthor era consciente de la situación. Algo había provocado que Kara Danvers se manifestara pero de nuevo como si tuviera dieciséis años, sin embargo, no quería renunciar a aquello, todavía no. Se sentía demasiado feliz por volver a tener cerca a su Kara. Pero necesitaba sentirla aún más cerca y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a recorrer la escasa distancia que separaba sus bocas.

―No sabes cuánto te añoro, Kara… ―musitó contra sus labios antes de rozarlos con suavidad.

―Oh, Lena… ―Kara le devolvió el beso, acariciando sus labios con delicadeza― haces que mi corazón se vuelva loco… ―susurró entre tiernos besos. Y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lena, que volvió a abrazarse con fuerza a su cuerpo.

«Dios, Kara, necesito que recuerdes, que vuelvas conmigo pero como mujer adulta, ¡te necesito tanto!», gritó Lena en su interior, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo de la rubia.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de la joven Luthor las sobresaltó, haciendo que rompieran el abrazo. Overgirl volvió a tomar el control de la mente de Kara y frunció el ceño al ver que Lena tenía los ojos húmedos.

―¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿le duele algo? ―exclamó preocupada.

«El corazón…»

―No, tranquila, se me metió algo en el ojo ―mintió mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano.

―Su teléfono está sonando ―dijo Overgirl. Lena sonrió y lo sacó de su bolso, que estaba tirado en el suelo muy cerca de sus pies.

―Es James… ―Lena descolgó y escuchó la voz de su chófer, inquieto tras escuchar ruidos de derrumbamientos en el interior del bosque y no recibir noticias suyas―, todo está bien, James, vamos enseguida.

 **XXXXXX**

Imra había animado a Gayle a quedar fuera de su habitación por una vez. Dar un paseo por el centro de Berlín y tomar algo en alguna cafetería parecía un buen plan. Gayle pidió unas horas libres al emperador y se vistió de civil para pasar desapercibida por la calle. Cuando llegó al portal del edificio donde Imra vivía, le pidió subir.

―No hace falta, Gayle, bajo en un momento.

―Por favor, insisto, déjame subir.

En cuanto Imra abrió la puerta, Gayle la cruzó y la cerró tras ella.

―¿Por qué tanto interés en subir? ―preguntó desconcertada.

―Porque en la calle no podré saludarte así… ―replicó Gayle mientras la abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura y besaba su boca con pasión.

Imra respondió enseguida, sonriendo, y después permanecieron unos instantes con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados.

―Has tenido una buena idea… ―admitió Imra―, y ahora vamos a ver qué tal está el centro de la ciudad por las tardes ―añadió tirando de su mano hacia la puerta.

En cuanto cruzaron el portal, se soltaron las manos y caminaron una al lado de la otra como si sólo fuesen amigas. Al principio no les costó demasiado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las ganas de tocarse aumentaban. A veces se dedicaban intensas miradas, no se atrevían a utilizar las palabras por miedo a que alguien las escuchase. Pero incluso un gesto tan discreto como ése parecía llamar la atención de algunas personas, que las miraban con extrañeza. Imra empezó a incomodarse y Gayle a preocuparse. Como teniente de las SS, sabía muy bien que el régimen nazi tenía soldados infiltrados como civiles por todas partes, para denunciar comportamientos sospechosos, pero lo más triste de todo era que no sólo los soldados denunciaban, también gente anónima, gente que podía estar viviendo en la puerta de al lado, nadie estaba seguro. Cuando un tipo les dedicó más de tres vistazos seguidos, Gayle no pudo más.

―Vámonos de aquí, Imra, es peligroso. ―La morena aceptó su sugerencia y regresaron a su habitación.

―Siento que la cita haya acabado así, Imra, de verdad… ―se disculpó Gayle.

―No es culpa tuya, ¡sino del maldito régimen nazi y sus normas del demonio! ―exclamó de pronto haciendo reír a la rubia.

―Lo cierto es que yo no he conocido otro mundo que este, me cuesta imaginar cómo sería todo sin esos dementes en el gobierno y controlando el ejército, ¿tú puedes imaginarlo? ―preguntó con mirada soñadora.

―Creo que sí… ―susurró Imra, recordando cómo eran las cosas en su verdadero tiempo, el siglo XXXI.

Allí nadie las acusaría de nada por estar juntas, allí podrían ser libres… Y un deseo nació en su corazón. Tenía que reparar su nave de exploración como fuese, para salvar a Gayle de aquel infierno y llevarla con ella al futuro, donde tendría la oportunidad de ser ella misma y dejar de esconderse.

 **XXXXXX**

Por iniciativa de Lillian Luthor, se llamó a un médico de Lord Technologies para que acudiera a la mansión Luthor a revisar el estado de salud de Lena y de paso el de Overgirl tras el desafortunado encuentro con Reign. Lillian aseguró que así no se crearían rumores innecesarios sobre lo sucedido. Nadie tenía por qué saber si a Lena Luthor la había atacado una peligrosa rebelde. Lena lo agradeció, sobre todo cuando vio a la doctora que Lord había mandado, se trataba de Alex Danvers. Para Alex, aquella orden también había sido una bendición, porque podría ver a Lena y a su hermana sin levantar sospechas.

―Así que Reign ha vuelto ―manifestó Lex con diversión―, y parecía que estaba acabada cuando los nuestros la machacaron la última vez.

―Esa rata traidora… suerte que el capitán le puso protección a nuestra hija ―afirmó Lionel.

―Maxwell Lord dice que sólo Reign podía competir con Overgirl en cuanto a poder ―Nadie dijo nada al respecto y Lex continuó―, sería muy interesante verlas pelear a muerte.

―Qué tonterías estás diciendo, cariño, mejor que vuelvan a derrotar a esa Reign y Overgirl siga protegiendo el imperio ―intervino Lillian.

―Pues a mí me encantaría ver a Overgirl sometida por una vez… ―aseguró Lex exaltado.

―Qué asco siento al escucharte, hermano ―admitió Lena, que pasó por el salón antes de subir a sus habitaciones, donde Alex atendía a Kara.

―No seas tan dura con él, cariño ―dijo el padre de ambos―, Lex es un hombre, no puede evitarlo.

A Lena le hervía la sangre, por el machismo de su padre y de su hermano y la pasividad de su madre. Pero se mordió la lengua y subió las escaleras.

―Gracias, doctora Danvers, ―dijo Overgirl con amabilidad, sorprendiéndola―, en un rato, estas marcas habrán desaparecido ―Kara se rozó una de las heridas―, esa Reign pegaba fuerte, mucho más que Mon-El ―añadió con una media sonrisa.

―¿Acaso le gustó pelear contra ella, comandante? ―preguntó Alex mientras recogía su instrumental médico.

―Digamos que es la primera vez que alguien consigue marcarme la cara ―dijo Overgirl―, fue estimulante… pero no pude emplearme a fondo, no con la señorita Luthor cerca.

―Entiendo. ―Alex se preguntaba si aquel empeño de su hermana en proteger a Lena era sólo por trabajo o había algo más.

―¿Ya no necesita esto? ―dijo Eve, que había llevado unos paños y agua a la habitación.

―No, gracias Eve, puedes retirarlo ―dijo Lena, que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de las tres, Overgirl se dedicó a recoger todo y entregárselo a Eve, quien no tuvo tiempo casi ni para pestañear.

―Aquí tienes, Eve, gracias ―dijo la comandante.

―De… nada… comandante Danvers ―Eve inclinó la cabeza y se retiró un poco nerviosa.

Lena y Alex intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Aquel pequeño gesto era tan propio de Kara Danvers que avivó la esperanza de ambas de recuperarla. Después, Alex se despidió y abandonó la mansión Luthor.

―Bueno, si no necesita nada más de mí, señorita Luthor, voy a patrullar los alrededores.

―Espera… ―Overgirl se volvió hacia ella― quiero pedirte algo.

―Dígame.

―Por favor, no vuelvas a participar en los "juegos de Roulette" ―rogó Lena con seriedad. Overgirl calló durante unos instantes, estudiando la mirada de la joven Luthor.

―Está bien, no lo haré… la verdad es que me resultan aburridos.

―Gracias… ―Lena se abrazó a sí misma y al rozar el vendaje de su herida torció los labios. Overgirl lo advirtió y caminó hasta ella tomando su mano.

―Ojalá sus heridas se curasen tan rápido como las mías ―La comandante sostenía la mano de Lena, levantando un poco su brazo, dejando expuesta la venda que lo rodeaba―, siento mucho no haberlo evitado.

―¿Otra vez te estás disculpando? ―dijo Lena con una sonrisa comprensiva―, me salvaste la vida y salí casi ilesa.

Lena miró sus manos unidas, Overgirl se dio cuenta y la soltó de inmediato.

―Perdón… ―se disculpó.

―¿Por qué?, ¿por tomarme la mano con gentileza? ―dijo divertida por su apuro―, ¿voy a tener que pedirte seriamente que no vuelvas a disculparte sin motivo?

Kara se rio ligeramente y Lena amplió su sonrisa, feliz por su logro.

―Vaya, la comandante Danvers tiene sentido del humor, es toda una sorpresa.

Aunque lo intentó evitar, la rubia volvió a carcajearse ante la ocurrencia de Lena.

Por primera vez, Overgirl se reía con alguien y no de alguien. Compartir un momento divertido como aquel era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, una más de las que estaba descubriendo con Lena Luthor, y por mucho que fuera inadecuado, le encantaba. Por su parte, Lena se sentía dichosa por poder contemplar aquella hermosa sonrisa otra vez, porque era la sonrisa de Kara, no la de Overgirl, y además genuina, fruto del presente, en lugar de ser originada por recuerdos. Lena la contemplaba ensimismada hasta que la voz de Overgirl la hizo reaccionar.

―¿Por qué me mira así? ―preguntó todavía sonriendo.

―Es sólo que… me alegra verte sonreír de verdad, nunca te había visto hacerlo.

Sus miradas parecían atraerse como imanes, pero la comandante hizo acopio de fuerzas para escapar.

―Creo que voy a dejarla descansar ―señaló Overgirl mientras giraba sobre sus talones―, diré que la avisen para la cena.

Antes de dar el cuarto paso hacia la puerta, sintió un cuerpo cálido pegándose a su espalda y se detuvo.

―Gracias, Kara…

La rubia no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Lena utilizase su nombre de pila, pero dadas las circunstancias, le permitiría hacer con ella cualquier cosa, aquella joven era su debilidad.

―¿Por qué? ―logró pronunciar.

―Por salvarme la vida hoy, por renunciar a los "juegos de Roulette", por reír conmigo…

Overgirl cerró los ojos, asaltada por el penetrante calor del cuerpo de Lena y por su profunda voz.

«Gracias por seguir ahí, Kara, por darme fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperarte, por sentirte cada vez más cerca», le dijo en su interior mientras se apretaba aún más contra ella.

Overgirl distinguía perfectamente los pechos de Lena en su espalda, y sus latidos empezando a acelerarse, y le resultó sofocante, así que se apartó ligeramente de ella para recuperar la compostura y se volvió para mirarla.

―Gracias a usted… por ser tan diferente a los demás ―afirmó con seriedad al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta sus labios para besarla. Después, inclinó la cabeza ante ella y abandonó la habitación, dejando allí a Lena, que parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. CADMUS

**CAPÍTULO 15: CADMUS**

Lena necesitaba ir al DEO para hablar con todos, necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas después del imprudente ataque de Sam, así que se valió de su mejor aliada en Berlín, Cat Grant. La dueña del periódico CatCo se presentó en la puerta de la mansión Luthor y Lena se despidió de sus padres y de Overgirl para entrar en el vehículo.

―No se preocupe, comandante Danvers ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa―, la traeré a casa sana y salva.

―De todos modos, si le sucediera algo… ―empezó a decir Overgirl, pero Lena la interrumpió.

―Tú lo sabrías, escucharías mi corazón ―pronunció con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. Overgirl sonrió de lado como única respuesta, Cat las contemplaba en silencio.

Por su parte, Overgirl se personó en el cuartel militar para reunirse con el capitán Edge, Maxwell Lord y otros militares.

―Sugiero que acabemos con ella ―dijo el sargento Coville―, podemos neutralizar sus poderes y eliminarla fácilmente sin ni siquiera verla, ese artefacto funciona a distancia, ¿no? ―preguntó mirando a Lord.

―Así es, pero no me gustaría acabar con una de mis mejores creaciones… ―admitió.

Overgirl, Mon-El y Psi permanecían en silencio.

―No podemos permitir que los rebeldes cuenten con una aliada de tal calibre, hay que matarla cuanto antes ―insistió Coville.

―Sería un desperdició, capitán ―replicó Lord.

―No vamos a acabar con Reign ―anunció―, sería una solución a corto plazo, pero no lo que más nos interesa.

―¿Qué quiere decir, capitán? ―preguntó Coville.

―Quiero recuperarla y convertirla en la teniente Arias, la que sería hoy de no ser por aquellos malditos rebeldes que se la llevaron hace ocho años ―recordó―, además, podría servirnos para dar con su escondite y acabar con ellos de una vez y para siempre, ya que lleva ese tiempo viviendo con ellos.

―Me parece una idea excelente ―intervino Lord con satisfacción.

Overgirl y Mon-El parecían indiferentes ante lo que escuchaban, sólo Psi tenía pensamientos acerca de ello.

«Queréis convertirla en otra asesina sin voluntad propia…», sintió lástima por Sam Arias.

XXXXXX

Lena fue recibida por Alex y Winn en el DEO, se pusieron al corriente de todo y después, fue a ver a Sam a su habitación. La joven Luthor la saludó y le preguntó cómo estaba, pero Sam no era capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

―Lo siento, Lena… lo siento mucho ―hablaba conteniendo el impulso de echarse a llorar de vergüenza―, no sé qué me pasó, de pronto no podía pensar más que en ti «en brazos de Kara» siendo atacada por Overgirl, no podía apartar de mí la rabia…

―Sam… ―susurró Lena conmovida, se acercó a ella y simplemente, la abrazó.

Sam correspondió a su abrazo y sollozó.

―Si ella no hubiera estado pendiente de ti durante el combate, ahora estarías muerta…

―Tranquila… ésa no eras tú, yo sé cómo eres, Sam… ―decía Lena con amabilidad para calmarla como tiempo atrás. Tras unos minutos, Sam recuperó la compostura y ambas se sentaron.

―Es irónico, al final, el monstruo del que yo quería salvarte, fue quien te salvó la vida ―admitió con tristeza.

―Sé que Kara es Overgirl casi todo el tiempo, pero hay momentos en que ni siquiera está recordando, y se comporta de la misma manera en que lo haría la Kara Danvers que todos conocimos… ―explicó Lena― Sé que Kara lucha por regresar con nosotros, no puedo abandonarla.

―Y yo no te pediré que la abandones ―aseguró Sam con seriedad―, pero sí quiero pedirte algo…

―Dime.

―Necesito que mantengamos las distancias, Lena, todo esto no es fácil para mí… me enamoré de ti, y no es algo que desaparezca en unos días ―afirmó sin titubeos―. No quiero tu compasión ni palabras de ánimo que no consuelan nada, sólo tiempo y espacio entre nosotras, me entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Sí, Sam, será como me pides, eres muy importante para mí y quiero que estés bien.

―Lo sé ―replicó Sam con una sonrisa resignada. Sabía que Lena la quería mucho, aunque no de la forma en que a ella le habría gustado.

Después de que Lena dejase la habitación, Maggie tocó a la puerta.

―Hola, ¿puedo pasar? ―preguntó―, sólo quería saber cómo estabas después de ver a Lena.

―Gracias, Maggie, adelante, me sentará bien hablar contigo. ―Maggie sonrió y se adentró en la estancia de su amiga.

Cat recibió a Lena en su coche, activó la pantalla insonorizada que separaba el asiento del chófer del de ellas y la miró.

―¿Cómo ha ido con Arias?

―Creo que bien…

―Debió ser muy duro ver pelear a tus dos amigas de la infancia de esa manera ―Lena no dijo nada―, qué espantoso ver a Danvers convertida en Overgirl, por suerte pudisteis salvar a tiempo a Arias.

―No me rendiré, haré lo que haga falta para recuperar a Kara ―exclamó Lena.

―Deseo de corazón que puedas recuperar a tu amor muy pronto… la verdad es que todos ganaríamos si eso sucede.

―¿Mi amor? ―replicó Lena sonrojada e incómoda. Cat sonrió.

―No pensarás ni por un segundo que me he creído toda esa historia de la mejor amiga y nada más, ¿verdad? ―dijo Cat―, no hace falta tener mi olfato periodístico para notar lo que realmente sientes por esa chica, Lena.

―Qué obvia soy…―musitó avergonzada.

―Te aconsejo que te esfuerces en disimular cuando estés entre esas hienas del régimen.

XXXXXX

Alex y Winn mandaron llamar a Maggie y Sam para una reunión en el despacho del primero.

―Alex y yo le hemos estado dando vueltas a lo que nos dijisteis ―comenzó Winn.

―Y hemos tomado una decisión ―añadió Alex.

―Os vamos a encomendar una misión fuera del DEO ―anunció Winn.

―¿En serio? ―exclamó Sam emocionada.

―Y tan en serio, ya hemos hablado con nuestro contacto para que os ayude a infiltraros.

Habían dudado mucho, especialmente después del ataque improvisado de Sam a Overgirl, pero las palabras de Maggie los habían convencido. Sam estaba pasando un mal momento y estar ocupada le ayudaría mucho. Necesitaba dejar de sentirse inútil para la Resistencia, encerrada siempre en el DEO. Necesitaba canalizar su poder y sus demonios internos en algo positivo, algo que pudiera beneficiarlos a todos. Alex y Winn habían encontrado ese algo.

―Os vais a convertir en espías de la Resistencia dentro de "Cadmus", el burdel más importante de toda Berlín ―declaró Winn.

"Cadmus" era el burdel más famoso de Berlín, ya que, entre su clientela, estaban los militares nazis de mayor rango y los hombres más ricos del imperio. A veces, en aquel lugar se cerraban más negocios que en los despachos, y la información que circulaba entre sus asistentes podía ser muy valiosa para los rebeldes. Sam y Maggie entrarían por recomendación de Michael, uno de los camareros de barra veteranos, homosexual y simpatizante de los rebeldes con los que había entrado en contacto hacía poco en el "Wired". Maggie trabajaría en la barra con Michael y Sam lo haría sirviendo las mesas.

―Nadie de mi antiguo entorno frecuenta un local como ése, no corro peligro de ser reconocida ―aseguró Maggie.

Sin embargo, el caso de Sam era distinto. Aunque Kara la hubiera olvidado, estaban seguros de que Maxwell Lord, el capitán Edge y el sargento Coville no, así que le sugirieron que cambiase su aspecto. Sam decidió cortarse un poco el pelo y ponerse gafas.

―¿Seguro que así no te reconocerán? ―preguntaba Maggie inquieta―, yo lo haría.

―Pero tú eres más observadora que el resto de la humanidad, Maggie ―señaló Sam con diversión―, no te preocupes, ninguno de esos idiotas se dará cuenta de quién soy, además, han pasado ocho años, he cambiado un poco desde mi adolescencia.

―Escuchad, allí seréis Sara y Marlene, y vuestra misión consiste en descubrir cuanta más información mejor, pero poned especial atención en los horarios y rutas de los convoys de condenados para los "juegos de Roulette" y el campo de concentración de Berlín ―ordenó Winn―, vamos a intentar sabotearlos y salvar a todos los que podamos.

XXXXXX

Unos días después, Maggie y Sam ya estaban infiltradas en el "Cadmus". El ambiente del local era bastante tranquilo, la iluminación escasa y el alcohol y las drogas se servían sin parar. Había una zona de mesas en la planta baja y habitaciones en la planta superior. Normalmente, los clientes se dirigían a las prostitutas, pero siempre había alguno que probaba suerte con las camareras, Sam no había tardado en comprobarlo. Un soldado nazi la invitó a una copa en su primera tarde allí.

―Muchas gracias, eres muy amable ―contestó Sam acercándose la copa a la nariz―, pero no debería beber mientras trabajo, gracias de todos modos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de él sin probar una sola gota de aquel líquido adulterado. Gracias a sus habilidades humanas mejoradas, había reconocido el olor de una droga en la copa, y había evitado una situación de alto riesgo. Se acercó a la barra.

―No aceptes ninguna copa de estos cerdos ―advirtió Sam―, no se conforman con las prostitutas, ve con cuidado.

―Están acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieren ―replicó Maggie con asco― así es este mundo.

―Hasta que nosotros lo cambiemos ―afirmó Sam estrechando los ojos.

―¿Todo bien, chicas? ―preguntó Michael.

―Sí, todo bien ―dijo Maggie―, toma, sirve estas copas en aquella mesa.

Sam cogió la bandeja plateada y se adentró entre la gente.

Después de tomar nota de nuevos pedidos, Sam escuchó sonidos como de forcejeo entre un hombre y una mujer, en lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a la planta de las habitaciones. Detuvo sus pasos disimuladamente para prestar más atención.

―Estoy harta de esto, no puedo más ―sollozaba la chica.

―Si haces alguna tontería, tu familia entera lo pagará ―amenazó el tipo―, ya sabes lo fácil que resultaría para nosotros acusarles de traidores al régimen, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

―No, por favor… ―musitó la chica entre lágrimas.

La conversación terminó ahí y Sam, turbada, retomó sus pasos hacia la barra.

―Maggie, he escuchado algo muy raro hace un momento ―decía Sam mientras dejaba la bandeja vacía sobre la barra de mármol―, parecía un chantaje, como si la chica no estuviera aquí por decisión propia… ¿Maggie?

No la estaba escuchando, ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos oscuros no perdían detalle de la joven de cabellos pelirrojos que se desnudaba en el escenario con gesto totalmente ido.

―No puede ser…

―¿Qué pasa?

Sam se inquietó al ver a Maggie tan afectada y miró hacia el escenario. Aquella chica se movía de manera robótica, con expresión ausente en el rostro. A los hombres que la animaban a quitarse la última prenda de ropa no parecía importarles.

―Parece que esté drogada ―observó Sam.

―Es Kate… mi vecina… la acusaron de traición y la condenaron a muerte hace seis meses ―relató Maggie―, pero no la mataron... ―Sam ató cabos en un instante.

―Dios mío… la trajeron aquí, como a la chica que escuché antes.

―Venid dentro ―dijo Michael, sacándolas de su terrible trance, mientras una mujer los observaba desde la distancia.

A salvo de oídos indiscretos, en el almacén, Michael volvió a hablar.

―Quise contaros esto antes de que empezarais esta tarde, pero se complicó la cosa y no pude hacerlo.

―¿Winn y Alex lo sabían? ―exclamó Maggie horrorizada.

―No, lo siento, no quise hablar de más hasta asegurarme de que entrabais a trabajar sin levantar sospechas ―explicaba Michael―, pero ahora debéis saber la verdad de este lugar.

Años atrás, al poco de entrar a trabajar allí, Michael supo que todas las prostitutas eran, en realidad, chicas condenadas a muerte por el tribunal de Berlín. Aunque la condena para todos los judíos era la muerte, en el caso de las mujeres jóvenes y atractivas, la verdadera condena era ser encerradas de por vida en alguno de los burdeles de la capital, donde los nazis abusaban de ellas hasta que se cansaban y las mataban. Pero no sólo era el castigo dedicado a las chicas judías o de otras razas, las jóvenes alemanas que cometían alta traición compartían el mismo destino. Para evitar escándalos y reacciones entre los propios alemanes, aquel horror se ocultaba al mundo.

―Quiero romperles el cuello a todos ―farfulló Sam con rabia.

―Yo siento la misma ira que tú, Sam, pero actuar ahora solas sería una locura y pondríamos en peligro a todos, incluso a las chicas.

―Esto es una gran mierda ―se lamentó Sam―, no podemos abandonar a todas estas chicas.

―No lo haremos, ahora sabemos lo que está pasando ―dijo Maggie―, seguiremos infiltradas aquí, cerca de ellas, hasta que encontremos la manera más segura de sacarlas, recuerdas que estos desgraciados pueden hacer daño a sus familias.

Sam apretó los dientes con fuerza, Maggie tenía razón, tendría que contener su rabia y ocultar su gran poder por el momento.

De nuevo en el local, ambas regresaron a sus tareas, y una mujer que lucía un caro vestido negro ceñido a su figura se dirigió a Michael.

―¿Son las nuevas camareras? ―preguntó―, ¿las que llegaron recomendadas por ti?

―Sí, señora.

―Espero que cumplan con su trabajo como prometiste.

―Lo harán, han venido a ayudar ―admitió Michael con profunda fe en su misión.

―Seguro que sí ―dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños y hermoso rostro antes de dar un sorbo a su copa―, me gustaría darles la bienvenida.

Michael advirtió a Sam y Maggie de que tuvieran cuidado con lo que decían cuando hablasen con Silver Banshee, la prostituta más antigua del "Cadmus" en aquellos momentos. Aunque había llegado allí condenada como las demás, después de tantos años, no era fácil saber de lado de quién estaba. Tras intercambiar unas frases inofensivas, un sargento la llamó y las dejó de nuevo con Michael, que aprovechó para contarles sobre ella. Se hacía llamar Silver Banshee desde que empezó a servir a los nazis, nadie conocía su verdadero nombre, y llevaba al menos un año sin intimar con ellos porque la consideraban demasiado usada, a pesar de que sólo tenía treinta y un años y conservaba casi toda su belleza. Así que su trabajo actual consistía en instruir a las chicas que iban llegando tras ser condenadas.

XXXXXX

Lejos del "Cadmus", la mansión Luthor había recibido para cenar a Morgan Edge, que llegó acompañado por dos soldados. Lena tuvo que aguantar algunos besos y devolverlos sin ningunas ganas, fingiendo sonrisas a su prometido y a su propia familia, que se sentía halagada por recibir al capitán del ejército del imperio en su casa. Overgirl permanecía de pie, cerca de la puerta del comedor, y sus ojos azules miraban con frecuencia a la joven Luthor.

Eve entró en la estancia con el primer plato, una sopa de marisco, pero algo no iba bien, tenía el rostro compungido y las manos le temblaban ligeramente, también el corazón le latía desbocado, Overgirl frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué. La joven se acercó a Edge para servirle en primer lugar por ser el invitado y además hombre, como indicaban las normas, con tan mala suerte que se le escapó el cucharón de la mano y acabó salpicando su chaqueta.

―¡¿Pero qué haces, estúpida?! ―exclamó encolerizado levantándose de la silla―, ¡mira cómo me has puesto!

―Lo siento mucho, capitán Edge, de verdad que lo siento ―Eve se deshacía en disculpas, aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba―, por favor, quítese la chaqueta, se la limpiaré ahora mismo.

―¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi chaqueta! ―bramó Edge―, ¡vale más que lo que puedas ganar en un año!

―Esto pasa cuando no eres firme con el servicio ―se burló Lex con diversión.

―Lo sentimos mucho, normalmente, Eve no es tan torpe ―dijo Lillian. Su marido no dijo nada, no tenía intención de entrar en disputas domésticas.

―¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? ―Edge enfrentó a Lena―, es tu doncella, ¿no?, si vas a ser mi mujer, tendrás que elegir mejor al servicio.

Overgirl cerró el puño, la forma en que se dirigió a Lena le habían molestado. Eve miró a Lena buscando apoyo, pero no lo encontró.

―Eve, te he dicho muchas veces cómo se sirve la sopa, pensaba que ya habías aprendido, veo que tendré que pensarme si todavía vale la pena tenerte aquí ―exclamó de pronto, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Eve al borde de las lágrimas.

La comandante no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, no es que le importase el destino de Eve Teschmacher, pero aquello no encajaba con la mujer que conocía.

―Así se hace, querida ―dijo Edge besando su mejilla―, hay que ponerlos en su lugar, si no se te suben a las barbas.

Dos horas después, Edge había dejado la mansión Luthor y Lena mandó llamar a Eve a sus habitaciones. Cuando Eve llegó a la puerta le dirigió una mirada temerosa a Overgirl, que salía de allí y le indicó que entrase.

―Señorita Luthor, lo siento mucho, le juro que no volverá a pasar, perdóneme por favor, no me despida… ―rogaba Eve entre lágrimas. De pronto sintió las manos de Lena en sus brazos.

―No, perdóname tú, Eve, por decirte esas cosas tan horribles ―dijo Lena con tristeza―, no tuve más remedio que tratarte así delante de Morgan.

―¿Estaba fingiendo? ―sollozó Eve aliviada.

―Sí, Eve, fingía, Morgan no aceptaría la forma en que realmente te trato, y yo no quiero que piense que no soy la novia perfecta para él ―explicó Lena―. Pero me di cuenta de que no estabas bien, Eve, ¿qué te ha pasado?, tú no eres así de torpe sin motivo.

―Justo antes de salir a servir la sopa, James se asomó a la puerta trasera de la cocina, me acerqué a él un momento y nos besamos, justo entonces apareció uno de los soldados de Edge, que había salido a fumar, pensé que nos había visto, me llevé el susto de mi vida y después no podía calmarme.

―Por suerte no os vio, de lo contrario, habría dado parte a su capitán, debéis ser más cuidadosos los dos, Eve, por favor.

―Gracias, señorita Luthor.

―Ahora ve a descansar, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, señorita Luthor ―contestó Eve con una ligera sonrisa y abandonó la habitación, sobresaltándose al encontrarse de frente con Overgirl.

―Señorita Luthor, ¿puedo pasar un momento? ―preguntó.

―Comandante, ¿qué ocurre?, es un poco tarde.

Overgirl cruzó la puerta, la cerró tras ella y avanzó unos pasos hacia Lena.

―¿Su doncella tiene un romance con el chófer? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Lena paralizada.

―No trate de negarlo, he escuchado la conversación.

―¿Estabas ahí fuera?, pensé que te habías ido a controlar los exteriores.

―Contésteme, ¿Eve Teschmacher y James Olsen son amantes? ―insistió Overgirl con gesto imperturbable―, ella es blanca y el chófer es negro, esa relación está prohibida por la ley, es una aberración.

Lena callaba, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. Qué buen momento para que regresara Kara Danvers, pero la mujer que la miraba con frialdad era Overgirl, no cabía duda.

―Una cosa es que trate con más respeto al servicio, señorita Luthor, y otra muy distinta consentir que hagan lo que les dé la gana y que incumplan la ley, esto no puedo pasarlo por alto, debo informar al respecto.

―¿Vas a denunciarles? ―se atrevió a decir Lena.

―Es lo que dice la ley ―afirmó Overgirl.

―No puedes hacer eso, no puedes… ―Lena empezó a temblar de impotencia.

―Lo siento, señorita Luthor, la ley prohíbe ese tipo de relaciones.

―Tú no eres así… dime que esos momentos no han sido un espejismo ―Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos verdes―, dime que sigues ahí, Kara…

―¿De qué está hablando? ―exclamó Overgirl.

Lena no pudo contener más sus emociones y se echó a llorar.

―Eras la persona más buena que he conocido en mi vida ―balbuceó la joven Luthor―, no puedes condenarlos a muerte por quererse, ¡no puedes! ―exclamó entre lágrimas.

Pero Overgirl la miraba sin reaccionar, y Lena, desesperada, sólo vio una solución, y se puso de rodillas ante la comandante.

―Por favor, te lo ruego, no denuncies a Eve, te lo suplico, es mi amiga… ―imploraba sin dejar de llorar―, haré lo que quieras, pero no la denuncies…

Overgirl la contempló sobrecogida. De inmediato se agachó para hacerla levantarse.

―No se humille por mí ―Su voz sonó más como una petición que como una orden.

―Me da igual humillarme si así salvo la vida de Eve ―contestó Lena llorando.

Entonces, Overgirl la abrazó.

―Deje de llorar, por favor, no me gusta verla llorar.

No soportaba ver a Lena Luthor sufrir, era algo superior a su propia voluntad. Se apoderaba de todo su ser y su único deseo era protegerla y apartarla de todo mal. Lena sollozó, desconcertada por la actitud de la comandante, pero aliviada por el consuelo de su contacto, ¿había logrado conmoverla? Tras un par de minutos calmando su llanto al abrigo del cálido cuerpo de Overgirl, ésta volvió a hablar.

―No diré nada

―¿Por qué harías eso? ―dijo Lena echándose hacia atrás.

Overgirl, consciente de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, la liberó de sus brazos.

―No quiero causarle dolor denunciando a su amiga ―afirmó la comandante.

―¿Puedo confiar en ti? ―replicó Lena mientras recuperaba la compostura.

―Tiene mi palabra ―afirmó con seriedad.

―¿Y cuánto vale la palabra de Overgirl?, ¿por qué vas a ocultarle esta información a tu capitán?

―Porque él me encomendó que la protegiera de cualquier daño, y eso voy a hacer.

―Así que se trata de eso ―dijo Lena apartándose más de ella―, estás cumpliendo una orden.

―Yo… ―Kara dudó unos instantes pero siguió hablando― no quiero que le pase nada malo. ―Lena la miró frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó―, ¿es que te importo? ―Sólo obtuvo silencio― No vas a contestar a mi pregunta, ¿verdad?

―No tengo nada más que decir, señorita Luthor.

―Y vuelves a marcar distancias ―acusó―, al menos podrías llamarme Lena cuando estamos solas, sobre todo después de abrazarme sin mediar palabra.

―Lo siento, de nuevo me tomé demasiadas confianzas, no volverá…

―No digas que no volverá a pasar ―interrumpió Lena―, ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto… te caigo bien, no me ves sólo como a la prometida de tu capitán, así que podrías concederme eso.

―Está bien… ―La joven Luthor alzó las cejas instándola a usar su nombre de pila, Overgirl acabó cediendo― Lena.

―Gracias, Kara, significa mucho para mí… tú también… me caes bien «y además te quiero».

―Pero debo seguir tratándote de usted en público, tutearte no sería adecuado.

―De acuerdo, lo entiendo ―aceptó Lena con una gran sonrisa que atrapó a Kara más tiempo de la cuenta―, gracias por no delatarlos, sé que va en contra de tus ideas, y que además supone un riesgo para ti incumplir las órdenes de tu superior.

―Bueno, al final estoy protegiéndote de todo daño, así que, técnicamente, estoy cumpliendo con su orden principal ―dijo Overgirl de manera desenfadada, haciendo reír a Lena.

«A pesar de todo, sigues cuidando de mí, como cuando éramos niñas», pensó Lena.

MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS…

Las tres amigas se habían adentrado en los bosques de Berlín para buscar unos nidos que Kara y Sam habían visto unos días antes. Sam caminaba varios metros por delante, tenía las piernas más largas. Lena iba la última, pero Kara camina más despacio para no dejarla atrás. Tras casi una hora de marcha, la pequeña Luthor pisó mal y se torció el tobillo, soltando un alarido de dolor. Kara no tardó nada en acercarse a ella para ver qué le había pasado. Después de examinarla, concluyó que no debía seguir a pie.

―Ven, Lena, te llevaré a caballito ―sugirió con una sonrisa―, si sigues caminando así, tu tobillo podría empeorar.

―Gracias, Kara ―exclamó una Lena ilusionada y agradecida.

―¿Venís o no? ―escucharon la voz de Sam a cierta distancia―, daos prisa, pronto se hará de noche.

Kara y Lena se sonrieron y la pequeña Luthor subió a la espalda de su amiga para retomar la marcha juntas.

ACTUALIDAD

―Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí, Kara ―declaró Lena con inmensa felicidad y besó su mejilla en un impulso de cariño que no pudo contener. La rubia se limitó a sonreír con torpeza.

―De nada… ―La joven Luthor enarcó una ceja― Lena… lo siento, me cuesta llamarte por tu nombre.

―A mí me encanta escucharlo de tu voz ―confesó girando sobre sus tacones para que Kara no la viera sonrojarse. La comandante carraspeó.

―Lo de tu doncella no es lo único que he descubierto esta noche ―declaró Overgirl. Lena se tensó una vez más.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Tú no quieres al capitán ―afirmó Kara―, después de que se marchara, vi cómo te restregabas los labios con furia cuando te creías sola.

―Veo que no tengo intimidad contigo en casa ―declaró Lena tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

―Discúlpame, estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo hace que vea y escuche de más, no pretendía incomodarte ―aseguró―, en realidad, no es asunto mío.

―No, no lo es ―Lena agradeció que se retractara, segura de que la conversación cambiaría de rumbo. Se equivocó.

―¿Te has comprometido con él por tus padres?, ¿para contentarlos? ―insistió Overgirl―, perdona, es sólo que… me gustaría entenderte mejor.

Lena sintió que Kara era sincera y decidió utilizar la excusa que la rubia le había servido en bandeja. Así no tendría que fingir delante de ella cuando estuvieran a solas, y eso la aliviaba.

―Sí, Kara, tienes razón, no estoy enamorada de Morgan, sólo aparento estarlo para tener a mis padres contentos ―relataba Lena―, se mueren por emparentar con la familia Edge y yo ya tengo veintiséis años, empezaban a temer que me quedara soltera.

―Eso sería imposible, los hombres harían cola por una mujer como tú ―replicó de pronto Kara.

―¿Una mujer como yo? ―repitió Lena con diversión.

―Sí… quiero decir… inteligente, educada, elegante, hermosa… ―enumeró Overgirl sin dejar de mirarla, notando cómo el ritmo cardíaco de Lena se incrementaba llamativamente. ¿La había puesto nerviosa con sus halagos?

―Me miras con muy buenos ojos ―dijo la joven Luthor para quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Habría que estar ciego para no reconocer esas cualidades en ti, Lena ―aseguró Kara con decisión.

Las mejillas de Lena se sonrojaron y tuvo que apartar la vista para no resultar demasiado evidente ante la comandante. Pero Overgirl no iba a dejarlo estar, sentía demasiada curiosidad por los cambios que notaba en ella. No era la primera vez que se alteraba con su cercanía. Una loca idea había cruzado su mente y no podía dejar de darle vueltas… ¿Y si ella no era la única que sentía aquellos impulsos prohibidos?, ¿y si Lena también la deseaba?

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. AMOR

**Al fin regresé con esta historia, pido disculpas por la tardanza y por no poder contestar vuestros comentarios, os los agradezco de corazón. Como recompensa para quienes seguís al otro lado, este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo habitual. He disfrutado especialmente escribiéndolo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: AMOR**

 _¿Y si ella no era la única que sentía aquellos impulsos prohibidos?, ¿y si Lena también la deseaba?_

Overgirl se mantuvo en su posición, y la joven Luthor acabó por volver a mirarla. Seguía sonrojada, y sus ojos verdes miraban de manera intermitente los orbes azules de Kara y sus labios pintados de rojo oscuro. Además, la comandante podía escuchar perfectamente cómo su ritmo cardíaco seguía acelerándose. La expresión de Lena parecía mostrar excitación contenida y tampoco se apartó ni un centímetro de ella.

«¿Lena Luthor quiere besarme?, ¿o mis propios deseos se están burlando de mí?», se preguntó Overgirl. A Lena Luthor no podían gustarle las mujeres, eso no tenía ningún sentido. Que no quisiera al capitán Edge o siguiera soltera a sus veintiséis años podía tener otros motivos. Pero la insistencia con que miraba su boca y sus ojos tiraba por tierra los argumentos de la comandante, y vencía su fuerza de voluntad.

Lena se sentía tan tentada de terminar con la distancia entre sus labios. Estaban tan cerca, y tenía tan presentes los besos que habían compartido poco antes, aunque Kara se creyese en el pasado. Sin embargo, aquella era Overgirl, no Kara Danvers, por más que se hubiera mostrado más amable y cercana que nunca. Era demasiado peligroso… ¿o no? La comandante dedicó las mismas miradas ansiosas hacia sus ojos y sus labios, e incluso se inclinó un poco para acortar distancias.

Lena lo tomó como una invitación que no podía rechazar, pero se acercaría a ella con cautela. Levantó el brazo y acercó poco a poco su mano al rostro de la rubia. Seguían mirándose, estudiándose, aproximándose… y la mirada de Kara parecía rogarle que terminase con su angustia y la tocase, la joven Luthor así lo hizo.

Posó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Kara, y lo que empezó como una tierna caricia, se acabó volviendo un roce mucho más sensual. El pulgar de Lena recorrió el labio inferior de Kara con deseo, y la rubia respondió besándoselo, haciendo que la respiración de Lena se alterase y que se mordiera su propio labio. La joven Luthor no podía más, necesitaba probar aquellos labios rojos, y Overgirl se lo había pedido con descaro. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas, seguían mirándose de manera hambrienta y la distancia entre sus bocas acabó desapareciendo. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, sintieron que algo recorría sus cuerpos por completo, alojándose finalmente entre sus piernas. Un deseo tan intenso, ardiente e irracional que ya nada podía detenerlas.

Aquel beso no era como los anteriores. Había ternura y respeto, pero mucha más pasión, una pasión sexual y adulta que lo estaba arrasando todo en sus mentes, en sus cuerpos y también en sus corazones, que latían desbocados. Kara no tardó en coger el rostro de Lena entre sus manos, para profundizar el beso. Su lengua invadió la boca de Lena y pronto se encontró con una compañera de juegos.

Lena apoyó sus manos sobre las de Kara y empezó a recorrer los fuertes brazos de acero de la rubia, recreándose y excitándose aún más al sentir sus duros y marcados músculos, hasta llegar a sus poderosos hombros. La imponente Overgirl tampoco podía estarse quieta. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Lena, rodeándola con decisión, y en un impulso, la apretó contra su sólido cuerpo, provocándole un gemido que hizo sonreír a la comandante. Sus bocas se separaron un instante, Lena necesitaba coger aire, le costaba respirar de manera correcta. Overgirl aprovechó para lamer y besar su níveo cuello.

Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie, nunca había deseado lo suficiente a nadie, pero con Lena era todo tan natural y peligrosamente tentador. No podía parar, quería más de ella. Sus manos abandonaron la cintura de la joven Luthor y se posaron sobre su trasero, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, enloqueciendo a Lena. Overgirl estaba saltándose muchos límites, enardecida por las reacciones de Lena, que se había rendido a las sensaciones que la comandante le provocaba.

Su mente había dejado de funcionar de manera racional tiempo atrás, y no parecía tener la intención de parar aquello. Empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos y jadeos al ritmo de los movimientos de Kara. Sus labios seguían uniéndose en apasionados besos. Ambas podían sentir la necesidad del cuerpo de la otra en el calor de sus sexos. Lena se aferraba al cuello de Kara para no perder el equilibrio mientras la rubia se apropiaba de todo su cuerpo con las manos.

Imaginaba que Overgirl debía ser una mujer apasionada, pero la realidad estaba superando cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido antes. En un esfuerzo, abrió sus ojos verdes y buscó la cama. ¿Era una locura estar pensando en acostarse con ella?

—Lena, ¿estás ahí? —sonó la voz de Lillian Luthor al otro lado de la puerta.

Overgirl y Lena se quedaron paralizadas. Afortunadamente, la joven Luthor reaccionó pronto.

—Sí, mamá, pero ya estoy metida en la cama, ¿qué quieres? —exclamó con la voz más neutra que pudo.

—Quería comentar una cosa contigo, pero da igual, mañana hablaremos, buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Lillian Luthor, ambas se soltaron, todavía sofocadas. Overgirl tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, al fin consciente de lo que acababa de hacer con su protegida. Lena trató de calmarla tomando su mano, pero Kara retiró la suya de inmediato.

—Tengo que irme… —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abandonar la habitación.

La joven Luthor se quedó un poco preocupada, tendría que hablar con ella. Pero eso ahora podía esperar. Se tumbó sobre la cama y rozó sus labios, sus pechos, su cintura… Aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, no habían sido los de una inocente adolescente, sino los de una ardiente mujer adulta y a ella la habían vuelto loca… muy loca. Lena movió la mano hasta llegar a su sexo, la metió debajo de su ropa interior y comenzó a estimularse mientras recreaba en su mente lo que había compartido con Kara minutos antes.

Kara tampoco podía dormir, estaba encogida en su cama, con un palpitante cosquilleo entre las piernas que no parecía querer dejarla en paz. Apretaba los dientes y cerraba las piernas con fuerza, pero su mente reproducía una y otra vez lo que había compartido con Lena Luthor, una mujer y además su protegida. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera por un deseo tan sucio y aberrante?, ¿dónde habían quedado sus férreos principios nazis? Un solo roce de los labios de Lena y todo había saltado por los aires. ¿Pero cómo no olvidarse del mundo si una mujer como Lena la deseaba?, porque Lena Luthor la deseaba, se lo había dejado muy claro, y ella no había dudado un instante en hacerle ver que la correspondía. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, ¿cómo iban a comportarse tras lo ocurrido?, ¿y si el capitán Edge llegaba a enterarse de semejante traición?, no podía seguir trabajando allí.

 **XXXXXX**

Tras su primera noche como infiltradas en el "Cadmus", Sam y Maggie regresaron al DEO, donde informaron de sus terribles descubrimientos a Alex y Winn.

―Una tal Silver Banshee les daba instrucciones a las chicas más jóvenes —afirmó Maggie.

―¿Cómo has dicho? ―preguntó Winn de pronto.

—Que una mujer apodada Silver Banshee se encargaba de enseñar y dirigir a las chicas —dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño. Las tres lo miraron, Winn parecía conmocionado—, Michael nos contó que lleva muchos años en el "Cadmus", y que últimamente ya no la requerían los nazis y se ocupa de las chicas.

—Winn, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alex acercándose a él.

—No lo sé… —confesó.

Diez años atrás, Winn Schott era un joven universitario que llevaba una vida discreta y feliz estudiando lo que le gustaba y saliendo con la chica de sus sueños, Siobhan Smythe, una compañera del campus. Pero todo se truncó cuando los nazis descubrieron que Siobhan tenía ascendencia judía, los esfuerzos de su familia por ocultarlo fueron en vano. Soldados de las SS la detuvieron y el Tribunal de Berlín la condenó a muerte. Winn no volvió a verla nunca, quedó destrozado y aquello fue el detonante para que se uniera a los rebeldes, entre los que destacaría muy pronto, convirtiéndose en el líder del grupo que constituía el DEO.

Siempre pensó que Siobhan había sido ejecutada al poco de ser detenida, pero volver a escuchar las palabras Silver Banshee lo hizo dudar. Era el alias que su novia utilizaba cuando jugaban a videojuegos juntos, ¿sólo era casualidad?, ¿o Siobhan estaba viva y retenida en el "Cadmus" como esclava? Les enseñó la foto de Siobhan que llevaba siempre encima, pero tanto Sam como Maggie fueron incapaces de asegurar que aquella muchacha sonriente de la imagen fuese la mujer fría y emperifollada del "Cadmus".

—No te preocupes, Winn, haremos lo que sea necesario para averiguar si Silver Banshee es en realidad Siobhan —aseguró Maggie tomándole la mano. Él asintió agradecido.

Sus compañeras nunca imaginaron que Winn escondía aquel dolor, y harían todo lo posible para ayudarle.

—Informaremos de esto a las mujeres que acuden a los locales secretos —afirmó Alex—, para que sean más precavidas de lo que ya son.

—¿Y qué pasa con Lena?, deberíamos contárselo también —sugirió Sam—, tiene que saber el verdadero peligro que corre si la descubren.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa que esta información la desestabilice emocionalmente, está en una posición delicada rodeada continuamente de nazis —dijo Alex.

—Y con Overgirl siempre cerca —añadió Sam mirando hacia otro lado—. Pueden descubrirla en cualquier momento, merece saber lo que puede pasarle.

—Sí, buscaré el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

 **XXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, Lena se presentó en la habitación de Overgirl a primera hora. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes, saber cómo se sentía y cómo estaba después de lo sucedido entre las dos. Pero la comandante ya no estaba allí, había salido a patrullar los alrededores de la mansión nada más salir el sol, para evitar encontrarse con ella. La joven Luthor decidió esperarla.

—¡Lena! —exclamó Overgirl sorprendida al ver a Lena sentada en su cama—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días, Kara, te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar —declaró sin tapujos.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —La rubia sólo quería salir huyendo.

—Por favor, entra y cierra la puerta.

—Lo que pasó… lo que hicimos… es una aberración, un crimen contra el país… —afirmó la comandante.

—Kara, no… —Lena dejó la cama y trató de acercarse a ella, pero Overgirl la frenó con una mirada severa.

—No se acerque… —¿Había dejado de tutearla?— No sé lo que me pasó, yo… yo no soy así… —Overgirl estaba viviendo una terrible lucha interna entre su deber y lo que su cuerpo y su corazón deseaban.

Lena lo sabía, y era consciente de que aquellos besos no habían podido despertar recuerdos en Kara porque jamás se habían besado así en el pasado, los había vivido como algo del presente, por eso tampoco había sufrido los dolores de cabeza. La había besado Overgirl, no Kara Danvers, y con ello, la comandante se había saltado años de programación mental nazi y todas las órdenes que había seguido hasta entonces. Era una situación muy delicada y Lena quería calmarla, cualquier paso en falso podía condenarlas a las dos.

—Kara, por favor, escúchame…

—No, señorita Luthor, no voy a hablar más del tema con usted —Definitivamente, había dejado de tutearla—, necesito hablar con el capitán.

—¿Vas a contarle lo que pasó entre nosotras? —preguntó con inquietud.

—No… —Lena respiró aliviada—, ya no puedo seguir protegiéndola en estas condiciones, me inventaré lo que sea para que me dé otro destino.

—¿Dejarás de protegerme?

—Es lo mejor para las dos, y ahora, si me disculpa —dijo Overgirl mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación—, voy a seguir patrullando los alrededores.

«No, eso no lo voy a consentir, no voy a perderte ahora que estamos tan cerca», pensó Lena. Rodeó el brazo de Kara con los suyos, la comandante detuvo sus pasos.

—No hables con Morgan, no quiero otro guardaespaldas que no seas tú —confesó mirando el suelo.

—Señorita Luthor, por favor, suélteme… —rogó Overgirl empezando a alterarse por el contacto de Lena.

Aquella mujer era su debilidad, si no escapaba pronto de sus brazos, no podría negarle nada. Lena la liberó y le dedicó una mirada cargada de sinceridad.

—Kara, te necesito a mi lado, sólo a ti puedo confiarte mi vida —aseguró.

—Yo no… no puedo… —Overgirl trataba de resistirse a ella.

—Lo que pasó anoche no volverá a pasar —dijo con seriedad—, nos dejamos llevar por las circunstancias, discutimos por lo de Eve, teníamos los sentimientos a flor de piel y ya está. Sólo lo sabremos tú y yo, por favor, Kara, no renuncies a tu puesto.

Lena advirtió la duda en sus ojos del color del cielo y decidió insistir un poco más.

—No me importa si vuelves a tratarme de usted, o si quieres mantener más las distancias, pero por favor, no te apartes de mi lado —Parecía que estaba logrando cambiar su decisión, pero Kara todavía no era capaz de contestar—. Si vuelve a suceder algo así, yo misma me entregaré en el cuartel —afirmó de pronto la joven Luthor.

—¡No digas tonterías, Lena, te condenarían a muerte! —La respuesta de Kara fue inmediata. Lena sonrió feliz, volvía a tutearla.

—Y tú no quieres eso…

—No.

Kara no podía apartarse de Lena, no podía dejar su protección en manos de otra persona. No confiaba en nadie para ese trabajo, y menos conociendo la verdad sobre la orientación sexual de la joven Luthor, el peligro de que la delatasen sería constante. Además, la idea de no poder verla a diario ni escuchar su voz era demasiado dolorosa. Aunque su cercanía fuese la mayor de las torturas para su excitable cuerpo y su confundida mente, no podía alejarse de ella, ya no.

—¿Ves?, contigo puedo sentirme a salvo —declaró Lena con una sonrisa.

—Nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional.

—Me parece perfecto… Mientras sigas cerca de mí, yo estaré bien —admitió—, olvidemos lo que pasó anoche, no busquemos porqués ni le demos más vueltas y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

Overgirl asintió con la cabeza, aunque ninguna de las dos creía en sus palabras. ¿Cómo iban a ignorar la experiencia más increíble de sus vidas?

 **XXXXXX**

Por la tarde, el capitán Edge fue invitado al palacio del emperador, y acudió acompañado de su novia, Lena Luthor, y de la guardaespaldas de ésta, Overgirl. Lena agradecía aquel golpe de suerte, porque le permitió acercarse a Gayle Marsh mientras Hitler tenía ocupados a Edge, Overgirl y Mon-El con sus conversaciones.

Lena y Gayle despistaron a unos soldados y salieron a uno de los amplios jardines. La joven Luthor no se anduvo con rodeos, no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía.

―No sabes todo de mí, Gayle Marsh, tengo más secretos que mi gusto por las mujeres —declaró.

―Sorpréndeme, Lena Luthor.

―Soy espía de la Resistencia ―exclamó Lena sin titubear, dejando a Gayle asombrada―, y me estoy jugando la vida contándotelo, pero… no sé por qué, siento que puedo confiar en ti —añadió con una sonrisa.

Lena continuó con su arrebato de sinceridad, y le explicó a la teniente que tenían intención de encontrar la manera de liberar a Overgirl del control de los nazis y ponerla de su parte. Para ello, les vendría muy bien el poder de Psi, porque sólo ella podía doblegar a Overgirl el tiempo suficiente para que la atrapasen y tener la oportunidad de intervenirla y liberarla. Gayle sabía bien de lo que hablaba Lena, los famosos implantes de los súper soldados del régimen. Uno inhibía su poder, el otro bloqueaba sus recuerdos y hacía que olvidasen quiénes eran realmente.

—No lograron contener mi mente, y menos aún manipularla... Pero lo intentaron, vaya que si lo intentaron ―dijo Gayle mientras se echaba a un lado del cuello la melena rubia y le mostraba a Lena su nuca. Tenía una visible cicatriz.

—¿No llevas ninguno de los dos implantes?

—Ninguno, por eso creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu prometido, no se fía de mí —dijo sonriendo.

—Porque no puede controlarte, ni tampoco puede quitarte tus poderes.

—Así es —afirmó Gayle con satisfacción.

—Entonces, ¿podemos contar contigo?, ¿nos ayudarás a destruir a esos monstruos?

―Lo siento, no voy a convertirme en una rebelde, no quiero meterme en problemas ―dijo Gayle cerrando los ojos—, ahora llevo una vida bastante buena.

―¿A Imra también le gusta esta vida que llevas? ―Gayle abrió los ojos de inmediato.

―¿Qué sabes tú de Imra? —exclamó a la defensiva.

―Que te importa, Gayle, que te importa mucho —contestó Lena con comprensión. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba sentir algo así por una mujer—. En el DEO tenemos recursos, sabemos de tu idilio con esa joven estudiante noruega.

―No metas a Imra en esto —advirtió Gayle—. No voy a delatarte porque yo cometo el mismo crimen, pero no esperes que arriesgue mi vida y mi posición privilegiada por una locura absurda que no tiene ninguna esperanza.

—Hace tiempo te habría dado la razón, pero te aseguro que ahora hay esperanza —exclamó pensando en los cambios que se estaban produciendo en la mismísima Overgirl—Esto es mucho más grande que tu vida y la mía, Gayle, es por el futuro, por toda la humanidad, por favor, piénsalo.

 **XXXXXX**

Tras la visita al emperador, Lena se despidió de su prometido y regresó a la mansión Luthor acompañada de Overgirl. Aprovechó que la comandante se puso a entrenar para llamar a Alex, tenía que contarle que, por ahora, no había logrado convencer a Gayle, pero que las cosas con Kara iban muy bien.

—Sé que se preocupa por mí, Alex, más allá de cumplir con su deber, y que además… —dudó unos segundos, pero acabó hablando— además no le soy indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que le gusto, Alex, que se siente atraída por mí —contó emocionada.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Alex sorprendida—, Overgirl es una soldado nazi, sus ideas son…

—Lo sé, Alex, por eso intenta reprimirse, pero no lo consigue todo el tiempo, lo noto.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras? —inquirió Alex con preocupación.

—Todavía no… —Lena mintió para no traicionar a Kara, se habían prometido no contarle a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellas— Pero podría pasar en cualquier momento, Alex…

—¿Estás loca? —chilló Alex—, mi hermana todavía es Overgirl, ¿quién sabe lo que pasaría si intima contigo? Podría sufrir un colapso mental y delataros incluso sin pretenderlo.

—No creo que…

—Lena, escúchame, ni se te ocurra cometer una imprudencia como ésa —rogó Alex—, cuando mi hermana recupere sus recuerdos, seré la primera en celebrar que estéis juntas, pero hasta entonces, sería una locura que ocurriera algo entre vosotras.

—Está bien, tienes razón, mantendré la compostura —dijo con sinceridad, otra cosa es que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias… aunque admito que estos cambios en Kara me esperanzan mucho, es como si mi hermana estuviera regresando, ese maldito bloqueador mental anula sus recuerdos, pero está visto que no puede anular su alma —decía Alex—, y creo que tu cercanía y tu trato le dan fortaleza para luchar por imponerse al control nazi, aunque mi hermana ni siquiera sea consciente de ello.

Lena estaba de acuerdo con Alex. Desde hacía un tiempo, había notado gestos y comportamientos en Overgirl que eran mucho más propios de Kara Danvers que de la comandante. Y si como decía Alex, su compañía la estaba ayudando a volver, nada ni nadie la alejarían de Kara, no hasta que pudiera recuperar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

 **XXXXXX**

Gayle necesitaba ver a Imra aquella noche, así que habló con ella y se presentó en la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la morena abrió, Gayle se arrojó a sus labios, cerrando tras ella.

—Qué ganas tenía de estar contigo —confesó mientras la colmaba de besos y caricias.

Imra no comprendía el arrebato de su amante, pero disfrutó como nunca haciendo el amor con ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Imra al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

—Este mundo es peligroso, Imra —dijo Gayle abrazándose más a su cuerpo—, y yo no quiero que te pase nada malo —sollozó.

—¡Ey, mírame! —pidió Imra sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Nunca antes la había visto llorar, se le partió el corazón—, ¿qué ha ocurrido hoy, Gayle?, por favor, dímelo.

La teniente le contó su conversación con Lena Luthor, la petición de esta para unirse a la Resistencia y su negativa a hacerlo.

—Ojalá todo fuera más fácil, mi amor —musitó Imra en su oído y después besó su frente.

«Ojalá pudiera salvarte de este infierno y llevarte a mi tiempo», pensó la morena.

—Los rebeldes saben quién eres…

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Imra.

—Saben que eres una estudiante de ingeniería noruega, que estás en Berlín por tus estudios, e imagino que conocen dónde vives.

Imra sonrió. Quizá había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, contactar con los rebeldes para pedirles ayuda en la reparación de su nave. Gayle había logrado que se olvidase por un tiempo de su misión, sus besos y su cariño la habían mantenido en una burbuja irreal, pero ahora tocaba actuar. Ella no era una simple estudiante, sino una mujer soldado, era el momento de demostrarlo, y ahora contaba con la mayor de las motivaciones, la felicidad de Gayle.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la mujer que habló contigo? —preguntó Imra de repente.

—Lena Luthor, ¿por qué?

—Lena Luthor… —repitió la morena.

Le sonaba mucho aquel nombre, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en el siglo XXI. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, había recordado. Cuando estudiaba para convertirse en exploradora espacial, aprendió que Lena Luthor fue una espía rebelde y una de las cabecillas de la Gran Rebelión contra el imperio alemán. Que su actuación, y la de su compañera, Kara Danvers, fueron decisivas para cambiar el destino de la humanidad. Sintió tentaciones de contarle a Gayle quién era ella realmente y todo lo que sabía del futuro, pero la rubia se había dormido.

—Supongo que es mejor así —susurró en el silencio—, no debo alterar la historia ni influir en tus decisiones.

Imra abrazó a Gayle y cerró los ojos.

 **XXXXXX**

La segunda noche en el "Cadmus", Maggie tuvo que soportar los avances incesantes de un soldado borracho que se había encaprichado de ella. Aunque Maggie hizo lo posible para rechazarlo sin levantar sospechas, el soldado consiguió meterla en el almacén que había detrás de la barra a punta de pistola. En condiciones normales, Maggie se habría defendido, sabía pelear, pero temía ser descubierta y que también descubrieran a Sam.

—Ahora, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir de verdad —amenazó el nazi mientras la arrinconaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Maggie pensaba a toda velocidad las distintas opciones que tenía, angustiada por la situación. Sin embargo, alguien puso fin a sus cavilaciones.

―¿No has escuchado a la señorita?, no quiere saber nada de ti —exclamó Sam, que le había tapado la boca al soldado con una mano, y con la otra lo había inmovilizado—. Me encantaría hacerte pagar todo lo que les has hecho a estas chicas.

—Sabía que no erais camareras normales. —Ambas se volvieron hacia la voz femenina y reconocieron a Silver Banshee. Las había descubierto. Las dos se miraron, sintiéndose atrapadas, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora?

—No vamos a hacerte daño —empezó Maggie—, hemos venido…

—A ayudar —La mujer terminó la frase—, ya me lo dijo Michael, y me alegra saber que es cierto…

—¿No vas a delatarnos? —preguntó Sam sorprendida.

—En absoluto, voy a ayudaros a deshaceros de esa basura sin levantar sospechas —aseguró la mujer—, Marlene y yo volveremos a la sala, parece que tú te bastas y sobras sola para manejarlo, llévatelo al río… ¡y ahógalo allí! —sugirió con vehemencia—, está borracho, cuando lo encuentren, nadie dudará de que se cayó al río y se ahogó solito.

Sam sonrió de medio lado y se despidió de las dos, luego desapareció por la puerta trasera, llevándose arrastras al soldado.

Con su velocidad, no tardó en llegar a la orilla del río Spree sin que nadie la viera. Buscó una zona tranquila y puso de rodillas al hombre. Después lo sujetó de la nuca y sumergió su cabeza en el agua.

―¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no te gusta?, a mí me lo hicisteis muchas veces.

El nazi no tardó en morir, y Sam experimentó una satisfacción que añoraba hacía mucho tiempo. No podía conformarse con esconderse en el DEO, ni siquiera con su misión de espionaje en el "Cadmus", ella tenía que hacer algo con sus manos, con su poder.

De nuevo en el burdel, Sam se reunió con Maggie y Silver Banshee tras contarle a Michael lo sucedido. Ahora eran cuatro los que estaban del mismo lado.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Maggie Sawyer, trabajo con los rebeldes desde hace un tiempo, y ella es Sam Arias, nos infiltramos para conseguir información, pero después de saber la verdad sobre las "condenas a muerte" de muchas chicas, estamos decididas a salvarlas.

—Después de tantos años, empezaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien se preocupara por nosotras… —musitó la mujer visiblemente emocionada.

—¿Cuántos años llevas aquí? —preguntó Sam.

—Diez infernales y largos años —contestó.

—¿Eres Siobhan Smythe? —preguntó de nuevo Sam.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre real?

—Winn se va a poner muy contento —declaró Maggie con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Winn?... ¿Winn está a salvo? —balbuceó Siobhan.

—Sí, está a salvo, y nunca dejó de amarte —replicó Maggie.

Siobhan ya no pudo contener más su llanto, y Maggie la abrazó con fuerza. Después de calmarse, Siobhan escuchó cómo estaban las cosas fuera del "Cadmus". Quería marcharse de allí con ellas, pero todos sabían que era demasiado peligroso, sobre todo después de la muerte del soldado. Siobhan decidió permanecer allí y ayudarlas desde dentro, hasta que encontrasen una manera segura de sacarla de allí.

—Decidle a Winn que estoy bien, y que nunca perdí la esperanza de que me encontrase.

—Se lo diremos —prometió Maggie.

En el DEO, Sam y Maggie se reunieron para informar a Winn y Alex de lo que habían descubierto, su líder lloró de alegría. Por su parte, Alex también aportó novedades, había sabido, gracias a su trabajo en "Lord Technologies", que los planos del diseño y funcionamiento de los implantes estaban en alguna de las estancias de máxima seguridad, a buen recaudo. Por fin estaban haciendo avances.

Después se despidieron y Alex y Maggie se retiraron a la habitación de la segunda para celebrarlo a su manera. Sam decidió entrenar un rato, una parte de ella no se alegraba de que la posibilidad de recuperar a Kara estuviera más cerca, y necesitaba quitarse ese peligroso sentimiento de encima, aunque fuera durante un rato.

Winn se metió en la cama después de besar la fotografía de Siobhan. Aquella noche, al fin pudo dormir mejor, después de años de pesadillas y lágrimas. Saber que su amada Siobhan seguía viva había renovado sus ganas de derrocar el régimen nazi alemán. Tenía que liberarla de ellos y darle la vida feliz que merecía.

 **XXXXXX**

Como otras veces, Lena y Overgirl acudieron al cuartel para encontrarse con Morgan Edge.

—Querida, qué alegría verte aquí —saludó Edge, besando sus labios sin demasiada delicadeza.

La comandante apartó la mirada con gesto de disgusto. Lena se dio cuenta y se preguntó si su reacción se debía a los celos. La rubia se cuadró y solicitó permiso a su capitán para dar una vuelta por las instalaciones. No soportaba presenciar cómo Edge profanaba aquellos labios que ella también había besado, o cómo agarraba sin ningún cuidado aquella cintura que ella había abrazado. Ese hombre ni siquiera sabía cómo tocarla, y lo hacía sin pudor delante de todo el mundo. Overgirl temía que la envidia y la rabia se apoderasen de ella, temía cometer una estupidez que las condenase a las dos.

Edge pidió a Lena que lo esperase unos minutos mientras terminaba de revisar unos documentos militares. Lena se quedó en un pasillo con vistas al exterior. Estaba contemplando los árboles frutales que crecían fuera cuando varios soldados pasaron por detrás de ella con una animada conversación que le heló la sangre.

—¿Y cuándo será?, las detuvieron ayer, ¿no? —decía uno.

—Tranquilo, pronto podremos follárnoslas, ya le he echado el ojo a la rubia —bromeó otro.

—Hoy las juzgarán y las condenarán a muerte —informó un tercero.

—Genial, entonces mañana ya estarán disponibles —añadió el primero.

«¿De qué coño estaban hablando?», se preguntó Lena mientras los veía alejarse.

Overgirl bajó a las celdas de los detenidos. No había estado allí desde que empezó a trabajar como guardaespaldas de Lena Luthor. Allí vio a dos chicas jóvenes con algunos golpes en sus rostros. Sintió curiosidad y preguntó al soldado que vigilaba las celdas.

—Han sido acusadas de homosexualidad —enunció el soldado—, el Tribunal de Berlín va a juzgarlas hoy y serán condenadas a muerte.

Aquel era el destino que tenía que evitarle a Lena fuera como fuera.

—Ya veo… —contestó la comandante echando un vistazo a los archivos de las chicas.

La rubia era universitaria y tenía un buen empleo en la actualidad. La morena se ganaba bien la vida como cantante y compositora. Overgirl se acercó a los barrotes.

―Lo teníais todo, ¿por qué lo habéis echado a perder?

―¿Todo? ―replicó la rubia―, ¿de qué vale tenerlo todo si no puedes compartirlo con la persona que realmente amas?

―¿Eso que hacéis… lo llamas amor? ―exclamó Overgirl desconcertada.

―Sí, amor ―añadió la chica morena―, por más que os joda, lo nuestro no es vicio, ni una enfermedad a erradicar… es amor, un amor que gente como tú y como los tuyos jamás conocerá, porque tenéis el corazón vacío.

―¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, ¿sabes quién soy? ―Overgirl alzó la voz, más molesta por lo que aquellas palabras significaban que por sentirse ofendida.

―Claro que lo sé, eres Overgirl, la mayor asesina del régimen ―acusó la morena.

―Déjala, Becks ―dijo la rubia, cogiendo a su compañera de los hombros―, es inútil hablar con ellos.

―Es que es tan injusto, Elyse, ellos son los malos, ellos deberían estar encerrados entre rejas, no nosotras…

―Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé ―susurró la rubia mientras abrazaba a su compañera y besaba sus cabellos oscuros.

«Mi amor… Amor…», repetía Overgirl en su mente sin parar. Lo que aquellas dos chicas mostraban no parecía ninguna enfermedad o abominación. La forma en que se miraban, se tocaban, se consolaban, ese cariño inmenso, esa devoción y lealtad… ¿aquello era realmente amor? ¿Era posible amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo?, ¿no sólo desearlo sino amarlo de aquella manera tan pura y absoluta?

Y de pronto, el rostro de Lena Luthor cruzó su mente una vez más. ¿Y si a ella le acababa sucediendo lo mismo?, ¿y si la atracción se convertía en algo mucho más fuerte?, ¿podía llegar a sentir amor por Lena? Qué estupidez, aquellas chicas tenían razón, ¿cómo podía amar alguien que tenía el corazón vacío? Desde que recordaba, nunca había sentido cariño por nadie, ¿cómo iba a sentir amor? Sin embargo, Lena Luthor había despertado en ella sentimientos extraños e inesperados que iban más allá del deseo sexual. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Lena?, ¿era amor la palabra que explicaba todo lo que sentía por ella? Apretó los dientes. «Estoy jodida.»

—¿Se encuentra bien, comandante Danvers? —preguntó el soldado al verla un poco alterada.

—Sí, perfectamente —aseguró Overgirl—, sigue en tu puesto.

Kara se alejó de la celda y se dirigió a un rincón de la estancia, necesitaba calmarse antes de subir y de que la vieran todos. Y en esas estaba cuando vio aparecer a la doctora Danvers. Parecía agitada y con prisa por ver a las detenidas.

Alex Danvers estaba allí para atender las heridas que las chicas habían sufrido en la detención. Los nazis las querían en el mejor estado posible cuando las llevasen a los burdeles. Y para atenderlas, enviaban a médicos que trabajasen en "Lord Technologies", acostumbrados a manejar información confidencial y delicada, para asegurarse su discreción. Pero no habían elegido a Alex, ella misma se había ofrecido al enterarse de quiénes eran las detenidas.

Elyse Jones era amiga suya desde la universidad. Becks Glynn se ganaba la vida componiendo y cantando, y algunas noches, cantaba sus canciones de amor lésbico en los locales secretos. Becks y Elyse se conocieron en uno de esos locales y se enamoraron. Al parecer, uno de los vecinos de Becks la había denunciado por conducta homosexual, y tras enterarse de su detención, Elyse se había presentado en el cuartel para confesar que era su amante.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho, Elyse? —preguntó Alex mientras limpiaba un corte que la rubia tenía en la frente.

―La quiero… no podía abandonarla.

―Os condenarán a muerte… y ambas sabemos lo que eso significa ―sollozaba Alex sosteniendo el rostro de su amiga.

Overgirl seguía la conversación con interés desde la distancia, gracias a su súper oído.

«Así que la doctora Danvers tiene amigas lesbianas y no las había delatado», reflexionaba la comandante.

―Ayúdanos, Alex, ayúdanos a escapar —rogó Elyse. Overgirl frunció el ceño.

―No puedo…

―Lo sé, no me refiero a esa manera, ayúdanos a morir antes de que nos destruyan en vida.

―Elyse, no…

Alex estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Overgirl no comprendía lo que Elyse había querido decir con destruirlas en vida. ¿Es que antes de ejecutarlas iban a torturarlas?

Cuando Alex se despidió para marcharse, Becks le sujetó la muñeca para llamar su atención y se acercó mucho a ella, para que Elyse no la escuchase, pero Overgirl sí podía hacerlo.

―Por favor, Alex, saca a Elyse de aquí, inventa lo que sea, que mintió porque era mi amiga de infancia, o porque le salvé la vida en un accidente, lo que sea… ―imploraba Becks con desesperación― Yo la arrastré hasta aquí, yo di el primer paso, si me hubiera quedado callada, si aquella noche no la hubiera besado… ella estaría ahora a salvo.

Kara sintió un nudo en el pecho al escuchar cómo Becks suplicaba para salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba. ¿Tan fuerte llegaba a ser aquel sentimiento?

―Puede que estuviera a salvo, pero no habría conocido el amor —replicó la propia Elyse, que se había acercado a ellas.

Becks se echó a llorar en sus brazos y Alex se golpeó las mejillas varias veces.

—Cuando salga de aquí, no pueden verme llorar —dijo con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

Alex abandonaba la estancia con la firme determinación de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a sus amigas. Pero no les había dicho nada para no darles esperanzas, no sabía si lo conseguiría. Overgirl interrumpió sus pasos.

—¿Cómo se encuentran las detenidas? —preguntó.

—Están… bien, dentro de lo que cabe —contestó Alex, convencida de que había sentido genuina preocupación en la voz de la comandante.

También su mirada parecía distinta a otras veces. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente brillantes. ¿Era compasión lo que veía en ellos? Una compasión propia de su querida hermana Kara.

—Doctora Danvers… ¿usted sabía que esas dos mujeres eran amantes?

La preguntó dejó muda a Alex. Si decía la verdad, Overgirl podía denunciarla por traición, y si mentía… ¡Overgirl lo sabría, porque había estado allí todo el tiempo!, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia? La preocupación por sus amigas había nublado su mente, un error de principiante.

«He sido una ingenua, estoy perdida», se lamentó Alex bajando la mirada, y entonces notó unas manos sobre sus hombros y alzó la cabeza. Overgirl estaba a un palmo de ella y la observaba con toda su atención. Sintió miedo de que pudiera escuchar también sus pensamientos, y sus ojos llorosos tampoco ayudaban. La comandante notó unos pinchazos en la sien. ¿Había visto antes aquella mirada empañada en lágrimas?

— _No os la podéis llevar… es mi hermanita…_

Overgirl se llevó la mano a la frente y se masajeó con gesto de dolor. Alex no sabía qué hacer. ¿Es que su hermana había recordado algo de las dos?

—¿Se encuentra bien, comandante Danvers? —preguntó finalmente, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

—Sí… no ha sido nada… —replicó recuperando la compostura— Respecto a mi pregunta…

«Mierda…», maldijo Alex en su interior.

—Seguro que no lo sabía —afirmó Overgirl—, la vida es a veces muy injusta —añadió, y se despidió de ella inclinando un poco la cabeza.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿Overgirl, la mejor soldado del régimen nazi, la había dejado ir sin más? Alex nunca habría imaginado que vería tan pronto y con sus propios ojos el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su hermana. Después de unos instantes de pura felicidad, dirigió una mirada a sus amigas dentro de la celda y se volvió a centrar. Lo primero era intentar salvarlas, y lo segundo, dar con los malditos planos que le permitieran liberar a Kara y recuperarla por completo.

Sin embargo, antes de salir del cuartel, Alex se encontró con Lena, que parecía bastante inquieta. Se la llevó a una zona más tranquila y le preguntó sin rodeos si sabía algo de lo que había escuchado de aquellos soldados. Alex intentó evadirse de las preguntas, no era el lugar adecuado para hablar, pero Lena insistió tanto que acabó contándole la verdad, que lo habían descubierto sólo unos días atrás y todavía estaban comunicándoselo a los locales secretos para prevenir a las mujeres.

—Dios mío… —musitó Lena horrorizada.

—Cálmate, Lena, por favor —exclamó Alex—, sé que es horrible, pero no deben notarnos nada, y a ti menos que a nadie, ¡vives rodeada de nazis las veinticuatro horas!

—Cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo sobre estos monstruos, es peor que lo anterior… —dijo Lena.

—Sé fuerte, Lena, mi hermana volverá con nosotras, y lograremos acabar con ellos.

—Kara…

Lena se despidió de Alex e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de actuar con normalidad a pesar de lo que acababa de saber. Overgirl apareció en el vestíbulo, todavía le daba vueltas al extraño momento vivido con Alex Danvers. Pero la actitud fría y tirante de Lena la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

 **XXXXXX**

Lena comió con rapidez, ante la estupefacta mirada de Eve, y salió de la mansión para perderse en la zona boscosa de la propiedad. No soportaba estar cerca de sus padres y su hermano y tampoco tenía una respuesta convincente si preguntaban lo que le ocurría. Overgirl la seguía, volando a unos metros de ella. Era su deber, y además estaba preocupada. Odiaba verla mal y más aún no conocer el motivo.

—Sé que me estás siguiendo, deja de hacerlo —ordenó con firmeza sin volverse para mirarla.

—Tengo que protegerte, y si estoy cerca de ti es más fácil —contestó Overgirl mientras bajaba al suelo.

—¿Protegerme?, ¿y quién las protege a ellas? —Ahora Lena sí la miró.

—¿Qué? —La comandante no entendía su pregunta.

—¡¿Quién las protege de ese destino de mierda?! —exclamó Lena con la cara enrojecida de rabia e impotencia.

—¿De qué hablas, Lena? —Kara también se desesperaba, por no poder comprenderla.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ―chilló Lena tratando de empujarla―, ¡¿tú sabías lo que les hacían a esas chicas?!

Overgirl encajaba los empujones enfurecidos de Lena sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Contéstame, ¿lo sabías?! —demandó la joven Luthor mientras golpeaba su pecho con los puños cerrados—, incluso a chicas alemanas como tú, ¡¿lo sabías y te daba igual?!

Lena seguía golpeando su pecho en vano. Kara detuvo sus manos, sujetándole las muñecas.

―Basta, Lena, te harás daño.

―¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —exclamó soltándose de su agarre en un estrujón—, ¡porque no te importa nadie y nunca te va a importar!

«Eso no es verdad», se dijo Kara para sí misma.

—¿Qué te pasa?, desde que salimos del cuartel te comportas de una manera muy extraña.

—¡Porque sé la verdad! —chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Overgirl frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sobre las condenas a muerte de las chicas jóvenes, incluso aunque sean alemanas!

—No entiendo…

—¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que en realidad las llevan a burdeles donde los nazis las violan hasta que se cansan de ellas y deciden matarlas? —acusó Lena enfurecida.

—¿Qué?, eso no es así, no…

Las palabras de Elyse Jones regresaron a su mente: "ayúdanos a morir, antes de que nos destruyan en vida."

—¡No disimules, esta mañana, escuché a unos soldados hablando de eso claramente!

No era cierto, Lena necesitó hablar con Alex para confirmar sus horribles sospechas, pero esa parte no podía contársela a Overgirl, que ahora tenía la mirada perdida. Por su mente aparecieron imágenes de Elyse y Becks rodeadas de hombres que las usaban a su antojo, mientras ellas se llamaban la una a la otra con desesperación, porque se amaban, y eso las había condenado… Y de pronto ellas se convirtieron en Lena, era ella a la que veía rodeada de hombres que la usaban a su antojo mientras ella lloraba y gritaba pidiendo una ayuda que jamás llegaría. Sentía que se ahogaba. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos de la fuerza con que cerraba los puños.

—No lo sabías… —comprendió Lena con profundo alivio.

Toda la rabia que había sentido por ella momentos antes se esfumó por completo. Entonces, Kara alzó la vista y le clavó sus ojos azules.

—Si alguien descubriera que te atraen las mujeres, te condenarían por alta traición, y te llevarían a uno de esos burdeles, y allí…

No pudo terminar la frase. Le hervía la sangre con sólo imaginarlo.

—Eso no va a pasar, las dos estamos a salvo, porque lo que pasó quedará sólo entre nosotras, será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Lena observó a Overgirl. La poderosa comandante Danvers se veía tan angustiada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, que no pudo contenerse y la abrazó.

—Perdóname por haberte puesto en una situación tan delicada, Kara —Se apartó de ella enseguida, sin darle tiempo a devolverle el abrazo o a rechazarlo—. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

«Y yo seguiré recordando con anhelo tus besos y tus manos sobre mi cuerpo», se lamentó Lena internamente.

Overgirl le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada, lo pensó.

«No vuelvas a abrazarme nunca más, Lena, porque olvidaré toda prudencia y querré hacerte mía.»

«El amor me ha condenado…», dijeron ambas en su interior.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	17. DELICADEZA

**CAPÍTULO 17: DELICADEZA**

Sam quería hacer algo más que espiar para la Resistencia, así que argumentó sus intenciones.

―Vasquez no lo hizo bien, pero creo que tenía razón en una cosa ―afirmó―. No tenemos por qué esperar a lanzar un ataque frontal contra ellos, podemos atacarlos sutilmente, poco a poco, y eliminar nazis sin que puedan evitarlo, como hicimos la otra noche —añadió sin pensar.

―¿Qué pasó la otra noche? —preguntó Winn desconcertado.

―Un desgraciado intentó abusar de Maggie y yo le paré los pies… para siempre —admitió.

―¿Qué?, ¡Maggie, ¿estás bien?! ―exclamó Alex acercándose a su novia con rapidez―, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

—No quise darle importancia, y además, terminó bien gracias a la ayuda de Siobhan.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locas?, matar soldados es mucho más arriesgado que espiar —afirmó Winn.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —exclamó Sam molesta—, ¿consentir que ese desgraciado abusara de Maggie?

—No, claro que no… —replicó en voz baja.

—Tal vez no sea tan loco… —intervino Alex de pronto, que había cogido la mano de Maggie. Ver a sus amigas Elyse y Becks en el cuartel la había afectado mucho más de lo que esperaba—, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Winn, tenemos que ayudar a esas chicas, y si en el camino hacemos desaparecer a algunos soldados nazis, que así sea.

—¡Esta es mi chica! —declaró Maggie con entusiasmo y después le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Somos tres contra uno, Winn —dijo Sam sonriendo de medio lado.

—De acuerdo, quizá tengáis razón, llevamos mucho tiempo contenidos, ha llegado la hora de actuar, aunque sea poco a poco —aceptó finalmente el líder del DEO—, así que, pongámonos en marcha para rescatar a esas chicas, necesitamos averiguar la hora y la ruta que tomará mañana el convoy para interceptarlo.

—Informaré a Lena al respecto, confiemos en que ella logre sonsacar a Edge —dijo Alex.

 **XXXXXX**

Aquella mañana, Lena recibió a su prometido con una sonrisa, y se lo llevó a una de las salitas de la planta baja para conversar con él animadamente. Lo único que quería era sonsacarle información que facilitara el rescate de las amigas de Alex, pero desde fuera parecía otra cosa. Overgirl estaba en la misma habitación, de pie, junto a la puerta, contemplando incrédula los acercamientos de Lena con su capitán. Cuando la joven Luthor se agarró al brazo de Edge y se apretó contra su cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír, la comandante experimentó una sensación muy desagradable en la boca del estómago.

«¿A qué viene esto, Lena?, ¿intentas volcarte en él para no pensar en mí?», pensó Overgirl.

Después de una hora, Morgan Edge abandonó la mansión Luthor, recibiendo un beso en los labios que, por una vez, inició su prometida.

Lena lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista en el jardín de entrada y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero Overgirl la retuvo, sujetándole la muñeca.

—Lena… —la tuteó, sabiéndose solas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No deberías darle tantas alas al capitán —dijo con seriedad.

«¿Tienes celos?», se preguntó en su interior.

—Es mi prometido, y quiero tenerlo contento, no me conviene que pierda el interés en mí —mintió Lena, pues no podía decirle la verdad.

—Lo… comprendo «aunque lo odio», pero podría malinterpretar tus gestos y tratar de… —No quería ni decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Tratar de acostarse conmigo? —terminó Lena sin titubear.

—No hacía falta verbalizarlo, ambas sabemos de lo que hablamos —se quejó apartando la mirada.

—¿Te molesta que Morgan quiera poseerme? —inquirió Lena, presa de una vanidad inesperada. Quería comprobar que a Kara le importaba y no sólo la deseaba sexualmente.

—Claro que me molesta, porque tú no quieres estar con él… «sino conmigo».

—No tengo miedo, sé que tú me protegerás si Morgan intenta algo.

—Te protegería a cualquier precio… —admitió perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

—Kara…

Las dos se quedaron calladas, sólo mirándose. Eve carraspeó para hacerse notar y las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lena se disculpó y subió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía que contarle a Alex todo lo que había averiguado gracias a su farsa con Edge.

 **XXXXXX**

Por la tarde, un grupo de rebeldes, ocultos tras pasamontañas y ropa de estilo militar, atacó el convoy de chicas condenadas a muerte. Fue una misión relativamente sencilla, pues sólo había soldados nazis normales, nadie pensó que serían atacados por la Resistencia. Alex encabezó la misión, Maggie y Sam la apoyaron. Cuando abrieron la puerta trasera del vehículo, reconocieron a Siobhan entre las mujeres, la habían llevado para que tranquilizase y controlase a las chicas nuevas. Maggie se levantó el pasamontañas y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, ya estás a salvo.

Los ojos oscuros de Siobhan se empañaron con lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Alex desataba a Elyse y Becks, que se deshacían en agradecimientos hacia su amiga.

Cuando Siobhan estuvo cara a cara con Winn, ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de moverse ni articular palabra. Se miraban, casi en estado de shock, pero no se atrevían a acercarse ni a tocarse, por temor a que el otro no fuera más que una visión de su mente y se evaporase. Sam le dio un pequeño empujón a Winn, que lo hizo empezar a caminar, hasta que lo hizo por sí mismo, acabando con la distancia que lo separaba de la única mujer a la que había amado.

—Siobhan… —susurró al tenerla a escasos centímetros.

—Winn… ¡Winn! —exclamó ella arrojándose a sus brazos entre lágrimas.

Después de un largo e intenso abrazo que los reconfortó a ambos, se retiraron a la habitación de Winn, donde Siobhan, ya más calmada, le contó sobre la última década de su vida.

―Yo ya no soy la chica que tú conociste ―aseguró―, a esa chica la mataron la primera noche que pasé en el "Cadmus", y después… hice todo lo que ellos quisieron para que no me mataran, incluso después de que se cansaron de usarme, les convencí de que todavía podía serles útil instruyendo a las recién llegadas, no quería morir, Winn, porque si seguía viva, existía la posibilidad de que escuchases las palabras "Silver Banshee" y me buscases —relató sin dejar de llorar.

—Mi amor… pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más… —musitó secándole las mejillas con los dedos. Pero Siobhan apartó la mirada.

—He hecho cosas horribles que me dan asco y me avergüenzan, yo… —Winn la interrumpió.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido, gracias por luchar por seguir viva para que pudiera encontrarte, gracias, mi amor…

El líder de la Resistencia la estrechó entre sus brazos y Siobhan volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Winn sabía que su novia necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida como mujer libre, lejos del yugo nazi y del "Cadmus", y estaba dispuesto a acompañarla cada día en su recuperación con toda la paciencia, sensibilidad, comprensión y ternura que necesitase.

 **XXXXXX**

Gayle estaba emocionada por volver a pasar la noche con Imra, pero nada la preparaba para lo que presenció minutos antes de reunirse con ella. Se adelantó un poco a la hora de la cita porque estaba impaciente, y al girar la esquina de la calle de la morena, la reconoció caminando por la acera con una bolsa de papel en la mano, seguramente regresaba de comprar algo para la cena. Iba a saludarla desde la distancia, pero todo pasó tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo a nada.

Un niño pequeño apareció corriendo de la nada. El pequeño dejó la acera y se metió en la calzada por la que circulaba un coche a bastante velocidad. Imra no lo dudó un instante y se lanzó a por el niño ante la horrorizada mirada de Gayle, que sabía que el vehículo los atropellaría a los dos y no le daría tiempo a hacer nada para impedirlo. En efecto, hubo un fuerte impacto, Imra y el pequeño fueron arrojados a unos metros del coche.

El conductor frenó en seco en cuanto pudo y salió del vehículo para ver cómo estaban. Gayle también se acercó al lugar corriendo. El niño estaba completamente ileso, aunque un poco asustado, su madre apareció por fin, al parecer, su hijo se había soltado de su mano unas calles más allá y lo había estado siguiendo sin parar de correr. La mujer le dio las gracias a Imra por haberlo protegido. La morena tranquilizó a todos asegurando que el coche sólo la había rozado. Gayle la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comprobó, atónita, que Imra era capaz de caminar perfectamente por sí misma después de lo sucedido. La madre y el niño se marcharon de allí, al igual que el conductor. Gayle seguía sorprendida y extrañada, había visto una abolladura en el parachoques del coche, ¿cómo podía Imra estar tan bien después de semejante golpe?

—¿Seguro que estás bien?, ¿no quieres que te lleve al hospital? —insistía Gayle.

—Te lo prometo, cariño, me encuentro perfectamente, sólo ha sido un roce —aseguró otra vez.

—El coche tenía abollado el parachoques, Imra, el golpe ha tenido que ser muy fuerte.

—Esa abolladura debía ser de otra ocasión, a mí sólo me rozó.

Gayle no se quedó satisfecha con los argumentos de Imra, lo había visto todo y juraría que el coche la golpeó con fuerza. Así que buscó marcas y heridas por todo su cuerpo mientras hacían el amor. Pero fue en vano, apenas mostraba un ligero enrojecimiento en la zona del golpe, no tenía ningún sentido… para una mujer normal.

«¿Quién eres, Imra Ardeen?», se preguntó Gayle.

No pudo contenerse y acabó haciendo uso de sus poderes. Estaban desnudas y abrazadas en la cama, y Gayle empezó a leer la mente de su amante y vio una especie de vehículo volador, pero Imra se removió en sus brazos, consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —exclamó apartándola de un empujón y rompiendo la conexión mental.

—No eres una simple estudiante universitaria, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene eso? —Imra se inquietó. Sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad a Gayle en algún momento, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Eres mucho más fuerte que una mujer normal, pero no te recuerdo de los campos de reclutamiento —Imra permanecía en silencio—, he visto cosas cuando he utilizado mi poder contigo, cosas que no entiendo, pero que sé que no tienen que ver con una simple estudiante universitaria.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso sin mi permiso, Gayle —amenazó Imra con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?, ¿tienes miedo de que descubra lo que me has estado ocultando desde siempre? —replicó Gayle enrabiada.

—Déjalo, por favor… —pidió Imra, abandonando la cama y dándole la espalda.

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y ver cómo enfocar la situación. Pero Gayle estaba decidida a hacerla hablar, así que no dudó en mover un objeto de la mesita mediante telekinesis y lanzarlo contra su cabeza. Imra reaccionó con la rapidez de un soldado entrenado, y el objeto no la alcanzó, estampándose contra la pared.

―¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —exclamó la morena.

―Porque me mientes y estoy harta de mentiras ―afirmó Gayle―, creí que contigo podía ser yo misma y dejar los secretos a un lado, y que tú te sentías igual conmigo, me parte el corazón descubrir que no confías en mí, Imra… —añadió con tristeza en la mirada. Imra se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Perdóname, Gayle, nunca quise mentirte, pero tenía miedo… —admitió.

—¿Miedo de que no te aceptase? —preguntó la rubia—, no creo que seas peor que yo, teniente de las SS.

—Miedo de que los nazis descubran quién soy y lo utilicen para conquistar el universo entero —replicó Imra.

—¿Qué? —musitó Gayle desconcertada.

—Pero soy una egoísta, no quiero perderte, y si contarte la verdad hace que sigas a mi lado, te la contaré… —aseguró la morena mientras Gayle la observaba llena de curiosidad.

Ambas se sentaron en un pequeño sofá e Imra empezó a hablar.

—Tienes razón, no soy una estudiante universitaria, en realidad soy una exploradora espacial de Titán, la luna más grande de Saturno, y vengo del siglo XXXI —relató.

—¿Cómo? —Gayle no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Sé que cuesta creerlo, pero puedo viajar en el tiempo gracias a la nave que viste en mi mente hace unos minutos —explicó—, hubo un fallo en los controles y retrocedí diez siglos. Para sobrevivir en este tiempo, me inventé una vida como estudiante y me instalé en Berlín porque detecté alta tecnología en algunos puntos de la ciudad, y era mi única esperanza para reparar la nave y regresar al siglo al que pertenezco.

—Esto es… —Gayle no sabía ni qué decir.

—Lo sé, increíble… pero te aseguro que es real, Gayle, vengo del futuro —dijo Imra con una sonrisa mientras apretaba suavemente las manos de su amante—. Y tal y como está la Tierra en pleno siglo XXI, mi única opción era contactar con la Resistencia y pedirles ayuda a cambio de colaboración, por eso…

—Ibas al "Wired" por las noches —añadió Gayle.

—Sí, sabía que a esos locales iban rebeldes y simpatizantes suyos.

—Entonces… no eres humana, ¿eres como Overman? —preguntó, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

—No —contestó de inmediato—, Overman procedía del planeta Krypton y el sol amarillo de la Tierra le daba mucho más poder del que yo tengo.

—Claro, no todos los extraterrestres vais a venir del mismo lugar —dijo sonriendo, Imra rio—. ¿Has contactado ya con la Resistencia? —preguntó volviendo a ponerse seria.

—La verdad es que no, Gayle, desde que tú y yo estamos juntas, dejé de lado mi objetivo —confesó apartando la mirada y alejándose de ella unos pasos. Gayle frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que lo nuestro es malo para ti? —inquirió la teniente sin titubeos.

—Quiero decir que me he dejado llevar por lo que siento, poniendo lo nuestro por delante de todo lo demás, poniendo en juego mi corazón por segunda vez.

—¿Qué?

Imra le contó que había estado casada con un hombre al que había amado mucho. Pero él nunca la correspondió, porque nunca dejó de amar a su ex novia, y cuando esta reapareció en escena, su marido la dejó para volver con ella. Desde entonces, la morena arrastraba una profunda desconfianza en los sentimientos de los demás hacia ella.

—Yo no soy él, Imra —aseguró Gayle sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos—, mi corazón te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti.

—Gayle… —susurró Imra emocionada antes de besar sus labios.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a decirme que suponía un problema que yo sea una mujer.

—¿En algún momento te ha parecido que tuviese dudas porque seas una mujer? —preguntó Imra mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, apretando sus pechos contra los de la rubia.

—No, la verdad es que no… —dijo con voz alterada. Imra aflojó el abrazó.

―De donde yo vengo, nadie cuestiona la pareja que eliges, ¿qué sentido tendría hablar de sexo masculino y sexo femenino cuando nos mezclamos criaturas de infinidad de planetas y galaxias? No miramos a los seres como machos o hembras, sino como seres de los que puedes enamorarte, a los que puedes desear… Además, podemos reproducirnos independientemente del sexo de los dos progenitores, así que, no supone ninguna diferencia.

―Vaya, qué práctico ―admitió Gayle haciendo sonreír a Imra.

―Pero no creas que todo es bueno, tenemos otros problemas, y el odio entre algunas especies e individuos sigue existiendo. Convivimos con la violencia y la destrucción de mundos enteros… —dijo Imra con seriedad.

―Qué pena, he estado a punto de decirte que me gustaría que me enseñases el siglo XXXI, pero eso último de la violencia y la destrucción no me ha gustado mucho —bromeó Gayle.

―¿Vendrías conmigo a mi mundo? ―preguntó Imra excitada.

―Bueno, yo… ―Imra la abrazó otra vez― Pero si fuera, me sentiría como una reliquia, no sé nada de tu tiempo.

―Me encantaría enseñártelo todo ―aseguró Imra.

―¿Ah sí? ―musitó Gayle―, me gustaría verlo todo ―añadió mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta de Imra provocándole un leve jadeo.

Regresaron a la cama entre besos y caricias. Ya no había secretos entre ellas y ambas lo sabían. También sabían lo peligroso que era que los nazis descubriesen la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, pero de eso ya se preocuparían en otro momento.

 **XXXXXX**

Lena Luthor regresaba de reunirse con Cat Grant en el edificio sede de su periódico, el CatCo, y Overgirl caminaba junto a ella. Podían haber vuelto en coche con James, pero la joven Luthor quería pasear por las calles de Berlín. Unos maullidos quejumbrosos llamaron su atención y Lena corrió hasta un callejón donde varios muchachos se divertían lanzando piedras a un gato joven que se veía acorralado.

—¡Dejadle en paz! —chilló Lena.

—¿Por qué?, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo —respondió uno de los chicos.

—¡Le estáis haciendo daño! —exclamó ella.

—Es sólo un puto gato, ¿qué coño te importa a ti? —contestó otro de los chicos, que la miraba de manera poco respetuosa—, ¿o prefieres que nos divirtamos contigo?

—¿Qué? —Sus palabras confirmaron las sospechas de Lena.

—Mejor ella que el gato… —dijo el tercer chico, y los tres fijaron su atención en la joven Luthor.

—Yo creo que no —dijo Overgirl a la espalda de Lena.

—¡Es Overgirl!

—Y vosotros sois hombres muertos si no desaparecéis ahora mismo de mi vista —amenazó la comandante. Los tres chicos salieron corriendo de allí.

—Gracias, Kara.

—No deberías haberte alejado de mí.

—Bueno, si esos niñatos de mierda no se creyeran mejores que nosotras, tampoco habría pasado nada, pero el régimen se encarga de decirles que lo son.

Overgirl apartó la mirada, no podía replicarle nada porque Lena tenía razón. La joven Luthor se agachó y recogió al gato del suelo para acunarlo en sus brazos.

―¿Por qué los enfrentaste?, sólo es un gato callejero ―pronunció Kara con voz fría.

―¡Es un animalito indefenso! ―exclamó Lena indignada―, ¿por qué debía dejar que lo mataran?, no ha hecho daño a nadie.

Kara la escuchaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Los argumentos de Lena tenían cierta lógica pero no terminaba de comprenderlos.

―Nunca pude tener una mascota, a Lex le dan alergia los animales, aunque yo creo que directamente los detesta ―relataba Lena mientras acariciaba al animal―, acércate, no te va a morder ―bromeó. Kara torció la boca pero avanzó un par de pasos―, puedes tocarlo, es muy manso, pero hazlo con delicadeza, tienes mucha fuerza... debes contener tu fuerza con quien es más débil que tú —señaló Lena. Nunca antes le habían dicho algo así y se habría reído de cualquiera que le hubiera insinuado contención, pero de ella no.

Kara levantó la mano y la posó suavemente sobre la cabecita peluda del animal. Entonces empezó a moverla de manera mecánica en dos direcciones. Lena apretaba los labios para no reírse. De pronto, el gato comenzó a ronronear.

―¡Le gustas! ―dijo Lena entusiasmada―, ¿quieres tener una mascota?

―¿Eh? ―susurró Kara desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando.

―Me da pena dejarlo en la calle, seguro que esos indeseables volverán a pegarle… ―Lena la miró fijamente―, ¿o la comandante Danvers no tiene permitido tener animales?

―Nada me lo prohíbe ―afirmó Kara con contundencia.

―Entonces decidido, desde hoy tienes un gato, podemos esconderlo en la caseta de James, seguro que no le importa.

Lena hablaba ilusionada, Kara ya no escuchaba sus palabras, sólo se deleitaba con su imagen. Aquella mujer era realmente tierna y compasiva. Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, ¿qué era aquella sensación? Quería tocarla, pero se contuvo, no debía hacerlo.

―Cuando era pequeña, rescaté un cachorrito con tu… con la ayuda de una amiga ―Lena hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando―, pero cuando lo llevé a casa, Lex se burló de mí y mi madre me obligó a dejarlo donde lo encontré, cogí un disgusto enorme.

Tras las palabras de Lena, algo se disparó en la mente de Overgirl. Se veía a sí misma saltando una valla y con un animal pequeño en las manos, y una niña morena la acompañaba. El dolor de cabeza no tardó en hacerse presente. Se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto de molestia.

«¿Lo has recordado, Kara?», se preguntó Lena esperanzada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tocando su brazo, mientras sujetaba al gato con la mano libre.

—Sí, es sólo que… —Overgirl seguía masajeándose la frente— Ya parece que se me pasa.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos en algún banco? —propuso la joven Luthor.

—No, mejor que nadie vea a Overgirl así —replicó la comandante.

—Quizá tengas razón, entonces llamaré a James para que venga a recogernos, y de paso le contaré lo del gatito —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Kara sonrió también, le encantaba verla contenta, no lo podía evitar.

De camino a la mansión Luthor, Lena hizo parar a James junto a una tienda de artículos para mascotas y se hizo con todo lo necesario para que el gato viviera cómodamente.

—Ahora hay que darle un nombre —sugirió Lena mirando a Kara.

—¿Qué?, ¿tengo que ponérselo yo?

—Va a ser tu gato, ¿no? —insistió la morena con diversión.

James las contemplaba a ratos por el espejo retrovisor. Le sorprendía la calidez con que su señorita trataba a Overgirl, pero supuso que tras tantos días juntas, le había cogido confianza.

—Pensaba llamarlo gato —replicó Kara. Lena tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa. El animal las miraba a una y a otra como si tratase de entender su conversación.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Overgirl la miró con los labios torcidos—, hablas en serio —afirmó Lena riendo un poco—. Anda, ponle un nombre que tenga que ver con él, seguro que la comandante Danvers es capaz de dar con un nombre mejor.

Kara se puso muy seria mientras miraba al gato, buscando algo que la inspirase a darle un nombre que no provocase la risa de Lena Luthor. Aunque había descubierto que amaba verla reír, y más si esa risa la provocaba ella, todavía tenía un poco de orgullo.

—¡Streaky! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a Lena.

—Qué ímpetu… veo que para todo eres igual —añadió por lo bajo, sonrojándose un poco. Pero la comandante no la escuchó, estaba demasiado centrada en su reciente decisión.

—Le doy el nombre de Streaky, ¿es aceptable? —preguntó.

—Imagino que viene de su pelaje rayado.

—Sí… —admitió Kara bajando la mirada. Ciertamente, lo había elegido a partir de algo muy obvio.

—Me gusta… ¿has escuchado?, desde ahora te llamaremos Streaky —habló al gato. El animal maulló desde su regazo—. Parece que a él también le gusta el nombre que eligió su nueva mamá.

—¿Su qué? —exclamó Overgirl roja como un tomate.

Lena volvió a reírse. Ver a la temible Overgirl azorada por una conversación tan inocente la derretía.

Una hora después, Streaky ya estaba acomodado en una esquina de la caseta de James.

—Recuerda, debes tocarlo y cogerlo con cuidado, es muy frágil en tus manos —dijo Lena.

—Entendido —contestó Kara mientras se agachaba junto a su camastro para acariciarlo.

La comandante se tomó muy en serio las palabras de Lena y medía su fuerza cada vez que rozaba al pequeño animal. Streaky no tardó en responder a sus atenciones, restregándose contra sus manos, tocándola con sus patitas y ronroneando. Overgirl empezó a jugar con él, rascándole la tripa de manera intermitente, y Streaky la reclamaba cada vez que sus manos dejaban de rascarle. Lena contemplaba el cuidado con el que Kara lo trataba para no hacerle daño, tal como ella le había aconsejado, y sintió una inmensa ternura hacia ella.

Streaky hacía sonreír a la comandante con sus monerías y Lena volvió a ver en su rostro la hermosa e inocente sonrisa de Kara Danvers, carente de la malicia que antes mostraba Overgirl. Ya no tenía ninguna duda. Cada día que pasaba, Overgirl se parecía un poco más a Kara Danvers. A pesar del esfuerzo de los nazis por destruirla, su esencia permaneció intacta en su interior. Una esencia bondadosa y compasiva que lograba apoderarse de Overgirl cada vez con más frecuencia.

«Voy a hacerte volver, Kara, te lo prometo.»

 **XXXXXX**

Dos días después, hubo una exhibición de armas en las afueras de Berlín. Lionel Luthor presentaba sus nuevos prototipos, y Morgan Edge era el invitado de honor. También habían acudido los hijos de Lionel y algunos soldados de las SS.

—En estas armas de última generación he simplificado mucho su manejo —declaró Lionel.

—Son tan fáciles de manejar, que incluso mi hermana podría hacerlo, ¿verdad, Lena? —bromeó Lex provocando las risas de los asistentes masculinos.

—Venga, pruébala —invitó Morgan a su prometida, que frunció el ceño muy incómoda.

La joven Luthor se vio obligada a disparar contra la diana en forma de hombre de color que habían colocado para la ocasión.

—¿Ven, caballeros?, incluso una mujer puede utilizarla con resultados decentes —apuntó Lionel Luthor. Lena rodó los ojos. Overgirl, dos pasos detrás de ella, no perdía detalle de su desagrado.

Después probaron armas más grandes, y Edge dio orden de disparar a varios soldados presentes contra dianas en forma de hombres y mujeres de otras razas. Lena estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aquello la asqueaba y sólo deseaba marcharse. Overgirl tuvo la tentación de tomar su mano para calmarla, pero no hubiera sido apropiado. De pronto, un ritmo cardíaco extrañamente rápido llegó a sus oídos. Miró a todos los presentes y fijó su atención en el soldado que había cogido la última arma. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y eso no era normal. Aquellos hombres estaban acostumbrados a disparar y ejecutar las órdenes de sus superiores sin dudar, o al menos así había sido hasta ese día.

—¡Estoy harto del nazismo y de todo lo que he hecho en su nombre! —bramó el tipo, apuntando hacia donde se encontraban los Luthor y Edge y disparó contra ellos.

Overgirl se movió como una centella para interponerse entre las potentes balas de aquel prototipo y el cuerpo de Lena. Mon-El también actuó deprisa para proteger a Edge. Lex y su padre corrieron a refugiarse tras un mueble provisional donde estaban las armas ya utilizadas. Los disparos cesaron pronto, Overgirl confiaba en que no tuviera cargador de reserva y prefirió quedarse junto a Lena hasta que se acabaran las balas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación, sujetándola de los brazos.

—Sí, has sido muy rápida —contestó la joven Luthor con un ligero temblor.

—Noté que algo no iba bien —Overgirl alzó la cabeza y miró al tipo que había atentado contra ellos—, espérame aquí, tengo que…

—No, por favor —rogó Lena agarrando su brazo con fuerza. Kara frunció el ceño—, que lo haga otro, tú no.

La comandante reconoció aquella mirada en el rostro de Lena Luthor. Era la misma que mostraba el día que asistió a los últimos juegos de Roulette y le suplicó con sus ojos que tuviera piedad. Era su deber eliminar al traidor, pero si Lena se lo pedía de esa forma… Mientras Overgirl permanecía junto a la joven Luthor, Mon-El llegó hasta el soldado y lo inmovilizó de rodillas, esperando órdenes del capitán Edge.

—¡Algún día… tendréis vuestro merecido… bastardos! —gritó a pesar del dolor que sufría en el brazo por el bloqueo del teniente.

—Mata a ese sucio traidor —rugió Edge sin piedad.

Lena cerró los ojos para no verlo. Mon-El le rompió el cuello y el soldado cayó desplomado. Tras el atentado frustrado, Edge y Lionel Luthor dieron por terminada la exhibición y ambos agradecieron a Overgirl el haber protegido a Lena.

 **XXXXXX**

Maxwell Lord había preferido saltarse la exhibición de Luthor Corp para probar su último invento, un inhibidor capaz de anular los inmensos poderes mentales de Psi.

—Por favor, teniente —Lord la invitó a sentarse en la camilla ante la presencia de un ayudante y dos soldados—. No le dolerá.

Gayle siguió sus instrucciones y dejó que Lord le colocase una especie de corona metálica en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ahora intente utilizar sus poderes… —invitó Lord—, pruebe a mover aquellos objetos —dijo señalando las armas que portaban los soldados en sus cinturones.

Gayle lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano. Un sudor frío empezó a cubrir su piel y sintió pánico. Pero se esforzó para no mostrar un ápice de miedo a los allí presentes.

—No puedo —admitió.

—Lo hemos logrado, mi inhibidor de poder al fin funciona —celebró Lord con su ayudante—. Pero es muy poco práctico, ahora tenemos que conseguir reducir su tamaño para implantarlo en su cuerpo, como a Overgirl y Mon-El.

Gayle lo escuchaba hablar y se horrorizaba ante lo que le esperaba. Otros, en cambio, lo encontraban divertido.

―Ahora ya no pareces tan segura de ti misma ―se burló uno de los soldados.

―Ten cuidado con lo que dices ―amenazó Gayle―, en cuanto me lo quiten, volveré a ser la de siempre y podría tomarme muy a mal tus palabras. —El tipo retrocedió varios pasos ante la risa de su compañero.

Gayle Marsh no quería que volvieran a abrirle la cabeza, y mucho menos que pudieran someterla como hacían con el teniente Matthews y la comandante Danvers. Si Lord había conseguido inhibir sus poderes, ¿qué le aseguraba que con un poco más de tiempo no daría con la forma de robarle sus recuerdos como hizo con Kara y con Mike? Gayle no quería convertirse en un perro de presa del régimen, no quería perder su libre pensamiento… no quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Imra. Ante esta nueva realidad, quizá no era tan mala idea replantearse la propuesta de Lena Luthor de colaborar con la Resistencia. Además, supondría una oportunidad para que Imra pudiera reparar su nave y regresar a su tiempo. Gayle no quería que Imra permaneciera mucho más en aquel mundo horrible que no era el suyo, merecía volver a su hogar.

 **XXXXXX**

Aquella noche, Lena sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias a Kara y esperó a que todos se retirasen a sus habitaciones. Tocó a su puerta, pero nadie respondió. Abrió muy despacio y asomó la cabeza. Reconoció a Kara enseguida, dormida en la cama, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con el mismo sigilo con el que la había abierto y se acercó con pasos lentos. No quería interrumpir su descanso. Al llegar a su cama, sonrió al contemplar su hermoso rostro en calma con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida hoy, y por escuchar mi petición —susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre ella—, descansa, mi ángel guardián —añadió justo antes de besar su mejilla con ternura y delicadeza para no despertarla.

—Lena… —musitó la comandante, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Kara!, ¿estabas despierta? —exclamó la joven Luthor.

—Sí… —replicó Kara abriendo sus bellos ojos azules.

—Sólo vine a darte las gracias, yo… —trataba de justificarse para no incomodarla.

—No me ha molestado, Lena —aseguró Kara sentándose en la cama y tomándole la mano. La sostenía con gentileza, entre caricias de sus dedos, hasta que se la llevó a los labios y la besó—. Y no tienes nada que agradecerme, protegerte no es sólo una orden, es lo que quiero hacer.

—Kara…

Las palabras sinceras de Kara conmovieron a Lena, que no pudo contenerse más y llevó su mano libre hasta la frente de la comandante para apartarle unos cabellos rubios con suma ternura. Kara cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel. Lena Luthor le había enseñado el significado de la ternura, del cariño, de la delicadeza... Cuando los abrió, se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de Lena, que la miraba expectante y con los mismos anhelos que ella.

—Buenas noches, Lena —dijo Kara para romper aquel momento, antes de que no pudiera frenar las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor, pues eso suponía el peligro de que las descubrieran y las condenasen a muerte.

—Buenas noches, Kara —correspondió la joven Luthor, que compartía la misma preocupación.

Lena empezó a caminar hacia atrás, liberando con una última caricia la mano de Kara. Después le dio la espalda y abandonó la habitación.

«Te quiero», pensaron las dos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	18. CELOS

**CAPÍTULO 18: CELOS**

—Buenos días, señorita Luthor —saludó Eve con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

—Buenos días, Eve —contestó con una sonrisa.

—La veo contenta hoy, ¿ha pasado algo bueno? —Eve aprovechó que estaban solas en la terraza principal.

—Ven, siéntate, me gustaría contarte algo, Eve —dijo de pronto la joven Luthor. Su doncella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas mi insistencia en que no temas a Overgirl?

—Claro que la recuerdo, perdóneme, señorita Luthor, ya sé que es muy buena soldado y que ha salvado su vida varias veces, pero es que…

—Tranquila, Eve, te comprendo perfectamente… pero yo sé que la comandante Danvers jamás nos haría daño… ya no.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Eve la miraba expectante.

—Overgirl es en realidad Kara Danvers, mi amiga de la infancia… —anunció.

—¿Ella es… la chica que había vuelto a su vida pero cambiada para mal? —recordó la doncella.

—Así es, Eve… me refería a ella —Lena miró el cielo, era tremendamente azul aquella mañana, azul como los hermosos ojos de Kara—. Pero para mí, Kara no fue sólo una amiga, fue más que eso, fue… mi primer amor —confesó.

—Oh Dios, qué terrible debió ser para usted volver a verla pero convertida en Overgirl.

—Lo fue, Eve, pero las cosas han cambiado, y espero que sigan cambiando —replicó con la mirada esperanzada. Eve la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque se comporta como Overgirl la mayor parte del tiempo, cada vez muestra más reacciones y sentimientos propios de Kara y siento que podré hacerla regresar del todo.

—Eso sería maravilloso.

—Sí, porque además, se convertiría en aliada de la Resistencia —señaló Lena.

—Con Overgirl y Reign de nuestro lado, podríamos tener una oportunidad de derrocarlos.

—Eso mismo pienso, así que te pido tu colaboración si en algún momento nos ves hablando a solas.

—No se preocupe, señorita Luthor, tiene mi lealtad para siempre.

—Gracias, Eve —Lena le apretó ligeramente la mano como muestra de cariño—, también quería decirte que… —y entonces titubeó.

—Dígame, sabe que puede confiar en mí —aseguró la rubia. Lena tomó aire y habló.

—Estoy enamorada de ella, de la Kara adulta que logro ver a veces en Overgirl —Eve sonrió ampliamente.

—Si le soy sincera, hace tiempo que pensaba que se sentía atraída por Overgirl pero no podía entenderlo, porque… era Overgirl, pero ahora sí lo entiendo, señorita Luthor, y la apoyo totalmente. —Lena sonrió agradecida.

 **XXXXXX**

Por la tarde, el capitán Edge recibió a su prometida y a su guardaespaldas en el palacete de la familia. Estaban tomando algo en el amplio jardín cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. El servicio no tardó en informar que una mujer preguntaba por Lena Luthor. Edge dio orden de hacerla pasar a uno de los salones e invitó a Lena a acompañarlo para recibir a la visita inesperada. Overgirl los seguía unos pasos por detrás y se quedó en la puerta de la estancia para darles privacidad.

A Lena casi le dio un ataque cuando reconoció a la mujer. Llevaba el cabello castaño más corto y gafas oscuras pero era ella.

—Sa… —Casi pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

―¡Sara, Sara White!, encantada de conocerle, capitán Edge ―Sam le tendió la mano de inmediato―, Lena me ha hablado mucho de usted, ya tenía ganas de conocerle.

Sam había abandonado el DEO antes de lo previsto. Dijo que quería dar un paseo antes de encerrarse durante horas en el infame burdel "Cadmus". Nadie se extrañó, porque la veían mucho más centrada desde que trabajaba como infiltrada junto a Maggie Sawyer. Sin embargo, Sam llevaba otras intenciones. Había descubierto, gracias a Alex, que Lena pasaría la tarde en casa de su prometido, el capitán Morgan Edge, y quería verla. Sabía que ella misma había pedido distancia entre las dos, pero la echaba de menos, añoraba su voz y verla sonreír, y ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que habían estado juntas en el DEO. También quería ver a Overgirl, comprobar por sí misma qué sucedía entre ella y Lena, si realmente era tan fuerte como temía.

Sam contaba mentiras mientras Edge se las creía todas y la comandante no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ninguno la reconoció como Sam Arias, habían pasado ocho años desde que la vieron como Sam por última vez, ahora se veía mucho más mujer y su pequeño cambio de look también ayudaba.

—Así que conociste a Lena en la universidad —dijo el capitán.

—Sí, yo venía de un lugar muy distinto y Lena… Lena me acogió enseguida y me hizo sentir como en casa, fue una suerte tenerla en aquellos años.

La joven Luthor sabía que ahora estaba hablando son sinceridad, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y empezó a incomodarse. La comandante se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y puso aún más atención en la desconocida, en su forma de mirar y sonreír a Lena y no le gustó lo que notó. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo junto al sillón que ocupaba Lena, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho con evidente intención de intimidar a la invitada. Sam alzó la vista desde su asiento y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

«Vaya, qué dedicada eres con tu protegida, cualquiera diría que lo haces por devoción más que por deber», pensó la castaña con fastidio.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Overgirl, la rubia sintió que su mirada oscura le resultaba familiar, pero Sam no le dio tiempo para descubrirlo, tampoco quería alterarla y poner en peligro a Lena. Se disculpó con los presentes e informó de que tenía que marcharse para entrar a trabajar.

—Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta —dijo Lena de pronto. Edge y Overgirl se quedaron en el salón.

—¡Estás loca!, ¿por qué has venido aquí? —exclamó Lena cuando ya estaban solas en el exterior del palacete.

―No entro a trabajar hasta dentro de una hora, pensé en pasarme para asegurarme de que estabas bien con él —contestó Sam tranquilamente.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte sin avisarme antes?, casi me da algo cuando te he visto aquí, y he estado a punto de… —no continuó por miedo a que Kara pudiera estar escuchando su conversación.

―Me he dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, venía preparada y he estado rápida.

―Maldita sea, no vuelvas a hacer algo así ―susurraba una molesta Lena.

—Te echaba de menos, Lena, hace tiempo que no nos vemos —admitió con tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero…

―¿Todo bien, señorita Luthor? ―Overgirl intervino ante la sospechosa conversación y la extraña actitud de Lena con la desconocida.

―Sí, todo bien —mintió—, Sara ya se iba.

Sam se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Overgirl cara a cara, y por primera vez, después de ocho años, la observó con atención. Era impactante volver a ver a su amiga de infancia y adolescencia después de tanto tiempo. Su compañera de torturas, de sufrimiento, de lágrimas… Sonrió ligeramente. Kara tenía un aspecto magnífico, era evidente que el entrenamiento nazi había dado sus frutos, aunque lamentablemente no sólo a nivel físico, sino también mental. El efectivo e infernal entrenamiento nazi…

 **FLASHBACK**

—¡Por favor, no, otra vez no! —chillaba una Sam de dieciocho años.

—Tranquila, seguro que todo va bien y superas la prueba —decía Lord sin ninguna empatía hacia la chica.

—¡No quiero más pruebas, no quiero estar aquí, por favor! —gritaba entre amargas lágrimas mientras Kara la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la pared, después le tocaría a ella padecer la misma prueba de resistencia, como las llamaban allí.

Se trataba de procesos en los que, los sujetos seleccionados para el programa especial eran sometidos a condiciones extremas, para llevarlos hasta el límite del dolor y la cordura, porque querían descubrir las mejoras que estaban alcanzando con la experimentación genética que empleaban en ellos.

La joven Lena se consolaba pensando que Kara y Sam se tenían la una a la otra en el campo de reclutamiento, para apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente. Y era cierto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, eran obligadas a pelear entre sí como verdaderas enemigas. Al principio se negaron, pero pronto claudicaron, por miedo a recibir más palizas y racionamiento de comida. Para motivarlas, incluso le prometían recompensa a la ganadora, y la más preciada era el poder librarse de algunas de las pruebas de resistencia. En cierta ocasión, prometieron librar durante más de una semana a la que ganase, y Sam peleó como nunca y derrotó a Kara, dejándola en el suelo con la nariz rota.

―Lo siento, Kara, odio esas pruebas del demonio, perdóname ―decía Sam.

―No te disculpes, Sam, lo sé, yo también las odio.

Por las noches, lloraban juntas y se abrazaban. Por más que las estuvieran convirtiendo en temibles soldados, en el fondo seguían siendo dos muchachas asustadas que no querían vivir aquel infierno. Decidieron hacer un pacto y turnarse para ganar, de manera que ambas pudieran disfrutar de unos días sin pruebas de resistencia. Pero Maxwell Lord y los suyos no tardaron en darse cuenta de su ingenuo plan y las amenazaron con castigarlas a las dos si no peleaban de verdad, así que se vieron obligadas a hacerlo.

―Siempre seré tu amiga ―aseguró Kara sonriendo con la boca ensangrentada, y Sam la golpeó una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos, tumbándola.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Sam ganó más combates, y todavía seguía preguntándose si fue porque era superior a Kara o porque Kara se dejó ganar algunas veces. La castaña quiso mucho a su amiga Kara, su compañera de clase, de juegos, de confidencias… sólo a ella le contó que había perdido la virginidad con un chico del curso superior, pues a Lena la consideraba pequeña para hablar de esas cosas. También fue su compañera de torturas y sufrimiento durante casi cuatro años, la razón por la que no perdió la cabeza, pues juntas podían recordarse quiénes eran en realidad, recordar a Lena, a Alex, a los Danvers, el colegio, sus sueños para el futuro…

Pero después, los rebeldes la rescataron y todo cambió. Kara quedó en el pasado y Lena se convirtió en su presente y su nuevo sueño de futuro. Sin embargo, ese sueño se había truncado porque Kara había vuelto a aparecer en escena. Sam se sentía culpable por su egoísmo, pero no podía evitar desear que jamás recordase su pasado, que no volviera a ser la misma de antes, que Lena y ella nunca pudieran estar juntas. Porque lo había intentado, pero sus sentimientos por Lena seguían vivos, renunciar a ella no era tan fácil.

 **XXXXXX**

Un par de días después, Lena recibió un mensaje de la teniente Marsh, quería hablar con ella sobre su propuesta y presentarle a Imra Ardeen. Tras comentarlo con Alex y Winn, tomaron la decisión de quedar con ellas en el local "Wired" para no comprometer la seguridad del DEO. Para poder moverse con más libertad, Lena esperó a la tarde que Overgirl fue requerida para seguir con los preparativos del gran desfile militar que iba a celebrarse en la ciudad. Como siempre, hizo uso de su amistad con Cat Grant para justificar su salida, y convenció a su prometido y a su familia de que iba a pasar la tarde en el edificio CatCo, para ayudar a Cat con unos artículos que estaba preparando sobre las mujeres de las familias más importantes de Berlín.

—Un día tendrás que invitarme a vuestra base secreta del DEO —propuso Cat despreocupadamente, mientras Lena se sentaba a su lado en el coche.

—En realidad, hoy no voy al DEO, he quedado en uno de los locales secretos.

—También me gustaría visitar uno de esos algún día —admitió la reina de los medios.

Lena sonrió y dirigió la mirada a la ventanilla. Cuando dejó de ver la mansión Luthor en la distancia, se volvió hacia Cat.

—Kara está regresando… —dijo con emoción en la voz.

—¿Tu amor Kara Danvers? —concretó Cat.

—Sí… cada día que pasa, ella está más presente en Overgirl —explicaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya decía yo que te veía un brillo especial en los ojos —dijo Cat—, me alegra mucho.

—Pero estoy un poco preocupada por Sam, se presentó en el palacete de Morgan sin avisar y casi me da algo —relataba Lena—, creo que vino para verme con Kara.

—Bueno, es natural que la señorita Arias todavía sienta dolor porque su relación especial contigo se terminó.

—Lo sé, y puedo esperar lo que haga falta para que se sienta bien conmigo, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Cat.

—Temo que vuelva a sufrir un episodio de ira y descontrol como el del otro día, tengo miedo de que ella o Kara acaben malheridas o algo peor.

Ya en el "Wired", Lena saludó a las demás rebeldes y Alex se acercó a ella.

—Siento lo que hizo Sam la otra tarde —aseguró Alex—, ya he hablado con ella para que no vuelva a cometer otra estupidez así, os puso en peligro a las dos.

—No pasa nada, Alex, supongo que estaba preocupada por mí.

—Sé que está siendo difícil para ella, pero también debo pensar en la seguridad de todos nosotros.

Maggie se sentó en la barra, junto a Sam.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Maggie.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Sam de inmediato.

—Ten paciencia contigo misma, no te fuerces, cuando te enamoras de alguien, eso no desaparece de la noche a la mañana —declaró Maggie con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias, Maggie.

Al poco rato, Leslie apareció ante ellas acompañada de Gayle Marsh e Imra Ardeen, y después de servirles algo de beber, se puso a secar unos vasos de vidrio. A ninguna le molestaba su presencia allí, Leslie sabía todo de todas y era una más de la Resistencia. Lo que no sabían ellas era lo mucho que se alegraba Leslie por ver a todas juntas y del mismo lado.

―Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Lord y sus científicos logren reducir el tamaño del artefacto y me lo implanten en la cabeza ―dijo Gayle con aversión―, siempre les molestó no tenerme completamente bajo control.

—Me alegra que podamos contar contigo, Gayle, serás una gran ayuda para nosotros —aseguró Lena.

—No me siento orgullosa, he venido a colaborar cuando me he visto amenazada…

—No te sientas mal por eso, cada una tenemos nuestras motivaciones, no vamos a juzgarte —dijo de pronto Maggie.

—Gracias… y bueno, ella es Imra Ardeen, me gustaría que escuchéis su historia.

Todas se acercaron un poco más y miraron a Imra con total atención y mucha intriga. La morena les contó que, en realidad, era una exploradora espacial del siglo XXXI, les dijo cómo había acabado en aquel tiempo y lo que necesitaba para reparar su nave de exploración y regresar a su mundo, también les ofreció su ayuda.

—Ahora mismo estoy alucinando mucho —confesó Lena con la mirada encendida de emoción.

—Así que los rumores sobre Lena Luthor eran ciertos —dijo Gayle con diversión.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó Alex.

—Que es una loca de la ciencia y la tecnología, y una gran ingeniera y científica —replicó la teniente.

—Pues entonces nos vamos a llevar muy bien —aseguró Imra con una sonrisa que Lena le devolvió.

—Oh no… —exclamó Maggie y todas la miraron—, ¿ahora es cuando estas dos van a empezar a hablar de mil cosas que no entendemos?

—Leslie, apiádate de nosotras y sírvenos otra copa —bromeó Sam.

Todas rieron y Lena agradeció ver a Sam de tan buen humor, quizá se había preocupado sin razón.

 **XXXXXX**

Lena subió a su habitación después de cenar. Había sido una tarde intensa. Recibir en la Resistencia a la teniente Marsh de las SS, conocer a su novia, que resultaba ser una mujer del futuro… Pero todo eran buenas noticias. Sentía que el final del dominio nazi estaba más cerca que nunca. El sonido de unos nudillos contra su puerta la apartó de sus pensamientos.

—Lena, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

La voz de Kara la sorprendió, se habían dado las buenas noches y no esperaba que la comandante se atreviera a visitarla en plena noche, pero no dudó en darle permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

—Perdona que te moleste a estas horas —se disculpó Overgirl—, pero no hemos estado a solas en los últimos días y hay algo que quería hablar contigo.

—Dime, Kara, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Lena un poco inquieta.

—Sara White, tu amiga de la universidad… te miraba de una manera poco amistosa.

―¿Tú crees? ―Lena se preocupó, no convenía que Kara sospechase nada de la Resistencia. Pero Kara iba por otro lado.

―¿Habéis sido más que amigas? ―preguntó sin rodeos, dejándola blanca.

—Sí… —confesó bajando la mirada.

No tenía sentido mentirle, se daría cuenta con sus poderes, y además no quería hacerlo.

—¿Seguís siéndolo? —Kara no pudo callarse.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Lena sorprendida.

—Si Sara y tú todavía…

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —aseguró Lena con vehemencia y Kara suspiró aliviada.

—Perdona, sé que no es de mi incumbencia… —La comandante trataba de justificarse y la joven Luthor le tomó la mano.

Había comprendido su preocupación y, conmovida, quiso tranquilizarla.

—Lo mío con ella terminó antes de que tú y yo nos besáramos «siendo tú del todo consciente» —añadió en su interior, recordando besos anteriores en los que Kara no estaba precisamente muy centrada.

—Lo siento, Lena, no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte estas cosas, pero es que… la forma en que Sara te miraba y te sonreía… parece que sigue sintiendo algo por ti —afirmó Kara finalmente. Ella también se había dado cuenta, no eran paranoias suyas.

—Lo que tuve con Sara terminó para mí —aseguró Lena mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kara—, y creo que para ella también.

—Eso espero, me preocupa que pueda hacer o decir algo que os delate y te ponga en peligro —admitió Kara.

Lena le sonrió y acarició su mano con el pulgar, agradecía tanto el esmero con el que la protegía.

―Fui un poco ingenua, debí suponer que conocías a más mujeres como tú —dijo Kara de pronto.

«¿Te da rabia no ser la primera mujer en mi vida?, eres la primera mujer a la que amo con toda mi alma», pensó Lena.

―Bueno, y como tú… ―señaló Lena tratando de quitarle hierro―, te recuerdo que me devolviste los besos el otro día.

Pero no logró el efecto deseado. Kara soltó su mano y endureció el gesto.

―Pero como prometimos, no volverá a pasar, es peligroso, y además, aunque no lo ames, estás prometida con el capitán Edge, no debes traicionarlo.

El primer argumento lo entendía y hasta lo aceptaba, pero el segundo la sacó de sus casillas. Y aunque imaginaba que había reaccionado así como mecanismo de defensa ante el reciente descubrimiento, no iba a consentir que apoyase a ese miserable.

―¿A qué viene eso ahora? ―estalló Lena―, ¿es que acaso no importa que él me haya engañado desde el primer día de compromiso?

Kara la miró sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta tan decidida, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba verla así.

―Todo el mundo sabe lo que hacen los hombres en ciertos locales, o fuera de ellos… hacen lo que quieren en todas partes, ¿es eso justo?, ¿por qué ellos no nos deben fidelidad ni respeto a nosotras? Merecemos lo mismo que ellos —argumentó Lena.

Estaba indignada, la realidad del mundo nazi en el que vivía volvía a cernirse sobre ella. De pronto sintió la mano de Kara sobre su hombro.

―Siento que este mundo te haga sufrir.

―¿A ti te da igual? ―inquirió―, ¿piensas como ellos?, ¿crees que los hombres son superiores a las mujeres?, mírate, eres el soldado más poderoso del ejército nazi, ¡y eres una mujer!, esos imbéciles no consiguieron crear a ningún hombre mejor que tú —exclamó enfadada.

―No deberías decir esas cosas en voz alta, alguien podría escucharte.

Kara trataba de calmarla, aunque se moría de orgullo y admiración ante su valentía. Lena Luthor era una mujer increíble en tantos sentidos. Se aproximó a ella.

―¿Y qué? ―Lena seguía sumida en su indignación.

―Que no quiero que nadie te haga daño… ―musitó a pocos centímetros de sus labios, poseída por los sentimientos que la joven Luthor había hecho brotar en su frío corazón, vacío hasta que Lena llegó a su vida.

―Kara…

Overgirl tomó el rostro de Lena entre sus manos y unió su frente a la de ella.

―Tenías razón, Lena, me importas… me importas mucho —confesó en un susurro.

Los labios de Kara encontraron los de Lena, y no tardaron en fundirse con ellos en un apasionado beso. Después la abrazó con fuerza contra su sólido cuerpo y enterró el rostro en su níveo cuello. Lena se estremecía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de Kara sobre su piel.

—Pensarás que soy idiota, pero me gusta saber que ahora soy la única… y me encantaría que el capitán no volviera a ponerte la mano encima —admitió Kara justo antes de besarle el cuello. Lena emitió un suave gemido que aceleró el pulso de Kara.

—Ojalá… sólo tú… me besases… y me tocases… —logró pronunciar Lena de manera entrecortada.

Escuchar su profunda voz de aquella manera la excitó aún más. Kara levantó en el aire a Lena sin ninguna dificultad y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con cuidado para después colocarse encima de ella. La había cogido por sorpresa, pero la joven Luthor no hizo nada para detenerla. Kara se dejó caer sobre el tentador cuerpo de Lena y se detuvo un instante para disfrutar del momento. Podía sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos en muchos puntos, así como su alterada respiración, que empujaba su pecho de manera intermitente. La morena acarició con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Kara mientras sus bellos ojos verdes la contemplaban con amor. Lena era tan hermosa, tan sensual, y al mismo tiempo tan tierna… mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerla sufrir. Y entonces recordó dónde estaban, y lo que podía pasar si alguien las escuchaba y las descubría y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Lena, yo no… no he podido contenerme… No te entregues a ellos por esto, por favor, no soportaría que te hicieran daño —suplicó Kara, recordando las palabras de la propia Lena—, todo ha sido culpa mía, no he podido evitar besarte, yo…

—No eres la única que no ha podido contenerse, Kara —aseguró Lena tratando de sujetarla de la muñeca.

—Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro, no mereces eso, perdóname, Lena…

Kara esquivó la mano de Lena y salió de la habitación con prisas. A pocos metros de la puerta se cruzó con Eve. Cuando Lena abrió la puerta, esperando verla todavía en el pasillo, casi se dio de bruces con su doncella que lucía gesto preocupado. Ambas entraron en la estancia y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Luthor? —preguntó acercándose a ella—, vi a la comandante Danvers salir de aquí con cara de disgusto y temí que hubiera pasado algo malo.

—Lo único que pasa es que nos queremos, Eve, pero por culpa del régimen nazi, no podemos estar juntas —afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos. Eve la abrazó.

—Señorita…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	19. PECADO

**CAPÍTULO 19: PECADO**

Overgirl lanzaba puñetazos al aire a gran velocidad en medio del amplio jardín. Se había levantado con el amanecer, necesitaba quemar energía de alguna forma, la frustración la estaba dominando. Además se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberse dejado llevar con Lena la noche anterior. Y no sólo besándola y tocándola, sino también confesándole que ella le importaba.

¿Qué pretendía?, ¿impedir la boda de Lena con el capitán Edge?, ¿llevársela lejos de Berlín? Lena era una Luthor, nunca dejarían de buscarla. Vivir como fugitivas era lo único que podía ofrecerle, un constante estado de peligro, porque no estaba segura de poder derrotar a Mon-El, Psi y todo el ejército nazi juntos. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda a la Resistencia, eran sus enemigos, había muerto demasiada gente de ambos bandos como para olvidarlo.

Lo suyo con Lena no podía ser. No tenían ningún futuro juntas, y eso la enrabiaba y le partía el corazón. De pronto voló hacia arriba, acercándose peligrosamente al límite de la atmósfera de la Tierra. Si dejase de respirar, sus problemas desaparecerían, ¿verdad?, ¿pero quién protegería a Lena?

—¡Comandante Danvers!, ¿dónde está? —escuchó la voz de Lena y bajó al suelo tan rápido como lo había abandonado.

—Señorita Luthor… Lena —dijo cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías marchado sin decirme nada —admitió con preocupación.

—Nunca haría eso, Lena —aseguró con gesto serio.

La joven Luthor hizo el amago de tomarle la mano, pero se contuvo, podían verlas y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la comandante.

—Necesito ir al centro, tienes que acompañarme.

—De acuerdo.

Overgirl inclinó la cabeza y la siguió varios pasos por detrás, completamente en silencio. Lena sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería incomodarla preguntándole, al menos no allí.

XXXXXX

—Espera, Maggie —rogó Alex mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Maggie sonrió y apoyó sus manos sobre las de su amante.

—Sabes que me encanta tenerte así, pero tengo que irme con Sam ya o llegaremos tarde al "Cadmus".

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado —susurró Alex en su oído.

—Lo tendré —afirmó volviéndose hacia ella, todavía entre sus brazos—, tengo el mejor motivo para volver sana y salva, tú.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso y Alex volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alex?, estás más inquieta de lo habitual —preguntó Maggie.

—Siento que estamos más cerca que nunca de poder enfrentar al régimen nazi, pero al mismo tiempo, me asusta eso, será la última batalla, la definitiva, y no sé si estaré a la altura, si podré proteger a todas las personas que me importan… —admitió con los ojos oscuros brillantes.

—Alex Danvers y su complejo de protectora de todos… —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa cariñosa— Mírame… —pidió mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos— Estarás a la altura, porque eres una mujer increíble, tengo buen gusto, Danvers —bromeó, provocándole una sonrisa a Alex.

—Maggie… te quiero tanto —afirmó Alex antes de besarla intensamente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?, se ha hecho un poco tarde —se quejó Sam.

—Perdona, estaba con Alex.

—Ya… —Sam sonrió con tristeza. Recordaba bien aquellas despedidas, cómo le costaba dejar ir a Lena después de pasar un rato con ella. Pero eso se había terminado para siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —Maggie la notó decaída.

—Sí, no te preocupes, vamos a ver qué podemos sacar de esos bastardos esta noche.

XXXXXX

Las siguientes horas fueron provechosas para las infiltradas rebeldes. Sam y Maggie descubrieron que iban a aumentar la frecuencia de las redadas contra los locales secretos y que además, iban a recompensar generosamente a quienes diesen cualquier tipo de información al respecto. No había duda de que era una reacción vengativa ante la emboscada sufrida por el convoy de Siobhan y las amigas de Alex. Por otro lado, la doctora Danvers también aportó nuevos datos sobre los implantes, gracias a su trabajo en "Lord Technologies". Los bloqueadores mentales que Overgirl y Mon-El tenían en sus cabezas poseían un GPS que permitía a los nazis ubicar su posición en todo momento. Alex aseguró que seguiría investigando hasta dar con los planos de los implantes. Una vez en su poder, el plan era atrapar a Overgirl con la ayuda de Sam y Gayle, intervenirla y liberarla del control nazi para siempre.

Lena estaba informada de todo, Alex la había llamado, aprovechando que sus padres y su hermano no estaban en la mansión familiar. Y eso no sucedía todos los días, así que decidió aprovechar las circunstancias un poquito más. Quería estar con Kara, y asegurarse de que estaba bien, después de lo que pasó entre ellas la otra noche.

Overgirl estaba en su habitación, probándose el uniforme que tendría que lucir el día del gran desfile militar. El emperador había decidido que sus súper soldados vistieran uniforme militar normal, como el resto de su ejército, pero con los distintivos propios de sus rangos de tenientes y comandante. Pretendía mostrar una imagen de unidad y fortaleza ante el mundo. Kara se había puesto la camisa blanca, el pantalón oscuro, las botas, los guantes… y estaba colocándose la chaqueta mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Se sentía rara, incómoda… estaba demasiado acostumbrada a utilizar su uniforme habitual, que era como una segunda piel y realmente cómodo para combatir.

Lena tocó suavemente a la puerta, y Kara le dio permiso para entrar. La joven Luthor apareció con Streaky en brazos. Estar solas en la mansión era también una oportunidad para el pequeño animal, que podía salir de su escondite en la caseta de James.

—¿Nos dejas pasar? —preguntó Lena—, Streaky y yo queremos ver cómo te sienta el uniforme del desfile, ¿verdad? —El gato maulló, haciendo reír a Kara.

—No me gusta mucho esta ropa, tiene demasiados botones… —se quejó Kara mientras se peleaba con los de la chaqueta.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Lena acercándose a ella y dejando a Streaky en el suelo.

La comandante bajó los brazos y permitió que Lena continuase abotonando la prenda. Estaban tan cerca que el perfume de Lena la estaba embriagando. «Qué bien hueles siempre».

Cuando todos los botones estaban como debían estar, Lena le lanzó una mirada intensa con sus ojos verdes chispeantes.

—El uniforme militar te sienta realmente bien… —admitió.

«Si ignoro los símbolos nazis» _,_ pensó.

—Gracias… —contestó Kara, y se giró para coger algo de encima de una silla.

Lena no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver cómo la comandante se ponía la gorra. Sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba al mirarla y tenerla tan cerca. El contraste entre el rubio de sus cabellos y el color negro de la gorra y la chaqueta era realmente hermoso.

—Dios, qué apuesta eres… —Las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin remedio.

Overgirl sonrió pero apartó la mirada como si una repentina timidez se adueñara de ella, como lo hubiera hecho Kara Danvers. Aquel gesto atrajo aún más a Lena, que no estaba dispuesta a poner un solo centímetro más de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Y no era la única que se sentía alterada en aquella situación. Kara trataba de evitar mirarla, como si sentir el calor proveniente de su piel no fuera tentación suficiente para que su corazón bombease con más fuerza.

«Esto es inevitable, ¿verdad? Da igual lo que intente, cuando estamos tan cerca, mi voluntad se nubla y sólo deseo tenerte aún más cerca.»

—¿Qué te pondrás tú el día del desfile? —logró verbalizar Kara con esfuerzo.

—Un vestido rojo, ya sabes que en ese tipo de eventos, sólo podemos lucir los colores del régimen, el negro y el rojo.

—Estarás deslumbrante —replicó Overgirl.

—Kara… —pronunció su nombre como en un ruego mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

— Bueno, para mí siempre lo estás… —confesó Kara casi rozando sus labios.

—No puedes decirme algo así y esperar que no haga nada al respecto —amenazó la joven Luthor justo antes de empujar a Kara, obligándola a sentarse en la silla que tenía detrás.

Lena se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, y liberó su pelo, recogido hasta entonces en una coleta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y sus cabellos oscuros cayeron a los lados de su cara y sobre sus hombros. En aquel movimiento, sus pechos también se movieron, asomando peligrosamente por el escote de su vestido. Kara la tenía encima, y sus ojos azules bailaban inquietos de su rostro a sus pechos.

«No hagas eso, Lena, no… no dejes de hacerlo, Dios…»

—Lena… —balbuceó la comandante, que estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apoderarse de su boca y de todo su cuerpo— ¿Quién está provocando a quién? —Sentir su peso y su calor la estaba matando.

—Sé que te aseguré que no volvería a pasar, pero quizá fui demasiado optimista. Lo siento, no puedo tenerte tan cerca y no hacer nada, Kara… —confesó Lena excitada, quitándole la gorra y apoyando sus manos en los fuertes hombros de la comandante.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Overgirl, y atrapó los labios de Lena con urgencia mientras sus manos estrechaban su cintura. «Me rindo.»

Sólo ellas dos sabían de su pecado. Y mientras fuera así, estaban a salvo, ¿verdad? Ya no querían seguir reprimiéndose, no podían más. Y si aquello no iba a durar, Kara decidió que lo disfrutaría al máximo mientras fuera posible. Dejó de pensar en las posibles consecuencias o en el final y empezó a sentir y sólo sentir el calor de Lena, los besos de Lena, el perfume de Lena, los muslos de Lena… De pronto, la joven Luthor se irguió un poco, tomó una de sus manos y le quitó el guante de piel lentamente. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

—Tócame —pidió Lena—, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.

Kara se moría por sentirla de esa manera, pero temió que el tacto áspero de las cicatrices de sus palmas la molestase. La urgencia en los ojos verdes de Lena apartó de inmediato aquel temor y metió las manos desnudas debajo de la tela del vestido. Estaba sintiendo por primera vez la piel de Lena sin obstáculos de por medio, su calidez, su suavidad... Deslizaba sus manos lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo con los ojos cerrados. Lena emitió un dulce ronroneo. Kara abrió los ojos y la descubrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquella mujer era irresistible. Se desabotonó la chaqueta.

—Tócame tú también… —invitó Kara.

Lena aceptó la sugerencia, le quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa hasta dejarla completamente abierta, mostrando un poco de su sujetador deportivo de color negro y sus abdominales de acero ligeramente marcados. No tardó en acariciarlos con los dedos, mientras sus corazones se agitaban al mismo ritmo, sus miradas ardían en deseo y sus labios y sus lenguas compartían intensos besos.

Mientras Lena acariciaba su estómago y sus clavículas por debajo de la camisa, Kara volvía a sus muslos, alcanzado la cara interna, más sensible, haciéndola gemir un poco. Lena se vengaba rozando su sujetador, la respiración de Kara se entrecortaba. ¿Quién de las dos estaba disfrutando más?, ¿quién de las dos estaba más al límite de su autocontrol? Sus miradas encendidas volvieron a cruzarse y sus bocas volvieron a chocar apasionadamente. Hasta que Kara rompió el beso y empezó a dedicar atenciones a su cuello para ir bajando en dirección a sus pechos.

«Quiero más de ti, mucho más», gritaba en su interior.

«Tómalo todo de mí, soy tuya», anhelaba Lena.

Unos golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron. Overgirl había sido incapaz de preverlo, sumida como estaba en la intimidad compartida con Lena.

—¡Señorita, Luthor!, está ahí, ¿verdad? —sonó la voz de Eve desde el pasillo.

—Sí, Eve —contestó Lena separándose de Kara.

—¡Sus padres ya han vuelto, están en el vestíbulo!

—Mierda, qué inoportunos —masculló mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse la ropa y el pelo.

—Tranquila, llevaré a Streaky a la caseta de James en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apareceré por el jardín, tú baja a recibirlos —sugirió la comandante.

Kara se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa y se puso su traje habitual de Overgirl antes de que Lena pudiera pestañear. Después se acercó a ella, besó su mejilla y salió volando por la ventana con el pequeño gato en los brazos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lena no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Ahora somos amantes? —preguntó en medio del silencio—, Alex me matará si se entera.

XXXXXX

Días después, Overgirl fue requerida para colaborar en la misión de búsqueda de un local secreto que había sido denunciado por un ciudadano berlinés. Desde el aire, la comandante hizo uso de su visión de rayos X y descubrió que, tal como informaba el soplo, en aquel lugar se ocultaba un grupo de personas que parecía disfrutar de la noche animadamente, pues por los movimientos que captaba, debían estar bailando. Pobres ingenuos, bailando y bebiendo ajenos al peligro que les acechaba. Overgirl dio orden a varios soldados de las SS para que irrumpieran en el lugar y llevaran a cabo una redada.

Sin embargo, no fue como la última vez. Ella no era la misma de la última vez. Bajó al suelo y entró en el local, segura de que ninguna bala perdida ni golpe le harían el menor daño, y caminó entre la confusión de personas peleándose. Sentía curiosidad por ver más de cerca a aquellos que traicionaban las leyes del imperio alemán, a las mujeres que hacían allí lo mismo que ella había hecho con Lena Luthor en su propia casa.

Gracias a su súper visión, no tardó en dar con una pareja de chicas que se acurrucaba en una esquina. Kara observó que se tomaban de las manos, que incluso tenían los dedos entrelazados, y reconoció en sus miradas el mismo miedo que contempló en los ojos de las amigas de la doctora Danvers. Pero no era miedo por sí mismas, sino por la otra. Podía notarlo en la forma en que se abrazaban y se trataban de consolar mutuamente entre lágrimas.

De pronto, un hombre las llamó para indicarles la salida trasera del local, al igual que a otras personas. Algunos soldados nazis se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a atrapar a las personas que seguían aquella ruta, pero las dos chicas iban delante y lograron alcanzar la anhelada puerta. Overgirl podría haberlas detenido, le sobraba velocidad y fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Y en medio de aquel caos, nadie notó su gesto. «Podríamos haber sido Lena y yo», se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el exterior del local. Minutos después, se hizo el silencio, y los soldados esposaban a todos los detenidos.

—¡Comandante Danvers! —gritó uno de los soldados, que llegaba corriendo de la calle de atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Han asesinado al soldado Pauls! —anunció.

—¿Qué?

—Pauls estaba vigilando la otra calle, tal como usted ordenó, lo escuché gritar y cuando llegué junto a él ya estaba muerto —explicaba el soldado con pesar—, vi a dos mujeres huyendo a lo lejos, no pude alcanzarlas con mi pistola, lo siento mucho.

Overgirl contrajo el gesto y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo lo mataron? —preguntó.

—Tiene dos heridas en el estómago, encontré esto junto a su cuerpo —dijo el soldado mientras mostraba una botella rota y ensangrentada—, Pauls era todavía inexperto, debieron cogerlo por sorpresa.

Sí, el soldado Pauls era inexperto, y además muy joven, sólo tenía veintidós años. Overgirl conocía a todos los soldados de las SS que tenía bajo su mando. Y ahora, uno de ellos estaba muerto porque ella había sentido una estúpida compasión hacia dos chicas que ni siquiera conocía, sólo porque le habían recordado lo que compartía con Lena. Su mal juicio le había costado la vida a uno de sus soldados, un hombre que siempre había seguido las órdenes sin titubear, y que estaría vivo si ella hubiera cumplido las suyas.

«¿Pero qué he hecho?, Pauls está muerto por mi culpa», se torturó.

XXXXXX

En otra zona de Berlín, la noche transcurría de manera muy distinta. El capitán Edge y algunos de sus hombres disfrutaban del alcohol y las mujeres en el "Cadmus". Para ellos, era natural tener varias amantes y visitar burdeles, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana, estaban por encima de las mujeres en general y de sus esposas o prometidas en particular. Sam los observaba con cautela.

—Maggie, creo que Edge va a reconocerme, quizá debería quedarme en la barra el resto de la noche —propuso Sam.

—Lo siento, vas a tener que seguir sirviendo mesas —indicó Michael—, es mejor no cambiar la rutina delante de ellos, podrían sospechar.

—Mierda —maldijo Sam por lo bajo.

Aunque intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, Edge acabó fijándose en ella y la llamó por el nombre de Sara. No la reconoció como Sam Arias o Reign, pero recordaba bien a la guapa amiga de su prometida. Tras saludarla, le preguntó por qué trabajaba en un lugar así. Por suerte, Sam tenía preparada una historia.

―Mi padre hizo malas inversiones y lo perdimos casi todo, así que trabajo aquí para poder ahorrar algo mientras busco un empleo mejor ―mintió ―, por favor, no se lo diga a Lena, no quiero que piense que soy una pobretona.

―Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto, pero te voy a dar un consejo ―dijo Edge―, búscate un buen marido, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, y aléjate de este lugar, no es para las chicas como tú.

―¿Como yo? ―preguntó Sam con toda la intención, recordando quién había sido y en quién trataron de convertirla Edge y sus aliados.

―Sí, de buena familia, sigue mi consejo, me lo agradecerás.

―Gracias, capitán.

Sam le sonrió y se alejó con su bandeja en la mano.

«Maldito desgraciado… te crees el dueño del mundo como mano derecha del emperador, pero eso va a cambiar antes de lo que imaginas», prometió en su interior.

XXXXXX

Overgirl regresó a la mansión Luthor bien entrada la madrugada, no vio a Lena y lo agradeció, no quería verla, su mente era un caos, y la culpa había anidado en su interior. No lograba dejar de pensar en el soldado que bajo su mando había sido asesinado, y todo porque ella había permitido que sus sentimientos hacia la joven Luthor nublasen su juicio. Se marchó antes del amanecer, evitando de nuevo verla, y acudió al palacio del emperador para unirse a los suyos, había llegado el día del gran desfile militar.

Kara caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos del edifico imperial y escuchó, sin pretenderlo, la conversación casual de un grupo de soldados.

—Mientras Overgirl esté al frente de nuestro ejército, seremos invencibles, ningún grupo rebelde podrá vencernos —afirmó uno de ellos.

—La comandante Danvers es increíble, ¿verdad?, dicen que ella sola acabó con miles de rebeldes rusos —señaló otro.

—Es la perfección aria —replicó el primero.

—¿Habéis oído lo del soldado de su división asesinado anoche? —lanzó un tercero—, unas degeneradas lo mataron con una botella rota.

—Overgirl seguro que las habría hecho pagar si hubiera estado presente, es una pena que no haya más como ella en nuestro ejército —lamentó el primero.

«Qué equivocados estáis», pensó Kara, «si hubiera más como yo, sería mucho peor para el imperio», se dijo recordando los últimos besos compartidos con Lena y cómo eso la hizo perdonar a aquellas desconocidas que después habían matado a su subordinado.

«Todo era tan fácil cuando no te conocía, Lena… Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cumplía las órdenes sin dudar… mierda.»

Desde la posición privilegiada que tenían los Luthor, Lena podía contemplar perfectamente a Kara mientras permanecía cuadrada junto al capitán Edge, Psi, Mon-El, Lord y el propio emperador, durante su apasionado discurso de cierre del desfile. Compartió una mirada cómplice con Gayle, que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para saludarla y sus ojos verdes regresaron a Kara. Lucía imponente con su uniforme militar, ese que ella le había ayudado a ponerse y también a quitarse. El mero recuerdo de aquello sonrojó sus mejillas. Afortunadamente, su familia y los demás asistentes a su alrededor prestaban toda su atención al emperador y nadie notó su turbación. Sin embargo, Kara no le dedicó ni una sola mirada, ni siquiera fugaz, y Lena se inquietó un poco.

«¿Qué ocurre, Kara?, ¿lo haces para disimular delante de esos energúmenos?»

La comandante había tomado la firme decisión de mantener las distancias con Lena durante el evento, de hecho, pensaba evitarla todo lo posible lo que quedaba de día. Pensó que sentiría alivio al volver a estar rodeada de sus compañeros y superiores militares. Pero se equivocaba. Edge empezó a elogiarla delante de algunos hombres, considerándola el mejor soldado de su ejército, de comportamiento intachable, capaz de cumplir las órdenes tal como las recibía, sin medias tintas, sin medias verdades… Pero Kara ya no era la Overgirl de la que Edge estaba hablando con tanto orgullo. Necesitaba alejarse también de allí, y no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a Lena a su casa cuando la celebración en el centro de Berlín se dio por finalizada. Le ocasionara o no un torbellino emocional, seguía siendo su guardaespaldas.

—Has desfilado muy bien, Kara —dijo Lena para romper el hielo tras diez minutos de silencio entre ellas.

—Gracias —contestó la comandante sentada a su lado pero mirando al frente.

Lena frunció el ceño, esperaba una reacción un poco más efusiva. Lo intentó otra vez.

—Mis padres y Lex se han marchado ya al aeropuerto, me han dicho que estarán todo el fin de semana en EEUU, estaremos más tranquilas en casa —indicó para provocar una respuesta en la rubia.

—Es bueno que Lex se una a su padre para aprender a llevar las empresas que después serán suyas —comentó sin emoción—, ¿tu madre ha ido para apoyarlos?

—No exactamente —replicó con una sonrisa—, sé que mi madre les acompaña para asegurarse de que las damas de la aristocracia americana no se han olvidado de ella —dijo en tono divertido.

Pero hablaba en serio, no había nada peor para Lillian que perder puestos en el escalafón social del imperio. Incluso le había propuesto a Lena unirse a ellos, con la esperanza de empezar a prepararla para convertirse en la perfecta esposa para Morgan Edge, pero su hija se había negado alegando que empezaba a encontrarse mal, tal vez por una gripe incipiente. Quería aprovechar esos pocos días a solas con Kara, para poder besarla con libertad, para poder acercarse un poco más a ella, pero la rubia no parecía compartir su entusiasmo por la oportunidad que se les había presentado.

XXXXXX

James se retiró a aparcar el coche y las dos entraron en la mansión Luthor. Lena se acercó a Kara.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —preguntó con una sonrisa—, podemos jugar un rato con Streaky, seguro que se alegra, desde… desde la otra tarde, no hemos estado los tres juntos.

La otra tarde, cuando Lena la había ayudado a ponerse el uniforme. Los recuerdos hicieron que el corazón de Kara se acelerase, y al momento, la imagen del soldado Pauls muerto y las palabras de su capitán bombardearon su mente a modo de castigo.

«Soy una traidora, he traicionado todo en lo que creía, soy una sucia traidora…», se repetía sin cesar.

Cuando Lena tocó su brazo para hacer que la mirase, se sobresaltó un poco.

―¿Qué te pasa, Kara?, llevas rara todo el día.

―Estoy perfectamente —mintió.

—Y no me estás evitando desde esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —insistió en su mentira, pero en vano.

―Mientes fatal, ¿siempre que tienes un problema lo ocultas? ―preguntó Lena acercándose más a ella hasta tomarle la mano―. Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, confía en mí, Kara.

El contacto entre sus manos, la mirada verdosa, aquellas palabras… la mente de Kara viajó al pasado en un solo instante.

 **FLASHBACK**

―Confía en mí, Kara —rogó Lena a su mejor amiga, que seguía sollozando por la pelea que había tenido con su hermana Alex.

Kara terminó contándole todo lo ocurrido, y a Lena le hizo feliz poder escucharla y consolarla. Incluso logró hacer que dejase de llorar y sonriera, cómo le gustaba verla sonreír.

―Siempre consigues que levante el vuelo —admitió la rubia.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

―Siempre consigues que levante el vuelo —pronunció Kara mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Lena.

―¿Kara? ―la joven Luthor estaba muy sorprendida, porque eran las palabras exactas que Kara le decía cuando eran jovencitas. ¿Estaba recordando otra vez?

Pero no pudo disfrutar demasiado del momento, el terrible dolor de cabeza no tardó en hacer aparición. ¿Por qué experimentaba aquel intenso dolor con tanta frecuencia cuando estaba cerca de Lena? Kara retrocedió tambaleándose, su gorra cayó al suelo, y ella se apoyó contra la pared porque no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio por sí misma. Tenía las manos en las sienes, sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, tampoco podía respirar bien, aquella ropa la oprimía. Su cuerpo fue cediendo y cayendo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo sin dejar de temblar. Gruñía y respiraba con dificultad, se ahogaba, pero no conseguía desabotonarse la maldita chaqueta, sus dedos estaban increíblemente torpes. Lena no pudo permanecer al margen, rápidamente, se arrodilló a su lado.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —se ofreció mientras despasaba los primeros botones de su chaqueta y su camisa—. ¿Mejor así?

Kara empezó a calmarse un poco, respiraba mejor, el dolor estaba remitiendo. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes de los que había estado escondiéndose en las últimas horas. Lena estaba casi encima de ella, y sus dedos todavía rozaban su piel. No sólo la miraba con infinita ternura, sino que le sonreía con evidente alivio al verla mejor. Pero sólo su cuerpo estaba mejor, porque su mente volvía a ser un completo caos de culpa y contradicciones.

En un esfuerzo, la comandante trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era consciente de que no soportaba ver llorar a Lena, verla sufrir. Había descubierto que le gustaban las mujeres, pero no había sido capaz de denunciarla. Tampoco denunció a Eve y James por su romance prohibido y dejó escapar a dos chicas lesbianas en medio de una redada. Incluso había adoptado a un gato. Jamás hizo nada parecido durante su estancia en Rusia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿qué la había cambiado?, o mejor dicho… ¿quién? Se revolvió y se apartó de Lena, poniéndose en pie.

―Estoy traicionando a mis superiores, al régimen, al imperio, a todo lo que represento… —balbuceó.

―¿Y por qué estás haciendo todo eso? —replicó Lena a unos pasos de ella.

―Quizá por el mismo motivo que no denuncié a Eve, o a aquellas desgraciadas del local secreto… porque me has hecho algo, yo no era así… ―acusó muy afectada.

―Te equivocas, sí lo eras, Kara, pero lo olvidaste…

Lena sabía que aquello podía pasar en cualquier momento, había estado jugando con fuego, tal como Alex le advirtió. Sin embargo, no se resignó a quemarse sin más, lucharía hasta el final por hacerla reaccionar. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Kara le advirtió que no lo hiciera negando con la cabeza.

―¿Qué me estás haciendo?, ¿acaso eres una bruja? ―demandó Overgirl enfurecida.

―Tal vez en una vida pasada tuve tanto poder como la mismísima Morgana, pero para mi desgracia, en esta vida no lo tengo.

―Estar cerca de ti me está contaminando, no sé lo que me pasa… es como si estuviera perdiendo la razón —se lamentó con vehemencia.

―¡O recuperándola! —exclamó Lena.

―No sigas hablando… —rogó Overgirl.

―¿Por qué no? —Lena estaba dispuesta a todo, ya no había vuelta atrás— ¿tanto miedo te da ser quien realmente eres?

—¿Tú no temes que te denuncie ante el capitán? —arremetió Kara alzando la voz y haciéndola retroceder hasta una pared.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, Kara? —provocó con una mirada desafiante.

—No… —admitió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kara? —insistió la joven Luthor.

La comandante la miró con intensidad. Sus ojos ardían en un fuego de llamas azules. A Lena no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Los labios de Kara atraparon los suyos en un arrebato, y Lena no tardó en corresponder a su beso, excitada como estaba por la situación. De pronto, Kara la movió hasta ponerla de espaldas a ella. Con un brazo sujetaba su cintura con firmeza, apretándola contra su cuerpo sólido y caliente, Lena gimió al sentirla. La mano libre ascendió por su estómago sin demasiados remilgos y envolvió uno de sus pechos, arrancándole otro gemido.

―Me has vuelto loca… ―susurró en su oído― Te deseo como jamás deseé nada ni a nadie, maldita seas, Lena Luthor.

Lena respiraba con dificultad y Kara volvió a moverla, quería ver sus ojos, besar sus labios, respirar su aliento…

―Y lo peor de todo… es que no sólo es deseo… —sentenció.

—Kara, yo…

―¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —exclamó Kara repentinamente mientras liberaba a Lena de sus brazos— Ya no sé ni quién soy.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. KARA DANVERS

**CAPÍTULO 20: KARA DANVERS**

―¡Kara, espera! —exclamó Lena tratando de alcanzar su mano.

―¡Aléjate de mí! —demandó Kara mientras se alejaba de ella con prisa.

―¡Kara, por favor!

Lena la seguía de cerca. De pronto la comandante se volvió hacia ella con la mirada encendida.

―¡Desde que volví a Berlín me has estado manipulando, ¿verdad?! ―acusó Kara.

—¿Qué?... —musitó la joven Luthor.

―¡Por eso sólo me duele tanto la cabeza cuando estoy contigo! —bramó Kara—, ¡deja de seguirme! —exigió y abrió la puerta de su habitación, buscando lo único que podría calmarla.

—¿No lo entiendes, Kara? —dijo Lena desde el umbral de la habitación—, nunca te he sentido tan cerca, no puedo rendirme, no puedo… —admitió.

La comandante había cogido algo de su mesita y le daba la espalda.

—Por favor, Lena, déjame sola… —Su voz sonó como una súplica.

La joven Luthor titubeó unos instantes, pero se forzó a ignorar el ruego de Kara, no había llegado hasta allí para rendirse ahora. Avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a ella y rozó su brazo con cuidado.

—Kara, escúchame…

—¿Por qué este empeño en mí, Lena Luthor? —preguntó Kara mientras se giraba hacia ella con un pequeño objeto en la mano.

Cuando los ojos de Lena fijaron su atención en aquel objeto, sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—No puede ser… mi pluma —exclamó con la voz entrecortada.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo Kara arrugando la nariz, ¿a qué jugaba ahora Lena?

―¿Cómo es posible que todavía la tengas?

―Yo… no recuerdo cómo llegó a mis manos, pero… siento que es un objeto importante para mí, por eso siempre lo he conservado conmigo.

Los labios de Lena temblaban y las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas.

―Nunca me olvidaste del todo… ―musitó Lena sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

―No entiendo ―dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño y enrabiándose cada vez más al sentir que perdía el control de la situación, y que algo muy grande estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos. Estaba aterrada, y al mismo tiempo, ansiosa por descubrir lo que era.

―Es la pluma que te regalé hace muchos años… ―logró decir Lena entre sollozos.

Kara observó la pluma como en tantas otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era distinta. Dirigió la mirada a Lena una vez más pero ya no era Lena, sino una muchacha muy joven con el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volvió a mirar la pluma entre sus dedos, buscando una respuesta, y de pronto, un flash cruzó su mente. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Su mirada permanecía clavada en las eles grabadas y los recuerdos la golpearon.

FLASHBACK

Aquella tarde, Sam no había podido ir con ellas, así que Lena y Kara paseaban solas por las afueras de Berlín. De repente, a Kara se le ocurrió una idea para una de sus historias de ficción y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, pero no tenía nada con lo que escribir, así que Lena le ofreció una pluma que llevaba en la mochila.

—Madre mía, incluso lleva tus iniciales grabadas —dijo Kara riendo—, cómo se nota que los Luthor sois ricos —No lo dijo con mala intención, Lena lo sabía y se rio también.

Cuando terminó de usarla, quiso devolvérsela, pero Lena le dijo que se la quedara.

―¿Estás loca?, debe ser carísima, no puedo aceptarla.

―Kara, por favor, tengo más en casa, quédatela… me haría ilusión ―confesó con una tímida sonrisa que contagió a Kara.

―Gracias, la cuidaré mucho —aseguró.

Así que Kara se la quedó, y desde entonces, siempre la llevaba en la mochila o en el bolso, también el día que se la llevaron al centro de reclutamiento.

FIN FLASHBACK

Acababa de recordarel significado de aquellas letras después de años sin hacerlo.

―Lena Luthor… ―pronunció en voz muy baja.

Y entonces empezó a dolerle la cabeza de manera terrible. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y cayó de rodillas, víctima del intenso dolor. De su boca se escapaban gritos desgarradores. Eve no tardó en aparecer en la puerta de la habitación, asustada por los gritos, pero Lena le pidió que las dejase solas, asegurándole que sabía lo que hacía. Cuando Eve se marchó, Lena se volvió hacia Kara, temía que pasase lo de siempre.

―Por favor, Kara, no te vayas otra vez, no quiero volver a perderte… no me olvides… ―le rogaba llorando mientras la abrazaba arrodillada a su lado.

Por primera vez, Kara se estaba oponiendo conscientemente al bloqueador que llevaba implantado en la cabeza. Apretaba los dientes y gruñía enfurecida mientras libraba la batalla más importante de toda su vida. Lena podía sentirlo y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—No te rindas, mi amor, lucha —susurraba en su oído mientras Kara seguía plantándole cara a aquel dolor infernal en su cabeza—. Vuelve conmigo.

No había vuelta atrás, ya no. Kara se focalizó en Lena, en la muchacha que fue y en la mujer adulta que era ahora. Y se aferró a ella mientras enfrentaba aquel dolor que parecía que iba a hacerle estallar la cabeza. Sabía que estaba vislumbrando algo que le habían robado hacía mucho tiempo y no se detendría hasta recuperarlo. Y tras unos minutos de dolor e incertidumbre que parecieron eternos, al fin sucedió. El bloqueador mental implantado en su cabeza colapsó, incapaz de superar la determinación de Kara, y dejó de funcionar. Kara Danvers había regresado. Después de doce años de infierno, por fin era libre. El dolor remitió rápidamente y Kara pudo calmarse un poco, aunque su respiración era todavía muy agitada.

―Nunca te olvidé… Lena… ―pronunció buscando sus ojos verdes.

Lena siempre estuvo en Kara, siempre, aunque la propia Kara no fuera consciente. El amor que sintió por la joven Luthor en la adolescencia se quedó grabado en su corazón y en su alma, y de ahí, nadie pudo arrancarlo. Sin saberlo, Kara volcó sus sentimientos sobre la pluma que Lena le había regalado, convirtiendo aquel pequeño objeto en la última conexión con su primer amor y con todo su pasado. Una conexión que jamás desapareció del todo, y que la propia Lena alimentó e hizo crecer hasta volverse imparable cuando regresó a su vida unos meses atrás.

Lena no podía dejar de sonreír ni de llorar, y no apartaba sus ojos de su Kara. Porque ahora sí era su Kara, ahora sí que había vuelto para quedarse, podía verlos en sus ojos azules. Con el implante fuera de servicio, decenas de imágenes, voces y sensaciones de su pasado lejano empezaron a bombardear su mente como un torrente furioso por recuperar el lugar que le correspondía en su memoria. Sus recuerdos habían regresado después de años de estar sepultados bajo la losa del yugo nazi. Kara se reía entre lágrimas, abrumada por lo que estaba viviendo y se incorporó. Entonces volvió toda su atención a Lena, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos.

―Lena… eres tú ―dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos verdes y veía superpuestas las imágenes de su rostro con catorce años y su rostro actual de mujer adulta― Eres tú de verdad… ―Su llanto aumentó.

―Sí, Kara, soy yo ―afirmó apoyando sus manos sobre las de Kara ―. Yo tampoco te olvidé, algo me decía que estabas viva y en el fondo, nunca dejé de soñar con volver a verte.

Pero la mente de Kara seguía intensamente activa. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, Lena se inquietó.

—¿Qué pasa, Kara? —preguntó—, ¿qué te ocurre?

El torrente de recuerdos continuaba, y no todos eran felices y lejanos. Empezó a visualizar su terrible entrenamiento, cómo fue perdiendo su humanidad… las atrocidades que había cometido como Overgirl, en nombre del imperio alemán, en los últimos cuatro años. Era demasiado, soltó a Lena y se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, gritando y negando con desesperación, superada por todo lo que su mente le seguía mostrando.

—No… todo lo que he hecho… yo no… —balbuceaba con la mirada perdida.

Aquellos recuerdos no le habían molestado siendo Overgirl, pero ella ya no era Overgirl, era Kara Danvers, y a Kara Danvers le partían el corazón. Lena comprendió enseguida lo que estaba pasando, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó intensamente, tratando de consolarla.

—Kara… mírame, por favor —rogó la joven Luthor. Tuvo que insistir para sacar a Kara del trance en el que estaba sumida—, ¡mírame!

Kara la miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero ya no eran de felicidad.

—Lena… he hecho cosas horribles… yo… —sollozaba.

—Eso no es cierto, te utilizaron, no eras tú misma —decía Lena en un tono suave para no alterarla más—, por favor, no te tortures así…

—¡Lena! —exclamó Kara ocultando su rostro en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

Lena acabó sentada en el suelo, acunando a Kara en su regazo durante un rato. Después la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y salió de la habitación para hablar con Eve.

—Ha pasado algo increíble, Eve, ¡mi Kara ha vuelto! —exclamó emocionada.

—¿De verdad?, ¿ya no es Overgirl?

—Exacto, y esto supondrá un cambio en nuestra misión, pero por ahora, actuaremos como si todo estuviera como antes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que usted diga, señorita Luthor —afirmó Eve con una sonrisa.

Lena regresó junto a Kara, y se acercó con cuidado hasta su cama.

—Kara… —llamó en un susurro.

No hubo respuesta, y por un instante, Lena temió que Overgirl hubiera regresado.

—Kara, ¿estás despierta? —probó de nuevo.

—Sí… —contestó Kara con voz temblorosa.

Lena suspiró aliviada. Su Kara seguía allí, no había sido un sueño. Se tumbó a su lado, pagándose a su espalda. Kara la sorprendió cogiendo su mano y tirando un poco de ella para que rodease su cintura. Lena la abrazó en silencio y Kara volvió a llorar.

—Estoy contigo, Kara —dijo y besó su mejilla húmeda—, intenta dormir un poco.

—¿Dormirás conmigo? —preguntó como una niña pequeña asustada por una tormenta.

—No pienso moverme de aquí —aseguró Lena, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Kara curvó ligeramente los labios, aunque todavía caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **XXXXXX**

Pocas horas después amanecía y Kara despertó sobresaltada por las pesadillas. Lena seguía en aquella cama y logró calmarla con paciencia y mucha ternura. Le recordó a cuando Sam sufría aquellas mismas reacciones tras su rescate. La joven Luthor comprendía el gran impacto emocional que había supuesto para Kara recordar todo su pasado y ser consciente de todo el mal que había hecho mientras los nazis la controlaban. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, y lo primero que hizo aquella mañana, fue escucharla cuando empezó a contarle cómo había sido su llegada al centro de reclutamiento.

Lo primero que recordaba de aquel día era que le exigieron, al igual que a Sam y a los demás adolescentes que las acompañaban, que entregase su cartera, su carnet de identidad, su móvil… todo lo que pudiera contener información personal sobre sus seres queridos y sobre ella misma. A partir de aquel momento, dejaban de ser quienes habían sido para convertirse en soldados especiales del régimen, o lo que era lo mismo y pronto aprendería, en instrumentos sin humanidad al servicio de los nazis. Pues uno de los objetivos del entrenamiento era eliminar todo rastro de humanidad que tuviesen aquellos jóvenes, porque no les resultaba útil. Kara entregó todo, al igual que los demás, pero se quedó la pluma de Lena, nadie lo vio como un objeto peligroso para su lavado de cerebro. Sin embargo, era lo que la mantenía unida a su vida humana con los Danvers, con Sam y con Lena. Pero con el pasar de los años y el sufrimiento de las torturas y los crueles entrenamientos, sus recuerdos anteriores a estar allí comenzaron a desaparecer, causándole una profunda desesperación.

Los primeros años tuvo la compañía de Sam. Aunque ya no tenían la buena relación de amistad que compartieron fuera, todavía se recordaban la una a la otra quiénes habían sido. Sam también empezó a sufrir aquellas pérdidas de recuerdos, pero a los cuatro años las separaron y ya no supo nada más de su compañera Reign, como los científicos la habían bautizado. Kara perdió su apoyo y el recordatorio de quién era realmente, y se vio sola ante todo lo que tenía que soportar. Las pruebas se endurecieron en el quinto año, jugaron con su mente y con su cuerpo haciéndola soportar dolores intensos y pruebas inhumanas. Pronto empezó a olvidar incluso a sus seres queridos, su pasado con ellos. Todo se volvía cada vez más difuso, más incierto. Primero fueron sus voces y sus rostros, después sus momentos juntos, y finalmente, su misma existencia.

Una noche, Kara abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de su habitación para contemplar la pluma de Lena y recordarse a sí misma quién era, pero no pudo hacerlo. Miró fijamente las dos eles grabadas en el pequeño objeto, pero no logró recordar qué significaban. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo consiguió y la rabia inundó sus venas. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar lo que significaban aquellas dos letras? Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y supo que había llegado el final. Ya no quedaba nada de ella, su pasado había desaparecido. Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Lloró amargamente tratando de recordar, en vano, a sus padres, a su hermana, a Sam… a Lena. Sabía que había olvidado, pero no sabía el qué.

El tiempo transcurrió sin compasión y Kara se fue adaptando a su realidad, a su presente, dejando de sufrir por lo que había olvidado, olvidando incluso que había olvidado. Y llegó un día en que lo único que recordaba y conocía era el final de su entrenamiento y cómo se había convertido en el mejor soldado del imperio. Había nacido la comandante Danvers, la temible Overgirl. Sin embargo, nunca se deshizo de la pluma de Lena, que conservó celosamente en su poder. Ya no recordaba cómo había llegado a sus manos, ni qué significaban aquellas letras grabadas, pero jamás dejó de sentir que era algo muy preciado para ella. Cada vez que la sostenía entre sus dedos, la invadía una sensación de calidez que calmaba su corazón los días más extenuantes.

Lena la contemplaba con los ojos empañados. El corazón se le encogía al empezar a entender cuánto había sufrido Kara.

—Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar —dijo Kara. Lena negó con la cabeza, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Debía mostrarse fuerte para que Kara sintiera que podía apoyarse en ella.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí —afirmó.

—Eso sería imposible, Lena —aseguró Kara mientras le secaba una lágrima rebelde en la mejilla.

—¡Ojalá te hubiera encontrado a ti también hace ocho años! —exclamó Lena arrojándose a su cuello para abrazarla—, ¡ojalá hubiera podido salvarte de tanto sufrimiento!

—Lo que más me duele es el sufrimiento que he causado yo —admitió abrazada a ella.

―¡No, Kara, no fuiste tú, fueron ellos! ―declaró Lena―, tú no eras Overgirl, sino los nazis, te robaron el alma y utilizaron tu cuerpo para cometer todas esas atrocidades, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —argumentó Lena en un intento más de que Kara dejase de condenarse.

—Sé que tienes razón, Lena, pero pude haber evitado todo el daño que causó mi poder quitándome la vida, como hicieron algunos de mis compañeros antes de terminar el entrenamiento, pero no lo hice, fui una cobarde —señaló bajando la mirada.

―Tú no eres una cobarde, Kara, al contrario ―aseguró Lena―, lo fácil habría sido terminar con todo de esa manera, pero decidiste vivir, decidiste seguir adelante con todo lo que te tocó sufrir.

―Es curioso, alguien me dijo algo parecido hace muchos años ―replicó Kara recordando las palabras de un viejo amigo.

―¿Qué?

FLASHBACK

Kara y Sam empezaron a barajar la idea del suicidio cuando una de sus compañeras se quitó la vida. Pero siempre acababan descartándolo, porque se tenían la una a la otra, y mientras siguieran con vida, existía la opción de escapar y liberarse de aquel horror. Pero cuando las separaron, Kara se sintió muy desanimada, había perdido a su amiga, su único apoyo en aquel infierno, y empezó a pensar que no había salvación para ella, que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, a Alex o a Lena. La idea del suicidio regresó a su mente y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero no tuvo el valor. Y se sintió aún peor por ser una cobarde, por preferir seguir viva a pesar del sufrimiento que vivía diariamente y de que así, se acabaría convirtiendo en un monstruo al servicio del detestable régimen nazi. Fue entonces cuando conoció a J'onn J'onzz, un alien marciano con un inmenso poder psíquico confinado en las dependencias de Lord Technologies. Estaba encerrado en una celda especial de alta tecnología que suprimía sus poderes para que no pudiera escapar. Él intentó enseñarle el valor de seguir viva.

―No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no has acabado con tu vida?, ¿por qué te resignas a vivir aquí encerrado después de tantos años permitiendo que ellos experimenten contigo?

―Porque si muero, se habrá acabado todo, pero si vivo, por más dura que resulte la vida… si vivo pueden pasar muchas cosas —afirmó J'onn.

―¿Muchas cosas, ahí encerrado? —contestó Kara incrédula.

―¿Y tú por qué no has terminado con tu vida? —Le devolvió la pregunta.

―Porque soy una maldita cobarde —masculló apartando la mirada.

—Yo no lo veo así… estás viva, el universo quiere que vivas, y mientras vivas, habrá esperanza de que las cosas cambien.

—¿Esperanza?... creo que ya no sé lo que significa esa palabra.

FIN FLASHBACK

―J'onn es el ser con más poder mental que se ha conocido jamás —señaló Kara.

―Así que lo utilizaron para experimentos genéticos —se interesó Lena.

―Sí, pero sólo una persona logró sobrevivir a ellos…

―… Gayle Marsh ―Lena terminó la frase que Kara había empezado.

Kara asintió, salió de la cama y dio unos pasos por la habitación.

—Me va a costar apartar de mi mente todas las torturas y asesinatos que cometieron mis manos, Lena… y que hubiera podido evitar si hubiera sido capaz de…

―No te castigues más con eso, por favor —rogó Lena que se había acercado a ella y apoyaba su mano en el brazo de Kara—, aunque suene horrible, yo me alegro tanto de que no te quitaras la vida… gracias a eso, has vuelto a mi lado.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa triste y de pronto el rugido del estómago de Kara inundó el ambiente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y ella se avergonzó de que algo tan mundano interrumpiese una conversación realmente seria. Pero Lena no estaba molesta, sino todo lo contrario, apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —dijo Lena. Cuánto había añorado volver a compartir con Kara momentos tan inocentes como aquel.

Lena pidió a Eve que les preparase algo y bajaron a la cocina a comer. Kara volvió a ponerse el traje de Overgirl porque era lo más seguro, pero no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto al ver las dos eses sobre su pecho. La joven Luthor le cogió la mano y le dio un apretoncito. Ella sentía el mismo rechazo, pero tenían que seguir interpretando sus papeles por su propio bien.

Durante la comida, Kara quiso saber qué había sido de su familia y sus conocidos durante los doce años que había estado ausente y expresó sus inmensas ganas de volver a verlos a todos. Lena le contó que su hermana y su madre estaban bien, pero que su padre había fallecido de una enfermedad hacía unos años. Kara lamentó profundamente no haber podido estar ahí para despedirse de él. Lena la consoló asegurándole que, allá donde estuviera, seguro que Jeremiah se sentía orgulloso de la mujer en la que se había convertido, luchando hasta el final para volver a ser ella misma.

—Gracias, Lena —agradeció Kara posando su mano sobre la de la joven Luthor—, ¿y qué fue de ti todo este tiempo antes de mi regreso a Berlín?

—Pues… pasé los primeros años buscándoos desesperadamente a Sam y a ti, pero nadie me facilitaba información, era como si se os hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Nos aislaron de todo lo que habíamos conocido —añadió Kara.

—Me reencontré con Alex después de mucho tiempo sin verla, y descubrí que se había unido a la Resistencia.

—¿Mi hermana es una rebelde? —preguntó desconcertada—, creí que sólo quería ser médico.

—Pues ahora es ambas cosas, y yo… yo también formo parte de la Resistencia contra el régimen nazi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con la voz teñida de preocupación— Pero tú eres una Luthor, y además estás prometida con el capitán Edge… es muy peligroso, ¡es una locura! —concluyó.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa el riesgo, mientras pueda ayudar a luchar contra esos bastardos.

—Lena… nunca imaginé que serías capaz de algo así.

—Sorpresa… —bromeó la joven Luthor—, he cambiado mucho desde que te apartaron de mi lado, Kara… aquello me dejó completamente rota, me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad que vivimos, y ya no pude cerrarlos después.

—No, no creo que hayas cambiado, Lena —dijo de pronto, acariciando su mejilla—, simplemente, te has convertido en la increíble mujer que estabas destinada a ser.

—Kara… —Sus ojos se humedecieron, los de Kara rebosaban orgullo al mirarla.

Lena terminó de ponerla al día sobre Sam, Maggie, Winn y la misión que llevaban entre manos. También le explicó en qué consistían los dos implantes que llevaba en su cuerpo, al igual que Mon-El, y a diferencia de Psi, la cual había decidido colaborar con la Resistencia.

—Siempre noté algo diferente en la teniente Marsh —observó Kara.

—Porque siempre fue ella misma, a diferencia de Mon-El o tú.

―¿Entonces Mike es igual que yo? —preguntó de pronto.

―¿Quién es Mike?

―Cuando a Sam y a mí nos pusieron los nombres de Reign y Overgirl, a él lo llamaron Mon-El ―explicó Kara―, Mike ha vivido lo mismo que yo.

―Supongo que sí —aceptó Lena.

―Entonces, también podría recordar su pasado como Mike Matthews y ponerse de nuestro lado.

―Existe la posibilidad, pero Sam tiene razón en algo, no podemos salvar a todo el mundo ―replicó Lena―, no sé si lograríamos liberar sus recuerdos.

―Conmigo también parecía imposible, Lena, pero lo lograste.

―No, Kara, lo lograste tú, porque siempre conservaste un trocito de ti y de mí en esa pluma ―aseguró la joven Luthor―, no fue sólo cosa mía, y probablemente, sin eso yo no habría logrado mucho, esos mal nacidos hicieron un buen trabajo.

―Entonces tendremos que extraerle el bloqueador mental, yo puedo vencerlo y atraparlo, y vosotras hacer el resto… Mike también merece volver a ser él mismo, recuerdo que cuando llegamos al centro de reclutamiento, nos contó que tenía una hermana pequeña a la que quería muchísimo, y que lloró amargamente cuando a él se lo llevaron los nazis.

—Sería estupendo tenerlo también en nuestro equipo, los nazis se quedarían sin súper soldados —admitió Lena—, pero de momento debemos centrarnos en lo que acaba de pasar, y es que te hemos recuperado, Kara —dijo emocionada.

—Y podéis contar conmigo —aseguró con seriedad—. No descansaré hasta acabar con ellos, Lena, te lo prometo… pagarán por todo el daño que han hecho.

 **XXXXXX**

Después de comer, salieron a una terraza para disfrutar juntas del atardecer. Ahora que Kara lo sabía todo, tenían que aclarar cómo se iban a comportar en adelante. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era fingir en público, y seguir comportándose como Lena Luthor, prometida de Morgan Edge, y Overgirl, su guardaespaldas. Kara expresó su temor a que alguna vez le ordenasen matar y Lena la tranquilizó recordando que Psi no había tenido que hacerlo en los años que llevaba trabajando en la seguridad personal del emperador.

—No te preocupes, si Morgan pretende encomendarte alguna misión de ese estilo, le dejaré muy claro que te quiero tener siempre cerca —dijo con una sonrisa y Kara apartó la mirada, un poco nerviosa por la doble lectura de sus palabras.

—Gracias, Lena… y en privado, cuando estemos solas… —dijo mientras Lena la miraba con atención—, seremos sólo tú y yo.

¿Pero qué eran Kara y ella?, ¿qué tipo de relación iban a tener a partir de ese momento? La joven Luthor necesitaba aclararlo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente, Kara?

―Que nosotras… yo… ―A Kara le costaba formular una frase coherente.

―Tranquila, Kara, me hago cargo de cómo te sientes ahora que recuerdas todo, y no voy a exigirte nada… —aseguró Lena con una sonrisa resignada—. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotras…

—Perdona, Lena, me he aturullado un poco recordando ciertas cosas… —Kara le tomó las manos haciendo que la mirase y la escuchara— Que haya recordado todo no cambia nada, lo que he vivido contigo como Overgirl es real… esto que tenemos… este… amor prohibido… —Lena sintió un pellizco en el corazón al escuchar la palabra amor—, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y tú eres lo más preciado que tengo, con el permiso de tu pluma —bromeó y Lena le dedicó un "idiota" que le supo a gloria—… gracias, Lena, por no rendirte conmigo, gracias por estar a mi lado y por enseñarme de nuevo cosas que había olvidado, como la ternura, la compasión y el amor…

—Kara…

La joven Luthor no fue capaz de decir nada más, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Así que le dio un mejor uso a sus labios y la besó. Kara correspondió a las caricias de sus labios. Su corazón latía más deprisa y la intensidad del momento la hizo verbalizar sus pensamientos en un momento en que se separó de ella para tomar aire.

—Me moriré si te casas con el capitán —susurró mientras la abrazaba—, no, lo mataré a él, no permitiré que abuse de ti.

—Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras, espero que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos antes de que Alex descubra cómo quitarte esos malditos implantes.

—Yo también lo espero, no quiero ponerte en peligro sin estar segura de que podré protegerte.

Kara se colocó detrás de Lena y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Tenían sus miradas fijas en el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras unos árboles.

—¿Y cómo está Sam? —preguntó de pronto—, porque Sara White es Sam, ¿verdad?, estuvisteis juntas.

—Sí, estuvimos juntas un tiempo, pero aquello terminó, cuando te hablé de ella el otro día, te dije la verdad —aseguró Lena.

—Imagino que ahora debe albergar sentimientos contradictorios hacia mí, nunca quise hacerle daño.

—Lo sé, Kara, no es culpa tuya —Lena recordó el regalo de cumpleaños de la rubia, y cómo ya entonces, se preocupó de que Sam no se sintiera desplazada—, necesita tiempo, pero se le pasará.

—No estoy tan segura, yo no dejaré de quererte nunca —replicó Kara.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí… —Y la besó en la mejilla.

Entonces Lena se dio la vuelta, todavía entre sus brazos y la miró con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lena? —exclamó Kara preocupada.

—No puedo creer que esta pesadilla de doce largos años haya llegado a su fin —dijo con la voz afectada—, no sabes lo feliz que soy al haberte recuperado, Kara, no lo sabes…

Se aferró a su cuello y empezó a llorar ruidosamente, liberando toda la emoción que había contenido en las últimas horas para poder apoyar y consolar a Kara. La rubia la abrazó amorosamente, y esperó a que Lena se calmase un poco. Después la cogió de los hombros y la empujó ligeramente para poder mirar su rostro, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos y le habló.

—Tal vez sí lo sé… caí en el peor de los infiernos, lo perdí todo, incluso a mí misma, pero he logrado volver, y te tengo a ti entre mis brazos, no podría ser más feliz…

—Oh Dios, te quiero tanto, Kara.

La rubia sonrió justo antes de que los labios de Lena chocaran con los suyos. Apretó su cintura para sentirla completamente pegada a su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que su boca y su lengua le proporcionaban. Y habría perdido la noción del tiempo y de la realidad si no llega a ser por la voz de Eve.

—¡Ay, perdón! —exclamó azorada y dándoles la espalda de inmediato—, sólo quería preguntar si deseaban tomar algo, señorita Luthor.

Kara se tensó enseguida, porque alguien las había visto besarse. Lena lo notó.

—Tranquila, Eve está al corriente de todo.

—¿Todo? —repitió.

—Sí, todo, pero puedes confiar en ella, también colabora con la Resistencia.

—Vaya… —Kara se volvió a relajar.

—Ah, señorita Luthor, su madre ha llamado para informar de que llegarán a casa en una hora.

—Siempre tan oportunos —se quejó Lena apartándose de Kara.

—Debemos tener cuidado —sugirió Kara.

—Lo sé… —contestó Lena sin mirarla. Qué poco le gustaban las interrupciones.

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos a solas —señaló Kara sonriendo con picardía.

—Ya la has oído, Eve, si nos disculpas, tenemos un rato que aprovechar —afirmó Lena mientras tiraba de la mano de Kara para llevarla escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Kara seguía sus apresurados pasos con una gran sonrisa en los labios y mirada de tonta enamorada. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

—Te quiero, Lena.

La joven Luthor tropezó al escucharla y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Kara se adelantó rápidamente para recibir el cuerpo de Lena contra su pecho.

—No me digas esas cosas sin avisar —refunfuñó sonrojada.

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? —rogó Kara luciendo su hermosa sonrisa, y Lena se sintió desarmada una vez más.

«¿Podría durar este instante para siempre?».

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	21. NOVIAS

**CAPÍTULO 21: NOVIAS**

—Todavía no puedo creerme lo que me ha contado Lena —confesó Alex emocionada tras despedirse de la joven Luthor por teléfono—, después de tantos años, mi hermana ha vuelto… ¡ha vuelto, Maggie! —exclamó abrazándola ilusionada.

Su novia le devolvió el abrazo sin dejar de sonreír. Le encantaba ver a Alex tan feliz.

—Qué ganas tengo de conocerla —señaló Maggie—, por todo lo que significa para ti.

—Y para Lena —añadió de pronto Sam, que también estaba al corriente de las últimas noticias y les dio la espalda.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Maggie, preocupada.

—A la sala de entrenamientos —replicó sin mirarlas y retomó sus pasos.

Maggie decidió que más tarde hablaría con ella.

—Esto va a ser un poco complicado para Sam —admitió Alex, que también sabía lo que le ocurría.

—Sí, tendremos que estar pendientes de ella… bueno, ¿y cuándo podrás ver a tu querida hermanita? —preguntó Maggie sonriendo otra vez.

—Lena y yo lo tenemos todo planeado —informó Alex ilusionada—, Kara se presentará en los laboratorios de Maxwell Lord para una revisión, y por supuesto, la atenderé yo.

Alex también informó a Gayle e Imra sobre las últimas noticias y ambas se alegraron mucho por lo que aquello significaba para la Resistencia y para la vida de Alex y Lena.

 **XXXXXX**

Cuando Sam disparó sus rayos infrarrojos contra un banco y lo destrozó, alguien emitió un gritito. La castaña descubrió a Siobhan encogida del susto.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte —aseguró.

—No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya… pensaba que no vendría nadie —dijo Siobhan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, nunca te he visto pelear —preguntó Sam desconcertada.

—Sólo estaba escondiéndome de la gente —Sam frunció el ceño—, todavía no me siento a gusto con tantas personas alrededor preguntándome cómo estoy —confesó.

—Entiendo —aseguró Sam, recordando lo mucho que le costó volver a dormir bien por las noches y volver a confiar en la gente—, no te preocupes, volveré más tarde.

—No, espera… —pidió la morena acercándose a ella— Necesitabas venir aquí y… romper cosas, ¿verdad? Tú también huyes de algo, lo veo en tus ojos —afirmó.

—No se te escapa nada —dijo Sam con una sonrisa resignada.

—Aprendí a descifrar las miradas de muchas chicas que no podían usar su voz para expresarse por miedo a ser escuchadas —contó con tristeza.

—Tú y yo nos parecemos —señaló Sam. Siobhan sonrió.

—Quédate y haz lo que necesites hacer, yo me sentaré en esa esquina, aquí hay sitio para las dos.

—Gracias —Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y si después de descargar tu rabia quieres hablar sobre ello, seguiré aquí —añadió.

 **XXXXXX**

Lena se sentía tan feliz que aquella mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había conectado el altavoz a su teléfono móvil para que la música se escuchase bien en toda la habitación. No podía estarse quieta, y bailaba de un lado a otra de la estancia sin perder la sonrisa.

Kara se extrañó al escuchar la música desde la habitación de Lena, nunca antes había hecho algo así. Además, su corazón latía desbocado y la comandante empezó a preocuparse, por lo que se personó de inmediato en la puerta. Utilizó sus rayos X para ver a través de la pared y encontró a Lena bailando como cuando eran niñas y todavía no tenían preocupaciones. Saltando, corriendo y haciendo divertidos movimientos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pensando, erróneamente, que nadie la estaba mirando. Los labios de Kara se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, cómo la quería, y no pudo contener su mano. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, apenas unos centímetros para poder verla sin necesidad de sus poderes.

Y justo en ese momento, Lena se dio la vuelta en medio de su baile y miró en su dirección.

—¡Kara! —exclamó sorprendida—, entra —la invitó.

—Hola Lena, escuché la música, y como nunca antes lo habías hecho me preocupé un poco —admitió.

La joven Luthor caminó hasta ella y le tomó las manos. Después buscó sus labios y la besó con suavidad.

—Siempre cuidándome… —susurró contra su boca.

—Siempre… —repitió Kara volviendo a besarla. Lena se abrazó a su cintura.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Morgan sugirió que te enseñase a bailar? —dijo de pronto—, ¿quieres aprender? —preguntó.

—¿Ahora?, ¿en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Lena con diversión.

—De acuerdo.

Lena inició sus clases improvisadas con canciones clásicas, y empezó a enseñarle los pasos básicos de cada estilo de baile, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad de Kara para aprenderlos, parecía tener un don. En menos de una hora, ambas bailaban las piezas con total soltura.

—Menuda sorpresa, comandante Danvers, ¿seguro que no sabía bailar antes de mis clases? —preguntó divertida.

—Será que usted es una gran profesora, señorita Luthor —Kara siguió la broma.

—Será que usted tiene aptitudes excelentes para bailar, comandante Danvers —replicó Lena.

—En realidad, tengo aptitudes excelentes para varias cosas… —declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa y Lena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Le exijo una demostración ahora mismo, comandante —demandó Lena con la mirada encendida.

Kara no tardó en cumplir sus órdenes, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo, haciéndola tomar aire repentinamente. Cómo le gustaba sentir sus pechos apretados contra los suyos, escuchar su corazón latiendo cada vez más deprisa, y juguetear con sus labios y con su lengua.

Con toda la familia Luthor al completo en casa, no era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, así que ambas recurrieron a su fuerza de voluntad para calmarse un poco, y acabaron bailando abrazadas la canción "in all the right places" de Lisa Stanfield.

—Lena…

—Dime.

—¿Crees que algún día podremos bailar así sin miedo a que nos vean? —preguntó la comandante.

—Creo que haremos todo lo que podamos para que eso suceda —contestó Lena abrazándose un poco más a ella.

—Y lo haremos juntas —prometió Kara justo antes de echarse hacia atrás bruscamente sujetándola de la cintura. Lena la miró desconcertada por su repentina reacción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana? —La voz de Lex se escuchó por encima de la música.

A Lena se le paralizó el pulso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Lex en la puerta? Intercambió una rápida mirada con Kara que la tranquilizó. Quizá la rubia había reaccionado a tiempo separándose de ella, y probó suerte.

—¿No te han enseñado a tocar a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación ajena?

—No me habrías escuchado con la música tan alta —dijo molesto mirando el altavoz.

«Joder, benditos superpoderes», pensó Lena.

—¿Qué quieres, Lex?

—Sentí curiosidad al escuchar la música y no ver a Overgirl por ninguna parte, ¿qué estabais haciendo? —insistió.

Lena tomó aire y lo encaró fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía pero que Lex parecía creerse.

—Estaba enseñándole a bailar a la comandante Danvers —afirmó despreocupada—, así podrá divertirse más en el próximo baile oficial al que asista.

—No debería practicar contigo —señaló Lex.

—¿Por qué? —respondió molesta.

—Porque la estás enseñando a llevarte con los pasos del hombre…

Lex se había fijado en la postura en que había encontrado a Overgirl y a su hermana.

—Me gusta llevar a la señorita Luthor —aseguró la comandante—, estoy acostumbrada a dirigir a mis hombres, llevar la iniciativa me sale natural.

Lex apreció cierto desafío en su tono de voz, no era prudente contrariarla, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de Overgirl, y podía matarlo antes siquiera de que volviera a parpadear. Pero le molestaba tanto su orgullo excesivo siendo mujer, que no pudo callarse.

—En los bailes oficiales, los hombres siempre guiamos a las mujeres, es lo que toca —arremetió Lex.

Kara quería ponerlo en su lugar, no soportaba su machismo. Pero Lena la contuvo con una mirada de sus ojos verdes, una mirada que parecía decirle: "tranquila, de Lex me encargo yo", y le cedió el honor.

—A lo mejor deberías probar a que te guiasen, igual te gusta.

—Tan descarada como siempre, hermanita, si no fuera porque Morgan Edge es un completo imbécil, te quedarías sola… en fin, sigue divirtiéndote con tu mascota.

Lex se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras él, y Kara miró a Lena.

—¿Ha insinuado que ningún hombre querría casarse contigo?, ¿que te quedarías soltera?

—Ha insinuado que no soy una mujer de bien según los principios del régimen nazi, ya sabes, una mujer sumisa, humilde, silenciosa, resignada a obedecer a su padre y a su hermano y después a su marido… A Lex le gusta provocarme.

—Tu hermano es…

—Todo lo que estás pensando y más.

—Deberíamos tener más cuidado, Lena, aquí también vive tu familia —sugirió Kara con cara de circunstancias.

—Tienes razón.

Se abrazaron buscando el calor de la otra.

 **XXXXXX**

El día había llegado. Por fin, después de tantos años, Alex iba a reencontrarse con su hermana pequeña. Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo?, pero se esforzaba por disimular. Se entretuvo con su ordenador, analizando los resultados de unas pruebas, necesitaba estar ocupada. Media hora después, alguien anunció la llegada de Overgirl a Lord Technologies para su revisión rutinaria. El corazón de Alex pegó un brinco en su pecho cuando vio a Kara cruzar la puerta de vidrio del laboratorio. La comandante Danvers caminaba relajadamente, pero sus ojos azules barrían el lugar buscando a alguien. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas tuvieron que contener la sonrisa.

—Por aquí, comandante Danvers, voy a realizarle unas pruebas —anunció Alex acortando distancias. Y estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, necesitaba sentirla, pero se recordó a sí misma que sólo tenía que esperar unos instantes más para poder hacerlo sin peligro y frenó su impulso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Overgirl como única respuesta, y la siguió tras una robusta puerta metálica.

Cuando ambas se supieron solas, Alex se volvió, se miraron y Kara se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Alex también estaba llorando, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones. Resultaba una escena inquietante, la poderosa Overgirl llorando como una niña en brazos de una mujer humana normal y corriente. Sin embargo, no eran más que dos hermanas que tras muchos años de separación, volvían a abrazarse y reconocerse como tales. Alex le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus dedos.

—Creí que no volvería a abrazarte, Kara —confesó entre sollozos—, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos todos estos años.

—Alex… —Kara no fue capaz de decir más, y volvió a abrazar a su hermana, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Alex siempre había sido como su otra mitad, la persona que mejor la comprendía y más la apoyaba del mundo entero. Era como un sueño volver a estar juntas.

Contaban con poco tiempo, el que llevaría hacer las pruebas rutinarias, así que Alex carraspeó para recuperar la compostura, aunque sin romper el contacto con Kara, seguía sosteniendo sus manos. La puso al día sobre los implantes que alojaba su cuerpo.

—O sea, que no puedo hacer nada ahora mismo, aunque he recordado todo —dijo Kara con decepción.

—Exacto, porque podrían neutralizar tus poderes en un instante y si vinieras al DEO nos delatarías, porque en tu cuerpo hay un GPS —señaló Alex—, por ahora, lo que puedes hacer es cuidar de Lena.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo —replicó con la mirada prendida de decisión.

—Lo sé… —dijo Alex de manera casual.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? —preguntó Kara inquieta—, ¿qué quieres decir, Alex?

—Añoraba hacerte rabiar, hermanita… —admitió sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Pero dime qué sabes! —insistió frunciendo el ceño, provocando la risa de Alex.

—Lo importante que es Lena para ti, boba —dijo su hermana con una sonrisa pícara, y Kara bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

 **XXXXXX**

Por la tarde, Lena Luthor y su leal guardaespaldas Overgirl hicieron una visita a Cat Grant en el edificio de CatCo. Los empleados de la reina de los medios de comunicación se tensaban a medida que la comandante Danvers pasaba caminando junto a sus mesas. Kara lamentaba el efecto que seguía causando en la gente, pero no podía decirles que no tenían nada que temer, que había recordado quién era realmente, todavía no. Cat las recibió en su despacho.

—Quiero presentarte a Kara Danvers, mi…

—¿Novia? —añadió rápidamente Cat, mirándolas a las dos de manera intermitente, satisfecha por el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Kara y Lena también se miraron, aunque con timidez. La comandante asintió ligeramente y los labios de Lena se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Mi novia —afirmó Lena con orgullo.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin, Kara Danvers —saludó Cat ofreciéndole la mano—, Lena me ha hablado mucho de ti, desde hace años en realidad.

—¿En serio? —se interesó Kara.

—Ya lo creo —bromeó Cat.

—¡Cat, por favor! —rogó Lena avergonzada.

Después de un rato de charla mundana y divertida entre las tres mujeres, el tema de conversación derivó hacia algo más serio, la rebelión que estaba organizando la Resistencia. Cat Grant seguía siendo una valiosa colaboradora, y la mejor informante que tenían, pues parecía tener ojos y oídos en todos los rincones de Berlín.

—No creo que el capitán Edge tarde en contártelo —explicaba Cat—, parece ser que el emperador y su cúpula van a poner en marcha una campaña de propaganda nazi por todo el mundo, y empezarán en Berlín, por supuesto.

—¿Propaganda? —masculló Lena.

—Ya sabes, para recordarnos a todos las bondades del régimen nazi y lo bien que va el mundo entero desde que ellos lo gobiernan —Kara cerró los puños con fuerza y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron—. Sé lo mucho que os repugna todo esto, pero por ahora, a todas nos toca seguir fingiendo.

—Así es —contestó Lena, consciente de su responsabilidad, y posó su mano sobre la de Kara para calmarla.

—Lo siento, a veces me asaltan las ganas de gritar que Overgirl ha muerto para siempre… pero sé que eso no será cierto hasta que Alex sepa cómo liberarme de los implantes.

—Ese día llegará, Kara, y las dos seremos libres —Lena entrelazó sus dedos con los de la comandante.

—No hay nada que desee más, Lena —dijo Kara perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

Cat las contemplaba, conmovida por el inmenso amor que se profesaban. Lena Luthor era una mujer muy especial, lo supo desde el día en que la conoció. Pero Kara Danvers no se quedaba atrás, era una digna compañera para ella. Más allá de su riqueza o sus poderes sobrehumanos, eran sus firmes convicciones, sus principios y sus sentimientos lo que las convertía en excelentes impulsoras de la rebelión.

 **XXXXXX**

—Hoy ya me han sacado los colores dos veces —Kara rompió el silencio que reinaba en el vehículo conducido por James Olsen. Lena la miró con atención—, primero Alex y luego Cat Grant.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Alex? —preguntó Lena intrigada.

—Me ha dejado muy claro que sabe lo que hay entre nosotras…

La expresión tierna del rostro de Kara derritió a Lena, que se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

—¿Y esto?

—¿No puedo besar a mi novia cuando no hay peligro? —expresó Lena enarcando una ceja. Kara se rio.

—Puedes y debes —replicó la comandante antes de acariciar su mejilla con la mano y atrapar su boca—. Me gusta cómo suena eso de novia.

—A mí también.

La voz de James las puso en alerta.

—Señorita Luthor, vamos a pasar por una zona bastante concurrida —advirtió el chófer.

—Gracias, James.

Las dos mujeres se separaron y se sentaron con las espaldas rectas, no iban a permitir que algún indeseable las viera a través del vidrio de las ventanillas y las denunciase.

—Tengo ganas de conocer a Maggie y a Winn, os han ayudado mucho a Alex y a ti —Lena sonrió—, también me gustaría ver a Sam, saber cómo está… ¿crees que ella quiere verme?

—Seguro que sí, fuisteis mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo —recordó Lena—, pero es muy complicado, como te conté, Winn no suele salir del DEO, y en cuanto a Maggie y Sam, siguen infiltradas en el "Cadmus", pero no podemos ir allí, al menos yo no, y no me fío de que vayas tú sola.

—Lo comprendo, tendremos que ser pacientes.

 **XXXXXX**

Los aplausos de Maggie hicieron que Sam y Siobhan se volvieran para mirarla.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a tus poderes, madre mía —admitió Maggie sonriendo asombrada.

—Bueno, el mérito no es precisamente mío, ya lo sabes —ironizó Sam mientras se alejaba de los restos de los bloques de hormigón que acababa de destrozar con sus puños desnudos.

—Si queréis que os deje solas… —sugirió Siobhan levantándose del banco en el que había estado sentada la última hora. Maggie la miró y se lo agradeció.

—Veo que os habéis hecho buenas amigas.

—Nos comprendemos —dijo Sam—, Siobhan ha vivido en su propia piel el infierno nazi durante muchos años, igual que yo… ¿qué?

—No te habrás fijado en ella como… mujer, ¿verdad? —dijo Maggie frunciendo el ceño.

—¿¡Qué dices!? —exclamó Sam indignada.

—Perdóname, he sido una bocazas —se disculpó Maggie arrepentida—, aunque si no fuera por Winn, me alegraría que te fijases en otra mujer.

—Pues siento decirte que todavía no estoy preparada para eso —confesó dejándose caer en un banco.

—Es natural, ha pasado poco tiempo —declaró Maggie—, ¿cómo estás, Sam?, quiero decir con las últimas noticias sobre la hermana de Alex.

—¿Quieres la verdad, Maggie?

—Por favor.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo estoy… una parte de mí se alegra tanto de que Kara vuelva a ser Kara, fue mi mejor amiga y mi único apoyo durante casi todo mi encierro en manos de los nazis, sé que sin ella habría perdido la razón… pero otra parte… —Le costaba pensarlo y aún más decirlo en voz alta, porque la avergonzaba—, otra parte de mí lamenta lo que ha pasado, porque me deja sin oportunidades con Lena —añadió casi en un susurro.

Sam buscó la mirada oscura de Maggie, temiendo lo que podría encontrar. Respiró aliviada al ver que en sus ojos no había rastro alguno de juicio por lo que sentía.

—¿Crees que ha podido pasar algo entre ellas?

—Si no ha pasado ya, pasará en cualquier momento, Maggie… Lena está enamorada de Kara desde que era una cría, y Kara… por lo que vi en la mansión de los Edge, también siente algo por ella.

 **XXXXXX**

Tal como Cat Grant les había adelantado, el régimen nazi comenzó una intensa campaña de propaganda. Primero se organizaron algunos discursos en Berlín, después, el emperador envió a sus hombres de confianza a las principales ciudades de Alemania. Más tarde seguirían por todo el mundo. El capitán Edge fue enviado a Dresde y consideró oportuno que lo acompañase su prometida para aparentar que tenían en cuenta a las mujeres. Puro formalismo, era de sobras conocido el poco peso que las mujeres tenían en el Imperio, pero a los nazis les gustaba mantener las apariencias.

Edge tenía varios discursos programados en la ciudad de Dresde y Lena tuvo que estar presente en la mayoría, forzándose a sonreír cada vez que su prometido la mencionaba como una mujer nazi ejemplar. Overgirl asistía a aquellos eventos como su guardaespaldas, mostrando siempre un rostro hierático y una postura imponente y muy marcial. Sin embargo, se moría por dentro cada vez que Edge besaba a Lena en los labios o la cogía de la cintura. Era como si la sangre le hirviera en las venas, y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse y no arrancarle la cabeza delante de toda aquella gente.

La paciencia de Lena también estaba rozando el límite, y tomó cartas en el asunto. Convenció a Edge de que estaba agotada y no sería beneficioso para el régimen si se mostraba ante el mundo con ese cansancio mientras su prometido hablaba. Edge le concedió permiso para tomarse unas horas de descanso y pasear por los bosques de los alrededores de Dresde en compañía de Overgirl. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que le sentaría bien, aunque no pensaban precisamente en el mismo tipo de paseo.

El rato que habían pasado riendo y caminando despreocupadamente entre aquellos árboles logró relajarlas hasta el punto de hacerlas olvidar el motivo de su viaje.

—Me gustaría besarte ahora mismo —dijo Lena mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Y a mí —replicó Kara sonriendo—, pero no podemos, Lena, podría vernos alguien.

—Puede que no, si nos metemos en esa cabaña —exclamó la joven Luthor exultante.

La comandante Danvers utilizó sus rayos X para asegurarse de que estaba vacía y le devolvió la mirada a Lena, que la observaba emocionada por la posibilidad que el destino les estaba brindando.

—¿Qué pensaría el capitán si nos viera?

—Imagínate, él esforzándose por convencer al mundo de lo bonitos que son el machismo y la heterosexualidad mientras su prometida besa apasionadamente a Overgirl, la mujer más poderosa del imperio —relató Lena con su voz más seductora.

—Resulta perturbador… —admitió Kara divertida.

—Yo estaba pensando en sexy, pero perturbador también me vale —bromeó Lena tomándole la mano—, ¡vamos! —Tiró de ella y se acercaron hasta la cabaña.

—Permítame, señorita Luthor —Kara abrió la puerta e invitó a Lena a pasar primero.

—Gracias, comandante Danvers.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kara atrapó la cintura de Lena, haciéndola girar casi en el aire, y besó sus labios con intensidad. La joven Luthor se abrazó a su cuello.

—Pues fíjate que sí me está sentando bien este paseo —susurró Lena contra la boca de su novia. Pero un fuerte estruendo la hizo pegar un pequeño brinco—, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Kara se puso en guardia de inmediato y se focalizó en los ruidos que seguían escuchándose.

—Son truenos —afirmó—, se acerca una tormenta muy fuerte, lo siento, debí prestar más atención al pronóstico del tiempo antes de dejar la ciudad.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

—Porque estoy acostumbrada a no preocuparme por estas cosas, ya sabes, a mí me afecta poco el tiempo que hace.

—Qué suerte… ¿crees que deberíamos regresar a Dresde?

—Quizá sería lo mejor, si la tormenta se prolonga, el capitán se preocupará y no creo que vuelva a concederte ninguna escapada sin él.

—Mierda —maldijo Lena—, está bien, vámonos, si me llevas volando no tardaremos en llegar.

La comandante levantó a Lena en brazos, provocando que el corazón de la joven Luthor se acelerase. Kara le sonrió, haciéndole saber que disfrutaba igual que ella la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Lena enmarcó su rostro con las manos y le dio el último beso antes de salir de la zona segura que era la cabaña. Pero apenas habían ascendido unos metros del suelo cuando la tormenta alcanzó el lugar y descargó sobre ellas toda su furia, empapándolas en apenas unos segundos.

―¡Cambio de planes, volvemos a la cabaña! ―gritó Lena en medio de la intensa lluvia. Kara la miró frunciendo el ceño― ¡Sé que a ti no te costaría nada llegar a Dresde con este tiempo, pero yo soy una humana normal, no quiero coger una pulmonía y morir en menos de una semana!

―¡Perdona, tienes razón! —contestó Kara alzando la voz.

Kara se apresuró en volver al interior de la cabaña y dejó a Lena en el suelo con gentileza. Calada hasta los huesos y con la bajada de temperatura que había traído la tormenta consigo, Lena tembló. Miró a su alrededor y después miró a la comandante mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

―¿Puedes encender la…?

Kara no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase con la palabra chimenea. Lanzó sus rayos infrarrojos y la leña prendió de inmediato.

―Qué útiles resultan tus habilidades ―bromeó Lena, logrando que los labios de Kara se curvasen ligeramente en una sonrisa, a pesar de lo comprometido de la situación.

—¿Tienes frío?, perdona, qué pregunta más tonta —se disculpó Kara rápidamente.

―Creo que debería quitarme esta ropa empapada, que al final enfermaré sin ni siquiera salir de aquí, y tú… ―Kara alzó las cejas―, supongo que tú no lo necesitas, no caes enferma, ¿verdad? —señaló Lena.

―La verdad es que no —Se encogió de hombros—. Ojalá pudiera reducir la potencia de mis rayos infrarrojos para secaros a ti y a tu ropa sin causaros daño, pero no puedo.

—No te preocupes, ahí hay mantas —Lena se estremeció y estornudó—, me taparé con alguna de ellas —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la esquina donde estaban las mantas, dobladas sobre una vieja cama.

―No deberías alejarte del fuego, cámbiate aquí, si quieres puedo salir un rato o…

—Qué tontería, no me molesta que estés… puedes darte la vuelta, ¿no?

―¡Claro! —replicó rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

Los sonidos de las prendas de Lena abandonando su cuerpo provocaban imágenes muy sugerentes en su mente, que se recreaba en lo que se estaban perdiendo sus ojos. Desvió la atención para no perder el control sobre sí misma.

—Nunca había visto llover así de fuerte —dijo mientras observaba cómo el agua caía con violencia sobre las ramas de los árboles y el suelo.

El sonido de los truenos seguía inundando el ambiente y la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba de manera intermitente todo el exterior.

—Ya he terminado… —anunció Lena.

Kara se volvió hacia ella despacio, tragando saliva, y la encontró envuelta con una manta descolorida.

«Debajo de esa vieja manta, Lena está desnuda…», pensó la comandante notando como algo la quemaba por dentro. De repente hacía mucho calor y se sintió culpable.

—He sido un poco mala —confesó Kara—, podría haberte secado en un instante corriendo a gran velocidad a tu alrededor.

—Ya lo sé —la sorprendió Lena.

—¿Cómo? —Kara no entendía nada.

—Así es más… divertido, ¿no?

Lena se mordió el labio mirándola con todas las segundas intenciones del mundo y Kara aceptó la invitación, caminando hacia ella. Estaba tan obnubilada con la propuesta de su novia, que ni siquiera había notado que no estaban solas y alguien las observaba desde el otro lado de la ventana. Oculta bajo la fuerte lluvia que seguía cayendo de manera implacable, Sam apretaba los dientes sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos oscuros le estaban mostrando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	22. TUYA

**CAPÍTULO 22: TUYA**

¿Por qué no pasó de largo cuando leyó el documento sobre la visita de Lena a Dresde en la mesa del DEO?, ¿por qué mintió a Maggie y a Siobhan para abandonar sus instalaciones?, ¿por qué había volado hasta allí en cuanto notó que Kara y Lena estaban solas en aquel bosque?...

«¿Vas a permitir que Overgirl posea a la mujer que amas?», escuchó de pronto una voz en su cabeza.

—No es Overgirl, ya no… —replicó Sam débilmente a la voz.

«¿Qué importa quién sea?, va a tocarla y a besarla como lo hacías tú antes, ¿no te molesta que te quite lo que es tuyo?, ¿no tienes orgullo?», insistía la voz.

—Lena no es… no es mía… ella nunca… —Sam trataba de argumentar, pero la voz era implacable.

«¿Acaso tienes miedo de Overgirl?, ¿te vas a quedar aquí mirando sin hacer nada?»

—Basta, ¡basta! —Sam se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—«Sabes que tengo razón, eres una cobarde, ¡te va a quitar a Lena, haz algo!», bramó la voz en su mente.

Sam bajó los brazos. Cerraba los puños con fuerza y tenía la mandíbula en tensión. Al régimen nazi no le importó demasiado el resultado de sus estudios psicológicos cuando la reclutaron con dieciséis años. Samantha Arias presentaba una clara tendencia a la inestabilidad emocional y mental, pero aquello no suponía un problema, porque el proceso de Lord la convertiría en un soldado obediente. Sin embargo, Sam fue rescatada por los rebeldes, y todo el sufrimiento de los cuatro años en manos de los nazis había agravado sustancialmente su estado mental. Lena logró calmar y aminorar su problema gracias a su compañía, su cariño y el calor de su cuerpo. Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar desde que Overgirl había vuelto a Berlín, y la escena que sus ojos contemplaban no dejaba lugar a dudas de que aquellas dos mujeres compartían ahora el vínculo que una vez tuvo ella con la joven Luthor.

—Me la ha quitado… —musitó Sam mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mezcladas con el agua de lluvia.

«¿Y no harás nada para recuperarla?», arremetió de nuevo la voz, «tienes poder suficiente para matarla, y entonces Lena…»

—Entonces Lena me odiaría para siempre —susurró mientras se fijaba en la sonrisa que Lena le ofrecía a Kara.

«Cierto, pero hay formas más elegantes de hacer las cosas…», aseguró la voz.

—Sí, las hay… —Su llanto había cesado.

Haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, Sam se coló en la cabaña. En cuanto Kara notó su presencia se volvió hacia la puerta en posición de combate, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Lena, que quedó tras ella.

—¡Sam! —exclamó la joven Luthor apretando la manta contra su pecho. Kara se quedó petrificada al reconocerla.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, sabía que estabas en Dresde cuando estalló la tormenta, pero veo que estás bien acompañada —dijo Sam a sólo unos metros de ellas—. Hola Kara, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La comandante no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquella era una situación de lo más singular. Lena se sentía muy incómoda y preocupada por cómo podía terminar el encuentro entre las tres, y estar desnuda debajo de la manta no ayudaba tampoco. Fue Sam quien rompió el silencio, tratando de facilitar las cosas, o al menos aparentándolo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado con nosotras, Kara —dijo tendiéndole la mano. La comandante se la estrechó, relajándose un poco—. Después de todos los crímenes que cometió Overgirl, quién nos iba a decir que se convertiría en nuestra aliada —añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

Sam notó cómo sus palabras afectaron a Kara cambiándole el gesto.

—Eso ha quedado atrás, Sam, Overgirl ya no existe —afirmó la joven Luthor frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquila, Lena, lo que dice es verdad… —admitió Kara— Pero no volverá a suceder, os lo aseguro.

—Lo sabemos —replicó Sam—, debo regresar al DEO, a Alex no le hará gracia mi escapadita —Entonces miró a Lena por encima del hombro de Kara y después miró a la comandante—, cuida de Lena como lo haría yo.

Ahora era el turno de Lena de sentirse mal. Porque hasta hacía poco, era Sam quien la abrazaba, la besaba y la protegía, pero Lena había decidido terminar con eso para estar con Kara. Sabía que era la decisión correcta, debía ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos, pero eso no hacía que a Sam le doliera menos. Lena bajó la mirada.

—La cuido con mi vida desde hace semanas —declaró Kara en un arranque de orgullo más propio de Overgirl que de Kara Danvers. No había podido quedarse callada ante la provocación de Sam.

La castaña dejó la cabaña tan rápido como había entrado y las dos respiraron con cierto alivio, pero ya se encontraban lejos del punto al que habían llegado antes de la interrupción.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —se disculpó Lena cogiendo la mano de Kara.

—No es culpa tuya, Lena, entiendo que a Sam le cueste, a mí me pasaría lo mismo, mi amor —confesó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas así —exclamó Lena emocionada, haciendo que Kara se ruborizase.

—Bueno, yo… —La joven Luthor se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

—No quiero que te atormentes con el pasado, Kara, prométeme que cada vez que te vuelvan esos pensamientos, intentarás apartarlos —rogó.

—Pensaré en tus ojos verdes y en tus besos, y seguro que lograré apartarlos —Lena suspiró, abrazándose aún más a Kara, y la hizo sonreír—, anda, intenta dormir un poco, te despertaré si la tormenta amaina.

—Está bien.

Lena rozó los labios de Kara y se tumbó sobre la cama, acurrucándose bajo la manta. La comandante avivó un poco el fuego con su mirada infrarroja y se sentó a contemplar el baile de las llamas.

Sam no había matado a nadie, ni siquiera había levantado la mano contra Kara, pero su aparición y sus palabras habían estropeado el momento que estaban compartiendo las dos. Se sentía culpable, pero le duró poco y acabó sonriendo con satisfacción mientras volaba hacia el DEO.

«Lo has hecho bien», le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

 **XXXXXX**

Kara caminó hasta la cama donde Lena dormía plácidamente y se arrodilló para acercarse a su rostro. Deseó besarla, deseó continuar con lo que estaban antes de que Sam apareciera en escena. La veía tan hermosa que le resultaba imposible no arder de ganas por ella, pero también le despertaba unos sentimientos tan intensos, tan tiernos… que daría su propia vida para protegerla de cualquier mal. Amaba a aquella mujer, aunque tuviera un egocéntrico asesino por prometido, aunque ella misma fuera un soldado del repugnante régimen nazi, aunque…

—Kara… —musitó Lena abriendo un poco los ojos—, ¿vas a besarme ya?

—Lena… —replicó Kara fuera de juego.

—¿Dudas ahora más que cuando no recordabas quién eras? —preguntó la joven Luthor.

—Lena, yo… temo que alguien más nos encuentre aquí —reveló la comandante.

—Si eso llega a pasar, prefiero haber aprovechado el tiempo hasta ese momento —señaló Lena justo antes de abrazarse a su cuello y tirar de Kara suavemente, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas.

—No puedo refutar tus argumentos… —admitió la comandante mientras atrapaba los labios de su novia con pasión.

Lena tiró un poco más de Kara y ésta acabó cediendo a sus deseos, echándose sobre ella en la cama, pero sin dejar de besarla. La manta que ocultaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lena empezaba a sobrar y Kara buscó huecos para colar sus manos por debajo y poder sentir su piel por segunda vez. Cuando sus caricias alcanzaron uno de sus pechos, Lena gimió encantada, provocando que Kara la deseara aún más, si es que eso era posible. La joven Luthor sentía el peso del cuerpo de Kara sobre ella y notaba cómo no era la única a la que le subía la temperatura, en la piel en general, y entre las piernas en particular.

Kara siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Lena, ahora rozaba sus muslos, se moría de ganas de poseerla. Lena compartía su anhelo y se revolvió debajo de ella, liberándose de la vieja manta, hasta que logró tumbar a Kara y colocarse encima completamente desnuda ante sus ojos azules. La comandante sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante tanta belleza. Lena sonrió.

—¿Se te comió la lengua Streaky? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con diversión.

No la dejó reaccionar, quería enloquecerla y comenzó a balancearse sobre su muslo, rozándose contra la tela de los pantalones de su uniforme. Pero no le bastaba, tomó una de sus manos y la guio hasta su sexo. Kara pudo sentir en sus dedos la suave y caliente humedad.

—Mira cómo me tienes ya, no sabes cuánto te necesito… —musitó en un tono de lo más seductor.

Kara no podía creerse que fuera posible desear con aquella intensidad a alguien. Nada de lo que había vivido a nivel sexual hasta ese día se le parecía. Lena Luthor había despertado en ella una necesidad tan implacable que si no la hacía suya de inmediato, sentía que se moriría.

«Ya te tengo donde quería, Kara…», se dijo Lena perdiéndose en sus ojos azules de mirada hambrienta.

De pronto, ambas escucharon la voz de Morgan Edge a través del comunicador de Overgirl.

―Comandante Danvers, ¿me recibe? —preguntó entre interferencias.

Kara, frunciendo el ceño, miró el comunicador sobre la mesa, después miró a Lena, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y miró su propia mano entre sus piernas. Volvió a mirar el comunicador y le disparó sus rayos infrarrojos. La joven Luthor se sobresaltó con la pequeña explosión.

―La tormenta lo ha destruido, esas cosas pasan ―dijo Kara haciendo sonreír a Lena.

Volvían a estar solas y tenían que aprovecharlo. Lena se mordió el labio inferior, indicando que podían retomar las cosas y el deseo de Kara se disparó otra vez.

La comandante se incorporó en la cama, de manera que las dos estaban sentadas y Lena seguía encima de ella. Se besaban con ardor mientras Kara empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Lena. La joven Luthor no podía contener los jadeos y gemidos conforme las caricias de la comandante se volvían más intensas y más posesivas, como si quisiera reclamar toda su piel como suya, y a Lena aquello no podía gustarle más. Porque se sentía suya y quería que Kara confirmase aquel sentimiento de manera física. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Kara siguió recorriendo su espalda, su cintura, sus muslos, su culo… incluso su palpitante centro. La manera en que las manos de Kara la rozaban y la apretaban la estaba llevando a la locura. Amaba sus manos, capaces de escribir historias fascinantes y de fascinarla con su tacto gentil y apasionado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin ella?

Kara alternaba sus besos entre los labios, el cuello y los pechos de Lena, de manera que la joven Luthor podía tomar aire, aunque fuese con dificultad. Pero la necesidad era cada vez más insoportable, y cuando la comandante volvió a rozar su sexo, Lena no pudo más.

—Hazlo… por favor… —rogó entre gemidos.

Habría sido fácil permitirle a Lena que se moviera sobre sus dedos, pero Kara apartó la mano y le sonrió. Entonces, valiéndose de su inmensa fuerza, la levantó con cuidado y la posó suavemente sobre la cama. Lena la contemplaba expectante, excitada y un poco nerviosa, pues las tornas se habían cambiado. Kara nunca la había visto tan hermosa, así de sonrojada y alterada como estaba. Quería que su primera vez fuese inolvidable y quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo bien, que podía llevarla al cielo por sí misma.

Con Streaky, el gatito callejero que habían adoptado secretamente, Kara había aprendido a controlar su fuerza con los seres más débiles. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo antes, ni siquiera en el sexo, pues Mon-El soportaba sus embistes bastante bien. Sin embargo, Lena era humana, necesitaba de contención, así que la comandante recordó lo que hacía cuando acariciaba el frágil, cálido y suave cuerpecito de Streaky.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Lena… no tengas miedo, no te haré daño… —aseguró.

—Lo sé —susurró Lena emocionada, y se llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios para besar su palma llena de cicatrices.

Kara sintió que se estremecía ante la ternura de su gesto. Lena Luthor la conmovía y la afectaba a todos los niveles de una manera que no lograba entender. Pero le daba igual no ser capaz de comprenderlo, porque podía vivirlo a su lado, eso era lo único que importaba. La comandante se deshizo de toda su ropa en un movimiento vertiginoso que la joven Luthor no pudo seguir con sus ojos verdes y se tumbó sobre ella, ahora ambas podían sentir la piel de su amante, y la temperatura subió rápidamente.

Se besaban y se acariciaban mientras sus cuerpos no dejaban de rozarse en un sensual baile horizontal. Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban el ambiente junto al crepitar de la leña en la chimenea. Kara abandonó los labios de Lena, muy a su pesar, porque le urgía visitar otras zonas de su cuerpo, y dedicó atenciones a su níveo cuello, a sus pechos, que había descubierto que le encantaban, a su estómago, a su cintura… Cuando Kara besó suavemente su monte de venus, notó que el corazón de Lena se desbocaba. Kara siguió depositando cálidos besos en su piel mientras recorría uno de sus muslos en una intensa caricia. La respiración de Lena, pesada y entrecortada, le hacía ver que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y al fin, Kara llegó a su sexo, rozando despacio su centro con la lengua, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus pliegues húmedos y resbaladizos. Lena temblaba con cada lametón de su novia. Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca. Kara sintió la necesidad de verla y se movió sobre ella hasta alcanzar su rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa… —musitó enamorada mientras sus dedos invadían lentamente el cuerpo de Lena, que gimió al sentirla dentro.

―Así, despacio… —indicó Lena, sorprendida por el cuidado con que Kara la estaba tratando.

Los besos continuaron, y Lena los aprovechó para provocar a Kara con su lengua e indicarle que podía moverse más rápido, que podía poseerla con más fuerza, que así lo deseaba. Kara comprendió perfectamente las señales de su novia y aumentó poco a poco la velocidad y la intensidad de la penetración, hasta que alcanzaron juntas el ritmo adecuado. Lena gemía cada vez más alto. Kara sabía que se acercaba el momento. Entonces Lena giró un poco el rostro y se ocultó parcialmente con una mano.

—No hagas eso, por favor, estás tan bonita, quiero verte… —suplicó Kara que se moría por verla disfrutando.

—Calla… idiota… —logró contestar entre jadeos y gemidos.

Kara se derritió por ella y la besó en la mejilla repetidas veces, buscando sus labios, hasta que logró alcanzarlos, consiguiendo que Lena la mirase otra vez, a pesar de la vergüenza que evidentemente sentía. La joven Luthor nunca se había sentido así con Sam, pero ahora estaba con Kara, y todo era diferente con Kara, todo era más intenso, más real, más puro, más… En un arrebato se abrazó a su cuello para susurrarle en el oído.

—Soy toda tuya, Kara, para siempre —confesó con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes de emoción.

Poseer a Lena era la experiencia más auténtica e increíble de toda su vida. Estaba viviendo la primera vez que nunca tuvo, pues nunca había hecho el amor, como Overgirl sólo había tenido sexo mecánico y vacío.

—Te quiero tanto, Lena… —dijo Kara también emocionada.

Y entonces Lena llegó al orgasmo y Kara lo sintió en sus propios dedos. Para Lena era la primera vez que siempre soñó, con la única persona de la que había estado enamorada, y sus sentimientos se adueñaron de su voz.

—Te amo, Kara…

Kara sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, no podía ser más feliz. Buscó los labios de Lena y la besó con ternura y con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Entonces la contempló con una sonrisa mientras Lena recuperaba el aliento.

―Yo también quiero ser tuya, Lena… sólo tuya… No me importa con quiénes hayamos estado en el pasado, sólo me importas tú, esta noche y lo que está por venir contigo a mi lado —declaró la comandante sin dejar de sonreírle, y una lágrima se escapó de los ojos verdes de Lena.

No tardaron en volver a encenderse y Lena se cobró el primer orgasmo de Kara, y después se regalaron algunos más entre besos, caricias y abrazos. Sabían que iban a quererse mientras vivieran, y aquello no era un tema menor en las circunstancias en las que les había tocado vivir. La promesa de un futuro juntas y en paz se acababa de convertir en la mayor motivación para las dos en su lucha contra los nazis.

 **XXXXXX**

El estómago de Lena rompió el silencio de pronto, el de Kara no tardó en unirse y las dos estallaron en carcajadas, todavía abrazadas y desnudas en la cama. La comandante se ofreció a salir para comprar comida, pues podía hacerlo en tiempo récord sin que nadie lo notase. La joven Luthor aceptó el ofrecimiento, porque realmente se moría de hambre. Kara cumplió su palabra y regresó en apenas unos instantes con una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo Kara de pronto.

—¿A qué? —replicó Lena.

—A comer contigo desnuda sentada a mi lado en la cama.

Lena sonrió feliz y buscó la mano de Kara para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novia.

—Te quiero tanto, Kara.

—No más que yo a ti, Lena —dijo Kara llevando la mano de Lena hasta sus labios para besarla.

—No es precisamente comida sana, pero hacía tanto que no comía un kebab —se lamentó Lena—, en mi casa son bastante estrictos con la comida, sobre todo desde que me prometí con Edge, mi madre dice que tengo que estar un poco más delgada para la boda.

—Lena, tu madre no tiene ni idea —Kara recogió los papeles de aluminio y servilletas y salió de la cama, Lena la siguió.

—¿Ah no?, ¿y tú entiendes más de esas cosas? —preguntó juguetona.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear, Kara la abrazaba por detrás.

—Entiendo que para mí eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero si quieres quemar el kebab —susurró en su oído—, yo te ayudaré encantada.

Sus palabra lograron estremecerla entera y hacer que su sexo palpitase de ganas. Cogió las manos de Kara y las apretó contra su cuerpo, no había mejor lugar en el mundo que los brazos de su novia. Sin embargo, quería tomarle la palabra, así que llevó las manos de Kara hasta sus pechos con intenciones evidentes, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole su cuello, sus labios, todo lo que quisiera tomar de ella, porque todo era suyo.

 **XXXXXX**

El fuego seguía encendido en la chimenea, Kara se había encargado de mantenerlo para que Lena no pasase frío. Dormían desnudas y abrazadas bajo la manta cuando un ruido lejano despertó a la comandante. Edge y varios soldados se acercaban a la cabaña. Kara se volvió hacia Lena, que seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo.

―Despierta, Lena, tenemos que levantarnos ―susurró mientras besaba su mejilla.

―Kara… sigues aquí ―musitó Lena adormilada. Kara sonrió―, no ha sido un sueño… ―Ha sido real, Lena, buenos días ―replicó Kara acariciando su mejilla―, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa, Edge está a menos de dos kilómetros de aquí.

Compartieron un beso y Kara salió de la cama y se puso el uniforme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lena empezó a vestirse rápidamente, pero antes de terminar, se acercó a Kara, que estaba tiesa como una estaca, mirando la puerta de la cabaña con un gesto serio distinto al que le había mostrado a ella instantes antes. Lena se preocupó y le tomó la mano.

―No te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, ¿verdad?

―En absoluto ―exclamó de inmediato―, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida ―Kara enmarcaba el rostro de Lena con las manos, Lena sonrió aliviada―. Pero ahora tengo que recibir al capitán y debe pensar que no ha pasado nada.

―Lo entiendo… —Kara se apartó un poco de ella, pero Lena se cogió a su brazo—, pase lo que pase, no olvides que soy tuya, Kara.

Lena, siempre tan brillante, se había adelantado a los acontecimientos, y ya estaba tratando de calmarla por lo que tendrían que soportar muy pronto. Pero el destino de mucha gente dependía de que ellas supieran seguir fingiendo delante de aquellos indeseables. Kara sonrió a su novia con orgullo y besó sus labios por última vez. Después respiró hondo y salió de la cabaña para recibir a su capitán y también prometido de la mujer a la que amaba y a la que pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
